Le son d'une clochette Saison 1 : L'équipe 7
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Voici la suite de la fanfic Le son d'une clochette et également le début des aventures d'Homura en tant que ninja de Konoha! Son équipe, son capitaine, ça promet d'être épique!
1. Reçu ou pas?

**Saison 1 : L'équipe 7**

**Chapitre 1 : Reçu ou pas? **

**ooooooo**

**Homura : Yo! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un bon tour!**

**Nicolas : Cette fois l'histoire est amorcée, pour ceux qui découvrent la Saison 1, sachez qu'il y a une Saison 0, Le son d'une clochette : Prologue ici même sur . voici donc le résumé en très gros : **

**Homura Nagisa est le fils de Kanan Namikaze, soeur de Minato le Quatrième Hokage, qui a disparut il y a 16 ans. 3 mois avant le retour de Naruto, Kanan retourna à Konoha avec son fils de 12 ans avant de mourir uen semaine plus tard. Tsunade le plaça sous la responsabilité d'Iruka mais la seule personne qu'Homura aime dans tout le village est Sakura, sa grande soeur de coeur. **

**Naruto revint et Hinata lui avoua son amour, leur relation amoureuse débuta mais Hiashi, le père d'Hinata et le chef de la famille Hyuga est en total désaccord avec cette relation, s'ensuivit un combat entre Naruto en mode deux queues et tout le clan Hyuga, Hinata s'interposa alors et Naruto renonça pour l'instant à leur relation non sans mal. Hiachi se rendit à l'évidence, il fit de sa propre fille un membre de la bunke, elle n'était désormais plus l'héritière du clan, même si elle restait toujours sa fille, sa relation avec Naruto se poursuivit donc. **

**Une intruse rôde prêt du repaire d'Oroshmaru, il charge Sasuke de la capturer mais découvre que la jeune femme, Fang Uchiwa était Sasuke lui-même. **

**Homura s'apprête à passer ses examens à l'académie des ninjas, Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi partent pour Suna, la relation entre le garçon et sa camarade de classe Hanabi Hyuga semble se détériorer de jours en jours tant ils se méprisent mutuellement.**

**L'équipe de Kakashi revint avec l'équipe de Gaï, Kakashi ayant épuisé tout son chakra contre Deidara, c'est avec un nouveau capitaine, Yamato, et un nouveau coéquipier, le mystérieux Saï, que Naruto et Sakura partent découvrir le repaire d'Orochimaru. Sasuke les bat sans difficulté, Naruto décide alors de s'entraîner d'avantage pour avoir le dessus. Alors qu'ils étaient presque à Konoha, Sakura rencontre seule Sasuke en plein milieu de la nuit... **

**La suite tout de suite!**

**ooooooooo**

-Dis donc Itachi, c'était quoi ce que tu as donné au blondin?

Itachi ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers Kisame, il continuait à marcher le long de la route, son visage fermé et impassible.

-Une lettre.

-J'imagine que c'était pas pour lui, c'était pour un de Konoha?

-Pour mon frère.

-Ah lui? Il est pas mort?

-Pas encore.

-Mais il le sera bientôt, si bien sur il s'avère qu'Oroshimaru est plus fort que lui.

-J'en doute.

-Oho! S'excita Kisame. Tu m'as l'air bien sur de lui.

-C'est un Uchiwa, répondit simplement Itachi.

-Très intéressant. Ah pendant que j'y penses, le chef t'as envoyé ça.

Kisame lui tendit une petite boîte. Itachi la prit et l'ouvrit, elle contenait des pilules et un mot.

_Quatre par jour, tu vivras jusqu'à la fin du deuxième mois._

Itachi en avala quatre tout de suite et rangea la boîte dans sa sacoche sous son ample manteau.

-Ta santé continue à se dégrader, hein? Demanda Kisame d'un ton sordide, l'air de demander en réalité dans combien de jours Itachi comptait mourir.

-Oui.

-Bon ben ton mouflet a intérêt à se magner le train si il ne veut pas louper le coche.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, mon message était suffisamment suggestif.

-Oho! Quelle intelligence démoniaque, sourit Kisame.

-Ce n'est pas si compliqué, il suffit de le prendre par les sentiments.

-Waaa! Là je tombe sur le cul! Je croyais qu'il n'en avait plus au contact de cette vieille vipère.

-Ne cherche pas aussi loin.

-En fait je comprend pourquoi tu es si malin, c'est parce que tu ne causes jamais, conclut Kisame en éclatant d'un rire salace.

-Pourquoi parler quand on a rien a dire à part du vent?

-Ben déjà ça tue le silence et tu me connais, j'adore tuer.

-En effet, je te rattrapes.

Itachi prit une autre direction que Kisame et s'enfonça dans la forêt, il eu une violente quinte de toux qu'il tentait de réprimer en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres. Bien vite, du sang débordait de sa main.

_Sasuke… mon cœur mort empoisonne mon corps, fait vite._

**ooooooooooo**

Naruto, Sakura et Saï rentraient à peine de Konoha, ils venaient de passer dans le bureau de Tsunade pour faire leur rapport. Chacun allait se séparer pour rentrer chez eux quand un petit garçon accouru vers eux. L'adolescent en orange le reconnu bien vite avec sa tignasse argentée et ses yeux dépareillés. Il sourit, même si il avait encore une fois échoué à ramener Sasuke, la vie continuait et ce petit gars allait sans doute le lui rappeler, rien que le revoir suffit à le détendre. Naruto le trouvait d'ailleurs un peu changé, plus joyeux qu'avant, sans doute à cause du retour de Sakura.

-Hey Homura.

-Ah z'êtes enfin rentrés! J'ai inventé un truc vachement top! Naruto, dis-moi le prénom de deux filles de Konoha, demanda le garçon, impatient.

-Deux filles? Heu… Hinata… et Sakura?

-Ok, un instant.

Homura ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes avant d'exécuter un signe des mains.

-Yuri no jutsu!

_Pouf! _Un nuage de fumée blanche apparut autour du garçon. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Homura avait disparut et à la place, deux ravissantes créatures dans le plus simple appareil s'entrelaçaient, celle en dessous n'était autre qu'Hinata et sa compagne a cheval sur elle dans une position des plus sensuelles était Sakura elle-même et aucun détail de leur corps n'était exagéré ou surfait, c'était vraiment elles. Naruto était en premier lieu abasourdit de voir Sakura dans cette tenue mais lorsqu'il reconnu Hinata allongée en-dessous, il ne put empêcher le cri d'horreur de sortir de sa gorge. SON Hinata avec Sakura?

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Saï pour sa part ne sut comment réagir, alors il ne réagit pas du tout. Sakura, quand à elle, s'était figée en se reconnaissant, elle avait du mal à réaliser que son petit farceur ait pu lui jouer un tour aussi bas. Naruto tomba raid comme un piquet à terre, semblant être frappé d'une crise cardiaque. Émergeant peu à peu, Sakura fit craquer ses poings, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines.

-Oups, voir sa chérie avec une autre fille, c'était un peu trop…

-Je vais te réduire en cendre, menaça-t-elle.

Homura sua face à l'expression de furie de la jeune fille, il réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de sourire, rusé.

-Yaoi no jutsu!

À nouveau Homura disparut et deux nouvelles personnes apparurent. Cette fois ci, c'était deux garçons aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Celui du dessus avait les traits plus juvéniles bien que déjà mature pour son jeune âge, il s'agissait du Sasuke âgé de 12 ans venant d'intégrer l'équipe 7 et sous lui, Saï. Le véritable Saï fixa son autre lui sans comprendre. Pourquoi donc était-il allongé nu avec Sasuke?

Pour Sakura, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, elle en oubliait sa tendresse pour Homura, son sang chaud réclamait une vengeance implacable. Homura eut beau annuler le jutsu, la colère ne désemplit pas.

-Oups, ça t'as pas amadouée? Pourtant les filles adorent le Yaoi non?

Avant qu'Homura ne puisse s'enfuir, Sakura le saisit par le col et le souleva sans difficultés pour le plaquer au mur le plus proche. Elle arma son poing.

-Pitié, je ne suis qu'un enfant, tenta-t-il en suant à grosses gouttes avec un sourire tendu.

Sakura frappa le mur à côté du visage d'Homura et forma un énorme cratère.

-Et encore, je me suis retenue. Si jamais tu refais ça, je te brises.

-Pourquoi tu prends la mouche? Demanda Homura sur un ton plus sérieux. C'était juste pour rigoler.

-Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas drôles!

Sakura souffrait, la blessure de son cœur s'était rouverte en voyant cette représentation de Sasuke. Homura lu cette douleur et cette peine dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui le reposa à terre. Alors le garçon s'en voulut, il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il voulait se venger de sa précieuse grande sœur qui ne lui avait accordé aucune attention lorsqu'elle était revenue de sa mission à Suna, il assumait son égoïsme de vouloir avoir Sakura que pour lui, mais pas de lui avoir fait si mal, il passa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille et blottit sa tête contre son ventre.

-Pardon.

Homura était sincère, Sakura le voyait bien, ce qui la calma. Elle réalisait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son départ pour Suna, elle était bien rentrée à Konoha mais trop affectée par la mort de Chiyo, elle s'était enfermée dans son deuil et avait complètement délaissé son petit frère, allant jusqu'à violer la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite le jour où sa mère fut enterrée. En plus, c'était vrai, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Elle caressa ses cheveux.

-N'en parlons plus.

-Oui, mais ne me déteste pas s'il te plaît.

-N'aies pas peur, j'ai le sang chaud et je réagis vivement parfois, avoua-t-elle en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur et en l'enlaçant. Jamais je ne te détesterai, petit frère.

-Tant mieux, parce que moi je t'aime supra méga giga ultra hypra fort!

Un souvenir leur revint à tous les deux, celui où Homura sachant sa mère mourante avait refusé catégoriquement d'être inscrit à l'académie. Il partit se réfugier à l'hôpital, se cachant dans un coin, tentant de fuir la dure réalité qui s'abattait sur lui aussi cruellement. Sa mère n'était pas du genre à parler pour rien, ses mots emplis de chaleur réconfortante et sincère n'atteignaient plus le cœur de son fils, sourd de détresse et de peine. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il erra un bon moment dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui travaillait dur pour soigner les blessés. Elle l'avait encouragé en lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de suivre la voie que sa mère voulait qu'il prenne, qu'il suive juste ce que son cœur lui disait.

-Que dirais-tu d'une bonne glace arc-en-ciel?

Homura redressa la tête, tout content et impatient. Les glaces arc-en-ciel était à la base une pile de boules de glaces de saveurs différentes, mais le glacier avait récemment décidé de mettre toutes les saveurs en une seule boule, ça le ruinait moins en terme de quantité et ça gagnait un temps considérable, en parti du au fait qu'Homura en mangeait presque tous les jours.

-Hé hé ok mais c'est moi qui t'invites!

-Tu es un gentleman, sourit Sakura.

-T'as vu ça? Et quand je serai grand, je serai le type parfait! Les filles se battront pour que je leur signe des bouts de papier ou que je fasse des photos avec. Bien sûr je ne garderai que celles où je pose avec toi.

-Ben tiens.

Après avoir payé les glaces, Homura tendit la sienne à Sakura et posa la sienne en équilibre sur la pointe de son nez par le cône. Sa grande sœur rit en le voyant.

-Un véritable artiste.

-Eeeeeeeet! Hop!

D'un geste de la tête, Homura fit voler la boule, ouvrit grand la bouche, l'avala et fit tourner le cône de l'autre côté pour qu'il devienne son nouveau nez. Homura prit la pause.

-Tadaaaaaam!

-Bravo, applaudit Sakura.

-… ARGHHH! S'écria le garçon en plaquant sa main sur son front. Mon cerveau! Il est gelé!

-Quelle idée aussi d'avaler tout rond.

Sakura posa sa main sur son front et concentra son chakra chaleureux pour guérir son petit frère. Celui-ci cessa de s'agiter, se laissa faire et se détendit avec un grand sourire.

-J'aime ta douce chaleur.

-Oh tu n'es pas le seul, répondit-elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Homura la fixa avec plus d'attention. Il avait bien remarqué que Sakura n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle n'était pas triste, elle n'était pas heureuse, elle était les deux en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu m'as jamais fait autant peur.

-J'ai revu une personne qui me tient à cœur.

Il était inutile de le lui cacher, Homura était trop malin pour être abusé par des mensonges. Ce dernier la fixait toujours, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle, silencieux.

-Qui? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Voilà la question qu'elle avait redouté. Qui avait-elle revu? Elle resta un moment silencieuse.

-Tu promet de ne le dire à personne?

-Je suis peut être un farceur et une petite peste mais je respecte autant que j'aime ma grande sœur, à savoir toi.

-Eh bien… j'ai revu Sasuke une nuit.

Même si elle n'avait pas précisé que c'était hier soir, Homura cligna des yeux et la fixa longuement. Ce regard insistant gênait Sakura, elle redoutait déjà qu'il la juge, qu'il lui rappelle que c'était un déserteur.

-… il t'as fait du mal? Demanda le garçon, sérieux et inquiet à la fois.

Sakura fut touchée une fois de plus par l'attention d'Homura. C'était bien de réconfort dont elle avait besoin, pas qu'on l'accable ou qu'on la critique, mais le voir si inquiet, elle voulut le rassurer, elle l'enlaça.

-Non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal.

-Tant mieux, sinon je l'aurai écrasé comme une blatte!

-Tu es choux, rit Sakura en frottant ses cheveux.

-Eh ouais, je sais! Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal, je veillerai toujours sur toi!

-Non, nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre, petit gars.

-Marché conclut!

Sakura lâcha enfin Homura et se pencha pour être à la hauteur de son visage, son sourire naturel et chaleureux qui réchauffait les cœurs était de retour.

-Alors? Ces examens?

-Ben… c'est qu'en fait…, hésita Homura en se tortillant les doigts.

-Oui?

-Je… je suis pas allé voir les résultats. Je voulais qu'on aille les voir ensemble.

-Alors allons y, sourit Sakura.

-Hourra!

Sa forme retrouvée, Homura prit Sakura par la main et l'entraîna à l'académie. Elle suivit son rythme sans problèmes. Une fois arrivé, le garçon se précipita sur la liste des admis. Il perdit son enthousiasme quelques instants plus tard, il revint, la tête baissée de désespoir.

-J'y suis pas…

Sakura fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la liste. Contrairement à Homura, la jeune fille ne regarda pas aux H mais aux N, comme Nagisa, son nom de famille et parmi eux figurait « Nagisa Homura ». Elle sourit et se tourna vers son petit frère.

-Homura, tu n'as pas regardé au bon endroit, tu es reçu!

Le garçon redressa vivement la tête et regarda le nom que Sakura tapotait du doigt sur la liste. C'était bien son nom, c'était bien son prénom, c'était bien sa date de naissance!

-HOURRAAAAA! S'écria-t-il. Je suis guenin! Je suis guenin!

Sakura le souleva sans difficulté et le fit tourner dans ses bras.

-Hourra! Je suis fière de toi Homura.

-Moi aussi je suis fier de moi!

Il bondit des bras de Sakura, impatient.

-Je vais chercher mon bandeau.

Sur ces mots, il se précipita dans la salle de classe et revint un instant plus tard avec le fameux bandeau de Konoha. Sakura lui sourit et lui prit le bandeau des mains.

-Où veux-tu le mettre?

-Hm, comme c'est un bandeau frontal, pourquoi pas sur le front? Répondit-il malicieusement.

-Homura Nagisa, dit Sakura en lui nouant son bandeau autour du front, te voici guenin de Konoha.

-Je m'en montrerai digne, sempai! (aîné)

-J'en suis sûre, je t'entraînerai, mais fais attention, il est vrai qu'un ninja doit développer ses capacités personnelles mais il doit surtout agir en équipe.

-Mouais…, fit Homura, pas très convaincu.

Pour lui, une équipe de trois, c'était deux en trop et ça obligeait au sensei à se disperser entre chacun durant les entraînements et donc à perdre du temps. Sakura reconnu une fois de plus cette réaction, il parlait comme Sasuke même si Homura était beaucoup plus ouvert aux autres.

-Tu comprendras vite ce que je veux dire.

-En tout cas, je suis super content que tu veuilles bien m'entraîner!

-Tu deviendra un grand ninja, j'en suis sûre.

-Avec toi comme prof, aucun doute!

-Alors? C'est quand que vous connaissez vos équipes et votre sensei?

-Demain!

-Je viendrai avec toi.

-Merci! S'exclama Homura en bondissant dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

-Équipe 5, Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon.

Iruka annonçait depuis tout à l'heure la liste des équipes. Konohamaru était plus que ravi de se retrouver avec ses deux complices de « La brigade de Naruto ». Homura ne tenait plus en place, agité.

-Calme toi Homura, lui intima Sakura.

-Mais ça fait déjà cinq équipes qu'il a annoncé, et j'y suis toujours pas. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a gommé de la liste tellement il est en rogne contre moi le balafré.

-Sois patient.

-Au fait, quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fais là? Demanda Ino, assise à la droite d'Homura.

-Peut être parce que je te l'ai demandé, répondit Sakura.

-Ouais mais pour faire quoi? Surveiller ce petit diable?

-Fais gaffe la mèche, je mords! Prévint Homura.

Homura donnait généralement un surnom aux autres à partir de détails physique pour s'amuser, la mèche proéminente d'Ino l'avait inspiré cette fois-ci.

-Non, répondit Sakura.

Ino garda ses mains à bonne distance du visage du garçon insolent.

-Pourquoi alors?

-Tu verras.

-Équipe 7, reprit Iruka, Hanabi Hyuga…

Homura écarquilla les yeux et joignit ses mains.

-Faites que ce soit pas moi, faites que ce soit pas moi, faites que ce soit pas moi!

-… Homura Nagisa…

-AAAAARGH! DYEU N'EXISTE PAAAAAAS! S'écria le pauvre garçon.

-Sans commentaires Homura, lui dit Iruka, gêné par cette intervention.

_Et zut, je me trimballe le boulet de service_, pensa Hanabi en soupirant de manière imperceptible.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je serai avec cette fille à papa! J'exige de changer d'équipe!

-Cesse de discuter Homura! La décision a été prise et c'est impossible d'en changer!

-C'est ton slip que je vais prendre, le balafré! Répliqua vivement Homura.

-… très sauvage ton protégé, Sakura, fit remarquer Ino.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire! Ordonna Iruka.

-Et toi tu sais ce que tu peux faire?

-Homura, calme-toi, demanda Sakura en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Le garçon se tourna à sa gauche, vers sa grande sœur, il ne voulait pas la décevoir et se rassit sans rien ajouter, mais il fulminait encore.

-Elle va être belle c't'équipe…

-Pour les réclamations, voyez à la sortie au fond à droite au bureau tenu par un panda, c'est le père d'un certain Ranma.

-Tu crois que je peux y aller, Sakura? Demanda Homura.

-Il te charries petit, les pandas ne savent pas parler.

-Moi non plus je t'ai pas parlé, la mèche!

-… et Hoshi Junko.

Homura tirait la langue et faisait des grimaces à Hanabi. Cette dernière le snobait complètement, plus intéressée par le troisième membre. En l'entendant, le garçon se mit à le chercher des yeux et le trouva, assis seul au premier rang. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais ils parlaient de temps en temps, il était assez sympa mais parfois un peu trop niais. C'était un garçon souriant, au visage angélique avec de magnifiques yeux bleus abysses. Ses cheveux en épis mi-longs et bleus ciel lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas de la nuque mais mouillés, ils devaient bien lui arriver jusqu'au milieu des omoplates. Il portait une veste blanche sans manches avec capuche par-dessus un tee-shirt à manches longues noir, ainsi qu'un short gris foncé. Son signe particulier hormis sa tête d'ange? Toutes les filles lui courraient après, à part Hanabi. Ces gloussements perpétuels autour de lui ne semblait pas le perturber, il ne s'apercevait même pas qu'il était très prisé par la gente féminine, par contre ça avait le don de lasser Homura, ses groupies ne s'apercevaient même pas qu'il ne les remarquait pas.

-Génial… pff j'aime pas cette patate, elle est naze, elle est moche, elle n'a absolument aucune personnalité.

-C'est vrai que je connais une Hyuga plus passionnée, fit remarquer Ino en haussant les épaules.

-Hanabi est… distante dirons-nous. Mais donne-lui une chance, tenta Sakura.

Homura détourna fièrement le regard.

-Nan! C'est une ringarde de snob.

Sakura soupira, c'était pas gagné. Il se comportait comme Naruto vis-à-vis de Sasuke lorsqu'ils furent promu dans la même équipe. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que leur relation s'améliore, au fond ça ne pouvait pas être pire… ça ne pouvait pas être plus pire du moins. Elle sentit alors Homura s'assoir sur ses genoux et continua à narguer Hanabi, l'air de dire qu'il était plus chanceux qu'elle parce qu'il avait Sakura. La jeune chunin se tourna vers sa cadette et remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle portait la veste portée par Hinata quand elle était elle-même guenin ainsi que le bandeau noué au même endroit, autour du cou. Maintenant qu'Hinata avait des cheveux longs, leur ressemblance était d'autant plus troublante. Les seules différences entre elles résidaient dans la couleur de leurs cheveux et surtout dans leur regard. Quand à ce Hoshi Junko, il était, il fallait le reconnaître assez mignon, mais quelque chose en lui rappelait à Sakura quelqu'un, mais elle n'aurait su dire qui.

-Dis-moi Homura…

-Et voilà, vous êtes tous répartis, acheva Iruka.

-Oui grande sœur?

-… non rien.

-Les capitaines de vos équipes viendront vous chercher à 14h, vous avez quartier libre jusque là.

Il était midi moins dix, Homura se leva et s'étira.

-Alors? On fait quoi, grande sœur?

-Grande sœur? Répéta Ino. Je rêve…

-Je vais t'entraîner, c'est là que Ino entre en jeu! Affirma-t-elle, tout sourire.

-Houlà, je sens que ça va être bien chiant…

-C'est quoi? Demanda Homura, très attentif.

-Allons dehors.

Un instant plus tard, les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la cour de l'académie.

-Bon Ino, met-toi en place.

Ino soupira et s'avança en plein milieu de la cour.

-Et que vais-je devoir faire?

-Ino ici présente va user d'une technique qui va t'émoustiller Homura, assura Sakura, toute souriante.

-C'est vrai?

-Une technique… ahhh non! Fit Ino. Il est hors de question que je…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ino, ce n'est pas Homura qui va te servir de cobaye.

C'est alors que, midi sonnant, une personne toute en vert bondit par-dessus le mur de l'académie pour atterrir prêt d'eux.

-Yoooo! Bonjour à tous chers fans et amis, le grand héros vient d'arriver!

_Schting! _(plus besoin que je vous dises de quoi il s'agit)

-… de mieux en mieux, voilà un Gros sourcils qui tombe du ciel, se moqua Homura.

-Bonjour Lee, sourit Sakura.

-Je suis pile à l'heure, Sakura! Alors? Quand débute cet entraînement spécial dont tu me parlais? Je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes!

-Je comptes sur toi. Pour commencer, positionne toi devant Ino.

Lee s'exécuta, Ino se tourna vers Sakura, perplexe.

-Tu veux montrer à quel point les blondes sont tartes?

-Ino, pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême obligeance de montrer à Homura ta technique de possession?

-Bon, bon! Bouges pas Gros sourcils, demanda Ino en visant de ses mains. Transfert!

-Hey, mais voudriez-vous arrêter de m'appeler Gros s…

Tout à coup, plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Lee, comme si il était soudain devenu muet. Sa tête bascula en avant, ses bras pendirent, ballants, c'était comme si tout à coup, ses muscles s'étaient relâchés, Homura en resta baba.

-Waouh! Mortel! Elle l'a tué!

-Pas exactement, sourit Sakura.

Soudain, Lee redressa la tête, ses muscles semblaient s'être réanimés. Homura ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ben il a rien.

-Ça va Ino? Demanda Sakura.

-Je survis, répondit Lee.

-! ! ! ! ! !

Là, ce fut le choc. Homura était encore plus ébahi que lorsqu'il pensait qu'Ino avait tué Lee rien qu'en le regardant. Il se tourna vers le corps d'Ino qui était à genoux, les yeux fermés, elle semblait morte. Il était sans voix.

-Comme tu peux le constater, reprit Sakura, Ino a utilisé un jutsu de transfert d'âme afin de prendre possession du corps de Lee.

-Waaaa! S'exclama enfin Homura. Je veux le même!

-… dis donc Sakura, dit « Lee », il n'y a pas que ses sourcils qui soient gros. Soit il a une banane dans sa poche soit il est trèèèèèès content de te voir.

Sakura rougit violement à ce sous-entendu lourd de sens.

-Ton humour à deux balles, tu te le gardes! Bon, normalement c'est très efficace, le seul corps qu'Ino n'ai pu contrôler était le mien.

-Parce qu'en toi dors un monstre hyper violent doué d'une force monstrueuse, précisa Ino.

Sakura se retint de justesse de lui donner un coup.

-Et vous allez me l'apprendre? Demanda Homura tout excité.

-Oui, mais contre une promesse.

-C'est vrai? Youhou!

-Hep hep! J'ai dit « contre une promesse »!

-Hey oh, j'ai pas dit oui moi, fit remarquer Ino.

Mais Sakura l'ignora, elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son petit frère et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Et quelle promesse?

-De ne jamais l'utiliser pour jouer de mauvais tours aux gens.

Ino fixait Homura avec des yeux ronds. Sakura était sérieuse? Mais elle avait perdu la tête! Ce garçon était connu pour être la pire teigne de Konoha, c'était comme lui donner une allumette alors qu'il se trouvait dans une poudrière. De plus, le jutsu d'Ino se transmettait uniquement de Yamanaka en Yamanaka, non pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'une faculté héréditaire mais parce que c'était une technique secrète, réservée à son clan. L'apprendre à un étranger lui ferait encourir de graves conséquences.

-Je ne suis pas convaincue du bien-fondé de cet apprentissage, insista-t-elle.

-Je sais ce que je fais, assura Sakura.

-… si tu le dis, et que les grands shinobis veillent sur nous…

-Je te le promet, Sakura!

-Promet aussi de ne l'utiliser uniquement pour te défendre et aider les autres.

-Vouiiii!

-Ne me déçoit pas, je te fais confiance.

Sakura était très sérieuse, Homura répondit sincèrement et sérieusement :

-Je ne te décevrai jamais, grande sœur!

-Bien, alors Ino va t'apprendre sa technique.

-C'est génial! Alors on commence?

-Ou pas, dit la blonde. Elle tient peut être à sa vie, Ino.

-Tu veux vraiment mon poing dans ta gueule? Demanda Sakura.

-Je vais tout de même pas violer les secrets de ma famille pour te faire plaisir.

Sakura s'était attendue à ce refus mais elle ne comptait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement.

-Tu préférerais que je laisse Homura s'occuper de ton corps? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement. Il a beaucoup d'imagination, pas vrai petit gars?

-Ouais, répondit ce dernier en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Tu as intérêt à tenir parole.

-Mais je n'ai rien promis moi!

Soudain, Lee tomba à genoux et le corps d'Ino se redressa, bien réveillée.

-En plus ce jutsu consomme en continu beaucoup de chakra pour un guenin. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il faut rester concentré, or ce petit diable est trop impatient. Ça ne marchera jamais.

-Ne le sous-estime pas, tu risquerais d'avoir une belle surprise.

-Allez! On commence! On commence! S'impatienta Homura.

-Allez Ino, action!

-… bon! Ok, viens par ici, demanda-t-elle en s'assaillant en tailleur.

Homura la rejoignit en un éclair et prit place en face d'elle. Ino commença alors à lui expliquer les conditions pour qu'il acquiert les bases, curieusement, voir ce petit bout d'homme si attentif alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il n'était qu'une teigne lui procurait une certaine fierté. Sakura les observaient, veillant au grain quand elle entendit Lee se redresser.

-Hou la la, que s'est-il passé?

-Rien de spécial.

Le sourire charmant que Sakura arborait charmait Lee sans que ce soit intentionnel. Il plongea sa main dans son pantalon et en tira une gourde pleine de boisson énergisante, sans doute la « banane » dont Ino parlait tout à l'heure.

… _je vais la tuer un jour._

-… et n'oublies pas que ta cible est vivante, elle se déplace. Tu dois donc te mettre dans la logique de ses déplacements, de lire dans ses gestes et son attitude.

Homura restait accroché à ses lèvres, buvant ses paroles en hochant la tête à répétition.

-Si tu anticipes bien son mouvement lorsque tu lancera ton transfert, c'est gagné. Cependant, hormis les déplacements de l'adversaire dont je viens de te parler, il y a quatre grosses contraintes. La consommation du chakra que cette technique demande, à la base et en continu pour garder le contrôle, le temps limité qui dépend de tes réserves, l'extrême vulnérabilité de ton corps que tu laisses derrière toi et enfin, sache que même si tu parviens à transférer ton esprit hors de ton corps, les deux sont toujours reliés, ainsi si tu subis une blessure dans le corps de ton adversaire, les dégâts se répercuteront à ton propre corps.

-… ça veux dire que si j'avais tapé sur Gros sourcils, c'est ton corps qui aurait reçu les dégâts?

-Pas uniquement mais oui, tu as comprit.

-Ça en fait des grosses contraintes… je trouves plus ça si cool.

-Oh mais si tu veux plus apprendre, je ne te retiens pas, sourit Ino.

-Raison de plus pour essayer!

-C… comment? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

-Plus c'est risqué, plus c'est marrant!

Ino soupira et se redressa tandis qu'Homura, toujours assis, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

-Alors? Demanda Sakura en la voyant se diriger vers elle.

-Nous avons terminé la théorie, il ne lui reste plus qu'à vider son esprit avant de passer à la pratique. Mais c'est très difficile, surtout à son âge, et d'autant plus avec son caractère. Autrement dit, il n'y arrivera pas avant un bon mois et encore je suis optimiste.

-C'est bon, j'ai finit.

-….. quouaaaa? S'écria Ino.

-Je t'avais prévenue, sourit Sakura, ce petit est très doué.

-C'est un monstre ouais! Il m'a fallu un mois pour… et lui cinq minutes! Et j'ai été conditionnée en plus pour apprendre les techniques de mon clan!

-Lui aussi a été conditionné par les voyages et l'entraînement de sa mère. Et il est comme Naruto qui a maîtrisé le Rasengan plus vite que n'importe qui.

-Je suis prêt a essayer! Affirma Homura.

-Bon… nous allons commencer par une cible proche et immobile. Eh Lee, assieds-toi là.

Lee fit ce qu'Ino lui demanda et s'installa en face d'Homura.

-Prend bien ton temps avant d'essayer, conseilla Ino.

Homura hocha la tête et positionna ses mains, ses doigts unis formèrent un rectangle, le garçon fixait Lee à travers. Après quelques minutes où Lee resta patiemment assis à attendre, Homura se lança.

-Transfert!

C'était comme si un violent souffle séparait son esprit de son corps et le propulsait sur Lee. Il ne voyait rien. Il réalisa que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il les ouvrit et cligna des yeux, il se voyait! Il voyait son corps en face de lui! C'était une émotion qu'Homura avait du mal à décrire, ses membres étaient plus longs, il se sentait plus costaud, il se redressa vivement. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et se tourna vers Sakura, elle semblait avoir rétrécit, il la dépassait à présent d'une tête, il lui sourit.

-J'ai réu…

Tout à coup, le corps de Lee bascula vers l'arrière mais Sakura le retint. Homura rouvrit les yeux, haletant et couvert de sueur, comme si il venait de parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Il avait soudain été expulsé du corps de Lee sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre. Sakura ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-Aïe aïe aïe… ça te prend trop de chakra.

-C'est surtout que tu n'es pas assez discipliné. Tu perds ta concentration en un tour de bras, du coup l'esprit initial en profite pour reprendre le dessus.

Homura se gratta la joue, gêné. Ino disait vrai. Tout à sa joie d'avoir réussi du premier coup il fut rejeté du corps de Lee. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu dans ses explications qu'il ne devait pas être distrait et faire attention.

-C'est tout de même bien pour une première fois, il faut juste que tu t'entraînes, lui dit Sakura, fière de lui malgré tout.

Homura sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et les caresser. Il leva la tête et à sa grande surprise, il vit Ino qui lui souriait et, dans son œil bleu, il cru lire un éclat de fierté.

-C'est vrai que tu apprends vite, quatre secondes pour une première, c'est pas si mal, lui dit-elle.

-Merci la mèche, sourit Homura. Allez on réessaye!

-Non, tu es fatigué, laisses tes réserves se recharger.

-Écoute Ino, demanda Sakura.

-Mais je suis encore en forme!

Mais Ino n'était pas dupe, elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Voyant qu'elles s'inquiétaient toutes deux pour lui, il hocha la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, cher partenaire d'entraînement éphémère, affirma Lee en levant le pouce. Nous passons tous par des difficultés qui nous semblent des montagnes mais à force d'entraînement et de persévérance, tu peux franchir les plus hauts obstacles d'un bond!

_Schting!_

-Ne le pousses quand même pas dans tes entraînements de malade, prévint Sakura.

-Mais si ça peut le faire progresser plus…

Ino couvrit la bouche de Lee de la main tandis que Sakura donnait un gâteau à Homura. Ce dernier le prit et mordit avidement dedans.

-Miam!

-Reprend des forces et ne te couche pas tard, conseilla Ino.

-Et tu vas connaître ton sensei dans quelques minutes.

-Ah oui, se souvint Homura. J'espère que lui au moins, il en vaudra la peine. Je me demande quelle est sa tronche.

-Tu verras.

-Je vais vous laisser, leur dit Ino.

-Moi aussi, j'ai un entraînement.

Un peu plus tard, Homura poussa un profond soupir.

-À ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Demanda-t-il à Sakura.

-Je ne sais pas.

Homura avait ses raisons d'être si impatient, il ne restait plus qu'eux, Hanabi et Hoshi dans la classe. Tous les autres capitaines étaient venus chercher leur équipe. Il était vraiment las d'attendre.

-Je vais lui apprendre à se moquer du monde!

Hanabi restait assise à l'écart, neutre à regarder Homura descendre à la porte et la piéger.

-Pff, fit-elle.

Hoshi lui, restait calme à lire son livre, sous les yeux de Sakura qui continuait à l'observer, de plus en plus intriguée. Homura se rassit à côté d'elle en ricanant.

Ce n'est finalement qu'après vingt minutes de retard que la porte coulissante s'ouvrit enfin. Apparut alors leur capitaine. Il portait l'uniforme basique des ninjas de Konoha, une combinaison noire avec un gilet vert. Il ne portait pas de bandeau, son insigne était brodé sur sa manche. Il avait le visage dégagé laissant amplement voir ses petits yeux noirs plissés de monotonie et des cheveux noirs noués au dessus de sa tête, vu comme ça on aurait dit un ananas. Homura ne remarqua pas la petite exclamation de surprise de Sakura.

-Salut les petit gaAAAAAAAAAH!

Au premier pas, le jonin se prit les pieds sur le fil qu'Homura avait tendu devant la porte, il tenta de se rattraper en appuyant sa main sur la porte coulissante, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire tomber le seau d'eau posé en équilibre sur la porte qui tomba en plein sur sa tête avant qu'il ne se ramasse avec fracas au sol.

Tandis qu'Homura riait aux éclats, fier d'avoir si aisément piégé un jonin, Sakura se leva.

-Shikamaru!

Ce fut la toute première réunion de l'équipe 7, catastrophique.

**oooooooooooo**

**Hoshi avec un sourire d'ange : Coucou**

**Homura en soupirant : Je suis pas gâté.**

**Hanabi en soupirant : Je ne suis pas gâtée.**

**Nicolas : Vous ne vouliez pas être ensembles, eh bine je me suis empressé de réaliser votre souhait. ^^**

**Shikamaru : Souhaitez moi courage et force pour diriger ces trois là...**

**Naruto : Mais aussi, qu'est-ce que tu fous en capitaine d'équipe si tu ne te sentais pas prêt?**

**Shikamaru : Ca ne te regarde pas. **

**Nicolas : Et voilà l'équipe 7 au grand complet! A bientôt pour la suite!**


	2. L'équipe 7

**Chapitre 2 : L'équipe 7 **

**ooooooooooo**

**Nicolas tapotant la tête d'Homura : Tu vois que je ne t'ai pas oublié, petit sacripant.**

**Homura : Encore heureux!**

**Naruto : Je me demande quand même toujours pourquoi Shikamaru est devenu sensei.**

**Shikamaru : Va savoir.**

**Hoshi : Le fait est que c'est notre sensei maintenant ^^**

**Choji avec un paquet de chips au lard : Alors *crounch* tu n'auras plus le temps *miam* de manger un morceau avec Ino, Asuma-sensei et moi? *crounch* Dommage, mais je mangerai ta part ^^**

**Shikamaru en soupirant : Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour trouver un point positif à cette histoire.**

**Ino : Comme on dit, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres.**

**Homura : Aujourd'hui, je vais me la péter comme jamais, envoyez la suite!**

**Nicolas : Te prends pas pour le patron, ici c'est moi le chef.**

**Homura : Ben envoies alors!**

**Nicolas : Et tout de suite pour vous chers lecteurs, la suite!**

**ooooooooooooo**

-Shikamaru!

Dès l'instant où il était apparu à la porte, Sakura avait nié l'évidence. Son ami, bien qu'il soit jonin était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir la responsabilité d'une équipe de genin. Et pourtant, tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se relever suite à sa chute, elle sut que c'était bien lui le sensei des petits, mais qu'avait donc Tsunade en tête?

-Je déteste les gosses…, marmonna-t-il en enlevant le seau sur sa tête.

-Ça va? Demanda Sakura, tendue et se forçant à sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ouais ça peut aller.

Le choc de la chute passée, Shikamaru entendit clairement le rire d'un des genin. Il leva les yeux et découvrit Homura, les mains sur le ventre en train de se fendre la pêche.

-Eh bien sûr j'hérite du petit démon…, commenta-t-il. Ok, inutile de faire dans la dentelle.

-Et on appelle ça un jonin? Moi j'appelle ça un raté! Ha ha ha ha! Se gaussait Homura. Tronche d'ananas! Hahahaha!

-Homura…, commença Sakura.

-Laisses, t'en fait pas, assura Shikamaru. Il rira moins quand je te le rendrais en fin de journée.

-Vas-y mollo quand même, ce ne sont que des enfants.

-C'est pas dans mes intentions de les ménager. Bien, équipe 7 allons sur le toit.

Shikamaru conduisit Homura, Hanabi et Hoshi au toit de l'école, il s'assit face à eux, les trois prirent place, Hoshi était entre ses deux camarades. Homura jetait des coups d'œil à Hanabi, méfiant.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous commencerons par les présentations et le programme de demain, les présentations étant la partie la plus ennuyeuse, autant commencer par là. Allez-y, présentez-vous.

-Et si vous nous montriez comment faire, tête d'ananas? Proposa Homura. Comme ça on aurait une idée de comment s'y prendre.

-Bon ok. Je m'appelle Nara Shikamaru et j'ai 16 ans. J'aime le shogi, me reposer et faire la sieste. Je déteste l'activité physique et sportive ainsi que me prendre la tête avec des problèmes compliqués. Mes loisirs se résument à manger des grillades avec mes deux amis et mon sensei. Quand à mes éventuels projets pour l'avenir… dans l'immédiat se serait plutôt de survivre à ce que vous allez m'imposer.

-Ouais, en gros vous êtes un super branleur, résuma Homura.

-C'est une interprétation comme une autre… à la jeune demoiselle.

-Je me nomme Hanabi Hyuga, j'ai 11 ans. Je désire être la meilleure en toute chose et pas seulement dans mes spécialités. J'aime m'entraîner dur, méditer et le calme. Je déteste le bruit et l'agitation. Mes loisirs, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Dans un avenir lointain, perpétrer l'héritage de mon clan, mais aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne un rang supérieur, j'espère supporter l'autre énergumène.

-Me cherche pas, la mocheté! S'exclama Homura.

-Pourquoi faire? Tu te trouves tellement bien tout seul, répondit-elle calmement.

_Ce qui est clair, c'est qu'en caractère elle diffère complètement de sa sœur. Elle a une grande assurance, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle devienne le leader de ces trois-là_, songea Shikamaru.

-Ben tiens, le bavard, à toi puisque tu aimes tant parler.

-Je suis Homura Nagisa, 12 ans et je compte pas vous brosser dans le sens du poil!

-Précise donc ta pensée.

-J'aime faire des bêtises, manger beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, Sakura-oneesama (grande sœur), maman Kurenai, apprendre de nouveaux jutsu, rire, m'amuser faire tourner ceux que je peux pas piffer en bourrique et me défouler. Je déteste tout ce qui est trop calme, statique, ennuyeux à mourir la bouche ouverte, qui change jamais quoi! Eh bien sûr aussi, ceux qui auraient le culot de médire sur ma mère. Mes loisirs… trouver et inventer de nouveaux jutsu marrant afin de rendre ce monde moins gris et terne qu'il ne l'est maintenant, collectionner les revues de charme, manger et me promener avec ma grande sœur et goûter aux délicieux plats de Kurenai. Et mes projets pour l'avenir…, réfléchit Homura avant de se tourner vers son sensei avec un sourire malicieux, faire de votre vie un enfer.

-Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour aimer une calamité comme Kurenai.

Homura se tourna vivement vers Hanabi, fronça les sourcils et montra ses crocs.

-Qu'ess t'as contre Kurenai-sensei, toi?

-C'est une raté.

-Comment ça une raté? Demanda Homura, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes.

-Une raté, une incapable, une nulle, une sans-cervelle, elle ne vaut rien en tant que sensei.

Le ton d'Hanabi était calme mais ses propos trahissaient sa haine envers la jeune femme. C'en était trop pour Homura, il se redressa vivement prêt à se jeter sur elle pour la cogner. Hoshi écarta les bras pour retenir ses deux camarades.

-Allons, tâchons de conserver notre calme, chers partenaires.

Soudain, à la surprise d'Hanabi et d'Hoshi, Homura se rassit. À voir sa tête ahurie, lui-même était surprit par cette réaction. C'était comme si son corps avait bougé indépendamment de sa volonté tout en restant conscient.

-Eh bien en voilà un qui est raisonnable, sourit Shikamaru. Bien, à toi donc.

Homura pouvait bouger à nouveau, il se posait des questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer mais se tourna presque aussitôt vers Hanabi pour lui faire des grimaces. Cette dernière, sans le regarder leva sa main. « Parles à ma main » semblait-elle dire, Homura leva alors son index.

-Je m'appelle Hoshi Junko et j'ai 12 ans. J'aime regarder les étoiles, lire toute sortes de livres, la musique traditionnelle, les belles voix des chanteurs et chanteuses et l'imprévu. Ce que je déteste… c'est la guerre, la violence et la haine, mais aussi les insultes et le mépris. Mes passe-temps favoris sont le sport et la lecture, ainsi qu'observer les étoiles et les planètes, les promenades au clair de lune me sont agréables aussi.

-Eh ben mon gras, t'es sacrément lunatique, fit remarquer Homura avant d'éclater de rire. Tu as compris?

-Oui, sourit Hoshi.

-Et tes projets? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Pour le lointain, pour l'instant ça n'en vaut pas la peine d'en parler, mais dans l'immédiat, bien m'entendre avec vous tous.

-Bien, je vois que vous avez chacun une personnalité propre qui divergent les uns par rapport aux autres. Vous avez peu en commun et vous vous plaisez à vous affirmer tel que vous êtes. Ça sera d'autant plus intéressant que maintenant je me dois de vous avertir : parmi la promotion de cette année, seuls neuf d'entre vous passeront officiellement genin.

-KOUWAAAA? Vous vous foutez de nous, tête d'ananas-sensei?

Hanabi fronça les sourcils, la suite n'allait sûrement pas être plaisante à entendre. Quant à Hoshi, il continuait de sourire naïvement.

-Eh bien ça promet, commenta-t-il.

-Comme je n'aime ni me répéter, ni m'étaler je vais faire court : les épreuves finales assurées par les capitaines détermineront les neuf aspirants les plus aptes à passer genin, vous avez donc chacun deux chances sur trois d'être recalés étant donné que neuf équipes ont été réparties cette année. Demain à l'aube, devant le monument aux héros de Konoha, ce sera un combat entre vous et moi, tous les coups sont permis mais venez à jeun, vous risqueriez…, Shikamaru s'interrompit pour bailler, de tout vomir.

Homura fulminait. Passer ces examens débiles ne suffisait pas ou c'était juste parce que c'était lui? Il se redressa.

-Et si on le commençait maintenant votre test stupide? Je t'étale comme je veux!

-Tu m'en diras tant, nous verrons ça demain, en attendant passez une bonne nuit les petits.

Sans rien ajouter et sans laisser le temps à Homura de répliquer, il se leva et s'en alla.

-Pff non seulement c'est un branleur mais en plus il a les foies! Et toi, ajouta-t-il en pointant Hanabi du doigt, assures toi de pas te mettre dans mes pattes!

-Et c'est le pitre qui dit ça, tâche de rester concentré cette fois.

Sans rien ajouté, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Hey, pas si vite! T'as dit des choses qui ne m'ont pas plus sur Kurenai!

-Je dis ce qui est.

-Et c'est quoi tes sources? T'es trop simplette pour penser par toi-même, il te faut l'autorisation de ton père.

-Kurenai n'est bonne qu'à se faire engrosser de toute façon, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus agressif.

-… ok, je voulais te laisser un petit répit mais là, c'est la guerre!

Homura dépassa Hanabi et se retrouva à la sortie de l'académie où attendaient Sakura et Hinata.

-Tiens, te revoilà Homura, sourit Sakura.

-Tu sais quoi? Tête d'ananas-sensei nous a drôlement arnaqués! On sera que neuf genin sur trente!

-Oh… je vois. Mais je sais que tu y arriveras.

-Bien sûr! Je materai ton copain d'un seul coup!

Sakura comprit vite ce que Shikamaru projetait, il mettait la pression sur les trois aspirants en leur faisant croire qu'ils ne pourront pas tous devenir genin, ce qui allait encore plus semer la zizanie parmi eux.

-Alors Hanabi? Sourit Hinata. Comment s'est passé ton premier jour?

-Catastrophique, à part Shikamaru-sensei. Quand à ce lui, ce n'est qu'un vantard prétentieux, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Homura.

-Heu… essaye d'être indulgente, conseilla sa grande sœur. C'est ton coéquipier maintenant.

-Et bientôt ex-équipier.

-Ça tu l'as dit! S'exclama Homura. Parce que bientôt je serai genin et toi tu retourneras astiquer les bancs de l'école.

-Tu es comme les chiens, tu abois sans savoir mordre.

Homura la fixait, clairement vexé, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Hanabi le lui rendit par un regard méprisant ressemblant à celui de son père, les rides en moins. Elle était devenue plus agressive quand Homura avait parlé de lui, peut-être que…

-Dis donc, combien de coups de bâton ton père te donnera si tu échoues?

Il avait fait mouche, cela se voyait dans les yeux de la fille.

-Retire-ça!

-Alors retire ce que tu as dit sur Kurenai-sensei.

-Jamais!

-Alors tant pis!

-Retire-ça tout de suite, exigea Hanabi.

-Allons les enfants, du calme, tenta Hinata.

-Je dis ce qui est, répondit Homura, reprenant la phrase d'Hanabi de tout à l'heure. C'est un tyran.

-Qui es-tu pour dire ça? Tu n'es qu'un orphelin.

-Je préfère être sans famille que d'être marié de force à un type que j'ai jamais, parce que c'est bien ce qui t'arriveras, hein Miss Hyuga?

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour préserver les miens, cela s'appelle le devoir. Mon père a beaucoup de responsabilités et un jour je les assumerai à mon tour.

-Toute ta vie ça ne sera que ça! On te dictera ce que tu devras faire et tu obéiras sans discuter!

Homura sentait sa colère se mêler à son dégoût, ce n'était pas tant Hanabi qui le répugnait mais la prison dans laquelle elle était enfermée sans chercher à se débattre, une prison nommée Destinée.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre toute la complexité de notre clan, toi petit orphelin turbulent.

-Non et je n'ai même pas envie d'essayer! T'es aussi libre qu'un oiseau dans sa cage dorée et aussi ringarde et ennuyeuse qu'un bout de bois qui flotte dans la rivière!

-Mais au moins, je sais quelle direction prendre, contrairement à toi qui ne seras jamais qu'un chiot errant, comme ta mère.

-Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère! S'écria Homura en se jetant sur elle en criant.

Sakura l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Homura, calme-toi.

-Non! S'écria-t-il en se débattant. Lâche-moi, je vais la réduire en pâtée pour chat! Ma mère était plus digne et belle que tu ne seras jamais!

-Comme si j'avais envie d'une mère comme la tienne et vivre dans l'errance.

Homura cessa de se débattre, mais son regard hétérochrome était toujours aussi ardent, Sakura ne prit pas le risque de le lâcher.

-… tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprendras jamais parce que tu n'es qu'une snob née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

-Qui comprend le moins l'autre? Telle est la vraie question, intervint Hoshi.

Cette intervention eue pour effet de calmer les deux aspirants. Hinata profita de l'occasion, s'inclina et entraîna sa petite sœur avec elle. Une fois éloignée, elle lui caressa les cheveux, tentant d'être apaisante.

-Il devait être en colère, je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit à propos de père.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, répondit Hanabi.

-Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas à cause de vos différences, mais si tu pouvais lui laisser une chance…

-Plutôt m'en sortir toute seule, s'obstina la cadette.

-Mais si tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en ton coéquipier, en qui pourras-tu croire?

Hanabi y réfléchit, elle retourna la question dans tous les sens, chercha la réponse la plus adéquate mais hélas, elle ne put que constater à quel point Hinata disait vrai. Qu'elle l'aime ou non, ce casse-pied était, même si ce n'était que jusqu'à demain, son équipier.

Elle y réfléchissait toujours lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit sans remarquer la bosse qui en ressortait, lorsque ses fesses furent posées, un bruit des plus embarrassants résonna.

_PROUT!_

Hanabi se redressa vivement tandis qu'un rire résonna tout à coup en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre ouverte et vit Homura tordu dans son fou rire, assis sur la branche d'un arbre. La fille souleva ses draps et découvrit alors un coussin péteur.

-Hahahahahaha! Trop bon! J'ignorais que tu aimais tant les fayots!

Hanabi saisit le coussin et le lança droit sur Homura, en plein visage. Le garçon se le prit mais disparut, ce n'était qu'un clone.

-… espèce d'attardé.

Elle avait confirmation, son équipe était sans doute la pire de sa génération.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Lorsque le clone chez les Hyuga disparut, l'expérience qu'il a vécue se transféra dans le cerveau d'Homura. Celui-ci faisait route vers la maison de Kurenai avec un lourd sac contenant toutes ses affaires, Sakura à ses côtés soulevant sans peine un sac autant plus lourd. Homura éclata alors de rire.

-Devin quoi? Miss pétards a eu une crise de flatulence! (Hanabi se traduit par feux d'artifice en japonais).

-Homura…

-Ouiii? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Il y a des limites aux blagues. Dis-moi, ils sont bien lourds ces sacs.

-C'est des souvenirs.

-Aha, tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grand mais nous avons aussi une chambre d'amis à la maison.

Hier avant de partir, Homura lui avait demandé si elle voudrait bien l'aider à déménager. Quand elle lui demanda où il comptait vivre, il avait simplement répondu « chez maman ». Or, Kanan Namikaze était morte depuis quatre mois maintenant, tout le monde savait ça. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Homura lui annonça que c'était chez Kurenai qu'il allait vivre. En effet après de nombreuses discussions entre Tsunade, Homura, Kurenai et Iruka, l'Hokage décida donc de confier la garde du garçon à la jonin jusqu'à sa majorité.

Certes sous ses airs sévères et sérieux elle était gentille mais Sakura la voyait mal s'occuper d'un préado aussi énergique. Toutefois, lorsqu'il lui raconta quels liens s'étaient tissés entre eux durant son absence, la jeune fille se laissa convaincre, sans toutefois omettre de lui proposer de s'installer chez elle.

-Ça ira, grande sœur. Je sais ce que je fais et puis… j'en ai assez que personne m'attend quand je rentre à la maison.

-Je sais Homura.

Ils arrivèrent chez Kurenai, elle ouvrit et sourit. Ils entrèrent.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée?

-Au début ouais, j'ai appris un super jutsu, mais après ça s'est dégradé, je suis avec Miss pétards! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je dois battre tête d'ananas-sensei sans quoi je ne deviendrai pas officiellement genin! Bonjour l'arnaque!

-Oh je vois… tête d'ananas?

-Shikamaru, répondit Sakura.

-Tiens, ça alors. Je savais qu'il était jonin mais j'ignorais qu'il voulait prendre une équipe à charge.

-Maman, tu avais quel âge quand tu as commencé à enseigner?

-27 ans, c'était d'ailleurs il y a trois ans.

-Et l'honorable fils? Et le borgne?

Kurenai savait qu'il parlait d'Asuma et Kakashi.

-Eh bien Asuma n'a vraiment commencé qu'à 25 ans, quand à Kakashi, c'est complexe.

-Comment ça?

-Avant Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke, il a recalé tous les genin dont il avait la charge.

-… ah ouais, pas sévère le mec… Dis maman, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu es enceinte?

-? V-voyons Homura…, marmonna Sakura, gênée.

Kurenai quant à elle resta un long moment interdite.

-Ben quoi? Je sais comment on fait les bébés, ça me choque pas. Et je suis bien placé pour savoir avec qui elle fait crac crac.

-O… oui, je suis enceinte, avoua Kurenai.

-Waaaa! C'est trop bon! S'exclama Homura, fou de joie, il s'approcha du ventre de sa tutrice avec un grand sourire. Coucouuu, je suis Homura, ton grand frère et elle c'est Sakura, ma grande sœur. Elle est à MOI, tu l'auras pas.

C'est ce moment que choisit la porte d'entrée pour s'ouvrir, dévoilant Asuma, de bonne humeur, une cigarette à la bouche comme à son habitude.

-Salut, qui est enceinte? Demanda-t-il.

À vrai dire il l'avait entendu à la volée sans entendre le nom de l'heureuse maman, alors il demanda. Kurenai rougit.

-Ben c'est…, commença Homura avant de se faire couvrir la bouche par sa tutrice.

-Juste une femme du village, les petits potins.

Juste après avoir formulé cette explication à la va-vite, elle disparut avec le garçon, ne laissant qu'un nuage de poussière derrière eux. Elle ne lâcha Homura qu'après avoir fermé derrière elle la porte de sa chambre.

-Hm? Un problème maman?

-Écoute Homura, ne dis rien pour le moment, d'accord?

-Ben pourquoi? C'est une grande nouvelle, il faut que tu le dises à ton mec… ou alors, t'es pas sûre qu'il est de lui?

-Mais non, il est bien de lui! Homura!

-Ben alors? Pourquoi tu veux lui cacher?

-Contentes-toi de ne rien dire, d'accord?

-Bon ben si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Merci petit chenapan.

Homura lui prit la main et l'entraîna à son tour.

-Allons le voir, l'honorable fils.

Ils revinrent au salon, Sakura discutait avec Asuma sur Naruto et son nouvel entraînement auprès de Kakashi en vue de dépasser Sasuke.

-Tiens, salut petit gars.

-Resalut l'honorable fils! Ton neveu l'honorable petit-fils est pas dans mon équipe, c'est toujours ça.

-Encore ces surnoms. Si on suivait ta logique, tu te surnommeras l'honorable neveu, fit remarquer Asuma.

-Ouais mais je tiens à mon anonymat. Surtout que j'ai jamais vu mon oncle de ma vie, c'était pour moi qu'un frimeur mal peigné.

-Tu vas mettre la table Homura? Demanda Kurenai.

-Oui maman! Tu restes manger, grande sœur?

-Heu… eh bien…

-S'teu plé! Implora le garçon avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Bon, d'accord, si Kurenai-sensei est d'accord.

-Je le suis, répondit-elle avant qu'Homura n'ait le temps de la supplier du regard.

_Je vais me faire un peu tirer les oreilles par ma mère mais bon…_, songea Sakura.

Asuma, qui était en fait passé en un coup de vent pour dire bonsoir accepta également l'invitation à dîner, même si il avait déjà bien mangé avec ses anciens élèves, à ses frais bien entendu.

Homura se chargea de l'animation en racontant en détails sa première, et peut être avant-dernière, journée en tant que genin de Konoha, donnant une version très personnelle de la réalité, comme le fait qu'il ait tenu vingt secondes dans le corps de Lee.

-C'est intéressant, commenta Asuma. C'est un peu comme si Ino avait transmis un peu d'elle en toi.

-Mais faites attention Asuma-sensei, il risquerait de prendre la grosse tête, sourit Sakura.

-T'en fait pas, onee-sama, moi je suis humble, pas comme cette vache qui prend tout le monde de haut parce qu'elle est snob.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, objecta Kurenai. Je connais bien sa famille.

-Bah elle, elle t'aime pas. Elle dit que es un mauvais sensei, tu lui a donné un 19 au lieu d'un 20 ou quoi ?

-Non, elle m'en veut juste personnellement, je sais pourquoi. Elle pense que je n'ai pas pris suffisamment soin de sa grande sœur et lui inculquer la bonne marche à suivre.

-… ouais ben elle est vraiment débile ! Ça m'étonne pas qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis.

-Elle a beaucoup de pression qui ne lui laisse pas de place à cela.

-C'est pas une raison. C'est pas la fille de son père, c'est sa marionnette !

-Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, elle vient d'être choisit comme héritière du clan Hyuga.

-Tss, sa vie est réglée comme sur du papier, je trouve ça nul.

-Je sais.

-Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est son clan et sa petite personne, même si elle avait des amis, elle ne serait jamais là pour eux !

Kurenai échangea furtivement un regard avec Sakura et sourit à Homura.

-Tu parles tout de même d'elle avec passion. Comme si tu regrettais qu'elle soit ainsi.

-Hein ? Demanda Homura. Naaaan, si elle est comme ça c'est qu'elle l'a choisi de son plein gré.

-Qui aime bien châtie bien, Homura, fit remarquer Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je l'aime pas bien.

-Mais tu ne la détestes pas.

-Ben non, c'est un grand mot ça.

-Eh ben c'est déjà ça, se réjouit Asuma.

-Et puis, quand j'ai vu sa tête étonnée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire… comme si en fait elle était douée de sentiments.

-Elle en a Homura, confirma Kurenai. Il faut juste percer sa carapace.

-Bon ça suffit, j'ai assez parlé d'elle pour la semaine à venir ! Je vais me coucher.

-Eh bien dors bien Homura.

En disant ça, Sakura caressa ses cheveux avec sa douceur qui faisait ronronner si bien le garçon.

-Ouiii au revoir grande sœur, salut l'honorable fils, bonne nuit maman.

-Maman ? répéta Asuma.

Sakura ne tarda pas à se sauver à son tour, sa mère l'attendait sûrement en tapant du pied, les bras croisés avec son regard pénétrant et fixe qui avait le don de rabaisser tous ceux qui le croisait.

-Oui, il m'appelle maman, répondit Kurenai.

-Ah…

-Ça pose problèmes ?

-Ça se voit qu'il t'aime beaucoup, mais tu n'es pas sa mère.

Kurenai soupira, cette discussion devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

-Il a besoin de repères et de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

-Je sais que tu es son tuteur, mais tu ne devrais pas le laisser t'appeler comme ça, tu lui fais du mal.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Il fait peut-être une transposition.

-Non, sa mère restera toujours sa mère dans son cœur.

-Même si c'est le cas, il faut que tu t'assures de ne pas trop t'attacher à lui.

-Je ne suis pas son sensei.

-Mais un jour il partira.

-Ils partent tous un jour, c'est inévitable.

-Oui mais tu l'as eu presque tout fait déjà, donc tu l'élèveras moins longtemps qui si ça avait été ton enfant, tu en souffriras et tu auras des regrets de le voir partir.

Kurenai évita de justesse de poser la main sur son ventre encore plat. Elle savait tout ça, c'était juste dur d'en parler même si elle ne laissait rien paraître quant à sa tristesse de savoir que dans à peine six ans, peut-être même moins, son petit Homura deviendra un homme et il partira.

-Cela ira Asuma, répondit-elle.

-Bon… si c'est ce que tu veux. J'y vais alors. Salut.

-Oui…

Sur ses mots, Asuma se dirigea vers le couloir et sortit de l'appartement.

-Et même pas un baiser, quel rustre, murmura-t-elle.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Homura étira ses bras et bailla longuement. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup dormi, préoccupé par cette fameuse épreuve. Il n'était franchement pas sûr que le plan qu'il avait échafaudé pendant la nuit soit efficace. Il se leva de son lit, fit sa toilette, s'habilla et sortit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Kurenai.

Le soleil se levait à peine, la brise fraîche de la matinée acheva de réveiller le garçon. Il prit la direction du monument. Les rues de Konoha étaient assez calmes ce matin. Parmi les rares personnes se promenant, il remarqua bien vite une silhouette assez petite se diriger dans la même direction. Homura hésita puis finalement se lança.

-Hanabi !

La silhouette ralentit le pas mais ne prit pas la peine de regarder derrière elle, Homura la rattrapa en courant.

-Quoi ?

-Heu… tu… te rends là-bas ? Ah ben oui, c'est vrai, logique que j'y vais aussi, bafouilla-t-il.

Hanabi se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Si elle commençait à penser qu'Homura était devenu cinglé, ça allait envenimer leurs relations déjà tendues.

-Met de l'ordre dans tes idées avant de parler.

Bien sûr elle parlait avec son ton naturel, hautain mais il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa voix, elle lui donnait juste un conseil. Homura régla son pas au sien et marchait à côté d'elle.

-Ben… comme on va au même endroit… peut être qu'y aller ensembles, enfin on pourrait y aller ensembles quoi.

-Du moment que tu ne me gênes pas.

-Je vois pas pourquoi ! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais se reprit. Dis… heu…

-Quoi ?

-Tu… enfin j'aimerai… si tu veux bien… que tu n'y vois pas d'objections…

-Va droit au but.

Homura inspira alors à fond, détourna la tête et tendit la main sous le nez d'Hanabi.

-Tveubiendvenirmonami ?

Hanabi cessa de marcher, elle prit le poignet d'Homura et prit son visage de l'autre main pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle. Elle fixait ses lèvres.

-Répètes ça plus lentement.

-Heu… j'ai dit que… tu veux bien devenir mon… amie ?

-Nous sommes coéquipiers, la base de cela est la confiance, non ?

-Heu… je crois oui, répondit Homura, pris au dépourvu.

-Alors ta demande est inutile.

Sur ce, Hanabi reprit sa marche, Homura ne tarda pas à la rattraper.

-Ben disons que tout portait à croire que c'était non, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question.

-Amie est un grand mot, je dirais que pour l'instant tu es un coéquipier en qui je dois avoir confiance.

« Je dois », pas « j'ai confiance ». Néanmoins c'était toujours un pas en avant, et même un grand pas ! Homura tapa ton torse de son poing.

-Tu verras ! Et si ça ne marche pas, j'aurai essayé.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Le soleil commençait à se lever à leur arrivée, leur sensei et Hoshi étaient déjà présents. Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormit, ou alors il était tout simplement toujours las. Ce dernier posa un réveil sur l'un des trois petits poteaux en bois et sortit deux clochettes dotées d'un ruban rouge. Les trois genin se mirent côte à côte. Hanabi était à gauche, Homura au milieu et Hoshi à droite.

-Le réveil sonnera à midi pile, vous avez jusque-là pour me prendre chacun une clochette. Et ceux qui n'y arriveront pas, non seulement ils seront recalés mais en plus je les attache sur un poteau et je mange sous leur nez.

_Gloups ! Quel sadique ! J'aurai peut-être pas dû lui dire que j'aimais si bien manger…_, songea Homura.

-Débile, commenta Hanabi.

-Ok ! S'enthousiasma Hoshi.

-Heu il y a deux clochettes et nous sommes trois. Vous ne savez pas compter ? Demanda Homura.

-Non non c'est normal, comme ça il y en aura au moins un qui sera recalé, mais autant, aucun de vous ne réussira tout court.

Shikamaru nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'Homura venait de le vouvoyer.

-Ne parlez pas trop vite, prévint Hanabi, sûre d'elle.

-Pas de soucis, affirma Hoshi, toujours aussi souriant.

-J'ai pas bossé comme un malade ces quatre derniers mois pour être viré maintenant !

-C'est la vie, ceux qui jouent au coq alors qu'ils se surestiment ne font pas long feu dans le monde des ninjas.

Shikamaru avait placé cette petite provocation gratuite pour étudier la réaction d'Homura que Sakura décrivait comme proche de Naruto, mais le garçon aux yeux hétérochrome resta tranquille.

-Alors on commence…

Discrètement, Homura fit quelques pas en arrière tandis que ses deux camarades restaient sur place à fixer leur sensei.

-Maintenant ! Acheva-t-il en croisant les bras. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

D'un même mouvement, Hanabi et Hoshi se jetèrent sur leur sensei à corps perdu.

-Hm, excellente stratégie. Hélas nous sommes la matinée et la lumière du soleil étire vos ombres vers moi. Kage mane no jutsu. (Manipulation des ombres)

L'ombre de Shikamaru s'anima soudain et se précipita dans la direction des deux genin avant de se diviser en deux et de toucher leurs ombres. Ils se retrouvèrent immobilisés.

-Hnnnn ! Qu'est-ce que !

-Aïe aïe aïe…, commenta Hoshi.

-C'est mon jutsu spécial, j'utilise mon ombre pour figer mes adversaires sur place. Un bon ninja sort toujours ses atouts au meilleur moment.

-Vous parlez trop, sensei !

Shikamaru leva les yeux vers Homura qui avait un genou à terre et ses mains dans une position qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Mais c'est !

-Shintenshin no jutsu !

Shikamaru se figea, les muscles du corps d'Homura semblèrent s'être relâchés, le jutsu du jonin prit fin, libérant les deux autres. Shikamaru plongea vivement sa main à sa ceinture où étaient accrochées les clochettes et les tendirent aux deux genin.

-Prenez-les, vite !

Hanabi s'empara vivement d'une des clochettes, Hoshi hésitait, ayant vite compris que c'était Homura qui s'adressait à eux.

-Mais et toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme !

Shikamaru cligna des yeux et bondit vivement en arrière.

_Merde, je ne m'y attendais pas, comment se fait-il que ce gosse connaisse la technique secrète des Yamanaka ? Ino le lui aurait appris ? _

-Putain, juste six secondes…, gémit Homura en se redressant, épuisé.

_Sakura avait raison, il a quelque chose que les autres enfants n'ont pas… et même si Ino pouvait à son âge tenir au moins une minute, il est très doué._

-Bien joué, mais il me reste encore une clochette.

-Hé hé hé, se moqua Homura en pointant du doigt Hanabi.

Cette dernière ouvrit sa main, dévoilant non pas une mais deux clochettes. Shikamaru vérifia et constata qu'en effet, lorsqu'il avait repris le contrôle de son corps, il n'avait pas été aussi rapide que la jeune fille qui s'en été saisit.

-J'ai peut-être échoué cette année, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de vous humilier, se vanta Homura, fier de lui.

Hanabi marcha jusqu'à Homura et lui tendit la main ouverte contenant une clochette. De surprise, le garçon resta bête, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Prend-la, j'ai plus de chances que toi de réussir l'année prochaine, lui dit Hanabi. Je préfère que mon équipe soit préservée, même si c'est impossible.

-Mais et ta famille ? Et ton père va être déçu, tu le veux pas ça, non ?

-Mon père comprendra mon geste, il faut préserver les siens avant de se préserver soi-même.

Homura se tourna vers Hoshi, il avait lui aussi une clochette dans la main, il n'en revenait toujours pas, Hanabi se sacrifiait pour lui ? Pour Homura ? Son calvaire sur pattes ? Celui qu'elle considérait comme un boulet ? Le garçon en fut touché, il tendit la main vers celle d'Hanabi mais referma les doigts de la fille sur la clochette.

-Je préfère que TU sois préservée. Je savais ce que je risquais en restant en arrière ou… ce que je ne risquais pas, ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement à Shikamaru. Que vous me refassiez votre petit tour d'hier.

Le jonin comprit alors qu'hier, Homura avait bel et bien remarqué que son sensei avait étiré discrètement son ombre sur lui pour le faire se rassoir avant qu'il ne se jette sur Hanabi.

-Alors tu l'as remarqué. Mais pourquoi ne pas les avoir prévenus ?

-Ben… c'est pourtant évident. Si je leur avait dit, ils auraient été plus prudents, ils ne se seraient pas jetés sur vous, vous n'auriez pas été occupé à les maintenir et je n'aurai pas eu d'excuse pour leur donner les clochettes.

Hanabi comprit alors que depuis le début, Homura, sous ses grands airs, avait l'intention de se sacrifier. Elle en fut touchée mais aussi gênée.

-Moi, sans mon équipe, être ninja ne veux plus rien dire, assura Hoshi.

-Alors on est dans une impasse, sua Homura.

Shikamaru les regardèrent tour à tour et finalement, fait extraordinaire venant de lui, il leur sourit.

-Félicitations. Vous êtes tous les trois reçu.

Leur récompense pour avoir pensé sincèrement au bien de leur équipe avant leur fierté personnelle et qui les avaient rapprochés tous les trois, ils étaient officiellement des genin de Konoha à présent, l'équipe 7.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Voili voilou.**

**Naruto : Félicitations les petits ^^**

**Kakashi : Bizarre, y'a comme un air de déjà-vu...**

**Shikamaru : Oui, j'ai voulu faire le même test et les résultats sont là.**

**Sakura : Et moi j'ai anticipé ce test ^^ C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Ino d'apprendre à Homura sa technique.**

**Homura : Merci, merci de m'applaudir public aimé, moi aussi je vous aime ^^**

**Hanabi : Vantard**

**Hoshi : Son enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir.**

**Nicolas : Maintenant que l'équipe 7 est officiellement formée, les aventures commencent! Et dans le prochain chapitre, Sasuke réapparaît!**

**Sasuke : Et alors?**

**Nicolas : Oh rien, t'as pas l'air bien enthousiaste. A bientôt!**


	3. Première mission

********

Chapitre 3 : Première mission

**oooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Joyeux retour dans l'univers de Naruto avec une nouvelle générationb de genin en la personne d'Homura Nagisa, le petit frère de Sakura...**

**Homura : Yo! Faites la queue pour les autographes.**

**Nicolas : Hanabi Hyuga, la soeur cadette d'Hinata...**

**Hanabi : Hm.**

**Nicolas : Et le fort sympatique Hoshi Junko!**

**Hoshi tout sourire : Bonjour à tous.**

**Nicolas : Leur sensei n'est autre qu'un ninja de la même génération que Naruto : Shikamaru!**

**Shikamaru, las : Avec tous mes regrets...**

**Nicolas : Un petit tour d'horizon avant de reprendre le récit : Naruto et Sakura rentrent à Konoha défaits par Sasuke au repaire d'Oroshimaru. Sakura retrouve Homura et apprennent qu'il a réussit ses examens, il allait passer genin. Hélas le lendemain, il apprit qu'il ferai équipe avec Hanabi Hyuga, jeune soeur d'Hinata et princesse des Pince-sans-rire. Sur la demande de Sakura, Ino apprend le jour même à Homura le jutsu de transfert d'âme, technique secrète des Yamanaka. Le garçon joue un tour dont il a le secret à son sensei pour être arrivé en retard, la première rencontre entre l'équipe 7 débuta donc de façon catastrophique. Très vite, Homura, Hanabi et Hoshi apprirent qu'un test féroce sous forme de combat aurait lieu le lendemain face à Shikamaru pour savoir quels sont ceux qui sont définitivement prêts à devenir genin. Entre-temps, Homura a la joie d'apprendre que sa tutrice, Kurenai, était enceinte. L'épreuve est la même que celle vécue par Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, l'épreuve des clochettes. Utilisant le Transfert d'âme, Homura se sacrifie volontairement pour remettre les clochettes à Hanabi et Hoshi. Toutefois, Hanabi préfère remettre sa clochette à Homura, ce dernier réalise alors qu'ils sont tous trois dans l'impasse, puisque chacun d'eux veut sacrifier pour sauver les deux autres. Shikamaru annonce alors que les trois enfants sont reçu... **

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Félicitations. Vous êtes tous les trois reçu.

Homura resta sans voix sur le coup. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Pour être reçu, Shikamaru leur avait expliqué qu'il fallait lui prendre les deux clochettes, même si ça devait signifier qu'un des aspirants se sacrifie pour les autres. Et là, comme une fleur, il se contredisait lui-même. Hanabi était plus vive d'esprit, elle comprit de suite.

-Ce n'était finalement que du bluff alors.

-Exactement et vous avez bien réagit à ce petit test. Vous n'avez pas oublié que, même pour un court instant, vous êtes une équipe. Certes Homura à un peu agit en solitaire sans rien vous dire mais c'était pour mieux provoquer une ouverture et vous permettre de vous en tirer, quant à vous, Hanabi et Hoshi, vous êtes immédiatement venus à la conclusion que la seule façon de battre un jonin était de charger ensemble. Dis-moi Homura, qui t'as appris cette technique et quand ?

-Ino la mèche, hier, annonça-t-il tout sourire.

-… seulement hier ?

Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir, ce gamin haut comme trois pommes avait battu le record de la famille Yamanaka dans l'apprentissage de la technique de transfert d'âme détenu par Ino, la jeunesse héritière de Konoha était décidément la plus puissante des pièces.

-Ben au moins on vous a pas déçu si j'ai tout comprit.

-Nous teste de manière aussi sournoise… pff, commenta Hanabi en croisant les bras.

-C'est génial, on reste ensembles ! Se réjouit Hoshi.

-Bien, pour fêter votre promotion, je vous invite tous les trois à déjeuner.

-Manger ! S'exclama Homura.

-C'est super ! S'enthousiasma Hoshi.

-Ventres sur pattes, commenta Hanabi.

-Mais non, nous sommes juste des garçons en pleine croissance, affirma Homura.

-Toi tu es surtout un glouton.

-Alors en route.

Sur ce Shikamaru prit la direction du village, suivit par Hoshi. Hanabi allait pour les rejoindre quand elle fut interpellée.

-Dis Hanabi…

-Oui ?

Homura s'avança vers elle en réfléchissant.

-Pourrais-tu… me donner ta clochette ?

Hanabi lui tendit la clochette qu'Homura avait refusé tout à l'heure, de toute façon elle ne l'aurait pas gardé. Le garçon la prit et se glissa derrière elle.

-Merci, ne bouge pas d'accord ?

Hanabi plissa les yeux, méfiante. Elle connaissait Homura et ses farces de mauvais goûts, cependant elle le laissa faire tout en restant alerte. Elle le sentit rassembler ses cheveux dans sa main et les attacher en une longue queue de cheval avec ce qui semblait être un ruban. Homura lâcha ses cheveux.

-Et voilà, ça te va très bien et comme ça, tu auras un souvenir de cette journée.

En se retournant pour faire face à Homura, Hanabi entendit derrière sa tête un tintement léger et plaisant. Elle comprit que le garçon lui avait attaché la clochette dans ses cheveux. Homura lui souriait, fier du résultat que cela donnait sur Hanabi. Elle, elle ne souriait pas mais ne détestait pas cette attention, elle appréciait même. C'était comme si d'un seul coup, cette simple clochette, banale et même assez grossière s'était changée en or, en un bijou précieux et unique au monde. Elle garda cette comparaison insolite pour elle-même.

-Merci.

-Allons manger !

Shikamaru avait récupéré la clochette d'Hoshi et allait demander l'autre à Hanabi quand il assista à la curieuse scène, aux premiers abords banale, mais qui fit naître un sourire dans ses lèvres d'habitude figées.

_Oh et puis, je suis sûr que Kakashi-sensei ne s'en offusquera pas si je ne lui en rends qu'une seule. _

-Allez ! Manger ! Manger !

-Ouais ouais, ça vient, pas la peine de le répéter sans fin, c'est chiant pour les oreilles, se plaignit le sensei.

**ooooooooooooo**

« Tic tac stupide petit frère, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps pour devenir un semblant de ninja et espérer me battre. Bientôt je viendrai arracher l'étincelle de vie que tu as laissée à Konoha pour te préserver. Ne t'égare pas ou son cœur battra dans ma main. »

Le parchemin que Naruto lui avait remis brûla à peine consulté. Sasuke avait compris de qui Itachi parlait et de ce que tout cela impliquait. Mais de toute façon, l'heure de la fin d'Oroshimaru approchait et bientôt, ce sera non pas le cœur de Sakura mais celui d'Itachi qui serra dans sa main et qu'il écrasera impitoyablement. Le combat de toute une vie allait prochainement arriver à son terme, mais il n'était pas encore prêt, il allait donc presser le pas.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Le restaurant de grillades préféré d'Asuma où se réunissait souvent l'ancienne équipe 10 ouvrit ses portes à la nouvelle équipe 7. Homura avait les yeux brillants, émoustillé par la délicieuse odeur de viande grillée qui régnait, ça lui ouvrait d'avantage l'appétit qu'il n'avait pas petit déjeuné. L'ambiance était chaleureuse. Shikamaru s'installa à une table, Hanabi et Homura s'assirent côte à côte et Hoshi prit place à côté du sensei.

-Pour moi ce sera du steak comme si il en pleuvait ! Clama Homura.

-Tu te calmes jamais ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Fallait pas m'affamer, gros malin !

Shikamaru soupira pour la cinquième fois, cet enfant n'avait l'air d'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il était peut-être talentueux mais son image de petit démon persistait.

Pendant le repas, ce n'était pas une pluie qui avait remplie l'assiette d'Homura mais une mousson ! Il engloutissait la nourriture dès qu'elle était suffisamment grillée, il avait un bon timing, pas aussi parfait que celui de Choji mais quand même... Hanabi contrastait, elle mangeait doucement avec élégance, ayant commandé une part mesurée. Hoshi quant à lui s'amusait à faire des formes rigolotes avec ses viandes sur la plaque chauffante. Une fois de plus, Shikamaru constata à quel point ces trois petits étaient hétérogènes.

-Quand je raconterai mes exploits à Sakura-oneesama, elle sera tellement fière qu'elle m'emmènera sûrement manger quelque part.

Hanabi se posait des questions en entendant le garçon. Certes elle ne doutait pas que sa grande sœur sera fière d'elle de toute façon, mais son père ?

-Tu es un puits sans fond, certains pourraient survivre deux jours avec tout ce que tu as engloutit, fit-elle remarquer. Cela posera des problèmes en mission.

Homura se pencha à l'oreille d'Hanabi et lui chuchota :

-En fait c'est pour bien saler la note, je l'avais bien prévenu hier que je ferai de sa vie un enfer.

-J'attends avec impatience le jour où tu seras à la place de Shikamaru-sensei.

-Justement, je profite que ce soit pas encore le cas, affirma Homura avec son sourire malicieux. Et puis il y a peu de chances que ça arrive, je me vois pas m'occuper de morveux.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Hinata sur lui, notre sensei non plus.

-Ben alors pourquoi a-t-il accepté de s'occuper d'une équipe alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Et toi, tu voudras être sensei ?

-Je n'aurais pas le temps de l'être.

-Ah ouais, tu as sûrement un emploi du temps plein à craquer pour les années à venir…

-Pas seulement.

-Laisse-moi deviner : maintenir le clan Hyuga parmi les plus respectés et les plus puissants ninjas du monde ?

-Oui.

Shikamaru nota vite les progrès de ses deux élèves, maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement une équipe ils parlaient sans un mot plus haut que l'autre, c'était toujours ça de gagner, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à faire un truc aussi chiant que calmer les disputes de deux redoublants maternelle. Il se tourna vers Hoshi qui était le plus calme d'entre eux.

-On ne t'entend pas beaucoup Hoshi, fit-il remarquer.

-Hm ?

Hoshi leva son visage vers son sensei, ses joues étaient gonflées au maximum, Shikamaru pensa une fraction de seconde que c'était une allergie à la viande mais il comprit vite que le petit céruléen à tête d'ange avait accumulé beaucoup de nourriture dans sa bouche.

-Non rien, avale.

Hoshi avala tout rond tout ce qu'il avait accumulé, formant l'espace d'un instant une boule à son cou avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans son ventre.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop mettre dans ta bouche, conseilla Shikamaru.

-C'est vrai que si un jour ça coince quelque part, c'est toi qu'on ramassera à la petite cuillère, ajouta Homura.

-Bah, je rejoindrai mes ancêtres, rien de bien triste, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire niais.

-… je rêve ou tu n'en a rien à secouer de la mort ? Demanda Homura.

-En effet.

-… ... ... tout d'un coup, ton sourire me fait vraiment peur…

-On doit tous y passer un jour.

-Chacun a sa propre vision des choses de la vie, dit Shikamaru.

-Ouais mais là c'est de la mortophilie avérée !

-Hein ? Demanda Hoshi en clignant des yeux. Tu veux dire nécrophilie ?

-À tes souhaits.

-Héhé, en fait je pense juste que si je meurs, je rejoindrai les étoiles.

-… alors en fait tu es étoilophile.

-Si tu savais…, murmura Hoshi.

-Dis donc, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Le 24 Août.

Curieusement, cela ne surprenait pas Homura, ce jour était la fête des étoiles.

-Ok, je la note sur mon agenda, sourit-il.

-Et toi ?

-… ben c'est débile, hésita le garçon en se massant la nuque.

-Pourquoi ?

-… c'est un 25 Décembre. Du coup, j'ai deux fois moins de cadeaux que les enfants normaux ! Se plaignit-il avec une moue désespérée.

-Ah oui, ça gâche un peu le plaisir.

-Je vais faire pipi, annonça Homura en se levant et en s'éloignant vers les toilettes.

Il n'y avait personne, après s'être soulagé, le garçon se lava les mains et s'aspergea le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Ses yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur et jamais il n'avait rencontré d'autres personnes dotées de cette particularité. Il était fier de son œil gauche, doré comme ceux de sa mère mais pourquoi son œil droit était-il rouge ? Était-ce un héritage du père qu'il n'avait jamais connu ? Sa mère ne lui en avait jamais parlé, Homura ne savait pas qui il était ni si il était toujours en vie. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était son nom de famille, Nagisa. Mais ça pouvait aussi être un nom comme ça pour dissimulé sa parenté avec le Quatrième Hokage et lui éviter des ennuis. Bref, il n'était sûr de rien en ce qui concernait son père. Quant à sa mère, il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que sa naissance avait précipité son décès. Il repoussa cette impression gênante, c'était impossible, Kanan n'était pas morte en couche mais d'une maladie incurable dont même Tsunade ignorait le nom. Mais si elle lui avait transmise cette maladie en le mettant au monde ? Après tout avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait mourir, Homura avait toujours vu sa mère en parfaite santé. Il frissonna, jamais encore il n'en avait parlé à qui que ce soit, même pas à Sakura. Il voulait juste vivre et que les autres, quel que soit l'âge où il mourra se souviendront de lui. Il voulait juste laisser une trace disant qu'il a existé, même si à cause de ses farces, les gens le transperçaient de leur regard méprisant.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda Homura, tout sourire en revenant à la table.

-Je dois rentrer, au revoir.

Sur ce ton poli, Hanabi se leva de la table et s'inclina vers eux.

-Oh ben salut alors, lui dit Homura.

Il la regarda partir, un peu content et un peu triste, les tintements de la clochette accrochée à ses cheveux en une mignonne décoration résonnèrent faiblement avant de disparaître.

-Nous avons une mission demain, lui dit Shikamaru. Tâche de ne pas te coucher trop tard.

-Hm ? Hey, pourquoi dites-vous ça à moi et pas à lui ?

-Parce qu'Hoshi est Hoshi et toi tu es toi.

-C'est pas une réponse !

-Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Sur ce, Shikamaru se leva et jeta un œil à l'addition. Il eut un lourd moment de solitude en voyant la note.

… _je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que nous vous avons fait enduré, Asuma-sensei…_

**ooooooooooooo**

Homura se promenait dans Konoha, les bras repliés en oreiller. Depuis les quatre mois qu'il y vivait, il avait eu le temps de tout explorer, jusqu'aux moindres recoins. Sa bonne humeur atteint son comble lorsqu'il vit une ravissante jeune fille aux cheveux roses assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, en train de lire un livre. Le garçon se faufila discrètement dans son dos et le boucha les yeux de ses mains.

-Qui céééé ?

Sakura sourit.

-Coucou mon petit roi des farces. Ça va Homura ?

-Ouiii !

Homura écarta les mains et enlaça le cou de Sakura de ses bras pour mieux se blottir contre son dos.

-Ma Sakura rien qu'à moi !

La jeune fille caressa doucement les bras qui l'enlaçaient.

-Alors ? Comment s'est passé ce test ?

-Tu savais qu'il nous faisait tourner en bourrique hein ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appris le Transfert, hein ? C'était pour que je donne mes clochette aux deux autres.

-Et oui, sourit Sakura. Je me suis dit que ça t'aurait forcé à voir tes coéquipiers autrement que des boulets. Je n'en était pas sûre mais je me disais qu'il vous ferait peut être le même coup que notre propre sensei.

-Et maintenant je suis genin !

Sakura posa doucement son livre, se retourna avec un sourire malicieux et fit basculer Homura sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à le chatouiller.

-Hihihi ah non ! C'est hahahaha un coup bahahahahaha !

Homura gigotait comme il pouvait mais Sakura ne voulait rien entendre et continua.

-Tous les coups sont permis, sourit-elle.

-Hahahahaha tu l'auras voulu !

Soudain, elle sentit Homura presser ses mains dans une zone délicate de son anatomie. Par réflexe, elle leva sa main mais l'arrêta juste à temps avant qu'Homura ne se prenne sa gifle. Elle savait qu'Homura n'était pas un pervers, il avait juste voulu l'arrêter par un « coup bas ». Elle gonfla les joues.

-Mooo ! Homura, ce n'est pas une chose à faire sur une jeune fille.

Mais il était trop tard pour en rire, le garçon avait bien vu qu'elle allait le gifler, il se leva et lui tourna le dos. Sakura tendit sa main et lui frotta le dos pour le consoler.

-Je suis désolée Homura, c'est un réflexe.

Le garçon se retourna, s'agenouilla devant elle et se blottit contre son ventre, Sakura lui caressa les cheveux, elle avait vu qu'il était triste, le geste en lui-même avait dû lui faire beaucoup de mal.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, petit frère, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-… non c'est moi qui m'excuse. Tu sais, les autres femmes peuvent bien me frapper parce que je fais des bêtises, je m'en moque… mais si tu me frappes, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimeras plus jamais.

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel, les femmes ont toutes plus ou moins le réflexe de gifler ceux qui les touchent sans leur permission.

-Pff, j'aimerai être Sasuke alors !

-Homura, ne le jalouse pas.

Le garçon baissa la tête mais continua quand même.

-Ce salaud ne sait pas la chance qu'il a, alors que tu le pleures tous les jours, ça me rend malade.

-Crois-moi, il en souffre autant que moi.

-Alors pourquoi il t'a encore abandonné ? Pourquoi il n'est pas revenu avec toi ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas libre…

C'était hélas vrai, Sasuke lui-même lui avait dit, tant que son frère sera en vie, il ne sera jamais libre de vivre sa vie. Homura la regarda longuement avant de s'allonger sur le gazon et poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa grande sœur.

-Vous êtes trop compliqués, les grands.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Repose-toi, tu l'as mérité.

-Je dis pas non, j'ai avalé une pluie de steak ! Il est sympa notre sensei, il nous a invité dans ce restau génial pour nous récompenser, tu veux que je te raconte ?

-Je t'écoute.

Homura lui raconta alors tout en détail, sa rencontre matinale avec Hanabi, l'épreuve, la clochette attachée dans les cheveux de la fille en guise de souvenir et le restaurant.

-Tu as été très bien mon cœur, je suis fière de toi.

-Merci ma onee-sama d'amouuuur !

Homura souriait aux anges, même si il s'était attendu à la réaction de Sakura, ça faisait toujours plaisir d'entendre l'être le plus cher qu'on avait dire qu'il était fier de soi. La jeune fille reprit son livre et se remit à lire en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son petit frère qui admirait tantôt le ciel, tantôt le visage de sa précieuse bienfaitrice. Il ne faisait pas de bruits pour éviter de la distraire, c'était un livre sur les plantes médicinales. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer une phrase empreinte de regrets.

-Si il n'existait pas, je t'épouserai.

Sakura baissa les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu trouveras ta perle rare.

-Bof, ça m'intéresse pas dans l'immédiat, tu suffit à mon bonheur, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-En même temps, tu es encore jeune. Douze ans à peine.

-Ouais, ça doit être pour ça.

Sakura rangea son livre dans sa sacoche fixée à sa ceinture.

-Je dois aller voir Tsunade-sensei.

-Ok, moi je rentre à la maison, dit Homura en se redressant.

-Sois prudent, ajouta Sakura en se relevant à son tour.

Homura éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ?

-Je préfère te prévenir que te guérir.

Sur ce, Sakura se dirigea vers le bureau du Hokage. Cette dernière fixait par la fenêtre les cinq visages sculptés dans la montagne couverts de graffitis et de titres loufoques. Tsunade s'était laissé convaincre d'attendre que l'auteur de cette plaisanterie douteuse devienne genin pour l'envoyer nettoyer ses dégâts. Avec les prochaines visites des dirigeants des autres pays en vue de l'examen chunin qui aura lieu dans quelques mois, elle préférait que cela se fasse le plus vite possible. Surtout qu'elle avait mal digéré le « truie au gros nichons » bien visible sur son front. Homura était un garnement qui se cherchait encore, sa mère avait fait jurer à Tsunade de veiller sur lui. Malgré son rôle prenant d'Hokage, elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de passer chez lui pour voir si il était en bonne santé, jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage chez Kurenai.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Sakura entra.

-Bonjour, vous m'avez convoqué ?

-Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme qui t'es destinée. Ça m'inquiète un peu. Papier banal, lettres en coupures de journaux comme une lettre de menace, aucune empreinte dessus bien sûr.

-Donnez-la-moi.

Tsunade lui tendit. Sakura l'ouvrit avec précaution et regarda son contenu, un simple billet de papier. Elle lut ce qui était écrit.

« Il sait, ne sort plUs. »

Il ? Ne plus sortir ? Cela ne sautait pas aux yeux et c'était même subtil de remarquer que la lettre u de « plus » était une majuscule. U ? Qui pouvait savoir quelque chose susceptible de la mettre en danger ? Sakura s'aperçut alors qu'il n'y avait pas que U mais le I de « Il » était en majuscule, I U, comme…

Choquée, la jeune fille laissa glisser la lettre de ses mains, elle tremblait d'effroi.

-Que se passe-t-il Sakura ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

-Oui… Itachi m'a pris en chasse.

-! ! ! ! Alors tu ne dois plus te promener seule.

-Je sais me défendre.

-Itachi est déjà entré impunément dans le village, repoussant aisément trois jonin à lui tout seul, il ne se gênera pas pour recommencer.

-Je ne vais quand même pas vivre sous protection rapprochée…

-C'est nécessaire. Quant à cette lettre, elle ne t'est jamais parvenue, ajouta Tsunade en la reprenant et la brûlant entre ses doigts.

-… vous savez qui est l'expéditeur n'est-ce pas ?

-Je devine aussi que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura rougit violement et détourna le regard. Elle était démasquée.

-Vous vous êtes retrouvés, hein ?

-Oui…

-Sakura…, soupira Tsunade. Peut-être se sert-il de toi.

Sakura se tourna vivement vers Tsunade pour lui affirmer sa réponse droit dans les yeux.

-Non !

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais poses-toi la question au lieu de l'écarter.

-J'y ai pensé ! Mais je suis sûre que non, Sasuke n'est pas comme ça. J'ai vu son vrai regard, il m'aime.

-Il a aussi pu utiliser son Sharingan pour te faire croire toutes ces choses.

-Il ne l'a jamais utilisé sur moi ! Affirma-t-elle fermement.

-Il a pu aussi modifier ta mémoire, rien n'est impossible pour un genjutsu puissant.

-Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé cette lettre si j'étais si peu importante ?

-Pour mieux te faire croire qu'il est sincère, toujours dans l'hypothèse qu'il se sert de toi.

-Non, vous vous trompez ! Sasuke m'aime comme je l'aime. Vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'il est comme son frère.

-Sakura, j'aimerai être convaincu des mêmes choses que toi, mais… moi aussi je ne doutais pas d'Oroshimaru.

-Sasuke n'a jamais fait de choses aussi ignobles que lui ! Ne le comparez pas à ce sale serpent !

-C'était mon ami, j'avais une foi inébranlable en lui. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu sois prudente et plus mesurée avec Sasuke, fais attention d'accord ?

-… si Sasori m'a appris quelque chose, c'est que même si une marionnette découvre ses fils par laquelle elle est manipulée, elle restera fidèle à celui qui la contrôle.

Sans rien ajouter, Sakura tourna le dos à Tsunade et quitta son bureau.

**oooooooooooooo**

Kurenai était partie pour une mission avec ses trois anciens élèves, laissant la maison vide. Homura se reposa quelques minutes mais en eu vite assez, il sortit et prit la direction de la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche parmi les arbres, il entendit des bruits sourds. Il se dirigea vers eux et découvrit Hanabi en plein entraînement sur un poteau en bois. Le garçon resta à couvert dans les bosquets pour la regarder. Le son de la clochette toujours dans ses cheveux parvenait à ses oreilles. Après un dernier coup de paume sur son support d'entraînement, elle s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux. Une brise légère agita ses cheveux noirs sur le devant, surtout la mèche rebelle qui se promenait au milieu de son visage et fit tinter la clochette.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit quelques gestes des mains.

-Byakugan.

Un instant plus tard, elle se pencha, saisit un caillou et le lança sur Homura sans même se tourner dans sa direction. Le garçon la reçut en plein milieu du front, sur la partie métallique de son bandeau et tomba en arrière, ses jambes émergeaient du bosquet.

-Aïe !

Homura émergea du buisson en rajustant son bandeau frontal, une moue comique au visage.

-Hey ! Ça va pas la tête ? Tu aurais pu m'éborgner ! Et comment tu m'as repéré d'abord ?

-Mon dojutsu, le byakugan, me permet de voir à environ 360° autour de moi et je peux aussi scanner les environs et repérer tout être vivant jusqu'à une certaine distance, j'ai vu ta présence.

-Ah… cool ! C'est génial et effrayant ton truc !

Effrayant, non seulement à cause du scanner radar que devient Hanabi mais aussi sa tête quand son byakugan était activé. Ses veines enflées ressortaient sur son visage autour de ses yeux. Déjà qu'à la base elle avait l'air sévère, là elle donnait l'impression d'être carrément en rogne.

-Et encore, ce n'est pas tout.

-Y'a quoi d'autre ? Demanda Homura en se grattant la joue, impressionné.

-Si je te repère facilement, c'est entièrement dû au chakra que tu possèdes et qui circule dans ton corps, mais je vois également les 128 points qui en contrôle l'afflux, je peux aussi bien l'augmenter que le bloquer totalement en exerçant une pression dessus.

-Ah ouais…

Homura jeta un œil sur les doigts de la fille. Ils étaient fins.

-J'imagine que les voir ne suffit pas, tu dois passer des heures à t'entraîner pour être aussi précise qu'une aiguille.

-Tout à fait.

-Ça doit être super pratique pour ceux qui sont nazes en taijutsu mais balaises en ninjutsu. Tu leurs prive de leur chakra, ils sont plus bon à rien.

-Nonobstant cela…

-Hein ?

-… malgré la difficulté à viser précisément les points du Hakke, je peux également faire des dégâts internes considérables dans ton corps avec mes paumes, en t'injectant un peu de mon propre chakra par une pression, ce qu'on appelle le juken, ou poing souple. L'on peut par l'entraînement renforcer les capacités défensives de son corps mais pas ses organes.

En parlant, Hanabi lui montrait une de ses paumes, celle-ci était entourée d'une aura bleuté, Homura en était scié, elle arrivait à faire voir son chakra, même si ce n'était qu'en forme de vapeur !

-Waaa ! C'est dément ! Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te mettre en colère, j'ai peut-être pas la foi mais je tiens à mon foie. Haha ! T'as comprise ?

-…. dans le monde, beaucoup de ninjas veulent s'approprier le byakugan.

-Ben si t'es pas né avec, c'est impossible, sourit Homura.

-En théorie oui, mais étudier notre corps pourrait leur faire comprendre notre secret.

-Le secret, c'est dans votre sang, non ? Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ça serait l'horreur. Après ils s'en serviraient pour créer des lunettes aux rayons x et on pourrait plus se marrer.

Homura prenait volontairement ça avec légèreté, préférant ne pas penser à ce que de vrais ninjas, bienveillants ou non, feraient avec ce secret. Il y avait des gens qui pour des peuples entiers étaient des héros et pour le reste du monde des tyrans de la pire espèce.

Hanabi acquiesça, voyant que le garçon pensait plus loin que la simple commercialisation de lunettes à rayons x et désactiva son byakugan.

-Je te préfère quand même en normale. Quand tu utilises ton dojutsu, avec ces veines qui ressortent, tu as l'air hyper furax.

-Les gens qui le voient la première fois le disent souvent.

-En fait je passais par là et j'ai entendu le son d'une clochette.

-Ah oui, il faudra que je l'enlève pour les missions, cela risque de me trahir.

-Et quand on aura fini, je te la rattacherais ! Onee-sama m'avait dit de me tenir sur mes gardes, elle avait pas tort, fit remarquer Homura en éclatant de rire.

-Il faut toujours être sur ses gardes, surtout maintenant, nous sommes des ninjas.

-Alors…. Tu continues l'entraînement ?

-Oui.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ?

-Non.

-Bien, je vais m'entraîner aussi alors.

Homura s'installa en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra comme Ino lui avait appris pour mieux s'habituer au calme et ainsi allonger la durée de son jutsu de transfert d'âme. Car ses réserves de chakra ne faisaient pas tout, si il parvenait à maîtriser son sang-froid et le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même, il pouvait rester dans le corps de son adversaire en dépensant le moins de chakra possible.

Hanabi quant à elle se remise à s'entraîner pour renforcer sa précision. Homura ouvrait parfois un œil pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout d'un moment, la fille se mit à effectuer des postures moins sauvages et plus gracieuses, ayant en mémoire les entraînements de sa sœur sur l'eau. Les yeux fermés, concentrée, l'exécution de ses katas s'assimilait peu à peu à une danse. Homura en perdit sa concentration, ébahis, admiratif et fasciné. La clochette dans ses cheveux tintait à chacun de ses mouvements, créant une douce mélodie autour de cette représentation d'élégance et de grâce. Il se sentait suer, respirait devenait compliquée, une douce chaleur lui montait aux joues, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Salomé elle-même avait-elle dansé aussi bien ? L'ivresse hypnotique qu'avait ressenti son assistance était-elle la même que celle que vivait Homura ? Il en doutait. Pourtant il savait ce qu'elle avait demandé en échange de sa danse, la tête d'un être humain, ce qui fit un peu peur au garçon sur le moment, mais il se résonna en songeant qu'Hanabi n'était pas aussi cruelle.

_Et puis c'est sa danse qui est magnifique, pas elle !_ Se força-t-il de penser. Il se donna même une gifle pour sortir de cette torpeur béate.

-Tout va bien ?

Homura se reprit et leva les yeux vers Hanabi, celle-ci l'observait de son attitude calme et neutre. Il se sentait complètement idiot.

-Heu… oui oui ! C'est… c'est bon pour la circulation.

En effet, la joue d'Homura était toute rose suite à cette belle châtaigne.

-C'est surtout crétin, commenta impitoyablement Hanabi.

À ce moment-là, tout ce que le garçon trouva à faire pour détendre l'atmosphère était d'imité Lee en levant le pouce avec un clin d'œil.

-Nice dance.

-Merci…, répondit Hanabi en haussant un sourcil. Bon, je vais rentrer.

-Heu moi aussi je crois ! Alors à demain.

-À demain.

Une fois seul, Homura se remit peu à peu de ses émotions mais son cœur ne se calmait toujours pas, sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus et son ventre lui faisait mal. Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication : il avait trop mangé.

**ooooooooooooo**

Yamato venait de raconter à Kakashi, Tsunade et Jiraya dans la chambre d'hôpital du jonin ce qu'il s'était passé avec Naruto qui avait libéré quatre queues rien qu'en voyant Oroshimaru, c'était préoccupant. L'Hokage frappa à la porte de chez Naruto, un petit appartement qui lui rappelait toujours les mêmes souvenirs agréables de jours heureux qui étaient à présent si lointains.

-Oui ? Résonna une voix.

-Naruto, va à l'hôpital, Kakashi veut te parler.

Elle crut entendre de petits soupirs avant d'entendre :

-Ok ok !

Un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Hinata toute guillerette suivit de près par Naruto. Tsunade comprit vite.

-Oh… je vous ai dérangés apparemment…

-Pas de soucis mamie Tsutsu, sourit Naruto.

-Alors à plus tard Naruto, lui dit tendrement Hinata.

Sur ce, ils échangèrent un court baiser avant qu'elle ne parte. Tsunade tira une drôle de tête, un peu comme celle d'une mère dont le fils venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait vécu sa première fois. Naruto cligna des yeux, surprit de la tête de l'Hokage.

-Ben quoi ?

-… heu non non rien ! Mais… n'oubliez pas quand même le jutsu de prévention.

-Le quoi ? Demanda Naruto.

-… oh mon dyeu… bon, je compte sur Hinata pour y penser. Mais tu conviendras quand même que ça me fasse drôle que maintenant que tu es presque un homme.

-Hey, faut bien que je grandisse !

-Oui mais si vite… c'est bouleversant. Enfin, je n'y peux rien. Allez, va.

-Rodger !

_Et toi, comment aurais-tu réagit en apprenant que ton fils était maintenant un homme ?_

**ooooooooooooooo**

Enfin une grande nouvelle ! Kakashi lui annonça qu'il avait prévu un entraînement uniquement conçut pour Naruto. L'adolescent en était tout excité, même si en même temps il avait été un peu déçu que son sensei avait déjà remis son masque avant son arrivée. Yamato sera aux côtés de Kakashi pour superviser le tout. L'entraînement commencera demain. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit détail à régler.

-En partant, demande à Yoko de venir.

-Ok !

Sur ce, Naruto sortit de l'hôpital, impatient d'être à demain. Yoko arriva une minute plus tard à la chambre de Kakashi.

-Oui ?

-Yo, Ko ! Salua habilement Kakashi.

-Houlà, bon je vous laisse sempai, dit Yamato en sortant, préférant ne pas assister à ce qui allait suivre.

-Voilà, j'ai à te parler à propos d'une chose de mince importance.

-Je t'écoute.

-En gros, je voudrai ton accord pour quitter le lit demain.

Si il suivait le diagnostic de Yoko, Kakashi ne pourrait quitter le lit uniquement dans une semaine. La jeune femme lui rendit son aimable sourire. Avait-il réussit à la caresser parfaitement dans le sens du poil avec son ton poli et courtois ?

-Non.

Il fallait croire que c'était raté.

-Pourtant je le dois. Je sais que c'est sortir sept jours trop tôt mais je dois commencer l'entraînement d'un de mes élèves le plus vite possible. Ça ne peut pas attendre.

-Kakashi, soupira Yoko. Tu n'es pas encore rétablit.

-Je ne vais ni me battre, ni faire d'efforts, juré. Enfin, pas d'efforts intenses. Je serai juste là pour l'assister et le conseiller.

-Si jamais tu reviens dans un état lamentable, je t'enchaîne à ton lit jusqu'à la fin de la durée totale de ton séjour, à la seconde près. C'est compris ?

-Ou-oui, sua Kakashi. Mais il ne m'arrivera rien, merci de ton accord.

-De toutes façons tu te serais enfuit par une technique d'évasion, avoue.

_Gloups ! Incroyable, elle m'avait caché qu'elle lisait dans les pensées des gens._

-Allez, va. Mais tu me devras une faveur.

-Ah ? Laquelle ?

Kakashi était incapable de le deviner mais à voir le sourire malicieux de son amie, il comprit vite qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

**ooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain...

-C'est vrai ? On va avoir notre première mission ? S'excita Homura.

-Je viens de le dire, soupira Shikamaru.

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'on va faire, dit Hoshi, tout sourire.

-Curieusement moi non, alors…

Shikamaru leva mollement la fiche de mission et poussa un profond soupir.

-Bon suivez-moi, c'est par là.

-Cool ! Et dites dites, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement ? Botter le cul d'un groupe armé ? Livrer des documents secrets ? Tester une nouvelle arme méga dangereuse ?

-Non aux trois.

-Délivrer une princesse captive ? Torturer un mec pour qu'il nous révèle ses secrets ? S'infiltrer dans une base ennemie pour y poser des bombes ?

-Tu as des idées bien louches, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Contentes-toi de te taire et d'attendre, tu le sauras très bientôt de toutes façons.

-Eh ben, vous étiez aussi enthousiaste dans votre première mission ? Railla malicieusement Homura.

-Beaucoup moins.

-…

Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe 7 s'arrêta à l'une des immenses double-porte du village, ce n'était pas l'entrée officielle. Homura cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire.

-Ah j'ai compris ! En fait on a eu vent de terroristes qui allaient tenter de pénétrer dans le village par la porte de derrière.

-Voilà notre mission, répondit le sensei en désignant de la main une douzaine de cartons rassemblés.

Homura en ouvrit un sans se faire prier et se pencha pour regarder son contenu.

-Heu… Homura ? C'est peut être dangereux, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans, prévint Hoshi.

-Crétin, commenta Hanabi.

-Ah ouais je confirme, c'est très dangereux !

Homura sortit sa main du carton pour en tirer une petite bouteille.

-Y'en a plein le carton. C'est sûrement des substances dopantes illicites pour démultiplier la puissance des ninjas !

Hanabi lui prit la bouteille des mains et lui mit sous le nez avec l'étiquette attachée autour.

-C'est que du Yellow Bubble, nigaud.

Le Yellow Bubble était une boisson énergisante jaune avec des bulles, d'où son nom, mais c'était loin d'être une boisson dopante remplie de substance illicite.

-Mais non Hanabi ! C'est ce qu'ils veulent te faire croire, en fait ils ont vidés les bouteilles et remplacés par ces fameuses substances illicites qui démultiplient la…

-Non je confirme, ce ne sont que de vulgaires bouteilles remplies d'une vulgaire boisson gazeuse sans sucre et sans alcool, intervint Shikamaru.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Homura. C'est pas rempli d'un acide ultra corrosif capable de dissoudre n'importe quoi ?

-Non non, c'est bien des vulgaires bouteilles remplies d'une vulgaire boisson gazeuse sans sucre et sans alcool.

-Vous rabâchez sensei…, fit remarquer Homura.

-Tiens, dans celui-là, il y a autre chose, dit Hoshi, penché sur un autre carton.

-C'est vrai ? Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Hoshi souleva une petite barre avec en ses extrémité deux cercles de métal.

-Des haltères ? Demanda Homura.

-Il y en a une dizaine en tout, quant aux bouteilles, il y en a deux centaines.

-D… DEUX CENTAINES ? S'exclama Homura.

-Et enfin, 260 tubes de dentifrice.

-… n'importe quoi, commenta Homura. Et la mission dans tout ça ?

-Vous allez devoir livrer tout ça.

-Plaît-il ? S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

-Amusant, commenta Hoshi.

-Hm..., fit Hanabi.

-Comme c'est vos débuts, je vous guiderai jusqu'à la maison où l'on doit livrer tous ces cartons.

-Trop aimable…

Homura souleva un carton rempli de bouteilles, rien qu'avec un seul déjà il avait du mal. Hoshi reposa l'haltère dans le carton et le souleva d'une main. Homura en était si bête qu'il perdit l'équilibre et fit tomber le carton.

-Comme Hoshi l'a déjà compris, vous êtes libres d'utiliser vos techniques. Et surveille tes deux pieds gauches, Homura.

-Bon bon ! Bushin no jutsu !

Trois autres Homura apparurent aux côtés de l'original et se répartirent une pile de deux carton pour deux. Hanabi empila quatre cartons remplis de bouteilles ou de dentifrices et les soulevèrent les mains dans le dos au niveau des hanches comme Obélix faisait pour porter ses menhirs. En fait, ils pouvaient y arriver en un seul voyage. Par orgueil, les 4 Homura prirent les charges supplémentaires restantes, pas question de perdre la face face à une fille !

Shikamaru marchait devant, les guidant dans les rues de Konoha. Malgré le soutien des clones, ce n'était guère facile, surtout que les rues étaient loin d'être désertes. Y progressait sans rien faire tomber relevait du défi.

-Dites sensei…

-Ouais ?

-Concrètement, ça nous sers à quoi d'aller livrer ça ?

-À faire notre travail de ninja, répondit-il simplement.

-Justement, on est des ninjas, pas des livreurs !

-J'ai pas envie de te faire un cours sur l'économie du pays. En plus ça m'étonne que tu ne saches pas ça, toi qui as beaucoup voyagé.

Au début, Homura se demande ce que l'économie avait à voir là-dedans, et puis il se souvint. Bien sûr les ninjas accomplissaient des missions d'espionnage, à hauts risques ou d'informations, mais pouvaient aussi être relégués à des tâches quotidiennes comme le baby-sitting, les courses, les réparations d'une maison et autres, en fait on donnait aux genin les missions les moins importantes. En échange, les embaucheurs payaient une somme d'argent à Konoha qui redistribuait aux ninjas ayant mené la mission à bien. Ça rapportait peut être des sous mais c'était vraiment pas drôle…

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça enfin Shikamaru. Vous pouvez tout poser.

Les genin s'exécutèrent, Homura soupira se soulagement, ses clones disparurent, il se massa le bassin. Ils étaient devant une maison sommaire à deux étages. Le garçon s'était plutôt attendu à une salle de culture physique. Shikamaru appuya sur la sonnette située à côté de la porte.

-Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que…

Soudain, un objet fendit l'air et se planta juste devant l'orteil d'Homura, celui-ci ouvra grand la bouche, à deux doigts de pisser dans son slip. Il s'agissait d'un kunai, d'un vrai !

-Waaa !

-GUYAAAA ! KAKASHIIIII ! S'écria soudain une voix venu du ciel.

Homura leva les yeux et vit une silhouette véloce bondit de la fenêtre du premier étage et se jeter sur le petit groupe, pied en avant.

-Arcane de Konoha ! Coup de pied sauté SUPRÊÊÊÊÊME !

En voulant trop reculer, Homura tomba sur les fesses. Hanabi et Hoshi sautèrent en même temps et bloquèrent à l'unisson la jambe de l'agresseur avec leur pied. Mais ce fut loin de décourager l'adversaire inattendu qui, toujours dans les airs, se mit sur lui-même.

-Bien joué mais je l'ai vu venir ! COUP DE PIED TOUUURNOYANT !

Les deux genin lâchèrent prises et atterrirent au sol tandis que l'homme tournait comme une toupie avant de se poser en douceur. Homura le reconnu aussitôt.

-Hey ! Mais t'es le Gros sourcils-sensei ! T'étais à l'enterrement de ma mère.

-Aha ! Bien essayé Kakashi, mais il te faudra inventer une autre ruse que celle de prendre l'apparence du fils de ma glorieuse maîtresse, paix à son âme majestueuse, pour me tromper ! Ceci est notre ultime combat !

_Schting !_

Les trois genin se regardèrent entre eux, perplexes. C'était bien Gaï Maito, un de leur occasionnel professeur de sport quand ils étaient encore aspirants. Déjà qu'à sa première apparition devant eux il avait l'air d'un échappé de l'asile qui, dans sa folie, avait tué un jonin pour lui piquer son gilet. C'était également le sensei de Neji Hyuga, cousin d'Hanabi et l'un des trois élèves dont Kanan, la mère d'Homura, avait la charge.

-Heu dites, vous pourriez ne pas dire « maîtresse » mais « sensei » en pensant à ma mère ? Demanda Homura. Parce que venant de vous, ça fait très louche.

-Assez tergiversés ! Montre-toi ! Je sais que tu te caches parmi ces jeunes nouvelles recrues dans le fabuleux monde des ninjas ! Amènes toi et tu auras droit à un joli sourire !

_Schting !_

-… ce gars est vraiment pas net, pauvre maman…

-Je comprends pourquoi Neji-sempai paraît si triste…, commenta Hanabi.

-Il doit se brosser les dents souvent, sourit Hoshi.

-Excusez-moi Gaï-sensei, intervint enfin Shikamaru, mais il s'agit d'un malentendu. Ce n'est pas l'équipe de Kakashi mais la mienne, l'équipe 7.

-Comment ? S'exclama Gaï, outré. Oh, je suis outré ! J'avais expressément précisé que l'on mette Kakashi dans l'équipe qui m'amènerait mes précieux outils de travail !

-Il est actuellement indisponible.

_J'aurai aimé en dire autant de moi, cette mission est un calvaire…_

-Des outils de travail ? Répéta Homura, sceptique. Des boissons et des dentifrices ?

-Tout à fait, jeune garçon aux yeux de deux couleurs !

-J'm'appelle Homura… vous avez déjà l'Alzheimer, Gros sourcils-sensei ?

-Ahh ! L'impétuosité de la jeunesse ! Continue comme ça, jeune Homura ! Profite de tes dix premiers printemps pendant qu'il en est encore temps !

-J'ai douze ans…

-Sur ce, je vous remercie vivement de m'avoir amené mes précieux outils de travail. Besoin de renforts pour la castagne, je suis disponible, moi Gaï Maito, le plus grand expert en taijutsu de Konoha ! Quant à Kakashi, inutile de vous excusez pour lui, je finirai bien par l'avoir, tôt ou tard, en plein milieu de la nuit, caché dans sa penderie.

Homura préféra se reculer d'avantage.

_Et en plus c'est un stalker… _

C'est alors que Gaï se détourna tranquillement d'eux pour faire une chose hallucinante. D'une main il saisit un carton et de l'autre il jeta les autres sur le premier, formant une pile, portant tout ce poids sans aucune difficulté.

-Eh bien au revoir.

Sur ce, avec un grand sourire et un nouveau _schting _étincelant, le jonin sauta sur le toit de sa maison, ouvrit la porte du grenier fixée au plafond et y fit descendre la lourde et impressionnante pile composée de la douzaine de cartons, puis il disparut à l'intérieur de son domicile.

-Mission accomplie, dit Shikamaru sans grand enthousiasme. C'est tout pour ce matin, on se retrouve à 16 h au bureau de l'Hokage.

-Shikamaru-sensei, intervint Homura sortit de son ébahissement. C'était pour tester nos conditions physiques cette mission ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était juste une mission de routine.

-Mais alors vous nous avez rien apprit ! Quand est-ce que vous nous enseignez des supers techniques de la mort qui tue ?

-… je ne répondrais pas à ta question mais je vais faire une remarque.

-Oui ?

-Les missions ne sont pas des entraînements, ces trucs-là, vous êtes libre de les faire de vous-même ou pas. Je suis juste là pour m'assurer de la bonne marche des missions.

Homura n'était pas d'accord sur la dernière partie, mais sur la première, il avait tout à fait raison.

-Ok ben bonne journée alors, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était humainement possible de soulever une charge pareille d'une seule main, Homura avait l'intention de s'entraîner encore plus dur pour se rapprocher de cette force. Hoshi et Hanabi prirent également congés de leur sensei, ayant eu eux aussi la même idée.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

-Rhaaa, j'te jure.

La lourde épée momifiée de Kisame pressa sur le buste d'un homme roux et barbu d'un âge avancé avant de le soulever sans difficulté au sommet de Samaheda, plié en deux, et mit cette dernière contre son épaule.

-Et voilà. Yonbi capturé. Plus que quatre. Hey Itachi, t'aurais au moins pu me donner un coup de main.

Itachi était tranquillement assis sur un rocher, jouant avec un kunai dans sa main.

-N'avais-tu pas dit ne pas avoir besoin de mon aide ?

-Ah ouais c'est vrai. Bah, même si il ne m'a pas facilité la tâche avec ses maudits jutsu de lave, il est à nous. Mais y'a une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

En effet la chaleur intense provoquée par le combat avait entraîné une perturbation dans le ciel, des cumulonimbus s'étaient formés, masquant le soleil sous un ciel gris acier. Quelques gouttes tombèrent avant qu'une pluie fine et bruyante ne recouvre tout le sol. Itachi se leva.

-En quoi la pluie est-elle une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aimais pas, enfin je peux me tromper, commenta ironiquement Kisame en le rejoignant.

-… c'est comme ça que tu traites un vieil homme ?

Kisame éclata d'un rire salace, le duo reprit la marche.

-Nous allons faire un petit détour, annonça Itachi.

-Un autre bijuu ? Demanda Kisame.

-Non, je vais juste à Konoha.

-Pour y capturer Kyubi ? Le boss n'avait pas dit de s'en occuper qu'en dernier ?

-Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'y rends. Je m'y rends seul.

-Bon, et moi dans tout ça ?

-Tu m'attendras dans la forêt au lieu où je t'indiquerai.

-Ok ok, si on ne traîne pas, on arrivera à Konoha en fin d'après-midi.

-Je veux frapper vite, alors on ne traîne pas.

Les deux silhouettes disparurent dans la brume blanche provoquée par la pluie, laissant derrière eux un paysage dévasté et noir de lave durcie encore fumante.

**oooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, Itachi et Kisame sont maintenant en route pour Konoha.**

**Homura : Bah et alors? Y me font pas peur!**

**Nicolas regardant derrière Homura : Oh, salut Itachi.**

**Homura sursaute et file se réfugier derrière Sakura.**

**Nicolas : Mais non, rassures-toi, c'était une blague! XD**

**Homura : Et tu te crois drôle?**

**Nicolas : En tout cas, t'es pas aussi courageux que tu le clames ^^ A tous les lecteurs, merci de continuer à me lire et à bientôt!**


	4. Le corbeau et le serpent de Konoha

**Chapitre 4 : Le corbeau et le serpent de Konoha**

**oooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Cela prit un peu de temps mais voici la suite des aventures de l'équipe 7 de Konoha!**

**Homura : Ah enfin, je tenais plus! **

**Itachi : Quel curieux garçon.**

**Naruto, tout fier : Il me rapelle moi!**

**Nicolas : Sasuke, arrêtes de faire la tête et viens!**

**Sasuke reste dans son coin, Sakura doit le traîner par le bras pour le faire venir.**

**Nicolas en soupirant : Même dans les opening ou ending de Naruto tu es lassant, tu t'obstines à toujours disparaître dans le noir...**

**Naruto : Ouais, magnes-toi le cul de revenir sinon on te remplace définitivement par Saï!**

**Sasuke : Ben faites-le.**

**Sakura : Mais on sait que tu reviendras un jour.**

**Homura : Laisse tomber grande soeur, c'est un cas désespéré.**

**Nicolas : On en reparlera dans quelques chapitres si tout se passe bien. Or donc, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes quittés, Itachi et Kisame marchaient vers Konoha, voilà la suite!**

**oooooooooooooo**

Marchant d'un pas fluide, ne provoquant qu'un léger tintement dû à la clochette de son chapeau, une silhouette en long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges comme motifs, se dirigeait vers le village caché de la Feuille, Konoha. Tout n'était que silence autour de lui. À son approche, les oiseaux s'envolaient et les animaux allaient se terrer dans leur terrier ou leur arbre. Le soleil commençait à décliner, répandant sa lumière rouge dans le ciel, c'était la fin de l'après-midi.

Soudain, un buisson à quelques mètres à sa droite s'agita. Le voyageur se tourna dans cette direction lorsque surgit un garçon se jetant à plat ventre et roulant par terre jusqu'à un mètre devant l'homme. Quelque chose s'agitait dans ses bras.

-Hahaha ! Je t'ai eu ! Clama-t-il fièrement en se redressant.

Dans ses bras le garçon tenait un chat brun et rayé, tous poils hérissés. Le voyageur le regarda longuement. C'était un garçon aux cheveux argentés, habillé en blanc et bleu, aux yeux dépareillés. Malgré le bandeau bleu avec le symbole de la Feuille de Konoha attaché au front, il ne portait pas les sandales classiques des ninjas mais des chaussures noires. Le garçon ne se gêna aucunement pour saucissonner le félin avec une corde.

-Avec ça tu te tiendras tranquille ! Mission accomplie !

Il appuya sur son oreillette.

-Eh sensei, j'ai le chat, je vous rejoins, terminé.

Après avoir éteint son oreillette, il se tourna vers l'homme. Il le regarda de bas en haut et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Waaaaa. Eh bé, toi tu sais te fringuer.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Homura, Homura Nagisa !

Le bonhomme plus grand qu'Homura enleva son chapeau, dévoilant son visage aux traits mystérieux, le bandeau sur son front était le même que le sien, sauf qu'il était noir et qu'il était barré d'une rayure.

-Homura Nagisa… je vois…

-Et toi, cousin ?

-Itachi Uchiwa.

-Cool, tu veux que je te signe un autographe ? Dans quelques années, ça vaudra de l'or, se vanta Homura en riant avant de se figer net.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, incrédule, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Heuuuu… comment t'as dit que tu t'appelais ?

-Itachi Uchiwa, répondit-il sobrement.

-… heu… comme… Uchiwa Sasuke ?

-Oh, apparemment tu connais mon frère cadet.

Il parlait calmement, d'un ton courtois mais chacun de ses mots sonnaient à présent comme une promesse d'agonie lente et insupportablement douloureuse pour Homura. Il sentait peu à peu ses entrailles se glacer, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son échine.

-Pas perso hélas… et… Itachi… comme le Itachi qui a quitté le village il y a une décennie après avoir fait un petit carnage ?

-Dis-moi, pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service ?

-Heu… oui bien sûr.

Sans crier gare, Homura bondit en arrière, lâchant le chat au passage et visa en un éclair le ninja déserteur.

-Shintenshi no jutsu !

L'esprit se sépara de son corps et se précipita vers celui d'Itachi à une vitesse telle que même lui ne pourrait esquiver, c'était ce qu'Homura pensait et effectivement, il n'évita pas mais repoussa sans efforts Homura qui réintégra son corps séance tenante. Cela avait duré un millième de seconde. Le garçon tomba un genou à terre, en sueur et haletant.

-Bien essayé, mais je n'étais guère plus jeune que toi quand mon Sharingan a déjoué la technique secrète des Yamanaka. Les traditions se perdent à Konoha. Maintenant les clans enseignent à des étrangers.

En parlant, Itachi marcha jusqu'à Homura, le prit par le col et le souleva sans difficulté à la hauteur de son visage.

-Sais-tu où se trouve Haruno Sakura ?

Homura serra les dents, en fureur. Si ce sale type voulait voir sa grande sœur, ce n'était sûrement pas pour les meilleures intentions. Il passa discrètement sa main dans sa sacoche située dans son dos, en sortit un kunai et le plongea en direction du cou d'Itachi.

-Va crever !

Itachi stoppa la lame du kunai avec son doigt, comme si ce n'était qu'un jouet en plastique. Puis il saisit son cou, ses doigts resserrèrent leur emprise. Peu à peu, Homura se mit à manquer d'air, son arme tomba par terre.

-Où est Haruno Sakura ? Répéta Itachi, ses yeux rouges plongeant dans le regard crispé d'Homura.

Itachi serra plus fort l'étreinte de sa main sur le cou d'Homura qui suffoquait, s'agitant faiblement. Le garçon, avec toutes les peines du monde, leva son poing tremblant et montra à Itachi son médius avant de laisser retomber son bras et perdre connaissance par manque d'oxygène. Son oreillette tomba par terre. Itachi relâcha son emprise, le hissa sous le bras, ramassa l'oreillette pour suivre les activités des ninjas et se remit en route. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'immobilisa, cet enfant n'était pas aussi seul qu'il ne l'avait cru, quelqu'un le surveillait…

**ooooooooooooooooo**

« Veille sur Homura » tel était le seul ordre que l'Hokage lui avait donné. Veiller ne voulait pas dire protéger et protéger le village avant tout était le mot d'ordre de l'ANBU, même elle ne faisait exception, quitte à abandonner cet enfant entre les mains de ce criminel. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne le tuera pas tout de suite. Yugao Uzuki accéléra sa course folle vers le village pour prévenir l'Hokage de l'arrivée imminente d'Itachi Uchiwa. Elle sautait d'arbres en arbres, de branches en branches sans jamais ralentir. Toutefois, la forêt lui semblait tout à coup bien plus grande et Konoha bien plus loin qu'elle n'avait pensé. Elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle bondit sur le chemin et regarda autour d'elle. S'était-elle perdue ? Elle en doutait sincèrement, elle connaissait la forêt entourant Konoha comme si c'était elle qui avait planté tous ces arbres. Mais pourquoi alors avait-elle cette désagréable sensation de s'être égarée ?

-Tiens, Yugao-sempai. Quelle surprise.

La jeune femme masquée aux longs cheveux violets se retourna vivement et vit Itachi sur le chemin à quelques mètres d'elle, portant l'enfant sous le bras. Comment s'était-il déplacé aussi vite ?

-Itachi Uchiwa, criminel de rang S, membre de l'Akatsuki, responsable des meurtres perpétrés sur le clan Uchiwa, répondit-elle en dégainant son katana accroché dans son dos.

-Depuis quand t'encombres-tu d'une arme ?

-Au nom de Konoha, tu es en état d'arrestation. Relâche cet enfant.

-Cela doit faire au moins huit ans qu'on ne s'est vus.

-Ne cherches pas à discuter et obéis.

-… bien.

Itachi lâcha Homura qui tomba par terre sans ménagements avant de marcher vers Yugao.

-N'approche pas !

-Tu possèdes quelque chose qui me serait utile.

-Reste où tu es Itachi ou je n'hésiterai pas à te mettre à mort, prévint-elle d'une voix calme.

Malgré l'avertissement, Itachi continuait à avancer tranquillement. En un éclair, Yugao se retrouva face à Itachi, son katana transperçant net sa poitrine où se situait son cœur. Un flot de sang jaillit dans le dos et à la poitrine du ninja déserteur, souillant le katana.

-Apparemment, le gamin prodige n'a pas retenu la supériorité de sa sempai.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Un nouvel arrivant dans l'enfer. Qu'il soit garçon ou fille, il était plus petit que tous les autres apprentis-ANBU. Yugao le jaugea rapidement d'un coup d'œil, elle avait à peine seize ans et le nouveau devait avoir autour de treize. Si elle n'avait aucune idée quant à son identité, c'était à cause de la longueur de ses cheveux noirs d'ébène, ainsi que le masque qu'il portait au visage. Ce qui avait le plus intrigué Yugao chez le nouveau était la blancheur immaculée du masque de forme simple. Il n'y avait même pas d'orifice pour les yeux, était-il aveugle ? Cela expliquerait du coup pourquoi son masque n'ait aucun élément décoratif.

La sélection des participants à l'apprentissage était stricte, seuls les meilleurs ninjas étaient retenus pour y participer et rares étaient ceux qui étaient pris ou plus simplement, survivaient aux tests. Dès leur arrivée, on leur donnait un masque pour cacher leur identité et prenaient parfois un pseudonyme, celui de Yugao était Hanoko. Ainsi, si ce gamin était bien sorti du tri intensif, c'est qu'il le méritait.

Un mois durant, Yugao ne porta pas grande attention au petit nouveau. L'entraînement au développement personnel était déjà assez prenant comme ça. Kakashi l'avait bien prévenu un jour que si elle voulait être reçue dans l'ANBU, il lui faudra s'accrocher, elle le faisait chaque jour. Ici, dans l'immensité des sous-sols de l'Under-hell de Konoha, il n'y avait pas de test écrit, pas de test physique, on venait la voir pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire et elle obéissait aveuglément. Tous avaient accès à une bibliothèque spéciale dont les ouvrages traitaient des milliers de façons de tuer un être humain, de la furtivité des ninjas, ne faire qu'un avec l'ombre, l'espionnage en plein cœur d'un territoire ennemi, plus des conseils que des guides de survie dans les conditions extrêmes. Les entraînements dirigés par un professeur étaient bannis, chacun passait son temps ici comme il l'entendait. Les centaines de salles aménagées simulaient différentes atmosphères, climats et ambiance, d'une foule au cœur d'une grande ville jusqu'aux plus hauts sommets des montagnes enneigées. Aucun enseignement de techniques, ils s'entraînaient pour tuer, c'est tout. Les ANBU étaient le bras armé de Konoha et la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage, l'échec signifiait bien plus que la mort, ils en étaient conscients, c'était Konoha qu'ils mettraient en péril si ils se faisaient tuer en mission. Ils rentraient chez eux quand ils le voulaient mais il n'était pas rare que certains passent plus de deux mois enfermés ici de leur plein gré.

Ce jour-là, Yugao expédia à terre un confrère suite à un choc entre leurs deux katanas dans le dojo des lames, c'était dans cette salle que s'entraînaient les aspirants ANBU à la pratique du Kenjutsu. Elle était en nage sous son masque et les infimes trous au niveau de la bouche ne lui suffisaient pas pour épancher son souffle. Bien sûr que c'était dur, c'était son quotidien, cela forgeait son caractère et jamais elle ne s'en plaignait. Elle s'accrochait. Son coéquipier en revanche s'était cogné la tête en heurtant le sol.

-Kitsune, fait équipe avec Hanoko, ordonna l'ANBU chargé de surveiller les aspirants.

Hanoko, alias Yugao se tourna vers Kitsune. Ainsi c'était le pseudonyme qu'il s'était donné. Le nouveau au masque immaculé marchait vers elle calmement, les mains vides. Il se pencha sur son prédécesseur pour ramasser son katana et le tendit vers Hanoko pour signifier qu'il ou elle était prêt. Hanoko se remit en garde.

_Kitsune… le renard hein ?_

Le plus petit restait immobile, à attendre, mais Hanoko resta figée aussi. Elle tenait une bonne occasion pour jauger sa force, même si au final, elle n'était pas plus curieuse que ça. Son adversaire comprit qu'elle n'attaquerait pas la première et abattit sa lame en premier. Hanoko répliqua d'un coup sur le katana qui propulsa Kitsune à terre. Derrière son masque, son adversaire devait être bravement surprit. Ça leur arrivait à tous quand ils croisaient le fer pour la première fois avec Hanoko et en général, leur amour-propre les poussaient à revenir à la charge.

Kitsune se releva sans se plaindre et se remit en position avant d'attaquer à nouveau, le même phénomène se produisit lorsqu'il abattit sa lame de nouveau, pourtant la nouvelle recrue s'obstinait, sans varier ses mouvements. Soit c'était parce qu'il cherchait à identifier la méthode qu'Hanoko utilisait, soit il était tellement frustré qu'il attaquait sans réfléchir, mais Hanoko pencha pour la première hypothèse. Néanmoins, son ou sa partenaire fit choux blanc. Hanoko rangea le katana avec les autres et quitta le dojo pour rejoindre ses appartements. Elle ôta enfin son masque ainsi que tous ses vêtements pour entrer dans sa salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche revigorante, c'était l'unique moment de son quotidien où elle baissait sa garde.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

-J'arrive, répondit-elle en enfilant son masque.

En ouvrant la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une personne plus petite qu'elle aux longs cheveux noirs, le visage couvert par un masque entièrement blanc. Kitsune ?

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre en terminant de sécher ses cheveux.

-Pourriez-vous m'apprendre votre mouvement, Hanoko-sempai ? Demanda Kitsune.

C'était bien la première fois que Yugao entendait le son de sa voix. À présent elle en était sûre, même si sa voix était encore un peu aigüe, Kitsune était bien un garçon.

-Non.

-Bien, se contenta Kitsune en repartant comme il était venu.

C'est tout ? Il avait pris la peine de la déranger et accepté si facilement d'être refoulé ? Drôle de type. Hanoko referma sa porte.

Le lendemain, même heure, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte de Yugao. Elle qui était habitué à ne jamais avoir de visite, elle était assez surprise. Elle ouvrit la porte et retrouva Kitsune.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Que vous m'appreniez votre mouvement, répondit-il simplement.

-J'ai dit non hier.

-Une personne que j'aimais bien disait toujours « demain est un autre jour ».

-Eh bien ce n'est pas pareil pour ma réponse d'aujourd'hui. Et ne reviens plus.

Hanoko lui claqua la porte au nez et espérant que cette fois il avait compris le message s'allongea dans son lit, ôta son masque et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve suite aux intenses épreuves qu'elle avait subie toute la journée. On frappa à nouveau. Hanoko se demanda si il ne serait pas plus judicieux de le prendre par la peau du cou et de lui flanquer une fessée et l'envoyer illico dans sa chambre, mais elle ne savait pas où Kitsune dormait. Et à nouveau ces toc toc à la porte. Hanoko leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte.

-Non, laisse-moi.

Et elle referma aussitôt avant de pousser un gros soupir.

Il revint le lendemain, elle le refoula à nouveau. Le jour suivant aussi. Ce manège durait maintenant une semaine. Elle finit par ne même plus se lever et crier à la porte :

-Dégage !

Mais Kitsune insista. Retenant ses pulsions de meurtre, Hanoko se leva, ouvrit la porte et le toisa de haut.

-Si j'accepte de t'expliquer, tu me ficheras la paix ?

-Oui.

-Bon, entre, céda-t-elle en s'écartant de la porte.

-Pas maintenant, je dois rentrer. À demain, Hanoko-sempai.

Et il s'en alla après s'être brièvement incliné. Yugao fulminait. Elle claqua la porta avec force. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il la dérangeait sans aucun scrupule et quand elle accepta enfin, Monsieur annonçait qu'il devait rentrer à la maison ! Les gosses… si absolus.

En rentrant chez elle, elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire… elle se trompait. Le lendemain alors qu'elle se préparait pour sortir et se rendre dans l'Under-hell, sa mère au rez-de-chaussée l'appela.

-Yugao, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

-J'arrive.

Elle descendit, se demandant bien de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas une de ses amies, sa mère l'aurait précisé. Elle se figea au beau milieu des escaliers. Sur le pas de la porte, un petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs attachés, aux yeux noirs et habillé en noir avec le col en cylindre. Yugao n'en croyait pas ces yeux, même sans masque, sa morphologie le trahissait, c'était Kitsune ! Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il n'y avait qu'une explication : il savait qu'elle était Hanoko.

-Bonjour Yugao-sempai. Je m'appelle Itachi et je suis venu pour que vous m'appreniez…

-Te fatigue pas, j'ai comprise, coupa Yugao en soupirant.

Elle le saisit vivement par les épaules et l'entraîna dehors.

-Je sors, annonça-t-elle à ses parents en poussant le garçon jusqu'à un lieu tranquille.

Elle le regarda sévèrement les mains sur les hanches. Lui se contentait de la regarder, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Non content de me harceler dans l'Under, tu as le culot de venir jusque dans MA maison. Et comment as-tu su ? Tu m'as suivit ?

-Non.

-Alors comment as-tu découvert ma vraie identité ?

-Tu me l'as montré, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

-… p…pardon ?

-Tu n'avais pas ton masque quand tu m'as ouvert hier.

Son masque ! Elle était tellement furieuse hier qu'elle a oublié de l'enfiler avant d'ouvrir la porte, quelle idiote !

-Eh bien oublie le, oublie moi, oublie ma maison, oublie tout ce qui me concerne.

-Non.

-Si !

-Vous aviez dit être d'accord pour m'apprendre votre technique hier.

-Et tu as refusé en t'en allant comme un voleur, petit malin.

-Je n'ai pas refusé, j'ai dit que je viendrai demain.

-Tu aurais dû préciser que c'était dans MA maison, j'aurai refusé !

-Vous m'apprenez ?

Yugao soupira fortement.

-Je t'explique et après tu ne reviens plus me harceler, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

-Et juste comme ça, pourquoi étais-tu si pressé de partir hier ?

-Mon petit frère m'attendait, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Ils descendirent dans l'Under-hell, enfilèrent leur uniforme et leur masque. Ils entrèrent dans une salle d'entraînement vide avec toute sorte d'arme blanche accrochées aux murs. Hanoko prit deux katana et en donna un à Kitsune avant de se mettre en position.

-Attaque.

Kitsune s'exécuta avec le même mouvement d'il y a une semaine, il se retrouva à terre de la même manière.

-As-tu comprit pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé par terre ?

-Non.

-Eh bien en fait c'est plus un mouvement qu'une technique, mais un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Un apprenti-ANBU comme toi n'a pas besoin que je lui rabâche ce qu'il y a a savoir que le kenjutsu au niveau du conscient, je vais donc passer directement à la face cachée des mouvements.

Kitsune hocha la tête, attentif. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de sa vie d'une face cachée de mouvements mais si Hanoko en parlait, c'est que cette face cachée existait bel et bien.

-C'est ce que nous-même on ne perçoit pas ni ne sentons pas lors de l'exécution d'un mouvement, c'est dans le domaine de l'inconscient. Avant de donner un coup de poing, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ?

-Je le pense ? Répondit Kitsune.

-Dans l'ordre du physique, que se passe-t-il ?

-Mon corps se prépare à donner le coup.

-Oui et plus simplement, répondit Hanoko en ramenant son poing vers l'arrière, tu bandes le bras. C'est ton conscient qui provoque ce mouvement. Derrière ça, ton inconscient qui fait imprimer une rotation à ton corps une légère rotation au niveau du bassin de sorte que face à ton adversaire, tu es de profil.

Pour illustrer, Yugao banda son poing, en même temps la partie supérieure de son corps s'est tournée de profil.

-Comme ce n'est pas exécuté par ton conscient et que dans ta tête tu ne penses qu'à la trajectoire que vas suivre ton bras et ton poing, tu ignores ce détail, pourtant il a son importance, car ce mouvement inconscient déplace ton centre de gravité. C'est ça que je vise. Ça ne dure qu'un bref instant alors il faut être très rapide, sinon, il aura la puissance d'un coup normal.

-Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Oui ?

-Puisque vous êtes si habile avec une lame, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'en possédez pas une qui vous est propre ?

-Bonne question. Je n'ai pas de katana mais je pratique le kenjutsu. Rien ne m'oblige à faire de ça ma spécialité, je trouve juste que ces armes sont encombrantes. Il me faudrait une bonne raison pour en porter une. À mon tour, pourquoi te surnommes-tu Kitsune ?

-C'est un hommage.

-À qui ?

-Au Coeur de Konoha.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Ces souvenirs étaient remontés en Yugao en transperçant le cœur d'Itachi sans qu'elle ne puisse en contrôler le reflux. Des gouttes de son sang avaient giclé sur son masque.

-Supériorité dis-tu ? Demanda un autre Itachi dans son dos.

Un clone ! Elle retira sa lame et s'écarta le plus vite possible. Le corps de l'Itachi pourfendu s'écroula lentement au sol. Dès qu'il faut pleinement allongé, il se divisa en plumes noires qui prirent la forme de corbeaux qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel rouge sang. Depuis quand le ciel était-il devenu rouge ? Yugao comprit enfin, elle était sous l'influence d'un genjutsu.

-Kai !

Mais rien ne se produisit. Itachi marcha vers elle.

-Tu n'es pas dans un genjutsu ordinaire, tu es dans l'illusion du Magenkyo Sharingan. Ici le temps et l'espace sont sous mon contrôle absolu. Tu es prisonnière d'un cauchemar, comme si tes paupières s'étaient collées dans ton sommeil. Je peux entrer dans les tréfonds de ton âme et te faire revivre des scènes de ton passé comme tu viens d'en faire l'expérience. Le terme exact serait « notre passé commun ».

-C'est une jolie histoire que tu racontes là, surtout que je ne te savais pas si voyeur et sadique.

Yugao agrippa fermement son katana des deux mains et repartit à l'assaut mais au moment où elle abattait sa lame, elle se stoppa. Itachi avait disparu, à la place il y avait un jeune homme brun avec des cernes sous les yeux, pâle, malade.

-Ha… Hayate…

-Alors c'est lui la raison pour laquelle tu t'es encombré de ce katana, son katana.

Itachi était à sa gauche, regardant lui aussi Hayate Gekko. Ce dernier fixait le vide d'un air ébahi, figé telle une statue de chair. Le masque de Yugao se défit tout seul et vola jusqu'à la main d'Itachi. Il le regarda avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci tremblait, effarée.

-Tu souffres suffisamment chaque jour qui passe, inutile de mettre un terme à ton calvaire maintenant. Cependant, tu as quelque chose que je veux. Bonne nuit, Yugao-sempai.

Itachi avait enlevé son manteau de l'Akatsuki pour revêtir la tenue de Yugao, la laissant dévêtit près d'un bosquet, inconsciente. Il modifia le masque pour qu'il ait la forme d'un renard et l'enfila, cela faisait au moins huit ans qu'il n'avait pas enfilé cet uniforme, mais il était toujours aussi léger et solide, épousant son corps comme si c'était une seconde peau. Il prit le garçon sous le bras et s'élança vers Konoha.

L'entrée secrète qu'il connaissait bien échappait à la vigilance de la bulle invisible entourant constamment Konoha, il la prise et sauta de toits en toits en plein jour à grande vitesse. Même si quelqu'un était assez habile pour le remarquer, son uniforme d'ANBU trompera la vigilance de 90% des soupçonneux. Il cherchait la trace de Sakura. Si il se souvenait bien, sa maison se trouvait à quelques rues de sa position actuelle. Il se retrouva un instant plus tard devant la maison des Haruno mais aucune trace de la jeune fille.

-Cherches-tu quelqu'un, Kitsune ?

Itachi se retourna. Tsunade en personne lui faisait face.

-Où devrais-je dire Itachi Uchiwa ?

-Moi en revanche je n'attendais pas le Cinquième Hokage. Je suppose que quelqu'un vous a prévenu de ma visite prochaine, mais que vous veniez en personne…

-J'ai certaines choses à dire qui ne regardent que nous. Mais avant tout, relâche cet enfant.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de parler d'elle, vous m'en voyez navré. Et je crains devoir garder ce garçon encore un peu.

-Penses-tu qu'elle est fière de toi de là où elle est ? S'énerva Tsunade. Et ce masque, c'est comme si tu l'insultais au lieu d'honorer sa mémoire.

-Quelle mémoire ?

-Celle qui est gravée dans ton cœur, mais peut-être n'en as-tu plu.

-Qui a le moins de cœur ? Demanda posément Itachi. Ceux qui ont oubliés le Cœur de Konoha ou ceux qui ont fait en sorte de l'effacer ? Konoha elle-même est peut être dénuée de cœur depuis sa mort.

-Non, même si elle est morte, un jour un nouveau Cœur du village naîtra, aussi sûrement que les Hokage se succèdent.

-Est-ce une raison pour oublier ? Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus.

Itachi allait pour tourner le dos à Tsunade pour se diriger vers la maison quand des serpents jaillirent de terre. Une lame en métal et un kunai menacèrent soudain le cou d'Itachi. À l'unisson, Lightning et Anko étaient sorties de leur cachette souterraine. Yugao ne répondant plus, Tsunade en avait conclu qu'il y aurait bientôt des problèmes et qu'Itachi n'y serait pas étranger.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit l'Hokage, le traître ? Demanda Anko.

-Lâche cet enfant, répéta Lightning d'un ton glacial.

-Traître ? Cela te va bien de dire ça, répondit calmement Itachi, nullement impressionné.

-Ne traite pas de traître, enfoiré ! S'emporta Anko.

-Ne te laisses pas emporter, Anko. Itachi, cet enfant n'a rien à voir avec toi, lâche-le.

-Au contraire, mais puisque vous insistez.

Itachi n'était pas dupe, Sakura était omniprésente dans la mémoire d'Homura mais il le lâcha quand même. Un gros serpent apparut de la manche de l'ample veste d'Anko et entraîna le genin loin d'Itachi.

-Maintenant tu vas te tenir tranquille, prévint Lightning.

Celle-ci lui tournait le dos, menaçant son coup d'une épée rétractable. Anko lui ôta son masque et passa un bandeau sur les yeux pour lui éviter de se servir du Sharingan. Curieusement, Itachi se laissa faire, ne montrant strictement aucune résistance. Les serpents d'Anko le surveillaient étroitement, prêts à mordre ses jambes. Restant sur ses gardes, Tsunade se pencha et souleva Homura, que le gros serpent lui avait apporté, dans ses bras.

-Passe tes mains dans le dos, ordonna Lightning.

Itachi s'exécuta et la mère de Sakura lui attacha solidement les poignets, Anko se chargea d'apposer un sceau sur les liens.

**oooooooooooo**

Homura se réveilla lentement. C'était comme si tous les muscles de son corps étaient rouillés mais le pire était se mal persistant dans sa tête, comme si des mains puissantes la compressait. Il gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Il était dans une chambre de l'hôpital de Konoha. Heureusement que la première chose qu'il vit était la jolie jeune fille assise à son chevet, la douleur en était plus supportable.

-Hmm… grande sœur…

-Chuuut, ne t'agite pas, murmura Sakura. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal au crâne.

-Il ne t'a pas loupé.

Homura avait du mal à voir de qui elle parlait avant de se souvenir de l'Uchiwa qui avait une classe de tous les diables.

-… l'est naze ton beau-frère, même si il sait se fringuer.

-Ne le sous-estime pas, si tu es encore vivant c'est uniquement parce qu'il l'a voulu.

Homura le savait déjà. Alors c'était ce gars qui avait tué toute sa famille et la raison pour laquelle Sasuke était parti ? Pour Itachi, Homura n'était guère plus fort qu'un bébé. Et Sasuke voulait dépasser un type pareil ? Autant croire au Père Noël. Ce n'était sûrement pas demain qu'Homura aura un niveau pareil.

-Repose-toi.

-… dis, quelqu'un est venu ?

-Oui, Kurenai-sensei, Hanabi, Hoshi et Shikamaru. Il t'a d'ailleurs apporté ces fleurs. Ainsi que Naruto et Hinata qui sont venus ensembles et Tsunade-sensei.

-Hey, je commence à être populaire, se vanta Homura.

-Il faut croire, sourit Sakura.

-… et la dame masquée ?

-Qui ça ?

-… non rien, j'ai divagué.

Homura préféra le garder pour lui, mais il était partiellement conscient lorsqu'Itachi le portait, le ne voyait pas mais il avait entendu Itachi la nommer « Yugao-sempai » et elle était de l'ANBU, ils étaient tous masqués. Il préféra changer de sujet.

-Et Hanabi a dit quelque chose ?

-Juste « la chance n'est pas de son côté ».

-Je veux bien le croire, à ma deuxième mission je me retrouve face à un super killer psychosomatique.

-Tu veux dire psychopathe ?

-Ouais. Bref, j'ai la classe ! Mission S !

-Baka…

Elle était rassurée qu'il en riait mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre sa trop grande confiance en lui-même.

-Y'a quand même un truc nul. Ça a pas marché son jutsu à la mèche ! Il m'a été aussi utile qu'une brindille, et encore j'insulte la brindille parce qu'elle peut être très utile quand on pique les yeux de quelqu'un avec.

-Non, c'est juste que tu as visé trop haut…

-Hey minus.

Une jeune femme venait d'entrer. Elle avait les cheveux améthyste et attachés, les yeux marrons, avec un bandeau de Konoha sur le front et une tenue en côte de maille foncée mais cruellement transparente sous un ample manteau beige.

-Anko-sensei…, soupira Sakura.

-Anko-sempai ! Précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je ne suis la sensei de personne et j'en suis fière !

-C'est moi que tu traites de minus, l'exhib ? Se vexa Homura. Tu t'es regardée avec ta tenue ? Autant te promener avec une grosse pancarte avec marqué dessus « Accro à la crac crac attitude » !

-Et en plus il est marrant, ce petit bouchon, répondit-elle avec un joli sourire avant de saisir son visage de ses doigts avec la vitesse d'un serpent fondant sur sa proie. Écoute bien, minus. T'as rien vu et rien entendu, ok ?

-Hey ! Protesta Sakura en faisant lâcher Anko. Ménagez-le, il ne va pas bien.

Homura grogna avant de tirer la langue à la jeune femme.

-Tu es aussi venimeuse qu'une vipère, lança-t-il.

-Vas-y, répète ça et je te fais ressortir tes intestins par la bouche !

-Anko-sempai ! Gronda Sakura.

-Parles à ma main, l'exhib !

Tous deux se firent face en grognant, Sakura allait intervenir quand Anko sourit et tapota la tête d'Homura, ce qui lui fit encore plus mal que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

-Aie !

-Dis rien sur Itachi, ordre de Tsunade, inutile de se vanter de sa capture. Il y a pas mal de personnes qui ont une certaine position qui seraient ravies d'un tête à tête avec lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Certaines ne seraient pas dérangées si il était égorgé comme un porc et que ses yeux soient arrachés.

Homura se rappela alors de sa petite discussion avec Hanabi sur les dojutsu, des yeux qui ne se transmettaient que par le sang, sauf si on en étudiait librement une paire. Il se massa la tête pour atténuer la douleur tout en abordant une expression grave.

-… c'est vraiment pitoyable, y'a des ninjas assez cruels pour arracher les yeux d'autres personnes pour se les greffer… beaucoup seraient ravis de tuer un Hyuga pour avoir son Byakugan… si quelqu'un voulait tuer Hanabi pour cette raison minable, je sais pas ce que je lui ferai.

-Bienvenue pour ton retour sur Terre, minus. Bon je vous laisse, reposes-toi bien, crevette.

Homura lui tira la langue.

-Comptes-y vipère ! Dis Sakura, elle serait pas la sœur aînée de Naruto ?

-Non, il n'a pas de sœur.

-De caractère ils sont un peu pareils. Ils pètent plus haut que leur cul ! Précisa-t-il en éclatant de rire.

-Tu sais Homura, le pouvoir attire bien des convoitises.

Homura s'arrêta de rire pour regarder ses jambes masquées par la couverture.

-Ouais… tu peux t'allonger avec moi ?

Sakura lui sourit et le rejoignit après avoir enlevé ses sandales et son bandeau. Homura ne se gêna aucunement pour bien se lover contre sa poitrine en ronronnant, heureux comme un pacha. Elle caressa ses cheveux pour qu'il soit bien.

-Allez, ferme les yeux, je veille sur toi.

-Oui ma Sakura, dit-il avant de bailler. Si le frère cadet est aussi violent que l'aîné, je te préviens tu l'épouses pas.

Homura succomba vite au sommeil, Sakura eut un sourire amusé et veilla sur lui en le gardant contre elle.

**ooooooooooooo**

Deux jours plus tard, seule une poignée de personne était au courant de la présence d'Itachi dans Konoha. Il subissait sans broncher les interrogatoires d'Ibiki Morino, il se montrait même courtois avec son geôlier.

Dans un effort surhumain, Naruto ouvrit la porte de son appartement, fourbu et épuisé par cette journée d'entraînement. Maîtriser l'élément vent en utilisant plus de mille clones à la fois l'avait vidé, néanmoins il avait progressé. Mais en découvrant la ravissante jeune fille souriante qui arrivait à la porte, il atteignit le septième ciel.

-Okairi, accueillit Hinata. (Bienvenue à la maison)

-Hinata !

Elle venait dès qu'elle le pouvait pour entretenir l'appartement de Naruto ou prendre soin de lui. Elle lui enleva sa veste et l'invita à entrer. Le blondinet ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être plus heureux, sauf si Sasuke revenait au village bien sûr.

-Installe-toi, je prépare le dîner.

En fait c'était un peu comme si ils étaient déjà mariés, ça faisait plaisir à Hinata de prendre soin de son homme mais lui était quand même parfois gêné d'abuser du temps libre de sa petite amie. La fatigue s'en fit moins sentir. En plus elle cuisinait comme une reine !

**oooooooooooooooo**

Oroshimaru avait du mal à respirer, il était en sueur et haletant.

-Oroshimaru-sama ! S'inquiéta Kabuto. Il va falloir préparer le rituel plus tôt que prévu.

-Non, pas encore..., articula-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

-Mais vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à ce rythme ! Le corps dans lequel vous vous trouvez a atteint ses limites !

-Je n'ai pas fini avec Sasuke… ce corps peut tenir encore un peu.

-… bon, dans combien de temps pensez-vous être prêt ?

-Quelques jours.

-Bien, alors je vais commencer à tout préparer et vous donner un remède de niveau supérieur.

Kabuto sortit de la chambre, confiant. Après tout, Oroshimaru était un des trois ninjas légendaires de Konoha, il avait survécu à des souffrances et des affrontements de rare violence, il avait même presque réussit à faire tomber Konoha et Suna et tué deux Kage, sa puissance était illimitée. Il survivra le temps qu'il faudra pour fusionner avec Sasuke.

_Ah enfin, j'ai cru qu'il ne sortirait jamais, ce péteux._

Soudain la porte de la chambre vola en éclat et une lance rouge à deux pointes fila comme une flèche sur Oroshimaru, celui-ci la bloqua de son bras entre les deux pointes mais la violence du choc le repoussa jusqu'au mur et les pointes s'incrustèrent au mur.

-Tu ne pouvais pas frapper de manière plus modérée ? Ironisa Oroshimaru.

Sur le pas de la porte, une jeune femme sensuelle aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une toge bleue et d'un maillot de corps noir épousant ses formes gracieuses, laissant son bras et son ventre à nu. Elle souriait d'un air suffisant.

-L'heure a sonné pour toi, annonça-t-elle tranquillement.

-Que racontes-tu là, Sasuke ?

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui sois pressé par le temps.

-Alors apparemment tu veux en finir maintenant.

-Nous sommes tous les deux tombés d'accord sur ce point. Seulement, en ce moment il se repose alors je prends le relai. Ainsi, il n'aura pas les mains sales quand tu seras crevé comme un chien, responsabilités de l'aînée obligent.

-Tss, ne soit pas aussi sûre de toi, pâle copie d'Uchiwa.

De sa main libre, Oroshimaru saisit la lance, la déplanta du mur et la jeta sur Fang. Cette dernière s'en saisit juste avant que les pointes de sa propre arme ne se plantent dans sa gorge. Elle s'approcha tranquillement. Des serpents jaillirent alors de nulle part et se jetèrent sur elle. Nullement impressionnée, Fang exécuta des moulinets avec sa lance avant de se débarrasser avec grâce et aisance des nuisibles. Elle fit apparaître du tatouage sur son épaule nue une dizaine de shuriken qu'elle lança sur son adversaire.

Un autre jour, Oroshimaru les auraient tous esquivés mais étant très affaiblit, il s'en reçut un dans l'épaule et gémit de douleur. Fang ne cessa de s'approcher telle la Mort prenant son temps pour aller chercher sa prochaine victime. Oroshimaru décrocha le shuriken de son épaule et l'envoya sur la jeune femme qui le stoppa net entre deux des doigts de sa main libre puis enfin à portée, abattit sans état d'âme sa lance sur Oroshimaru, transperçant sa poitrine. Le ninja légendaire déchu cracha du sang dans un bruit étouffé. Fang bondit en arrière.

-Doton, Iwa vado kuzuchi (Destruction des roches)

Les murs et le plafond explosèrent de toute part provoquant un éboulement uniquement dirigé contre Oroshimaru. Cette technique était interdite car fortement dangereuse aussi bien pour son utilisateur que pour son entourage si l'utilisateur était dépassé par le déchaînement de puissance sismique, mais Fang garda le contrôle sur son jutsu. Lorsque le fracas prit fin, la pièce était à ciel ouvert. Le repaire étant souterrain, les gravats avaient submergés la pièce. Fang était sortie de la pièce juste à temps. Néanmoins elle resta aux aguets.

-Non, il n'est pas mort.

La tête d'un serpent géant et blanc surgit de sous terre et sa puissante mâchoire se referma sur la taille de Fang, ce qui fit gicler... de la boue. Fang fondit en une flaque de boue, un clone d'argile. La véritable femme surgit et planta fermement sa lance sur sa queue. Le serpent poussa un cri de douleur avant de cracher un écran de fumée noire. Fang retint sa respiration tandis que le serpent se mutila la partir entravée de sa queue et s'enfuit sous terre.

-Hm… j'ai échoué… partiellement du moins. Il est mortellement blessé, il ne va pas tarder à mourir.

Sur ce, Fang disparut, laissant place à Sasuke. Kabuto revint en courant, et découvrit le terrible spectacle. Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

-La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te tue pas, c'est que tu es pathétique.

Sur ce, Sasuke passa à côté de Kabuto et se dirigea vers le laboratoire secret, il avait quelqu'un à voir, un type arrogant et puéril nommé Suigetsu.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Anko n'était décidément pas faite pour assister aux interrogatoires. Elle trouvait ça ennuyeux à mourir, pesant dans une salle à peine éclairée et avec de sales odeurs qui lui coupaient même l'appétit. Elle s'étira à l'air libre, elle sentit alors quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe. En baissant les yeux, Anko s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent blanc, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Blanc, comme…

Le serpent s'écarta d'elle et rampa au sol, sa tête s'agitant comme si il l'invitait à la suivre. Anko sentit sa marque que sa nuque lui brûler. Si c'était bien Oroshimaru, que lui voulait-il ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Sans penser à prévenir qui que ce soit, elle suivit le reptile. Il l'amena à l'extérieur du village, elle eut l'horreur de le découvrir, lui, celui qui fut son maître, un trou béant sur la poitrine, assis contre un arbre, se vidant de son sang.

-Oh non… non, c'est une blague… non c'est pas possible…

-Je sais… que je ne mérite rien… mais… j'avais besoin… de te revoir…, dit-il faiblement.

Le cœur d'Anko rata un battement, ce n'était pas une illusion ni un genjutsu, elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Ressentait-elle de la peine ? De la haine ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle avait cru réussir à tourner la page mais en réalité, elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Elle se ressaisit et lui tourna le dos.

-Et pour dire quoi ? « Je regrette » ? « Je ne voulais pas » ? « Je t'aimais bien » ? Tout ce que tu dis n'est que du vent ! Du vent et du poison !

-Tu es la seule que j'ai regretté de perdre. Tu peux koff koff me haïr, je m'y suis fait… te revoir… me suffit…

-C'est toi qui m'a abandonné en me disant que j'étais faible ! Ton cœur est mort ! À supposer que tu en aie eu un.

-Je ne voulais pas… que tu aies l'idée de me suivre…

Anko serra les dents, toute tremblante. Ces satanées larmes s'obstinaient à couler, pourquoi ? En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se retourner pour lui faire face, il ne méritait que son mépris.

-Jamais je ne t'aurais suivit ! Tu enlevais et tuais des gens pour ton seul plaisir de faire des expériences sordides, tu as tué le Troisième Hokage, tu as failli détruire Konoha… mais que te faut-il de plus ? Me mentir ? Jiraya-sama t'as supplié de revenir, tu ne l'as pas fait et moi, tu m'as jeté à la poubelle quand je t'étais devenue inutile, tu m'as juste laissé ça !

Anko pointa du doigt sa nuque, à l'endroit où était sa marque.

-Juste pour que le monde entier sache que je suis ta chose !

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, de nombreuses émotions contrastaient son visage. Haine, détresse et tristesse se mêlaient parmi ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Mais le pire fut quand elle eut le courage de regarder Oroshimaru dans les yeux, il pleurait aussi. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle tomba à genoux. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi était-elle si facilement vaincue par ces larmes ? Elles étaient fausses, tout était faux chez lui.

-C'est vrai, je hais ce village et tous ces habitants, tous sauf toi.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

-Un monstre ne peut vivre parmi les humains, répondit simplement Oroshimaru.

-Jamais personne ne t'as haï ! C'est ta putain de peur de vieillir et de la mort qui t'as poussé loin de nous !

-Il ne serait rien resté de moi si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'avais fait, comme j'ai peur aujourd'hui de laisser le néant me happer.

-Tu as tout faux ! S'exclama Anko en martelant ses poings sur le sol. Même mort, tu aurais continué d'exister, dans la mémoire de ceux qui t'auraient respecté et aimés ! Mais aujourd'hui personne ne te pleurera ! Nawaki a eu au moins la chance de mourir sans te connaître tel que tu étais ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand nous sommes devenus tous les deux tes genin avant qu'il ne meure brutalement sur le front ?

-À part Tsunade, personne ne pourrait mieux s'en souvenir que moi…

Il s'approcha et effleura sa main de la sienne. Anko réagit en se reculant vivement.

-Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! Et en plus je ne pleure pas, j'ai juste une saleté dans l'œil.

-Je voulais changer les choses, cette paix si glorieuse instaurée à la fin de la troisième grande guerre ninja n'était qu'un leurre.

-Ça suffit, ne te justifie pas ! S'écria Anko en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Et pourtant c'est vrai. Des hommes au pouvoir étaient corrompus, des familles se brisaient à cause de clans rivaux qui continuaient leur guerre, les dons héréditaires faisaient si peur qu'un père n'hésitait pas à supprimer son enfant. Des villages aux frontières entre deux grands pays souffraient de famine, certains étaient rayés de la carte. Au sein même de Konoha l'intolérance envers ceux qui étaient différents et la discrimination utilisée pour les luttes de pouvoir. Au sein même des pays riches des enfants fouillaient des poubelles pour se nourrir, mendiaient dans les rues, des petites filles allaient même jusqu'à donner leur corps pour un peu de nourriture, est-ce ça la paix ? Certes j'ai fait des choses ignobles mais parce que je voulais changer tout ça, ne pas faire comme l'Hokage qui ne faisait rien pour arranger ça.

Les pleurs d'Anko redoublaient, elle qui s'était promit d'être forte quand il était parti, quand il l'avait abandonné… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'écoutait ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire que tout ceci était faux mais ses paroles poignardaient son cœur déjà meurtri encore et encore. La réalité du monde dans toute son horreur avait d'autant plus d'impact sur elle racontée par son maître.

-Une vie entière d'un mortel n'aurait pas suffi à changer ce monde de chaos, alors oui, j'ai enfreint jusqu'aux lois de la nature pour me rendre immortel dans le temps.

-Non, non ! Contra Anko en secouant la tête. Apprendre tous les jutsu du monde au détriment de tous, faire des expériences sordides sur tes propres camarades, j'appelle pas ça chercher la paix !

-Tu crois que je l'aurais eu par la simple parole ? Tu crois qu'en étant conforme aux lois des hommes j'aurai pu changer les choses ? Combien de naïfs ont cru en l'homme et sont mort dans leurs belles valeurs ?

-Ta soif de pouvoir allait au-delà de cet idéal ! Avoue au moins que tu voulais être à la tête de ce « monde meilleur » que tu aurais amené !

-Si ça avait été mon intention, je serai resté dans l'Akatsuki… kof kof ! J'ai compris très vite qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux, mais j'ai quand même essayé de m'emparer d'Itachi, je n'ai pas réussi, je suis parti. Ce monde est violent et sanglant.

-Moins que durant les guerres…

-Et quels buts avaient ces guerres ?

-… s'emparer de plus de terrain possible, avoua Anko.

-Et pourquoi ?

-… pour dominer les autres.

-Je n'ai jamais cherché ça.

-Ça n'explique pas cette volonté de tuer jusqu'au dernier habitant de Konoha ! Le Kazekage, le Hokage, ton propre maître !

-Ils ne savaient que parler et proposer des impasses.

-Arrête ! S'il te plaît arrête !

-Combien kof kof sont mort par leur incompétence ? Beaucoup plus que de mon fait ! Tous sont morts parce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait que déplorer les choses et martyriser ceux qui ne voyaient pas le monde comme eux !

-Arrête d'être cruel ! S'écria Anko. Tes paroles m'empoisonnent, elles me vident, elles me détruisent…

-… excuses-moi, je ne parlerais plus alors…

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi reviens-tu encore une fois me hanter ?

-C'était juste mon dernier caprice, te revoir une dernière fois, tu seras libérée de moi.

-Une dernière fois ? Répéta Anko sans comprendre.

-Je suis en train de mourir.

Tout à coup le cœur d'Anko cessa de battre. Oui elle avait vu cette plaie béante sur la poitrine d'Oroshimaru mais elle avait nié, il ne pouvait pas mourir, cette blessure allait se refermer, il allait muer dans un autre corps intact. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas juste après qu'elle avait cru le revoir tel qu'il était avant qu'il ne l'abandonne. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'as dit que tu ne mourras jamais !

-Je n'ai pas pu tenir cette promesse, c'est celui qui devait être mon corps ultime qui a mit fin à mon unique vie.

-… ne meurs pas… maître.

-Anko…

-Je dis ça mais… il y a trois ans… j'étais jusqu'à vouloir qu'on meurt ensemble.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé te suicider.

-C'est pour ça que je me suis ratée… et c'est pour ça que je suis toujours là…

-Je veux que tu vives, dit-il sincèrement.

-Comment peux-tu oser me demander ça ?

-Parce que tu es la seule chose que j'ai réussi dans ma vie.

-Réussit ? Mais regarde-moi ! J'ai un caractère puéril, je fonce toujours tête baissée sans réfléchir et je suis toujours célibataire alors que je vais sur mes trente balais…

-Tu t'encombres de beaucoup de choses, sourit Oroshimaru, tu es comme tu es.

Anko blottit son visage contre celui de son maître, elle sentait comme il se refroidissait, comme son souffle ralentissait et les battements de son cœur se raréfiaient. Sans le regarder, la jeune femme prit une décision.

-… prends mon corps.

-Hein ?

-Prends mon corps, il t'en faut bien un pour que ton âme puisses vivre, non ?

-Oui, mais je m'y refuse.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas changer le monde ? Une fois mort, tu ne le pourras plus.

-Je sais, mais si pour ça je dois mutiler ma dernière part d'humanité âme, ça n'en vaut plus la peine.

-… alors… tu as hélas bien été sincère du début à la fin… j'aurai vraiment aimé que tu me détrompe, que tu me plantes un poignard dans le dos…

Il sourit avant que son corps ne s'allonge de travers, n'ayant plus la force de se maintenir assis.

-Oroshimaru ? Maître ? Appela fébrilement Anko.

-Vis… pour moi…

_Qu'étais-je sensée répondre ? Tu m'étais revenu que pour mieux me quitter de nouveau et cette fois définitivement. Que ce soit ton meilleur ou ton pire, ta mémoire perdurera en moi. Pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, merci._

Son torse venait de se soulever une dernière fois, son dernier souffle filtra ses lèvres. Il avait fermé les yeux de lui-même avant le grand sommeil. La dernière page de l'histoire d'Oroshimaru était achevée et le livre de sa vie se referma. Anko refusa tout d'abord de croire que c'était finit, elle l'appela, le secoua avec l'énergie du désespoir, le supplia de lui répondre, aucune réponse ne vint. Alors elle s'époumona à crier sa rage, sa douleur et sa peine aux cieux rouge à cause du soleil couchant. Ses larmes semblaient intarissables. Elle avait admis la vérité, ce qui la fit se sentir encore plus seule, elle avait froid, si froid…

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Shizune entra en trombe dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Tsunade ! On a un gros souci !

-Lequel ? Itachi s'est évadé ?

-Non, c'est Oroshimaru, il…

-Il quoi ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? S'exclama Tsunade. Mais répond enfin !

-Il vient de mourir.

La souffrance d'Anko et celle de Tsunade n'étaient pas comparables, mais comme l'ancienne élève d'Oroshimaru, le dernier espoir de Tsunade de le voir revenir un jour s'envola.

_Tu n'auras été qu'un idiot aussi irrécupérable que Jiraya..._

-Je suis allé voir ce pourquoi Anko est sortie du village sans prévenir personne et… elle pleurait sur son cadavre avant de le soulever.

-Où allait Anko ?

-Vers la stèle des héros de Konoha je crois. Dès que je l'ai vue partir, je suis revenue ici.

-Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

-Elle ne m'écoutait pas et elle semblait ne pas me voir…

-Allons-y !

Tsunade se précipita séance tenante à l'endroit des trois poteaux suivit de près par Shizune. Allongé par terre recouvert par la veste d'Anko, il était là. Devant la stèle, accroupit au sol, Anko creusait à s'en écorcher les doigts. Elle avait une affinité particulière avec l'élément Terre mais elle n'utilisa que ses mains. Tsunade se pencha sur le corps allongé et découvrit le visage de son ancien ami et vérifia tout de même si il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun espoir. En effet, il n'y en avait plus. Elle resta forte mais ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

-… te voilà bien punit…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Anko. Ne sachant que faire, Shizune se contenta de les regarder. Anko l'entendit venir.

-Non, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je l'enterrerai ici, qu'importe si personne ne le sait et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord.

-Mais Anko… des gens vont se poser des questions et si on sait qu'il est enterré ici, ce sera évident qu'il sera déterré, prévint Shizune. Jamais les familles des héros sacrifiés ne voudront…

-Pour un temps, même si court, il sera parmi ceux avec qui il aurait dû être ! Répliqua Anko fermement.

-Anko il ne mérite pas ta compassion…

-Ce n'est pas de la compassion, c'est mon amour qui parle.

-Tu l'aimais ? Demanda Shizune, abasourdie.

-C'était mon maître, mon père.

-Et mon ami, dit Tsunade.

-Et mon meilleur ami, intervint Jiraya qui se rapprochait, même si c'était frustrant d'entendre le vieux rabâcher qu'il était meilleur que moi, mais ce qui dans un sens n'était pas si faux.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anko, celle-ci s'arrêta et se leva pour rejoindre son maître, Tsunade rejoignit Jiraya.

-Mais il est revenu, pas comme nous l'aurions espérés mais il est là, dit Tsunade en armant son poing.

Jiraya créa un Rasengan dans sa main. Shizune était surprise, que comptaient-ils faire ?

-IDIOOOOOOOOOOT ! ! ! ! S'écria Tsunade en abattant son poing au sol, ce qui fit un énorme trou.

Anko descendit en portant le corps d'Oroshimaru et le déposa au centre du trou avant de remonter. Jiraya pressa sa sphère au sol, ce qui provoqua un tourbillon de terre qui recouvrit le trou.

-FRIMEUUUUUUUUR ! ! ! ! !

Anko s'agenouilla et joignit ses mains sales et saignantes.

-Adieu maître.

-Anko, tu saignes. Viens je vais te soigner, dit Shizune.

Anko hocha la tête et se releva.

-Rien n'a été enterré ici aujourd'hui, dit Tsunade.

Shizune acquiesça et emmena Anko dans un lieu où elle pourra la soigner en toute tranquillité. Jiraya décrocha la bouteille de sa ceinture et arrosa de saké la terre retournée.

-À la tienne, dit-il en se servant une coupe avec le bouchon de la bouteille et en buvant. Et à la vôtre maître.

Tsunade lui prit la bouteille.

-Fais pas ton radin.

-Ce n'est pas une boisson pour les femmes.

-Macho.

L'Hokage but ce qu'il restait cul-sec dans la bouteille.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

C'était un jour d'été, celui d'une époque où le soleil brillait, où les fleurs s'épanouissaient et où le ciel était sans nuages. Joueuse, la petite Anko s'était cachée derrière un buisson en se retenant de rire. Son maître la cherchait.

-Anko ? Anko ! Mais où est-elle passée ? Soupira-t-il. Si jamais je te trouve, ça va barder pour toi.

_Hihi, causez toujours maître, je suis trop maline pour vous, en plus vous ne pouvez pas résister à mon joli sourire._

À peine avait-elle cligné des yeux que son maître avait disparu.

-Et je te trouve, susurra Oroshimaru derrière elle.

Anko sursauta, elle ne l'avait même pas sentit venir.

-Oh… vous m'avez trouvé ?

-Je te trouve toujours, petite.

-Hey ! Je suis plus petite ! J'ai grandi de trois millimètres ! Clama-t-elle fièrement. Dites Oroshimaru-sensei.

-Oui ?

-Vous resterez toujours avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en exécutant le fameux sourire qu'elle savait irrésistible.

Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de résister à ce sourire de petit ange mais hélas il ne put que soupirer et céder.

-Bien sûr.

-Ah ! Vous l'avez dit, vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière ! Clama-t-elle, malicieuse.

Elle sortit de son buisson et se mit à courir en riant.

-Ne vas pas si vite, tu vas tomber.

-Mais non, je tiens parfaitement sur mes jaaaaaaaaaambes !

Elle buta contre un caillou et se ramassa par terre, les fesses en l'air, dévoilant sa petite culotte blanche à fraises.

-Ouille ouille ouille…

-Tu disais ? Soupira Oroshimaru.

Elle se redressa vivement en s'éclaircissant la gorge, tentant à grands peines de rester digne.

-Que je tiens parfaitement debout SAUF quand je butte sur un caillou en pleine course.

**ooooooooooo**

-Que se passe-t-il, Anko ?

Anko gifla Itachi dans sa cellule. Ce dernier l'encaissa sans broncher.

-Ça c'est ta dette envers lui, pour le reste ne t'en fait surtout pas, ton frère te présentera la facture.

-Est-ce que par hasard Sasuke se serait enfin débarrassé d'Oroshimaru ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, cela veut dire que Sasuke se met enfin en chasse.

_Finalement, il arrivera à temps._

-Maintenant arrêtes ça, dit Anko.

-Quoi donc ?

-De me faire revivre mon passé.

-Je ne suis pas différent de lui.

-Il faudra le prouver ! Ton jugement est demain.

Sur ce, elle franchit la porte et sortit de l'Under-hell.

-Gardiens, demanda poliment Itachi.

Les deux gardes qui encadraient la porte de sa cellule se tournèrent vers lui. Ses yeux étaient bandés et scellés, il ne pouvait pas se servir de genjutsu. Cependant, Itachi claqua discrètement du doigt, ses mains toujours attachées dans son dos et tous les deux s'abîmèrent dans la torpeur.

-Tout est prêt.

-Pssst.

Itachi se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

-Ah te voilà.

Il sentit qu'on tranchait ses liens comme ils étaient en papier alors qu'ils étaient en métal renforcé. Il défit tout seul le seau apposé sur son bandeau et le retira.

-Il m'a bien fait marrer ton petit message. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas me rendre, je calcule tout. Viens dans deux jours à la tombée de la nuit dans l'Under-hell par un passage connu seulement de moi ». Très pratique le plan que tu m'as laissé.

-Je pense toujours à tout, dit-il en enlevant ses vêtements de prisonnier pour enfiler les sien et son manteau de l'Akatsuki.

Itachi souleva ensuite une petite dalle décrochée sur laquelle il était assis depuis sa détention et y découvrit la boîte de ses pilules qu'il rangea sous son manteau. Il y avait autre chose sous la dalle mais Itachi la rabattit avant que Kisame n'ait pu vraiment voir ce que c'était.

-Hâtons-nous, j'ai eu vent d'une bonne nouvelle. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

-T'as de la boue sur la joue.

-Oui, je n'ai jamais été doué avec les femmes, plus particulièrement celles aux cheveux violets.

Et par le tunnel où Kisame était arrivé, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, ils partirent.

**ooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, Sasuke est en route, il devra se constituer l'équipe Hebi comme tout ceux qui ont lu le manga ou vu les épisodes le savent. **

**Homura : Ouais ouais, mais j'ai perdu!**

**Nicolas en giflant le crâne d'Homura : Plains toi, tu crois vraiment que tu avais UNE chance de battre ITACHI?**

**Homura : Ben c'est moi le héros...**

**Naruto : Ouais ben pour l'instant le "héros" est au stade larvaire, et puis c'est MOUA le véritable héros, Naruto ça vous dit rien?**

**Homura : Ca aurait été plus explicite d'appeler cette fic "Homura".**

**Nicolas : Je déteste ce genre de simplicité. A tous les lecteurs, à bientôt pour la suite.**


	5. Reviens Sasuke

**Chapitre 5 : Reviens Sasuke**

**ooooooooooooo**

**Homura : Ahh enfin! **

**Nicolas : Oui oui je sais ça a prit du temps mais te revoilà petit gars, estimes-toi heureux que je t'ai pas fait zigouillé par Itachi. **

**Itachi : ... merci pour cette considération.**

**Sasuke : Plains-toi, il n'a pas fait de toi un pokémon...**

**Homura : NOOOOOOON sempai! Ne parles pas des pokémons ici! C'est NOTRE sanctuaire, on parle uniquement de MOUA!**

**Sakura : Du calme Homura, si tu continues à être aussi sauvage, tes fans vont te fuir.**

**Homura : Nani? Noooon reveneeez T^T **

**Naruto : Héhé, c'est moi le persos préféré des fans de Naruto, normal je suis ZE héros! Alors sans vouloir te vexer, jeune disciple...**

**Homura stoppe net le discours de Naruto en utilisant le Shintenshi no justu. Une fois dans le corps de Naruto, commence à se dézapper.**

**Sakura, rougissant et détournant le regard : Homura! Et ta promesse de ne pas l'utiliser pour jouer de mauvais tours?**

**Homura dans Naruto : Oups! J'ai oublié.**

**Homura libères le corps de Naruto en caleçon pour réintégré le sien.**

**Naruto : Brr, il fait bien froid tout à coup. AAAARGH! Qui m'a foutu dans cette tenue?**

**Homura, malicieux : Toi-même, sempai ^^**

**Ino : En utilisant mon jutsu... le sale môme.**

**Homura : Moi aussi je t'aime, la mèche ^^ Et puis ça lui donne une bonne leçon d'humilité.**

**Naruto poursuivant Homura : C'est moi qui vais t'en foutre une de correction!**

**Nicolas : Bref, laissons nos amis à leurs réjouissances, voilà la suite des aventures de l'équipe 7 menée par Shikamaru!**

**oooooooooooooooo**

Tsunade avait tout fait pour que les habitants du village ignorent que deux jours durant, Itachi était à Konoha. Il avait donné l'impression de s'être rendu volontairement mais quitta sa cellule avec une aisance et un culot digne des plus grands romans d'évasion. Ses geôliers au cœur même de l'Under-hell qui l'avait formé étaient humiliés. Par chance, il s'avéra qu'il quitta immédiatement le village sans chercher à retrouver Sakura. Quant à Yugao, elle était toujours en soins intensifs, traumatisée par les visions provoquées par le Sharingan de son ancien kohai. Et Homura ? Tsunade lui avait ordonné de ne rien dire pour Itachi. Yoko refusait de le laisser partir de l'hôpital.

Résigné à l'idée de passer encore quelques temps dans cette chambre, il s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et des pas légers entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Tiens, tu te sens mieux ?

Homura reconnut la voix d'Hanabi, il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-C'est curieux, je n'ai pas entendu le son d'une clochette.

-Je l'ai enlevé pour ne pas te réveiller.

-Je vois, en fait je vais beaucoup mieux mais Yoyo-chan refuse de me laisser partir, alors je passe le temps en m'entraînant pour rallonger la durée de mon jutsu de transfert. Ça doit être plus reluisant que de faire des bêtises à ton sens, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma Hanabi.

Avec un sourire assuré, Homura appuya ses propos en levant le pouce.

-… toi alors…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans mon humble chambre ?

-Juste voir si tout allait bien, répondit Hanabi en détournant le regard.

-Ben tout va pour le mieux ! Ah j'avais oublié de te le demander, tes parents ont été contents que tu passes genin ?

-Oui, ils ont été satisfaits, père ne voyait pas mon échec.

-Il est devin ?

-Non, c'est juste que l'échec ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

-… et pourtant tu étais prête à me donner ta clochette.

-Il aurait compris ce geste, parce que pour lui, être prêt à se sacrifier pour le clan est une chose essentielle. C'est pareil pour une équipe, sa colère aurait été moindre, car « rien n'est vrai, tout est permis ».

-Je vois, sourit Homura. Tu veux que je te l'attache ?

Hanabi eut un léger sourire, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, en tira un ruban rouge relié à la fameuse clochette de Shikamaru. Elle avait appartenu à Kakashi mais ça, ils l'ignoraient. La fille tourna le dos à Homura pour lui présenter ses cheveux.

Le sourire d'Hanabi, même si il était mince, illuminait son visage strict, ce qui eut l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine d'Homura. Ce dernier rassembla ses longs cheveux et les noua à nouveau.

-Pour moi, elle signifie beaucoup, lâcha-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Hanabi en prenant place à côté de lui.

-Ouais, notre équipe, notre soutien, notre lien, enfin tu vois !

-Oui, notre entrée dans le monde des ninjas.

-En gros, oui, sourit Homura. Tu sais… je suis désolé pour… ce que j'ai dit sur ton père…

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, je suis en colère contre Kurenai-sensei.

-Mais en définitive, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Homura attendait d'avoir la version d'Hanabi, celle de Kurenai étant qu'elle n'avait su guider Hinata.

-Elle n'a pas su guider ma sœur, elle a échoué en tant que sensei.

-Pourtant Hinata-sempai est super douée.

Hanabi resta silencieuse.

-Tu crois que c'est la faute de maman si… ta sœur a défié ton père pour Naruto-sempai ?

-Je la crois responsable de sa faiblesse.

-Elle l'aurait poussé à se révéler à Naruto-sempai ?

-Non, Naruto-sempai est au contraire une force pour onee-chan, sans lui elle serait toujours aussi peureuse, timide et fragile.

-Alors c'est quoi la faiblesse d'Hinata-sempai ?

-Sa naïveté.

-Bizarre, maman n'est pas du genre à encourager ce genre de défaut.

-Mais elle n'a rien fait pour elle. Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais onee-chan a failli mourir.

Homura écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, là il s'inquiétait sérieusement.

-Quand père a vu qu'Hinata-oneechan n'était plus à la hauteur de ses espérances, il a été profondément déçu et s'en détourna. Il ne restait plus que Kurenai-sensei pour la soutenir, mais elle n'a absolument rien fait !

Maintenant qu'Hanabi le disait, quand Homura était allé voir Naruto et Hinata, il avait trouvé la jeune fille très pâle et faible.

-Qu'est-ce que ton père lui avait fait ?

-Rien, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours, elle avait perdu l'apétit.

-… ah ouais… mais je suis sûr que maman l'ignorait.

-Personne n'ignorait le combat de rue qui avait eu lieu. Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose, c'était sa responsabilité.

-Je lui demanderai quand elle viendra… et puis non, je vais la voir tout de suite.

Homura posa ses pieds à terre.

-Tu dois te reposer, rappela Hanabi.

-Mais naaan ! Je suis en pleine forme, c'est Yoyo-chan qui en fait trop.

-Ne m'oblige pas à employer des mesures, prévint-elle en le regardant fixement.

Homura sua, le visage d'Hanabi faisait vraiment peur.

-Heu… après mûres réflexions, je vais rester au lit.

-Sage décision.

_Elle serait pas cousine avec Yoyo-chan des fois ?_

Homura se rallongea et sourit à Hanabi.

-Merci d'être venue.

La genin le regardait toujours mais ses joues avaient prises une teinte rosée.

-C'est normal. Au fait, avant que je n'oublie, tiens.

Hanabi sortit de la poche de sa veste un pendentif en forme d'étoile.

-C'est de la part d'Hoshi, précisa-t-elle.

-C'est gentil de sa part, sourit Homura en le prenant. Où est-il en ce moment ?

-Chez lui, il a beaucoup à faire pour entretenir sa maison.

-En tout cas il est doué, il a même gravé mon nom.

Homura tira son collier en ficelle de sous sa chemise pour y accrocher l'étoile, avec la mèche de cheveux de sa mère.

-Oui, je dois reconnaître qu'il est habile de ses mains.

-Quand ce sera son anniversaire, je compte lui offrir un télescope.

-Je doute qu'il n'en ait pas, fit remarquer Hanabi.

-Alors ça lui en fera un de rechange.

-Enfin je dis ça mais ce n'est pas si sûr. Il n'est pas très riche apparemment, il habite seul dans le quartier des Uchiwa aujourd'hui à l'abandon.

-Et ses parents ?

-Il n'en a pas.

-… oh. Hey, ça me donne une idée ! Quand je lui rendrais visite, je l'aiderai à fouiller la maison, je suis sûr qu'on y trouvera des trésors fabuleux ! Genre un méga jutsu giga cool et very ancien !

-Tu as beaucoup d'imagination.

-Héhé, dis Hanabi, est-ce que tu peux rester encore un peu ?

-Oui, j'ai encore le temps.

Homura tapota la place sur son lit, la fille le fixa, sérieuse.

-M'allonger avec un garçon est indécent, père ne serait pas content.

-Heu… en fait je te proposais de t'assoir.

Hanabi hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Homura n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour se sentir bien, alors que quand ils étaient à l'école, son silence de glace et son attitude neutre n'avait jamais plu au garçon. Mais leur première rencontre aussi s'était mal passée. Sakura l'amenait à son premier jour d'école, c'est là qu'ils rencontrèrent Hinata et Hanabi. Avec sa finesse habituelle, Homura avait leur demandé si elles n'étaient pas aveugles. Hanabi le traita alors d'inculte pour ne jamais avoir entendu parler du clan Hyuga. En un sens, leur première conversation aurait pu être meilleure… ou moins pire.

-Dis-moi Homura, comment était ta mère ?

Homura aurait pu jouer un mauvais tour à Hanabi ou lui faire une blague vaseuse mais il ne s'en sentait raiment pas l'envie et inexplicablement, il aimerait qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible avec lui.

-Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs et de magnifiques yeux dorés, comme mon œil gauche. Elle était douce, elle était très intelligente, elle savait tout, sa posture et sa façon de marcher étaient toujours élégantes et impeccables. On voyageait beaucoup mais jamais près de Konoha.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y retourner par égard pour… son frère. Elle ne m'en a jamais dit plus. C'est après que j'ai appris qu'il y a seize ans, ils se sont violemment disputés et qu'elle est partie. Trois ans plus tard, elle me mettait au monde. Elle m'a dit aussi que tante Kushina attendait un enfant quand elle est partie, mais il est possible que quand elle est morte, le bébé soit mort aussi, donc j'ai un cousin ou une cousine mort-né…

-Ta tante Kushina ?

-Oui, l'épouse de mon oncle.

-Ah bon ? Le Quatrième Hokage avait une femme ?

Homura cligna des yeux, Hanabi était sincèrement surprise.

-Ben oui, confirma-t-il.

-Je l'ignorais.

-En même temps, je ne l'ai jamais vue non plus et je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemblait.

Homura se dit à ce moment-là que comme Kushina est morte avant la naissance d'Hanabi, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressée à elle, mais tout de même, de son vivant Kanan ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur Kushina, il devait bien y avoir une raison !

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Cœur de Konoha ? Demanda Homura.

-Non. Qu'est-ce ?

-Le surnom de tante Kushina… ça m'étonne qu'elle soit pas restée dans les livres d'histoire… bah ça doit être à cause de la trop grande popularité de son voyou mal peigné de mari. Il a dû lui voler toute la vedette.

Hanabi aussi était intriguée. Kushina, le Cœur du village, jamais elle n'en avait entendu parler, pourtant avec un surnom aussi élogieux, et de surcroit la femme du Quatrième Hokage, même seize ans plus tard elle devait toujours être aussi célèbre, c'était louche. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions en sentant le doigt d'Homura passer le long de ses cheveux.

-Tes cheveux sont soyeux, fit-il remarquer.

-Notre clan possède une huile spéciale pour les nourrir.

-Waaa ! Donc j'imagine la trouve pas en magasin.

-Non en effet, c'est un secret des femmes du clan.

-Oh, j'allais dire « voilà pourquoi malgré son âge ton père a toujours des cheveux aussi noirs », dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que mon père ne l'utilisait pas, j'ai dit que cette huile a été créée par mes aînées. Et mon père n'est pas vieux ! Ajouta-t-elle vertement.

-Oh, ne te vexe pas, Ha-na-bi-chan.

Le fait est qu'elle était vexée, un peu mais quand même, elle regardait Homura, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Il faut illuminer cette petite frimousse, souriiiiiiis ! Sinon, même ton huile n'empêchera pas des rides prématurées.

Tout en parlant, Homura passa discrètement ses mains autour d'Hanabi et se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes sans crier gare. Surprise, Hanabi gigota en rougissant violement, ses lèvres laissèrent s'échapper un rire incontrôlable.

-Non hahahaha ! Arrête ! Hahaha !

-Allez rit ! J'ai envie d'entendre ton rire !

-Coucou Hom… … … …

Sakura rentra dans la chambre et trouva Homura à cheval sur Hanabi, l'immobilisant de ses genoux, la veste de la fille était ouverte. Elle resta bête en voyant ses deux kohai dans cette position ambigüe.

Homura l'entendit, se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire. Il s'enleva d'Hanabi pour se mettre devant la jeune fille.

-Kikoo onee-chan !

-… … … … …

-Heu… ça va pas ? Wouhou, Sakura ! Dit Homura en agitant la main.

-Dis-moi que ce que je viens de voir n'est pas en accord avec ce que je pense, répondit-elle.

-Ce que tu as vu ? Ce que tu penses ? Répéta Homura sans comprendre.

-Tu étais sur Hanabi Hyuga et sa veste était ouverte !

-Ah ouais, c'est plus pratique, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_Pratique ? Oh par les grands shinobi ! Mon adorable petit Homura serait-il en train de devenir un dangereux pervers ?_

-Pour faire quoi exactement ?

-Ben lui faire des guilis.

Sakura posa la main sur son cœur et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Homura se demandait ce qui la faisait soupirer mais sourit et ouvrit grand ses bras pour avoir son câlin. Bien entendu, Sakura le lui fit.

-Tu sais, je suis en pleine forme et pourtant Yoyo-chan ne veut pas me laisser sortir. Heureusement qu'Hanabi est venu sinon je me serais emmerdé à mort.

-Ton langage Homura.

-Pardon, ennuyé.

-Quant à Hanabi, elle t'a faussé compagnie.

Homura se retourna et constata qu'en effet, elle n'était plus là.

-Ben c'est pas grave, puisque tu es là.

-Mais je vois que vous vous rapprochez tous les deux, néanmoins ne l'embarrasse plus comme tu l'as fait.

-Je l'ai juste chatouillée un peu pour la faire rire.

-Oui mais tu étais à cheval sur elle, jeune homme.

-Mais j'aime bien l'entendre rire. Son meilleur, qu'elle s'efforce de cacher tous les jours, en ressort je trouve. J'ai cru au départ que c'était un cas désespéré mais finalement je suis curieux de la découvrir quand ne se cache plus derrière son masque.

-Toi et la curiosité, c'est la même chose, pas vrai petit fripon ?

-Eh oui !

-N'en fait pas trop quand même.

-Dis Sakura.

-Oui ?

-C'est vrai que Naruto-sempai et Sasuke ne s'entendaient pas ?

-Oh non, vraiment pas. Malgré eux, il s'est passé de nombreuses choses qui les ont rapprochés, mais ce n'était pas gagné, Naruto voulait toujours faire son intéressant et Sasuke ne relâchait jamais sa garde. Au fil du temps, il s'est quand même fait à l'idée qu'il avait besoin de nous autant que nous avions besoin de lui et Naruto est devenu un peu plus humble, mais toujours autant coq sur les bords.

-... tu veux vraiment qu'il revienne ?

-Oui.

-Et mettons, demain il revient à Konoha, là pouf ! Tu oublierais ces trois années d'absences où tu le pleurais chaque soir ? Tout le mal qu'il t'a fait s'évaporerait ?

-Oui.

Homura baissa la tête, comment quelqu'un d'aussi sensé que Sakura pouvait être aussi naïf ?

-Tu sais, au début il me faisait peur, ses yeux étaient si noirs, ils me glaçaient. D'ailleurs, il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne à cette époque. C'est son frère qui m'a appris à le connaître.

-Le même que celui qui est venu te tuer ? Jolie famille...

-Il n'était pas comme ça avant, Itachi était doux et gentil.

-Ouais ben ça doit être génétique qu'on part sympa pour finir salaud chez les Uchiwa.

-Homura...

-Mais pourquoi tu ne l'oublies pas ? Il ne t'aime même pas.

-Si.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

-Je porte dans mon cœur la flamme qui fera fondre le sien gelé. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand on s'est revus.

-Et bien sûr, tu l'as cru...

-... je vais te confier un secret.

-Oui ?

-J'ai eu ma première relation sexuelle quand j'avais ton âge.

Homura était sans voix.

-Quoi ? Toi si sage et si droite ?

-Et oui, sourit Sakura. Inutile de te dire avec qui c'était.

-Ton beau ténébreux, hein ?

-Oui, on s'est vraiment aimés et le lendemain, il était parti. Alors ne le juge pas aussi sévèrement.

Mais en réalité, il se produisit en Homura l'effet inverse attendu. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le matelas, au lieu de voir l'immense amour que le couple se vouait, il ne voyait que la souffrance que cela avait pu produire en Sakura, sa grande sœur, l'être le plus cher qu'il avait au monde.

-Le monstre...

-Homura...

-Il a abîmé l'une des choses les plus précieuses au monde !

Homura se blottit contre la poitrine de Sakura et colla son oreille à l'endroit de son cœur.

-C'est un miracle qu'il batte encore et qu'il donne tant d'amour.

-Il sera toujours malheureux tant qu'il n'aura pas vengé sa famille, c'est comme ça, je m'y suis faite.

-Il ne te mérite pas. Il se permet tout sur toi, même te marquer au fer rouge pour que les glandus qui veulent sa tête s'en prennent à toi.

-Je l'aime, c'est comme ça.

-... si il te refait souffrir une seule fois, je te jure que je le tue.

Sakura caressa ses cheveux et lui sourit tendrement malgré ses lourds propos.

-Un jour, tu comprendras que l'amour fait faire n'importe quoi.

-Ouais ben je suis pas pressé, curieusement.

-Tu as tout ton temps, apprends à bien connaître ceux qui t'entourent et fait plus confiance aux personnes qui veulent t'approcher.

-J'essayerai, dit Homura en baillant.

-Oh, je crois que tu ferais mieux de dormir.

-Seulement si tu restes avec moi.

-Dors tranquille, je veille sur ton sommeil.

Rassuré, Homura céda à l'appel de Morphée, ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Sakura l'allongea correctement et ajusta la couverture sur lui. Devait-elle se fier à ce qu'elle avait ressenti ? Est-ce que lui et Hanabi...

La jeune fille préféra ne pas y penser, elle caressa longuement les cheveux d'Homura.

_Pourquoi est-ce que les Hyuga ont ce pouvoir sur ceux que j'aime ?_

C'était le cas pour Naruto mais elle espérait tout de même qu'Hanabi n'avait pas encore ensorcelé son petit Homura.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain, alors qu'il venait faire une visite courtoise à son oncle, Neji entendit le son d'une clochette dans le dojo. Intrigué, il s'y rendit. En coulissant la porte, il découvrit une petite silhouette au milieu d'un cercle de mannequins en bois. C'était Hanabi, elle s'acharnait sur ses adversaires factices à grands renforts de coups de paume, ses mouvements ne souffraient d'aucune imperfection et ses enchaînements étaient à un rythme soutenu. Elle n'avait que onze ans et pourtant elle avait déjà un bon niveau. Intéressé, Neji l'observa longuement.

Hanabi s'arrêta un petit instant avant d'exécuter une série de mudras.

-Byakugan !

Forte de sa faculté héréditaire, Hanabi s'élança à nouveau. Ses mains emplies de chakra, elle mêlait coups de doigts et coups de paumes sur les mannequins à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Les 64 points du Hakke !

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, un instant plus tard, les adversaires explosèrent de l'intérieur sous le regard neutre de Neji.

Hanabi serra les dents, ses mains nues tremblaient. Elle souffrait beaucoup, car elle avait encore du mal à maîtriser l'impact de ses coups sur des choses dures. Des gouttes écarlates tombaient sur le tatami.

-Tu es en avance sur moi de six mois.

Hanabi se tourna vers l'entrée et remarqua pour la première fois la présence de Neji. Elle s'inclina poliment.

-Bonjour Neji-sempai.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'avança jusqu'à elle.

-Tu mêles les doigts et les paumes parce que c'est encore dur pour toi de viser précisément sans risques. Tes doigts ne sont pas encore assez solides.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en inquiéter. Hors de question que j'y aille doucement.

-Je sais, j'ai vécu la même chose, c'est pour ça que je te demande : qu'arrivera-t-il si dans ta précipitation, tu perdais l'usage d'une de tes mains ?

Hanabi ne répondit pas, elle regarda ses mains. Elles étaient en sang et tremblaient encore.

-C'est frustrant, mais ton corps n'est pas encore prêt à subir un tel rythme. Si tu continues à nier l'appel de tes mains, rien de bon n'en résultera.

En parlant, il montrait ses propres mains, couvertes de bandages. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Hanabi l'avait toujours vu les mains bandées, elle comprit enfin pourquoi.

-De plus, aujourd'hui tu as une équipe. Tu n'as pas le droit de ralentir tes coéquipiers, alors même si c'est dur, tu vas devoir prendre le temps d'apaiser la douleur.

-Neji-sempai... vous aussi à mon âge, vous avez eu peur ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Peur de quoi ? De ne pas être à la hauteur ?

-Oui.

-C'est plus complexe. Ma haine envers la soke me nourrissait, jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris que le mépris et la vengeance ne menaient à rien.

-Vous savez, avant vous m'intimidiez...

-C'était le but de ma vie, je pense. Je voulais montrer à la soke que la bunke était la plus puissante.

-À cause de ce qui s'est passé avec mon oncle ? Demanda Hanabi.

-Oui. Heureusement, il n'était pas trop tard quand j'ai compris que ces querelles stériles n'apporteraient jamais quoique ce soit de bon... ou plutôt on me l'a fait comprendre. Mais je peux t'affirmer une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Si tu affrontais le moi de ton âge, je serai vaincu.

Hanabi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle savait à quel point Neji était solennel, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait et ne plaisantait jamais. D'ailleurs, plaisanter semblait être la seule chose qu'il soit incapable de faire.

-Je... je ne crois pas, répondit-elle, gênée.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu as six mois d'avance sur moi.

Elle était toujours autant gênée mais contente qu'il le lui confirme. Elle se permise de lui sourire, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle avait attendu une pareille occasion.

-Neji-sempai, pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ?

-Bien entendu.

-Me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'affronter ? Juste pour un petit match amical.

Neji posa son sac contre le mur et s'avança vers Hanabi.

-J'en serai ravi, mais avant, tend tes mains.

Il lui banda solidement les mains pour les soigner et les protéger des chocs. Cela fit du bien à Hanabi. Ils se mirent en position.

-Approche.

Hanabi ne résista pas à la tentation, ayant longtemps attendu ça, elle se jeta sur son adversaire et commença un enchaînement de paumes. Neji avait une main dans le dos, l'autre levée à plat, il s'en servit pour bloquer les coups. Hinata venait annoncer à sa jeune sœur que le repas était prêt, mais en la voyant s'entraîner avec Neji, elle sourit et s'assit.

Hanabi enchaîna avec des coups de pied au niveau des mollets de Neji pour le faire tomber, mais celui-ci glissait entre ses coups avec agilité et soudain, son doigt fendit l'air droit sur le front d'Hanabi, celle-ci se bascula en arrière, évita l'attaque, prit appui sur ses mains et tourbillonna ses pieds pour faucher les jambes de Neji. Ce dernier se pencha, les jambes pliées pour être à bonne hauteur, para d'une main les coups de pieds que son adversaire lançait avant que son autre main ne saisisse soudain son mollet et l'envoya en direction du mur. Hanabi exécuta un salto pour se rétablir dans les airs, prit appui sur le mur et repartit net à l'attaque. Neji esquiva le piqué, Hanabi se redressa vivement et reprit ses attaques de paumes d'une seule main. Bien sûr, l'aîné continua à parer d'un seul bras. L'autre bras d'Hanabi rassemblait le plus de force et guettait une faille.

Neji bloqua un coup de poing d'Hanabi du plat de la main, la cadette en profita pour abattre son autre poing de toutes ses forces en direction de son torse, mais Neji était vigilant, il leva la jambe et bloqua de son genou le poing libre, emprisonna le bras d'Hanabi de sa jambe et bascula en avant pour la mettre à terre. Ne lui laissant aucun temps mort, à peine le corps d'Hanabi avait touché le sol que Neji plaqua sa main sur son crâne pour la maintenir fermement face contre terre. Hanabi se débattit furieusement pour se libérer mais en un rien de temps, Neji se retrouva assis sur son dos, une main joignant les poignets d'Hanabi et dont le coude pressait sa nuque et l'autre pliant un de ses mollets. Il la maintenait fermement. Le seul membre qu'Hanabi pouvait encore bougé était son autre jambe mais hélas elle ne pouvait atteindre son adversaire.

-Et voilà, dit-il simplement.

-Grrr ! Me faire avoir aussi facilement, fulmina-t-elle.

_Neji n'y va pas de la main morte_, pensa Hinata, un peu inquiète pour sa sœur.

Cependant l'aîné relâcha son emprise et se redressa.

-Ne sois pas déçue, tu as le temps de progresser d'avantage.

-Oui, merci pour ce combat Neji-sempai, dit Hanabi en s'inclinant.

-Je t'en prie.

-Le repas est prêt Hanabi, annonça Hinata.

La genin se tourna vers sa sœur aînée, celle-ci lui souriait pour montrer qu'elle était fière d'elle, Hanabi en était heureuse.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient retrouvés brièvement pour affronter ensemble le démon sans queues Reibi*****, mais pour mieux à nouveau se séparer, enfin cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne lui avait pas planté son katana dans la jambe, c'était déjà une amélioration. Naruto s'était dit que finalement tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Maintenant, à quoi s'attendre ? Avec un peu de chance, il se ravisera et reviendra à Konoha dans le meilleur des cas, mais le pire ?

-Qu'Oroshimaru ne l'engloutisse et le fasse disparaître, susurra une voix maline dans sa tête.

Naruto serra les dents, après cette journée d'entraînement intense, il était fourbu, épuisé et avait du mal à garder son calme.

-Oui, pauvre Sasuke, si fort et si impuissant. Oroshimaru a de grands pouvoirs, il pourrait gagner contre Sasuke.

-Non ! Contesta Naruto.

-Mais si, il a tué le Troisième Hokage, penses-tu sincèrement que Sasuke est aujourd'hui plus fort que Sarutobi ne l'était à l'époque ?

Naruto tremblait, ses doigts s'enfonçaient sur ses genoux, sa respiration s'accélérait.

-Cesse de rêver éveillé et atterrit enfin. Quand bien même il le tuerait, que ferait-il ensuite ? Il retournerait à Konoha ? Demanda la voix d'un ton moqueur.

-Oui !

La voix éclata d'un rire glacial.

-As-tu déjà oublié ? Et la vengeance ? Et Itachi Uchiwa ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ses pupilles azur commençaient à rougir. Il était envahi de spasmes de plus en plus violents.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison, il ne reviendra pas, il ira tuer son frère quoiqu'il arrive, si bien entendu Oroshimaru n'emprisonne pas son âme avant.

-Assez ! Tais-toi ! S'écria Naruto en prenant sa tête entre les mains.

-Mais tu peux encore empêcher ça.

-La ferme !

-Il te suffirait d'accepter mes pouvoirs.

-La ferme ! La ferme !

-Le laisserais-tu disparaître ? Et ta promesse ? N'avais-tu pas promis de le ramener ?

-WAAAAAA !

-Allez, laisse-toi aller, dors, je m'occupe de tout, susurra la voix d'un ton doucereux.

-Sasuke...

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Naruto redressa la tête et son visage s'illumina.

-Sasuke !

-Yo.

Oui, c'était bien lui. Ce regard plein d'assurance, ce sourire arrogant, ces traits matures et cools, il était revenu ! Naruto s'empressa de se lever pour se jeter sur lui. Prit par surprise et déséquilibré, Sasuke tomba assis.

-Aïe ! Doucement, foutu boulet !

-Héhé ! C'est toi ! Sourit Naruto. Oh ! Mais attends voir, qui me dit que c'EST toi ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais te poser une question que seul le vrai Sasuke pourrait répondre !

-... tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Répondre à tes questions débiles ?

-Combien font un plus un ? Demanda Naruto en le pointant magistralement du doigt.

-... ... ... ... ... deux, et si tu me dis un, je t'en colle une.

-C'est toi ! Sourit Naruto.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi, glandu.

-Hey ça va ! Mollo sur les insultes quand même !

Sasuke se redressa, Naruto fit de même.

-Mais tu es revenu depuis quand ?

-Il y a un instant.

-Ben mon frère je suis trop content de te revoir ! Heu... mais sans être indiscret, et Oroshimaru ?

-Mort, répondit-il simplement.

-... oh alors tu l'as...

-Et ?

-Non rien, le plus important c'est que tu sois là, sourit Naruto. Sakura-chan va être super contente ! Oh et tu sais pas quoi ? J'ai une petite amie !

-Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-Où est Sakura ?

-Elle doit être chez elle, allons la voir !

Sasuke était peut-être un peu froid mais il ressemblait plus à celui qu'il était avant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Curieusement, les rues de Konoha étaient désertes mais Naruto n'en tenait pas compte, il arriva devant chez les Haruno et frappa à la porte. Il espéra que ce n'était pas la redoutable mère de Sakura qui ouvrirait et heureusement, c'était bien son amie qui ouvrit.

-Naruto ? Que se passe...

Elle s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés. Puis sans crier gare, elle bouscula Naruto, qui tomba par terre, et enlaça le cou de Sasuke de ses bras.

-Oh Sasukeeeee ! Tu es revenu !

-Ingrate..., se plaignit Naruto en se massant l'épaule et se redressant. Hm ?

Naruto crut voir briller quelque chose dans la main de Sasuke qui passait dans le dos de Sakura. Puis soudain il sursauta, ce n'était pas une impression, la main de Sasuke était vraiment parcourue d'un courant électrique. Le Chidori ? Mais alors !

-Non, ne fait pas ça !

Naruto se redressa vivement mais trop tard, Sasuke plongea sa main dans le dos de Sakura, son sang jaillissait et coulait le long de son corps. Celle-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

-NON !

Sakura s'écroula par terre, Sasuke regardait Naruto avec une expression glaciale, avec un sourire démoniaque.

-T'as toujours pas capté ? J'ai pourtant été clair, je briserai tous les liens qui m'affaiblissent ! Ha ha ha ha !

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

_Toc toc toc._

-Naruto ?

Tsunade entendit sa voix à l'intérieur en train de crier, cela l'inquiétait, elle frappa de nouveau à la porte.

-Naruto, c'est moi ouvre !

Elle entendit des choses se briser à l'intérieur, elle eut la bonne idée d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte normalement, celle-ci n'étant pas verrouillée, s'ouvrit sans résistance. Tsunade se précipita à l'intérieur et poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

Naruto était bien là, debout sur quatre pattes, les yeux fermés, entouré par le chakra rouge qui recouvrait son corps, la robe de Kyubi. Deux appendices caudaux transparents émergeaient de la robe. Tsunade se précipita sur lui, saisit ses épaules et le secoua.

-Naruto ! Ressaisis-toi !

Une des deux queues surgit sur le côté et la repoussa violemment. Tsunade s'écrasa contre le mur avec fracas. Elle gémit de douleur mais se releva en s'aidant du mur comme appui.

-Naruto, c'est moi, Tsunade ! Ouvre les yeux !

Elle fit un pas en avant mais le jeune homme montra ses crocs en la sentant s'approcher. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais il semblait tout de même la voir.

-Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Réponds-moi !

Naruto s'assit à la manière des quadrupèdes et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, un sourire malsain qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le Naruto que tout le monde connaissait, c'était un sourire obscène, pervers, celui de Kyubi.

-Toi... laisse-le revenir ! Exigea Tsunade.

Naruto se remit à quatre pattes et tourna autour d'elle comme un fauve autour de sa proie, guettant le bon moment pour attaquer. Tsunade serra les poings, tremblante de colère.

-Naruto, combat-le ! N'est-ce-pas ce que Jiraya t'as appris à faire ?

Le sourire de Kyubi s'élargit. Il cessa de tourner autour de l'Hokage.

-Et comment le pourrait-il, épuisé comme il est ? Demanda Naruto, sa voix semblait être devenue un mix de deux voix différentes. Cela m'a tout de même demandé un petit effort pour réussir à manipuler son rêve, néanmoins à cause de ce maudit pendentif et de ce sceau, je ne peux pas aller au-delà, il faudrait qu'il soit conscient. Telle salope de mère, tel connard de fils.

-Je t'interdis de les insulter ! S'écria Tsunade. Laisse-le ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce corps est à Naruto, il ne t'appartient pas, ne lui fait pas du tort, tu as compris ?

-Désolé, mais je commence à en avoir assez de ne même pas avoir de liberté conditionnelle. Mais dis-moi, toi si douce et protectrice envers lui, serait-ce parce qu'il te rappelle cruellement ton petit frère perdu ? Ou plus simplement parce qu'il ressemble beaucoup à...

-Laisse-le j'ai dit ! Coupa Tsunade en s'avançant vers lui.

-Héhéhé, inutile d'essayer de me le cacher, j'ai toujours tout vu à travers les yeux du gamin, y compris ceux de ses prédécesseurs.

-Tu n'es pas digne de prononcer son nom.

-Ha ha ha ! T'es aussi gonflée que tes airs-bags. Rappelle-toi, avant ce sale môme, c'était ELLE ma prison. Je ne demande pas grand choses, juste goûter à la liberté.

-Et que vas-tu faire ? Semer la désolation sur ton passage ?

-Oh s'il te plaît, quelle piètre idée vous avez de moi, pauvres mortels, mais il est sûr que vous ferez payer pour ma prison. Il me vient une idée, le Pays du Feu entièrement incendié, ce serait cocasse pas vrai ?

-Je ne comprends pas... comment arrives-tu à manipuler Naruto ?

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Parce que ce n'est qu'un gamin. Il a peut être renforcé sa résistance avec cet empaffé d'ermite mais ses deux rencontres avec Sasuke l'ont grandement fragilisé et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'il m'a amplement laissé le champ libre en s'entraînant comme un damné. Sasuke est la plus grande faiblesse de Naruto. Alors j'en ai profité et me voilà. Maintenant, par quoi vais-je commencer ? Pourquoi ne pas tuer l'Hokage pour faire un peu de désordre ?

Kyubi éclata d'un rire glacial, il était sérieux. Tsunade serra les poings et s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui pour le repousser avec le pendentif d'Hashirama quand soudain, un des yeux de Naruto s'ouvrit, de couleur bleu, il s'arrêta de rire et se tint la tête.

-Dé... gage... à la niche, sale renard ! S'écria Naruto avec sa voix normale.

Tsunade en profita pour saisir le pendentif et repousser plus facilement Kyubi dans sa prison. Le chakra rouge disparut, le démon-renard regagna sa cage dans l'âme de Naruto, rageant.

Naruto reprit son souffle et ouvrit son autre œil, les deux étaient plissés de fatigue.

-Désolé..., dit-il.

Tsunade le prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar... je voyais Sasuke, il était revenu après avoir tué Oroshimaru, mais il... il a tué Sakura sous mes yeux, son regard était dépourvu de sentiment... et ça, ça m'écœure ! Il n'a toujours été qu'un crétin ! Lui et sa stupide vengeance !

Tsunade l'emmena dans sa chambre en évitant de marcher sur les décombres, le fit s'assoir sur son lit et prit place à ses côtés.

-Il est temps que je te raconte quelque chose que tu ignores.

-Quoi ?

-D'abord... sache qu'Oroshimaru est vraiment mort.

-... alors Sasuke va... prendre en chasse Itachi ?

-C'est très probable. Ensuite, Itachi est venu en personne ici pour trouver et tuer Sakura.

-QUOI ? ! ! ! !

-Il est resté trois jours enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité avant de parvenir à s'évader.

-ENFOIRÉ ! ! ! S'écria Naruto, hors de lui. Je croyais que c'était moi qu'il voulait ! Sakura n'a rien à voir avec ça !

-Si. Naruto... essaye de garder ton calme. Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement t'affecter, mais il faut que tu le saches.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et Tsunade lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au retour du repaire d'Oroshimaru, Sakura avait revu Sasuke. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Espèce de con ! Abruti fini ! C'est qui le boulet ? ! S'exclama Naruto. Connard ! Salopard ! Ohhh je vais le tuer ! Et ensuite, je ramènerai son cadavre à Konoha par les cheveux avant de le ressusciter et de le tuer encore ! Ensuite je le foutrais à poil et je l'attacherai sur le mont des Hokage, bien à vue de tous pour exhiber sa connerie !

-Et moi qui croyais que tu avais perdu espoir qu'il revienne, taquina Tsunade.

-Mais il VA revenir ! Même si je dois lui péter toutes ses dents pour le faire réagir ! C'est pour ça que je m'entraîne comme un malade !

L'Hokage lui sourit et caressa sa joue.

-Voilà le Naruto que je connais.

-Ouais ! Je suis comme ça, affirma-t-il en bombant le torse. Je laisserai pas Sasuke tomber dans les ténèbres !

-Si Sasuke ne ment pas sur ses sentiments, alors il est possible que toi aussi tu portes une étincelle de lui. Il a impérativement besoin de vous, Sakura et toi.

-Ouais, pour sûr !

-Et quand tu seras devenu suffisamment fort, tu lui botteras le cul avec une main attachée dans le dos.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça, mais dans l'immédiat, tu as intérêt à te reposer, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un beau jour, Kakashi revienne avec tes restes dans un seau d'eau.

-Rodger !

Naruto s'allongea dans son lit et bailla longuement. Tsunade le recouvrit de son drap et caressa ses cheveux, le garçon lui sourit.

-Tu sais mamie, même si parfois tu me cognes dur, tu as toujours été la mère que j'ai jamais eue.

Tsunade ne répondit rien, souriant tristement, Naruto avait déjà fermé les yeux, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Des souvenirs douloureux remontaient dans son esprit, comme le jour où elle apprise qu'elle était stérile. Ce jour-là, Kushina était près d'elle pour la soutenir. Si physiquement Naruto ressemblait à son père, il avait hérité du caractère de sa mère. Elle veilla tendrement sur son sommeil comme une mère pour son enfant. Kushina ne reviendra pas mais Tsunade, elle, était encore là.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Homura dormait tranquillement dans son lit d'hôpital. Tout était calme quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, ce qui fit sursauter Sakura.

-Oh, salut Shikamaru.

En effet, c'était bien lui, mais c'était rare de le voir debout de si bonne heure.

-Yo, t'es vraiment scotchée à lui, Sakura.

-Je veille sur lui, répondit-elle simplement.

-Oublie ça pour aujourd'hui, il a une mission qui l'attend. Il va devoir reprendre du service, et pas plus tard que TOUT DE SUITE !

Homura sursauta en se réveillant.

-Waa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un tremblement de terre ?

-... non, simplement ton abruti de sensei qui a cru bon de crier pour te réveiller, répondit Sakura, se retenant à grand peine d'en mettre une à Shikamaru.

-Debout petite feignasse, tu as assez passé de temps dans ce lit. Il est temps de t'y remettre, et pour commencer, tu vas me faire trente pompes.

-Hein ? Et pourquoi je ferai ça, tête d'ananas-sensei ? Répliqua Homura.

Shikamaru se pencha devant lui, le regardant fixement.

-Parce que c'est un ordre.

Homura déglutit, ce regard pénétrant lui rappelait quelqu'un, il s'empressa alors de se lever, de faire quelques appuis sur ses jambes pour bien se stabiliser et se mit à faire des pompes. Shikamaru le regardait faire les bras croisés, fusillé du regard par Sakura.

-Avant de partir en mission, vous allez avoir droit à une séance d'entraînement tous les trois.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda vivement Homura.

-Ouais, ça t'aidera à dérouiller. Tu devras être en forme, petit gars.

-Oui chef !

Homura mit plus d'entrain dans ses pompes, impatient. Son sensei allait sûrement leur apprendre une super technique. Une fois ses pompes finies, il se redressa.

-Prépares-toi, ensuite tu iras chercher Hanabi, je me charge d'Hoshi. Rendez-vous à la clairière aux abords du village.

-Rodger !

Shikamaru sortit. Homura s'étira.

-Quelle andouille, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi autoritaire en plus... et ça ne lui va pas du tout.

-Relax onee-chan, de toutes façons je n'en pouvais plus à rester allongé à ne rien faire.

-Je vais quand même demander à Yoko-sensei si tu as son accord pour sortir.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Une fois lavé et habillé, Homura fila chez les Hyuga d'un bon pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant la propriété du clan qu'il eut un instant d'hésitation. Il déglutit, rassembla son courage et frappa à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Homura eut la surprise de découvrir une ravissante jeune femme aux longs cheveux immaculés comme la neige. Elle portait un kimono blanc et avait un magnifique sourire. Au début, Homura pensa qu'elle n'était pas Hyuga mais en voyant ses yeux blancs, ses doutes se dissipèrent.

-Vous désirez, jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu... heu heu...

_Elle est vachement trop belle ! Je crois que je suis amoureux !_

-Oui ? Encouragea-t-elle.

-Heu... je... je m'appelle Homura Nagisa !

_Courage, assure ! _

-Enchantée, je me nomme Yuki Hyuga. Puis-je connaître l'objet de ta visite, jeune Homura ?

-Ou-ouais ! Je viens voir Hanabi, c'est ma coéquipière, notre sensei nous attend.

-Veuillez entrer, je vous fais patienter dans le petit salon.

La demeure était plus vaste qu'il ne le pensait mais dans un sens, c'était logique. Le clan Hyuga était très important et bien qu'il était idéalement placé au cœur de Konoha contrairement au quartier des résidences Uchiwa se situant plutôt à la lisière. C'était la maison la plus traditionnelle qu'Homura n'eut jamais vu. Il dû laisser ses chaussures à l'entrée, mais le parquais en bois était confortable et doux. Il y avait là tous les tons bruns de bois et blanc de soie recouvrant les portes coulissantes. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention d'Homura était cette délicieuse odeur qui chatouillait ses narines. Il marcha jusqu'à la table basse, se pencha et découvrit une assiette pleine de biscuits. Bien qu'il ait déjà mangé, l'odeur alléchante lui ouvrit de nouveau l'appétit.

-Je suppose que ça ne dérangera personne si j'en prends un.

Homura saisit le biscuit au sommet de la pile et croqua dedans. Là, ce fut le choc, ses babines décollèrent haut dans le ciel pour atteindre le paradis. C'était une saveur douce et sucrée, croquante et tendre à l'intérieur. Homura engloutit le reste du biscuit en un éclair.

-Les femmes ont un super shampoing et les enfants des biscuits importés tout droit du paradis ! Si je rencontrais celui qui les a faits, je l'embrasserai !

-Homura ?

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était qu'Hanabi.

-Yo.

-Salut. Je pars, ajouta-t-elle à Yuki à ses côtés.

-Bien, Hanabi-sama.

Homura rejoignit Hanabi à l'entrée et enfila ses chaussures.

-Dites Miss Yuki, vous savez qui a fait ces biscuits ?

-Mais moi-même, je les avais laissé à votre intention pour vous faire patienter.

Homura fit un grand sourire bêta, complètement ensorcelé. Il allait pour dire à Yuki tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle quand Hanabi lui tira l'oreille pour avoir son attention.

-Aiiiiiiiiiie !

-Arrêtes de trainer et viens.

Homura ne put même pas protester, Hanabi l'avait déjà conduit à l'extérieur en lui tirant toujours l'oreille. Yuki les suivirent du regard avec un sourire amusé avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

**oooooooooooooo**

***Voir Naruto Shippuden OAV2 : Les liens.**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. **

**Homura : Merci de suivre nos aventures et de m'admirer chers lecteurs! Je vous aime!**

**Sakura, caressant Homura : Et moi?**

**Homura : Encore pluuuuus! **

**Naruto : Raaah! Il a trop de chance!**

**Sasuke : Tu n'as pas déjà une petite amie?**

**Naruto : Heu... oui mais j'étais presque pareil que lui à son âge et Sakura me traitait pas comme ça!**

**Homura : Faut te faire à l'idée, je suis plus mignon que toi. **

**Nicolas : Ca y est, il est content ^^ Il est temps de nous quitter, merci de nous lire, au revoir et à bientôt!**


	6. Les trois arbres d'Hashirama

**Chapitre 6 : Les trois arbres d'Hashirama**

**Nicolas : Salut et bienvenu pour la suite des aventures d'Homura.**

**Homura : Oh yeah! Je suis fin prêt!**

**Naruto en ricanant : Ouais, à ramasser les chats perdus.**

**Sakura : Toi aussi tu es encore un genin Naruto. **

**Homura : Elle t'as eu là ^^ Ma grande soeur c'est la meilleure.**

**Naruto va pleurer dans son coin.**

**Nicolas : Heu... bon, voilà la suite!**

**ooooooooooooooo**

Hiashi Hyuga et sa famille dînaient tranquillement autour de la table. Hanabi était heureuse que son père la félicite pour son entraînement quotidien malgré que ses missions fussent suspendues. Hinata était heureuse pour sa cadette, elle-même s'entraînait dur tous les jours mais en cachette.

-Par contre, il te faudra enlever cette clochette durant les missions, cela te desservirai.

-Oui père, je le ferai. Dites-moi, père, mère, connaîtriez-vous une femme nommée Kushina ?

Hiashi se figea dans son geste, les baguettes de Kanna tombèrent par terre, chose invraisemblable pour cette femme toujours impeccable et élégante.

-Qui t'as mentionné ce nom ? Demanda le père, méfiant.

-Homura, nous parlions de sa mère et elle lui a dit que son oncle le Quatrième Hokage avait une femme appelée Kushina.

-Il a du faire erreur, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelconque Kushina et le Quatrième Hokage n'a jamais eu d'épouse.

-Mais pourtant, elle était surnommée le Cœur de Konoha par madame Kanan. Donc elle devait être connue dans...

-Il n'y a jamais eu de Kushina à Konoha, coupa fermement Hiashi.

-... alors Homura se sera trompé, dit Hanabi.

-Vide ton esprit de cette fausse information et concentre-toi sur tes objectifs.

-Oui père.

Hinata ramassa les baguettes de sa mère, elle découvrit alors pour la première fois à travers son sourire tendre de la tristesse...

Le lendemain, alors qu'Hanabi partait avec son petit camarade rejoindre Shikamaru, Hinata s'approcha de sa mère.

-Maman ?

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle avec son sourire habituel.

-Pourquoi père a menti ?

-... ton père, mentir ? Il en serait incapable.

Hinata ne répondit rien mais voyait bien cette lueur dans les yeux de sa mère.

_Alors pourquoi sembles-tu tant souffrir ?_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Aie ! Mais lâche-moi, ça me fait mal ! T'es tombée sur la tête !

Homura était entré dans le domaine des Hyuga pour y chercher Hanabi, il tomba entretemps amoureux de Yuki Hyuga, la jolie servante du clan, surtout grâce à ses biscuits. Le garçon était prêt à lui dire tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle quand Hanabi le saisit par l'oreille et le fit sortir de la propriété.

-J'ai cru comprendre que nous étions pressés alors on ne traîne pas.

Hanabi consentit enfin à lui lâcher l'oreille et poursuivit son chemin.

-Pas la peine de me faire aussi mal, miss Pétards..., marmonna-t-il en se massant l'oreille.

-Pardon ?

-Heu... non rien. Mais tu as l'air pressée aujourd'hui.

-Les missions n'attendent pas.

-En fait c'est une séance d'entraînement, précisa Homura.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas être en retard.

-T'es toujours fâchée pour ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Je ne suis pas fâchée mais on ne se met pas sur une fille comme ça, c'est indécent, encore moins lui ouvrir sa veste.

-Ah ouais... du coup pour l'été, c'est un peu mort pour les baignades, rit Homura.

-Je ne me baigne jamais avec des garçons.

-Ouais... ben ça se confirme, soupira-t-il.

Néanmoins, Homura repensa à Yuki et sourit à nouveau, transporté.

-Et regarde où tu...

Homura se cogna à un poteau électrique.

-... vas.

-Ouille ! Pardon madame...

Hanabi soupira, le prit par le bras et l'attira à la fontaine juste à côté. Elle mouilla un mouchoir et le pressa sur son visage. Le garçon se laissa faire.

-Au moins, ça m'a réveillé, positiva-t-il.

-Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, nigaud.

-Dis, tu t'es fait mal aux mains ?

Homura observait les bandages recouvrant les mains d'Hanabi.

-Oui, mais je n'ai plus mal, c'est juste une protection maintenant.

-Hey Homura, Homura !

Des enfants plus jeunes accouraient vers l'interpellé. Ils semblaient impatients.

-Tiens, salut, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Montre-nous ton Yuri jutsu !

Homura jeta un coup d'œil à Hanabi et se tourna vers les enfants, l'air sévère.

-Allez plutôt étudier, bande de pervers !

-Pff, t'es plus marrant.

Et sans demander leur reste, les enfants s'éloignèrent.

-Un jutsu lesbien ? Demanda Hanabi.

-Heuuu... oh c'est rien, trois fois rien, répondit Homura d'un sourire crispé. Ces gosses, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour emmer... ennuyer le monde.

Hanabi le regarda longuement, surprise.

-Je te trouve un peu changé. Il y a peu, tu aurais accepté sans sourciller.

-Ben... je suis genin maintenant, je dois penser à donner l'exemple aux aspirants qui viendront après nous au lieu de les encourager dans leurs bêtises.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? _Se demanda Homura. Hanabi le regarda à nouveau d'un drôle d'air.

-Eh bien... c'est une bonne chose, commenta la genin.

Homura ne put s'empêcher d'en être fier, même si il se demandait lui-même d'où lui venait un tel raisonnement qui lui ressemblait si peu. Mais il fit bonne figure, il voyait bien qu'Hanabi était agréablement surprise et aujourd'hui il préférait l'avoir avec lui que contre lui, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu pour la première fois le Byakugan.

-Dis donc, juste par curiosité, c'est quoi le genre de mec que ton père voyait pour Hinata-sempai ?

Cette question n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt, Homura n'en était pas à demander la main de Miss Yuki mais savoir les critères de sélection pour sortir avec une Hyuga l'aiderait.

-Eh bien, réfléchit Hanabi, de préférence un homme issu de la soke, mais la bunke aussi serait intéressante. Sinon, quelqu'un ayant un rang social élevé dans Konoha ou le reste du Pays du Feu, rarement avec les autres pays étant donné que certains n'hésiteraient pas à faire un mariage arrangé pour pouvoir faire main basse sur nos yeux, mais le rang ne fait pas tout. Il doit avoir un caractère sûr, un homme calme, intelligent, vif, qui a fait ses preuves.

-D'accord. Et d'après toi, quelqu'un de la famille d'un Hokage serait un parti intéressant ? Enfin, selon ton père.

-Oui.

Homura ne put contenir le sourire presque jouissif qui étirait ses lèvres, Hanabi ne manqua pas de le voir et haussa un sourcil.

-Mais... elle est déjà prise je te signal, au cas où ça ne t'aurait pas sauté aux yeux.

-Kikekoi ? ! Hein ? !

Homura commença à paniquer, Hanabi avait-elle deviné ?

-Onee-chan a déjà Naruto-sempai.

-Ah tu parlais d'Hinata-sempai ! Non rassures-toi, elle est gentille mais elle m'intéresse pas. De toute façon, à mon âge, on tombe pas tant que ça amoureux.

-Sûrement.

_Je ferai mieux d'arrêter de lui poser des questions, ça va finir par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. En plus c'est faux ce que j'ai dit, y'a pas d'âge pour aimer._

Mais Homura n'avait pas encore comprit les signaux que son cœur lui envoyait, peut-être parce son inconscient en rejetait le choix.

-Ah vous voilà, dit Shikamaru. On va s'entraîner dans la forêt, je vais vous enseigner un petit truc pratique.

-Petit ? Alors ce sera pas une super technique ultra-classe, comprit Homura, déçu.

-Vraiment pas, confirma Shikamaru. On va appeler ça des bases de genin.

-Mais ne les avons-nous pas déjà appris à l'école ? Demanda Hanabi.

-Non, vous avez appris des bases de ninja.

Les trois genin suivirent leur sensei dans la forêt, Homura se tourna vers Hoshi.

-Merci pour ton étoile.

Le garçon lui montra l'objet en question accroché à son pantalon, il avait finalement enlevé son collier contenant la précieuse mèche de cheveux de sa mère pour la mettre dans sa chambre.

-De rien, sourit Hoshi.

-Et pendant que je te tiens, ça te dirait que je...

-Au fait Homura, intervint Shikamaru, puis-je savoir où est ton bandeau ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux avant de tâter son front, il avait oublié son bandeau à la maison. Ça n'était pas si étonnant, il y était retourné à la va-vite pour prendre une douche et avaler un petit déj vraiment petit.

-Heu... dans ma chambre.

Shikamaru poussa un léger soupir. Hoshi tapota l'épaule d'Homura pour le soutenir dans ce moment de solitude. Après un petit moment, ils arrivèrent aux pieds de trois arbres à la hauteur vertigineuse.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

-Ils sont grands ! S'exclama Homura, hébété. C'est avec quelle sorte de graine génétiquement modifiées que vous les avez plantés ?

-Idiot, c'est le Premier Hokage lui-même qui les a plantés, lui dit Hanabi. Tout le monde sait ça.

-Impressionnant, commenta Hoshi. On doit bien voir la lune au sommet la nuit.

-Tu m'excuseras, j'ai pas grandi à Konoha, répliqua Homura.

-C'est dans tous les livres d'histoire du village, précisa-t-elle.

-Pour ce que ça m'intéresse...

Shikamaru s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Vous n'étiez pas pressés de vous entraîner ? Vous voudriez peut être que je vous y attache et bâillonne pour éviter de vous entendre vous disputer ?

À voir l'expression sérieuse de Shikamaru, Homura comprit qu'il le fera et s'empressa de se taire, quant à Hanabi, fière, détourna le regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Monter au sommet de ces arbres en s'aidant uniquement des pieds.

-Quoi ? Heuuu... et comment on est sensé faire sans tomber et se fracasser le crâne ? Demanda Homura.

Shikamaru soupira.

-Ces gosses, faut tout leur montrer. Comme ça.

Les mains dans les poches, le sensei posa un pied sur le tronc puis l'autre. Il se retrouva parallèle au sol sans que la loi de la pesanteur n'ait d'effet sur lui. Il monta tranquillement au sommet avec aussi d'aisance que si il marchait sur une route. Homura se gifla la tête, l'espace d'un instant, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était un ninja.

-Bien, à vous, dit leur sensei, assis sur la branche de l'arbre du milieu.

Les trois genin se mirent chacun devant un arbre. Homura regarda les deux autres, ils étaient concentrés. Apparemment, ils avaient compris sans explication qu'il fallait transmettre leur chakra à leurs pieds pour pouvoir adhérer à l'écorce. Hanabi prit son élan et se mit à courir le long de son arbre. Elle fit quelques pas avant de glisser, elle prit alors appui sur l'écorce de l'autre pied et effectua un rétablissement dans les airs avant d'atterrir, les sourcils froncés.

_Le chakra résulte de l'union entre le corps et l'esprit. Pouvoir le libérer uniquement par la pratique n'est pas suffisant, si tu n'équilibres pas ces deux facteurs ou si tu ne contrôle pas ton énergie, tu ne feras que dépenser ton chakra. _

Homura sourit en se remémorant les précieuses leçons de sa mère. Même Sakura n'était parvenue à contrôler le chakra à ses pieds qu'à l'âge de douze ans, le garçon y était parvenu à huit, c'est donc sans aucun effort qu'il rejoignit son sensei en un seul essai. Celui-ci ne se montra guère surpris.

En théorie, si un ninja réussit cet exercice, il pouvait réaliser n'importe quelle technique. Shikamaru voulait bien le croire vis-à-vis d'Homura pour avoir si aisément apprit le jutsu de Transfert d'Ino.

-Apparemment, le bavard est plus proche du niveau chunin que vous, annonça le sensei. Il surpasse même l'héritière du clan Hyuga.

_Arrêtez de foutre la merde sensei ! Vous savez pas à quel point elle peut être terrible quand elle est vexée ! _Songea Homura.

Hanabi réessaya, cette fois-ci, après cinq pas, la plante de son pied s'enfonça dans l'écorce, elle se retira pour de nouveau atterrir au sol. La première fois, elle n'avait pas mis assez de chakra, à la seconde, elle en avait trop mit.

Hoshi glissa à son tour et se ramassa sur le ventre. Néanmoins, il progressait petit à petit, rattrapant Hanabi. Homura se contenta de les regarder sur sa branche. Il n'avait pas du tout besoin de recommencer.

-Shikamaru-sensei ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, Homura se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, il s'était endormit ! Ce gars n'avait strictement aucun respect pour les efforts que fournissaient ses genin.

-HEY TÊTE D'ANANAS-SENSEI ! ! Cria Homura.

Shikamaru se réveilla en sursaut et glissa de la branche, Homura eut un haut-le-cœur, il venait de tuer son sensei ! Mais en fait non, les pieds de Shikamaru adhérèrent sous la branche, lui évitant une mauvaise chute. Il soupira.

-On peut même plus dormir peinard, c'est incroyable... qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

-Admettons qu'ils n'y arrivent pas pendant toute la journée, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-... tu poses de ces questions.

-C'est peut être évident pour vous mais comme je suis pas vous, ça l'est un peu moins pour moi !

-Eh bien ils resteront ici à s'entraîner et nous ferons la mission seulement à deux.

-Quouaaa ? ! Mais vous êtes givrés ! Je croyais qu'on était une équipe !

-Bien sûr que je déconne, banane. Je voulais juste voir quel était le plus important pour toi entre faire des missions ou ton équipe.

-Vous avez pas honte de mentir, tête d'ananas-sensei ? Sinon, pourquoi vous leur donnez même pas de conseils ?

-La flemme.

-Si tous les entraînements sont comme ça avec vous, dans vingt ans on est encore genin !

-Qui sait ? C'est peut-être le but recherché, répondit Shikamaru tranquillement.

_Sale enfoiré, tu vas danser ce soir ! _Se jura intérieurement Homura.

Homura se leva de sa branche et marcha le long de l'écorce pour arriver sur la terre ferme. Hanabi essayait encore et encore, la fatigue accumulée lui fit tomber sur le dos mais elle se redressa presque immédiatement.

L'avance d'Hoshi sur elle devint plus visible, il se rapprochait du sommet. Maintenant c'était clair, Hanabi s'y prenait mal. Homura s'assit au sol et les regarda faire.

Cela prit tout le reste de la matinée, mais Hoshi réussit à atteindre le sommet, Hanabi commença à perdre patience, ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne progressait plus. Hoshi continua tout de même à s'entraîner, Homura songea alors un instant que c'était peut-être l'arbre d'Hanabi qui était piégé. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, le garçon se mit à monter sans difficulté, ce qui énerva d'avantage la fille.

_Non, ça ne vient pas de l'arbre._

Homura réfléchit puis sourit en se tournant vers Hanabi qui se redressait.

-Un coup de main ? Proposa-t-il.

-... non, je vais y arriver.

-Bien, mais n'hésite pas, on est une équipe, on doit s'entraider.

Homura s'installa par terre, Hanabi ne répondit rien et recommença à monter. Ce coup-ci, elle dépassa sa limite qu'elle n'arrivait plus à franchir mais elle tomba tout de même. Elle contrôlait mieux son chakra mais elle commençait à fatiguer.

Homura repensa aux conditions pour pouvoir être en couple avec une Hyuga. Il savait qu'il avait une chance.

_Ouais mais même si j'ai la bénédiction du chef du clan, ça me suffira pas, je veux qu'on m'aime comme je suis. Un mariage arrangé, c'est pas ce que j'appellerai de l'amour, mais comment faire ? Je dois lui dire ? Mais quel âge elle a en fait ? _

-Arrrgh ! C'est trop compliqué pour moi ! S'écria-t-il soudain.

Désorientée, Hanabi perdit l'équilibre et tomba, Homura s'en aperçut et, se précipita sous elle et la réceptionna dans ses bras.

-Ouff ! Pas de bobos ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de crier comme ça ? Reprocha-t-elle.

-Heu... un insecte m'a piqué.

Homura la portait comme une princesse, il réalisa alors à quel point elle était légère. Hanabi finit par le remarquer, en rougit et se remise debout.

-C-c'est bon, ça va.

-Hey, je viens d'avoir une idée ! Peux-tu utiliser ton Byakugan ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour voir comment je fais.

Hanabi comprit l'idée, elle fit des signes de la main et activa son dojutsu héréditaire. Sous son regard attentif, Homura grimpa à nouveau à l'arbre et atteignit le sommet.

-C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il avec les mains en porte-voix.

Hanabi hocha la tête. Elle désactiva son Byakugan, se concentra un petit moment avant de marcher vers l'arbre. Elle posa calmement son pied sur l'écorce, puis l'autre et marcha jusqu'à Homura.

-Bravo ! Dit-il en l'applaudissant.

Hanabi sourit, contente. Hoshi les rejoignit, tout aussi souriant.

-Bien, dit Shikamaru sur l'arbre à côté. Passons à la mission alors.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai faim moi ! Se plaignit Homura.

-Dis-toi que plus vite on aura fini, plus vite tu iras manger, encouragea Hoshi.

Leur mission état juste d'aller au village voisin pour y faire une course, rien qui nécessitait un effort intense.

-Ça fait pas très ninja ce genre de mission, si on peut appeler ça une mission, commenta Homura.

-Il faut commencer bas pour monter haut, dit Hoshi.

-Exact, confirma le sensei. Ne surestime pas ton niveau.

Un autre jour, Homura aurait répliqué vertement, mais se souvenant qu'il devait être calme pour plaire au chef du clan Hyuga, il se contenta de dire :

-Bah, dans ce cas, mission accomplie !

-Tu sembles plus empreint de sagesse, fit remarquer Hoshi.

-Héhé tu trouves ? C'est sûrement l'influence bénéfique de Sakura-oneechan.

-Sûrement.

-Ouais, finit les bêtises, si je veux être un grand ninja, je dois grandir ! Dans tous les sens du terme.

_Autrement dit, devenir comme n'importe quel adulte, terne et ennuyeux._

Hoshi tapota son épaule avec un grand sourire.

-Garde ton originalité, ne cherche pas l'ennuyeux.

-Heu... ouais...

_Sauf que je vois mal mon originalité plaire à ce vieux ronchon qui a foutu une raclée à Naruto-sempai. _

Hanabi prit congés d'eux.

-Dis, pendant que je te tiens Hoshi, ça te dirais qu'un de ces jours on fouille le domaine des Uchiwa pour y chercher des trésors ? Ou des jutsu very anciens et méga puissants ?

Pour la première fois, le sourire d'Hoshi s'appauvrit. Il semblait l'espace d'un instant d'une tristesse qui faisait mal.

-... je ne sais pas.

-Mais tu y crèches, pourtant.

-Oui mais je voudrais respecter leur demeure.

-Hey, je te rappelle que l'un d'eux a failli m'étrangler, c'est la moindre des choses !

-À part Itachi et Sasuke, tous sont morts, tout un clan...

-Ben justement, ils viendront pas nous chercher des noises, positiva Homura.

-Respecte l'endroit de leur mort.

La peine d'Hoshi était d'autant plus visible sur son visage, ce qui affola Homura. Était-il malade ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Homura avait toujours vu Hoshi sourire.

-C'est pas pour briser tes rêves de gloire mais le domaine entier a été fouillé et retourné dans tous les sens quand tu apprenais à peine à marcher, alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, prévint Shikamaru.

-Vous verrez bien quand je vous montrerai un rouleau de giga techniques ancestrales, vous pourrez pleurer pour que je vous le prêtes !

-Ben voyons, je vous laisse à vos vastes projets alors. À demain les petits gars.

Homura rentra chez lui et fut heureux de voir que sa maman était toujours là.

-Maman, je suis rentré !

Kurenai arriva à sa hauteur.

-Je vois ça, Yoko t'a enfin lâché.

-Ouais, j'ai terminé ma troisième mission sans problèmes, en revanche qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! Tête d'ananas-sensei aurait au moins pu nous inviter à manger.

-Le repas est bientôt prêt.

-Hourra !

**oooooooooooooooo**

Quelque part, Homura était soulagé. Kurenai se trouvait bien loin du village pour y faire une mission individuelle au moment où Naruto et le clan Hyuga s'étaient affrontés. Elle était revenue plus tard. C'était juste un malheureux hasard si Kurenai n'avait pu aider Hinata.

Maintenant, Homura avait une autre priorité, parler à Sakura. Il frappa donc à la porte de sa maison, sa mère ouvrit.

-Coucou tante Light.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle de son ton habituel, neutre.

-Sakura est là ?

-Non, elle est partie en forêt.

-Ah, ben merci, alors bonne journée.

-Un instant.

Lightning bascula son bras en arrière, saisit quelqu'un par l'épaule et le planta fermement sur le pas de la porte, devant Homura. Ce dernier eut un sourire crispé, c'était le clone de lui-même qu'il avait envoyé discrètement « emprunter » sans sa permission à Axel quelques pétards. Axel Haruno, le père de Sakura était un incorrigible flemmard et surtout un artificier et un pyrotechnicien hors pair, il avait sa propre réserve de pétards. Lightning avait sûrement comprise ses intentions parce que son regard était d'autant plus sévère. Le clone d'Homura disparut et se dernier recula.

-B-bon, ben je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, salut !

Et il fila sans demander son reste, son projet de faire un festival sous le lit de son sensei était contrarié. Il se rendit en forêt. Sa tante Light avait été gentille de lui dire où était Sakura mais la forêt entourait tout Konoha et s'étendait à des kilomètres.

-Sakura ? Sakuraaaa ? Appela-t-il.

-Homura ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vivement, la main sur le cœur. Sakura était là, une sacoche à la main remplie d'herbes.

-Me surprends pas comme ça ! J'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque.

-Pardon, sourit-elle. Tu m'appelais ?

-Ouais, j'ai un truc hyper important à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Grande sœur, fais de moi un homme.

Homura avait pour une fois un air très sérieux et cette phrase était assez surprenante, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne sut comment réagir.

-... ... ... ... hein ?

-Je veux grandir, être plus intelligent, plus vif, plus sage, plus sûr et je crois que j'ai rien oublié, dit Homura en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Homura, n'essayes pas d'aller plus vite que la musique.

-Mais si je deviens pas tout ça je pourrais jamais lui plaire.

-Lui plaire ? Attend... tu... es amoureux ?

-Oh ça oui.

-Et... cette personne est une Hyuga ?

-Comment tu as su ? T'es trop forte !

Et Sakura vit ses pires craintes se réaliser, Hanabi avait ensorcelé son pauvre petit frère, il était maintenant sous son contrôle.

-L... les grandes sœurs sont toujours les plus fortes, répondit-elle simplement.

-Avec les mamans !

-Écoute bien, il faut avant tout que tu sois toi-même.

-Moi-même ? Elle me trouverait immature et vulgaire, un type qu'il faut pas fréquenter.

-L'es-tu avec moi ?

-Ben non mais toi c'est différent, tu me donne beaucoup et je fais toujours mon possible pour te le rendre.

-Homura, même si il y a des gens dans ce village que tu déteste pour ce qu'ils disent sur ta mère, fermes-tu ton cœur ?

-Bien sûr que non, sinon tu m'aimerais plus.

-Ne te limite pas à moi. Il y a Kurenai, Iruka, Tsunade, tes coéquipiers, ton sensei, Naruto, au fil du temps de nombreuses personnes apprennent à te connaître et à t'aimer pour qui tu es, pas pour la petite peste que tu fais semblant d'être. La mort de ta maman t'a beaucoup fragilisé mais si tu regardes autour de toi, tu peux voir que je ne suis pas la seule à t'aimer. Sois le vrai Homura et si elle ne t'aime pas, ça sera bravement tant pis pour elle.

Homura eut un petit rire.

-Tu as raison sur toute la ligne !

-Mais j'ai toujours raison, jeune homme.

-C'est normal, t'es la plus forte.

-Hihi, petit flatteur. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es encore jeune alors ne te presse pas.

-Ouiii. Je suis content que tu sois toujours là pour moi, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je ferai que des bêtises. Je rentre.

-Fais attention, hein ?

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis trop solide pour qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Et en effet, il n'arriva rien de notable durant son retour à la maison, si ce n'était peut-être qu'il remarqua un voyeur sur le toit d'en face, fixant le balcon. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha d'entrer. Kurenai était sur le balcon en train d'arroser ses fleurs.

-Okairi Homura, sourit-elle.

-Maman, y'a un pervers qui te matte sur le toit d'en face.

Kurenai cligna des yeux et se tourna vers le toit en question et sourit à la personne, cette dernière répondit en faisant des signes de la main. Perplexe, Homura marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait juste d'Asuma.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Qu'est-ce que tu mattes, noiraud ?

-...

-Tu veux ma photo ou quoi ?

-...

-Réponds quand j'te parle, crétin !

Ce visage, ce ton. Cette grimace irritée comme si il avait en face de lui la personne qu'il méprisait le plus au monde et cette voix niaise et grinçante qui vrillait les tympans.

-Wo ! T'es sourds ou muet espèce de lèche-cul ! Et arrêtes de me mater, t'es pédé ou quoi ?

-Qui es-tu ? Répondit son interlocuteur calmement.

-Tss, va crever.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Il est pas muet mais il est aveugle ma parole ! Mon nom est écrit sur l'aquarium qui me sert de prison. Il te crève les yeux.

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour demander tout et n'importe quoi aux autres ? J'suis pas à ton service ! Et d'ailleurs, la politesse veut que ce soit toi qui te présentes en premier, larbin d'Oroshimaru.

Ce sourire railleur, ce ton malicieux et léger, comme si à part lui et ses désirs, rien n'avait d'importance.

-Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Quoi ? C'est toi le méga fayot favori de cette vieille vipère ? Approche donc que je te butte !

Il tendit l'index vers Sasuke comme un pistolet et tira une onde de bulles qui s'écrasa sur la paroi transparente de sa prison sans y faire quelque fissure que ce soit. L'Uchiwa n'avait même pas bougé un cil, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-... putain t'aurais au moins pu réagir ! Bon ok, je suis Suigetsu, Suigetsu Hozuki.

-Suigetsu. Lorsque nous nous reverrons, je te délivrerai.

Puis sans rien ajouter, Sasuke lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, laissant Suigetsu bête.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

-T'es un vrai malade, tu le sais ça ? Tu savais que je voudrais l'épée de Zabuza-sempai et tu savais qu'il allait falloir se battre pour l'obtenir. C'étaient des minables mais bon, j'aime pas ++comme tu m'as manœuvré pour me tester.

-Crois ce que tu veux, répondit calmement Sasuke.

-Bon bon, en tout cas maintenant que je l'ai, je dois honorer ma part du contrat, je te suis donc. En revanche, j'aimerai bien savoir où on va.

-On va prendre la direction du repère Sud pour y chercher Karin Valentine.

-Parce que c'est la plus proche, pas vrai ? Taquina Suigetsu.

-Ouais, mais avant on va faire un petit détour, répondit une voix féminine.

Suigetsu sursauta et se tourna vivement vers Sasuke, il avait disparu ! Envolé, volatilisé ! À sa place se trouvait une jeune femme mature et sensuelle qui marchait d'un pas énergique. Le jeune homme en était ébahi. Manifestement, son compagnon de route lui cachait plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait...

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Homura dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre, bien au chaud dans ses couvertures quand une main impromptue le secoua légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Hmm...

-Réveilles-toi Homura.

Il se réveilla mais refusait de se lever, gardant les yeux fermés. Il était installé trop confortablement pour qu'il renonce.

-Noooon... aisse... moi dormir... core un peu...

-Ne m'oblige pas à y aller plus fort.

Le tintement d'une clochette résonna aux oreilles d'Homura qui commençait déjà à répondre avant de se figer :

-Non maman, veux pas me...

Homura ouvrit tout à coup les yeux, releva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois pour que sa vue se normalise. C'est là qu'il découvrit une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, bras croisés, aux yeux blancs et stricts.

-Debout ! Pressa-t-elle.

Homura la reconnu. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et approcha son visage du sien, le recula, se frotta bien les yeux et se rapprocha à nouveau, aucun doute n'était possible, Hanabi Hyuga se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa chambre.

-... HAAAAAAAA !

Surpris, Homura tomba à la renverse de son lit sous le regard sceptique d'Hanabi. Il parvint néanmoins à se relever.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Kurenai-sensei m'a laissé entrer. Elle avait une mission urgente, elle était donc pressée. Quant à nous, nous en avons une dans une demi-heure.

« Sensei ». Apparemment la jeune femme était remontée dans l'estime d'Hanabi. C'était toujours une bonne nouvelle de si bon matin, mais le garçon en pressentait des mauvaises. Et en effet, la porte de son placard était entrouverte. Homura déglutit, marcha à reculons et ferma la porte d'un coup de talon pour masquer ses revues de charme qu'il avait accumulé.

-O... ok d'acc, mais... tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

Hanabi hocha la tête et sortit. Homura s'habilla et fit sa toilette avant de la rejoindre... dans la cuisine ? Sur la table l'attendait un délicieux petit déjeuner.

-Dépêche-toi de manger, notre mission nous amène hors du village.

_Je rêve ? J'ai basculé dans une autre dimension ! Hanabi Hyuga m'a fait un petit déjeuner ! _

-Bouge ! Pressa Hanabi. Je n'ai pas préparé un petit déjeuner pour que tu restes immobile à le regarder comme un abruti. Ne nous fait pas perdre du temps.

-O-oui, m'dame !

Homura se précipita sur la table et se dépêcha d'engloutir tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il soupira de contentement.

-Prépare un sac, on en aura sûrement pour quelques jours.

-Yes sir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux genin équipés d'un sac à dos chacun rejoignirent Shikamaru et Hoshi à l'entrée du village.

-Yo sensei !

-Salut. Bon comme on est tous là, on peut y aller. C'est pas la porte à côté.

-Où on va ? Demanda Homura.

-Au village d'Hirashi, c'est une petite bourgade de campagne dernièrement harcelée par des bandits de faible envergure. Notre rôle sera d'apporter notre aide.

-Mais attendez, si il y a des opposants et que c'est en plus à l'extérieur du village, ça veut dire que...

-Tu as compris, on nous a confiés une mission de rang C, confirma le sensei.

-Mais... on nous confie vraiment une mission si importante alors que nous ne sommes que des genin ? Demanda Homura.

-Avant-hier, j'aurai refusé mais hier vous m'avez montré que vous pouviez tenter le rang C. Et accessoirement, toutes les équipes de chunin sont actuellement occupées.

-C'est une occasion de prouver ce qu'on vaut, se réjouit Hoshi.

-C'est trop bon ! S'exclama Homura.

-C'est une mission de rang supérieur, je vous demanderai donc d'être prudents et de suivre mes ordres à la lettre.

-Rodger ! Répondit Homura en faisant un salut militaire.

-Oui sensei, sourit Hoshi.

Hanabi hocha la tête.

-Alors ne perdons plus de temps et en r...

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à mamie Tsutsu de nous donner une mission ? C'est que je dois m'entraîner moi !

Naruto marchait les bras en oreiller devant Saï, le capitaine Yamato et Sakura.

-Onee-chan ! S'exclama Homura en se précipitant devant elle.

-Naruto, l'Hokage nous a confié une mission, il est inutile de discuter. Oh ? Bonjour Homura, tu es matinal, sourit Sakura en le réceptionnant dans ses bras.

-Héhé, devine quoi ? On a une mission de rang C qui nous attend !

-Salut Naruto. Alors, cet entraînement ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Ben remis à plus tard... hey attend voir ! De rang C ? ! S'exclama Naruto. Mais nous on en a une ridicule de rang D !

-Héhé, c'est parce que même la vieille a comprise qu'on était plus doué que toi, railla Homura.

Naruto regarda Homura, Hanabi et Hoshi puis cligna des yeux.

-Hey Shikamaru, c'est qui leur sensei ?

-C'est moi, bigleux.

-... ... ... ... ... ... TOI ? Toi un sensei ? !

Cette révélation scia Naruto sur place, Shikamaru avait son âge et pourtant il était déjà responsable d'une équipe de genin !

-Ouais.

-Mais... je t'imagine vraiment pas t'occuper... d'enfants.

-Tu passes tellement de temps à t'entraîner que tu ne vois pas que le monde continue de bouger, fit remarquer Sakura.

-Heu... oui..., avoua Naruto en se grattant la joue.

-Mais c'est pour une bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda gentiment Hoshi.

-Évidemment ! En fait, qui t'es toi ? T'es le seul de la bande que j'ai jamais vu.

-Je m'appelle Hoshi Junko, Naruto-sempai, ça me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Hoshi s'inclina poliment, ce qui flatta l'égo de Naruto. Être ainsi vouvoyé et appelé sempai lui donnait l'impression d'être important. Il fit un gros sourire et bomba le torse.

-Moi aussi, Hoshi hé hé hé !

Du point de vue d'Homura, Naruto avait un rire idiot, le garçon eut la surprise de sentir des bras inconnus l'enlacer.

-Hey ! Pas touche ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oh pardon, j'avais cru que tu préférais qu'on te dise bonjour comme ça, sourit Saï en le lâchant.

Homura cligna des yeux avant de fixer le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle.

-Un problème ? Demanda Saï, toujours souriant.

-Tu ressembles un peu à un gars que j'aime pas. Mais heureusement t'es pas lui, alors je vais t'appeler le clone.

-Oh un surnom. J'ai lu dans un livre qu'on donnait généralement des surnoms aux personnes qu'on aime bien, ces surnoms peuvent être une particularité physique. Alors c'est un plaisir que de te saluer, l'hétérochrome.

-Non, tu ne dois pas me surnommer comme ça. J'ai déjà un surnom. Le prince de l'Univers !

-Et la modestie, Homura ? Demanda Sakura.

-Au fait Shikamaru, chuchota Naruto, penses à bien veiller sur Hanabi, c'est comme si elle était ma petite sœur maintenant.

-C'est le rôle d'un sensei, et toi Naruto, n'oublie pas que tu devras payer la prochaine note du restaurant de grillades.

-Ouais ouais, j'ai pas oublié !

-C'est quoi cette histoire de note ? Demanda Sakura.

-Ben... c'est trois fois rien, tenta Naruto.

-Il a demandé des conseils sur l'élément Vent à Asuma-sensei et en échange, à la prochaine fin de mission de son équipe, c'est Naruto qui paye le restaurant.

-Manger ? ! S'exclama Homura. Shikamaru-sensei, vous inviteriez bien vos petits genin adorés aussi pour fêter ça avec vous.

-Petit gourmand, rit Sakura.

-Ben c'est le blondinet qui paye, donc ça dérangera personne.

-J'suis pas aussi riche que ça, sale gamin ! S'exclama Naruto. C'était une concession pour le bien de mon entraînement. Et pour autant que je sache, tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe 10.

-L'ex-équipe 10, précisa Shikamaru.

-Non mais mon sensei est un de leur membre, donc c'est un peu la même chose !

-Retournes chasser les chats perdus, gamin !

-Nan, là je vais délivrer un village de la terreur d'une bande de voyous.

Saï s'écarta de quelques pas du groupe, Naruto l'interrogea du regard, son coéquipier lui répondit en pointant du doigt Sakura qui, un sourire agréable, s'approchait de Shikamaru. Ce sourire fit frissonner Naruto.

-Dis-moi Shikamaru, j'ai eu la curieuse impression d'avoir entendu Homura dire que vous aviez une mission de rang C alors qu'aucun des trois n'est chunin.

-C'est le cas, répondit simplement Shikamaru.

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit, il était à présent clair qu'il était trop grand pour être honnête, une aura terrifiante émanait d'elle. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne sévisse.

-Et puis-je te demander ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête pour avoir eu une idée aussi tordue et risquée ?

-Avant que tu ne me tues, saches que c'est l'Hokage qui nous a confié cette mission.

-Tsunade-sensei ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû ! Mais que lui est-il passé par la tête ?

-Je croyais qu'il était inutile de discuter quand c'était un ordre de l'Hokage ? Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Naruto.

Le châtiment s'abattit sur lui avec une violence similaire au crash d'un météore. Naruto se retrouva étendu par terre avec une grosse bosse sur la tête.

-T'es encore en vie ? Demanda Homura.

-À... peu près...

-Les femmes..., soupira Shikamaru.

-De quoi ? Demanda Sakura en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Non rien, j'ai rien dit.

-Relax onee-chan, ce n'est qu'une mission de rang C, positiva Homura.

-Ma mission au Pays des Vagues aussi était une mission de rang C, rappela Sakura.

-T'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, tant qu'il m'écoutera.

-Si Homura reviens avec une seule égratignure, je te détruis, prévint la jeune fille.

-De toutes façons si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait sûrement été Kurenai-sensei...

-Croyez-moi sensei, Sakura-oneechan est bien plus pire.

-Au revoir et bon voyage, leur souhaita Saï.

-... tu as lu ça dans un livre ? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui.

L'équipe 7 des genin prit congé de l'équipe Kakashi et s'enfonça dans le chemin forestier. Au loin, une personne marchait dans leur direction. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit groupe, elle accéléra. Une fois assez proche, Homura la reconnut et sourit.

-Hey, salut jolie dame !

-Coucou petit sacripant, répondit Temari. Alors comme ça tu es le genin du fainéant ? Tu as du courage.

-Héhé, ça c'est sûr.

-Yo. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Mais le prochain examen chunin pardi. Mais bien sûr ce n'est pas tout. Est-ce que tu comptes participer aux jeux ?

-On verra, il faudrait déjà que je revienne vivant de la mission qui s'annonce.

-De quels jeux vous parlez ? Demanda Homura.

Tous se tournèrent vers Homura, surpris qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il était question.

-Oh oui, tu as du vraiment beaucoup voyagé Homura, soupira Shikamaru.

-Dans quelques jours aura lieu le Kami no Matsuri, expliqua Hoshi.

-Le festival des dieux ? Ouais, je suis au courant mais quel rapport avec des jeux ?

-Qui dit fête, dit jeux et Konoha en organise à cette date, répondit Hanabi. La nature des équipes varie selon l'année. Cette année, les garçons s'opposeront aux filles.

-C'est cool !

-Mais les participants doivent être âgés de quinze ans et plus, précisa Hoshi.

-C'est beaucoup moins cool...

-Hinata-oneechan et Neji-niisama vont y participer.

-Et moi je suis le renfort de l'équipe féminine qui apportera la victoire, se vanta Temari.

-Ben amusez-vous bien, souhaita Shikamaru sans grande conviction.

-Fais un effort pour y être, ça serait pas pareil sans toi, ma victoire écrasante en perdrait de son éclat.

-« Ma » ? Ah ouais, à fond la solidarité féminine, commenta Homura.

Temari détaillait les deux autres genin. La fille était sans doute une demoiselle Hyuga, ses yeux blancs et ses cheveux noirs ne trompaient pas. Mais le dernier ? Qui était-il ? Son visage lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? C'était comme un souvenir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. En tout cas, il était mignon. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-On se donne rendez-vous dans cinq ans, petit gars ?

-Ça serait un honneur, sourit Hoshi.

-Bon je vous laisse, essayez de ne dérouiller un peu ce gars deux de tension.

-On s'y emploi ! Assura Homura.

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà! Dans le prochain chapitre, Homura, Hanabi et Hoshi vont entrer dans la cour des grands!**

**Homura : Je vais vous éblouir!**

**Hanabi : Ne sois pas si sûr de toi.**

**Hoshi : Il faudra agir en équipe alors essayez de ne pas vous disputer.**

**Shikamaru : Et fais tout ce que je te dis de faire Homura.**

**Homura : J'y penserai.**

**Nicolas : Merci de nous suivre chers lecteurs et à bientôt.**


	7. La mission de rang C Partie 1

**Chapitre 7 : La mission de rang C ! (Partie 1)**

**Suite à un coup de poignard qu'une femme m'a planté dans le coeur, j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écrire jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux si je n'ai pas fait de bêtise entre-temps. J'ai connu jusqu'à présent deux catégories de femmes sur trois : celles qui font partie de la famille, celles qui ont le coeur si sec qu'elle ne sauront jamais aimer (si tant est si bien que l'amour existe dans le monde réel) et enfin, ce que j'ai cru rencontré un jour mais qui s'est avérée être de la deuxième catégorie après 4 années, celles qui ont un coeur, celles qui peuvent m'aimer pour qui je suis. A croire que cette catégorie là n'existe pas. J'en viens à me le demander parce que je commence à perdre espoir. Bon ben bonne lecture. **

L'équipe marchait d'un bon pas vers la montagne. Homura n'était pas mécontent de voir enfin le paysage varier. À Konoha, ce n'était que forêt et arbres à perte de vue. Les incessants voyages avec sa mère ne l'ont pas habitué à une telle stabilité. Durant le voyage, Shikamaru les interrogea sur leurs facultés afin de mieux les connaître et construire une stratégie principale de l'équipe 7 autour. Le garçon aux yeux dépareillés et aux cheveux argentés ne s'en intéressait pas plus que ça. Pour lui, la meilleure stratégie était de foutre un coup dans la tête à l'ennemi le plus proche et passer ainsi au suivant.

-Je ne suis jamais allé en montagne, dit Hanabi au deuxième jour du voyage.

-Maman et moi, on passait parfois par des montagnes durant nos voyages, raconta Homura.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais.

Homura leva les yeux vers le sommet blanc de la montagne qui se rapprochait, un sourire lui vint.

-Là-haut, l'eau est toujours fraîche, l'air est doux et pur, les baies dans les buissons sont succulentes. Et quand tu admire le paysage au sommet, tu te dis que tu es le roi du monde.

-À t'entendre, la montagne c'est le paradis.

-Partout où j'allais c'était plus ou moins le paradis parce que maman était là. Elle m'apprenait à voir ce qu'il fallait voir. Mais c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup la montagne en général, surtout à cause de la neige qui y tombe à coup sûr.

-La neige... je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai. Je sais juste qu'elle est blanche et qu'elle est froide.

-Le climat de Konoha ne porte en effet pas à la neige, confirma Shikamaru. Il est toute l'année printanier.

-Et donc le village ne change jamais de visage, soupira Homura. C'est désolant...

Néanmoins le garçon sourit de nouveau en se tournant vers Hanabi.

-Ouais, elle est froide mais elle est belle, surtout quand tu arrives après tout une nuit de neige. Tu découvres jusqu'à l'horizon un tapis blanc sans empreinte, sans brin d'herbe, sans rocher, un terrain vierge de toute présence. C'est ce que je préfère dans les montagnes.

Hanabi se fit songeuse en regardant le sommet de la haute montagne, recouvert d'une couche de blanc. Elle avait beau s'imaginer, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer le contact avec la neige.

-C'est sans doute parce que la neige te correspond, Homura.

-Vous croyez, Shikamaru-sensei ?

-Ouais, quand j'y pense, tu me fais penser à un flocon de neige. Contrairement aux gouttes de la pluie, les flocons de neige ne se ressemblent pas, ils s'adaptent aux changements du vent et lorsqu'ils touchent le sol, ils changent de forme, que ce soit pour rester à l'air libre et s'unir aux autres flocons ou bien fondre et se glisser dans la terre pour nourrir la nature. La pluie et la neige se ressemblent mais sont différentes.

-Et moi sensei ? Est-ce que je reste en surface ou alors je fonds dans la terre ? Demanda malicieusement Homura.

-Pour l'instant tu tombes du ciel, mais tu n'es plus balloté par le souffle du vent.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai trouvé un endroit où atterrir.

-C'est même certain, confirma Hoshi. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup voyagé avant de revenir à Konoha.

-Revenir ?

-J'y suis né mais j'ai dû y partir très jeune.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hm... je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua Hoshi en souriant.

Néanmoins, Shikamaru s'aperçut que son sourire avait un léger voile de tristesse, il fut le seul et garda ça pour lui.

Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient dormis autour d'un feu en pleine nature mais en fin de journée, ils se retrouvèrent devant une auberge.

-C'est vrai ? On va dormir ici ? Demanda Homura, étonné.

-Tu en poses de ces questions, soupira Shikamaru pour la énième fois.

-Vous aimez vraiment pas expliquer les trucs, fit remarquer malicieusement le garçon.

-Ouais, mais j'aime encore moins les enfants.

Et malgré la puissance de la jeunesse de Konoha, l'Hokage était bien la pièce « Roi » du shogi. Après tout, sans l'Hokage pour diriger les ninjas, plus rien n'aurait de sens et plus rien n'irait. Et Asuma pensait comme lui.

-On se demande pourquoi vous avez voulu être le capitaine d'une équipe de genin, dit Hanabi, suspicieuse.

-C'était soit ça, soit l'Hokage me collait aux missions de rang A. Entre risquer ma vie à chaque mission et tâcher de survivre à trois gamins, le choix fut vite fait.

-En résumé, vous êtes non seulement un super branleur mais en plus vous êtes un lâche, se moqua Homura.

-C'est une interprétation comme une autre...

-Vous rabâchez, fit remarquer Homura en songeant à la première fois qu'ils se sont parlés. Dites, il faudra prendre au moins deux chambres, Hanabi ne peut pas dormir près de mecs.

-Je suis déjà au courant, j'avais déjà réservé trois chambres. Mais je lui ai déjà expliqué que pour des missions futures, elle devra s'habituer à dormir avec le reste de l'équipe dans une tente.

-Si c'est nécessaire, je le ferai, affirma Hanabi. Je m'y habituerai, sensei.

Ils furent relativement bien accueillis et les chambres étaient simples mais confortables. Homura et Hoshi posèrent leur sac au pied de leur lit jumeau. Après quelques étirements, le garçon aux cheveux argentés décida d'aller faire un tour sur le toit. Il en descendit pour marteler la porte d'Hanabi, impatient.

-Hanabi ! Hanabi !

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle une fois la porte ouverte. Et ne frappe pas la porte comme une andouille.

-C'est génial, il faut que tu vois ça !

Sans lui demander son avis, Homura saisit le poignet de la fille et l'entraîna avec lui sur le toit de l'auberge. Surprise, elle se laissa faire.

Arrivés sur le toit, sous un ciel noir étoilé, Homura pointa du doigt le lointain en direction d'un rocher illuminé par les lumières du village, éclairant cinq visages sculptés. C'était ceux des Hokage. Konoha était déjà si loin.

-C'est la première fois que je vois Konoha si loin, avoua Hanabi.

-Tu n'as jamais quitté le village avant ?

-Non. Voyager... est une notion avec laquelle j'ai du mal.

-J'imagine que beaucoup d'autres enfants ne sont jamais allé aussi loin de Konoha non plus.

Homura fixa longuement les lumières lointaines, songeur.

-Moi au contraire, on finissait toujours par quitter l'endroit où on vivait, maman et moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que je déteste ce qui ne change pas. Je suis trop habitué à bouger de partout. Tant que maman était avec moi, peu importe où j'allais, elle veillait sur moi et m'aimait.

-Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous jamais définitivement arrêtés de voyager pour vous installer quelque part ?

-Je ne sais pas... j'en ai peut-être une idée mais...

-Eh bien dis-la.

-Ben... peut-être pour retrouver... quelqu'un...

Homura se fit lointain, comme si il cherchait à fuir la conversation en plongeant dans son esprit pour être sourd aux paroles. Hanabi le sentit, hors le seul sujet pour lequel Homura se fermait complètement, y compris en compagnie de Sakura, était son père.

-Ton père est toujours en vie ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

-Maman ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était mort... mais ne m'a jamais dit non plus si il était vivant. Et puis je ne veux pas en parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout !

-Tu fuis plutôt. Tu as peur de quelque chose, tu as peur d'y croire. Tu as trop souffert de la mort de ta mère pour découvrir si oui ou non ton père est bien mort.

-Ton Byakugan lis dans les pensées maintenant ?

-Il suffit de te connaître et de se mettre à ta place. Si une telle chose s'était produite, si on tuait mon espoir de revoir le dernier membre de ma famille en vie, je serai brisée.

-Arrête ! N'essayes pas de le faire, tu es incapable de comprendre ce que je ressens ! S'énerva Homura.

-Fuir ne sert à rien, on n'échappe pas à ses désirs.

-Tu parles... quand tu auras l'âge, toi tu seras mariée de force sans qu'on prenne en compte tes désirs.

-C'est faux, mon désir le plus profond est de faire perdurer le clan, c'est ma priorité absolue.

-Mais si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-J'apprendrai.

-...

-Et arrêtes de considérer ça comme un crime. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour m'y préparer. Et je ne vais tout de même pas me marier tout de suite.

-Mouais...

-Toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme Hinata-oneechan.

-Et toutes ne sont pas résolues comme toi...

Homura était mal à l'aise, il n'avait plus l'impression de parler à une fille de son âge mais à une adulte, une adulte résolue à suivre la voie tracée par sa famille et non la voie de son cœur. Et c'était sans doute pour se protéger de désirs indésirables qu'elle était si fermée.

-Tu sais qui tu épouseras ? Demanda Homura d'un ton plus calme.

-Non, mais ce sera sûrement un membre de la soke. Ou quelqu'un de très méritant. Mais entre-temps, moi aussi je devrai faire mes preuves en tant que futur chef de famille.

Homura eut un petit rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Hanabi.

-Rien, j'ai juste remarqué que ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était plus disputés. Là je regarde Konoha au loin et j'ai déjà envie d'y retourner, alors qu'avant j'aurai préféré m'en éloigner plus souvent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a des gens qui me manquent je crois.

-Ces derniers temps je te trouve changé. Tu fais ton possible pour m'aider, tu ne fais plus de bêtises, tu ne te vantes presque plus, tu es plus raisonnable, un tel changement est bizarre.

Homura déglutit en suant. Il tenta alors une retraite habile.

-Il fait un peu froid, je rentre.

Mais Hanabi saisit son poignet, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

-Pour ton père, d'accord je suis mal placée et si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant ça te regarde, mais pour ton comportement actuel, je ne te laisserai pas te défiler. Que cherches-tu à prouver, là ?

-... parce que...

-Oui ? Encouragea Hanabi.

Homura inspira et se tourna vers Hanabi, il n'était plus ce garçon insouciant et farceur, il était déterminé et des flammes brûlaient dans ses yeux.

-Parce que si je deviens plus fort, plus intelligent, plus responsable et plus mature, je pourrai tenir tête à des types balèzes comme Itachi ! Je pourrai alors éclater ce Sasuke si jamais il ose encore blesser le cœur de Sakura !

-... je vois. Je comprends, tu cherches à devenir plus fort.

-Ouais... pardon pour t'avoir inquiété.

-Ce n'est pas grave et honnêtement, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus à présent.

Homura cligna des yeux mais Hanabi n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle se contentait de regarder Konoha au loin.

-Onee-chan me disait qu'une équipe, c'est un lien solide, on peut toujours compter les uns sur les autres, ajouta la Hyuga.

Homura se donna une petite tape au torse avec un sourire qui lui ressemblait.

-Pour sûr !

-Hey les amoureux, le dîner est prêt ! Prévint Hoshi.

-Manger !

Sans plus de cérémonie, les yeux brillants, le ventre trépignant d'impatience, Homura rejoignit la salle à manger.

Le repas était succulent, Homura n'hésita pas à se resservir.

-Dites sensei, c'est vrai que vous êtes monté en grade à notre âge ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Oui, je fus le premier de ma génération, confirma Shikamaru.

-Waaa ! Nous avons beaucoup de chance, se réjouit le céruléen.

-Bah, et alors ? Ma mère est devenue Chunin à l'âge de 9 ans, intervint Homura.

-Peut être, mais elle n'est pas notre sensei.

-Le talent n'est pas dans le sang, mais parfois ça aide, résonna Shikamaru. Toutefois, si certains de mes compères n'ont pas réussis, c'était en partie dû à l'attaque de Suna et d'Oto mais aussi à cause des critères trop stricts.

-Le sont-ils encore aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Tout dépend du niveau qu'on attend. Par exemple, il y avait à l'époque un combat attendu par tous : celui opposant Sasuke à Gaara de Suna. Ils étaient considérés comme des génies précoces et je puis le confirmer, mais aucun d'eux n'est devenu chunin.

-Mais le rouquin est par la suite devenu le Kazekage, intervint Homura.

-Ah ça, on peut dire qu'il a rattrapé son retard, sourit Hoshi.

-Je pense que tout dépend de la concentration de talents qu'il y a sur la génération. Un jour, Kakashi-sensei m'a dit que chaque génération est plus forte que la précédente, dit Shikamaru.

-Alors... je pourrai battre Sasuke ? Demanda Homura.

-Ne va tout de même pas plus vite que la musique, petit. Sasuke est un ninja à part.

-Vous pourriez nous parler un peu de lui ? Demanda Hoshi, très intéressé.

-Eh bien... d'après les quelques souvenirs que j'ai de lui, même si il avait une grande popularité à l'académie, il se fichait carrément du monde qui l'entourait.

-Ça je veux bien le croire, commenta Homura, amer.

-Néanmoins c'était un camarade sur lequel on pouvait compter et même si Naruto et Sakura le connaissent sûrement mieux que moi, je peux dire qu'il était brave, déterminé, fier et aussi secret. Il avait un caractère noble. Enfin voilà, acheva Shikamaru en se remettant à manger.

Hoshi l'avait écouté de bout en bout, aussi attentif que ses deux autres camarades. Et une fois de plus, Homura se mit en colère.

-J'en reviens pas... mais comment pouvez-vous avoir une foi aussi aveugle en lui ? Tous ceux qui l'ont connu le défendent malgré le mal qu'il a fait !

-Ce n'est pas en élevant la voix et en critiquant mes propos sur telle personne que tu évolueras, répondit calmement Shikamaru.

-Malgré les trucs dégueulasses qu'il a faits, tout le monde semble prêt à lui pardonner ! Mais moi je n'oublie pas !

Homura se leva brusquement et se précipita dans sa chambre et s'affala dans son lit, tentant à grands peine de contenir sa colère et ses envies de destruction. Quelqu'un entra.

-Homura, tu te rappelles ce qu'on disait sur l'équipe ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Quoi ? On a dit beaucoup de chose dessus.

-Qu'on tisse nos liens à travers ce que l'on vit ensemble. Quand un des nôtres est mal, nous souffrons tous, on est heureux quand on réussit. On partage nos joies et nos peines. Comment réagirais-tu si Hanabi quittait le village pour devenir un ennemi de Konoha ?

-... pff, ça arrivera pas alors pas besoin de se le demander.

-Comme Naruto-sempai ne pensait pas que Sasuke le ferait.

-Il devait y avoir des signes quand même ! Il a pas pu décider de se barrer comme ça du jour au lendemain !

-Alors pourquoi Sakura-sempai est-elle tombée de si haut en comprenant qu'il partait ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle longuement pleuré sans comprendre ?

En imaginant la souffrance qu'avait dû endurer Sakura, Homura enfonça ses ongles dans son oreiller, ses mains tremblaient de rage. Son envie de battre Sasuke à mort n'en était que plus grande.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand un être cher part, on espère de tout son cœur qu'un jour il reviendra. Et même si comme tu dis, Hanabi ne partirait jamais, de son côté elle a peur que tu fasses comme Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Elle s'inquiète parce que tu ne penses plus qu'à devenir plus fort que lui, et pourquoi est-il parti ? Pour devenir plus fort que l'homme dont il voulait se venger.

« Honnêtement, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus à présent. » La phrase d'Hanabi prenait tout son sens.

-J'suis pas con comme lui, je partirai pas.

-Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

-Gnié ? Va te faire soigner !

-Je ne parlais pas de Sasuke, je parlais d'Hanabi, andouille, précisa Hoshi.

-Voir réponse précédente.

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu essayes de grandir uniquement pour être sur un pied d'égalité avec Sasuke ? Comme je ne suis pas concerné, je vois beaucoup mieux que toi ou Hanabi, en réalité tu essayes de lui plaire.

-Nan, tu te trompes. C'est d'une autre Hyuga sur qui je flash.

-Continue à nier si tu veux, plus tu nieras et plus ça te feras mal de le reconnaître. Je suis ton ami et je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Ben arrêtes de t'en faire ! Hanabi, pff et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas aussi suicidaire que Naruto-sempai.

-Le cœur ignore la raison, dit Hoshi avant de sortir.

Il reviendra s'allonger dans le lit voisin de celui d'Homura sans rien dire.

Le lendemain, Hoshi secoua le dos d'Homura pour le réveiller.

-Allez, debout le mort.

Homura bailla la bouche grande ouverte, souhaitant que cette mission se termine le plus vite possible pour qu'il puisse à nouveau dormir autant qu'il le voudra. Il consentit à se lever et s'habiller.

-Tu peux réveiller Hanabi ? Demanda Hoshi. J'ai encore mon sac à faire.

-Elle est toujours pas réveillée ?

-Elle a dû avoir une panne d'oreiller.

-Ben va le faire, toi. Je te signale que moi aussi j'ai mon sac à faire.

-Eh bien je fais le tiens aussi en échange, répondit tranquillement Hoshi.

-Marché conclu !

Homura se précipita à la porte de la concernée, entra sans gêne pour le plaisir de la réveiller comme elle l'avait fait le matin de leur départ de Konoha. Seulement, il n'y avait personne dans le lit. Le sac d'Hanabi était pourtant posé sur la chaise et, plus consternant encore, sa veste était abandonnée sur le lit, or, JAMAIS Hanabi ne s'en séparait, elle avait appartenu à sa sœur quand elle était elle-même genin et la fille y tenait comme à ses yeux. Homura se mit à parcourir la chambre de fond en comble. Sous le lit, dans l'armoire, derrière la porte, dans la salle de bain, sous la lunette des toilettes, aucune trace d'elle. En revanche, la fenêtre était ouverte.

-Hanabi ? Hanabi ? Hanabiii !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier ? Demanda Hoshi en entrant.

-Hanabi a disparue ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle a été chipnappée ! Va prévenir le sensei !

Homura ouvrit plus grand la fenêtre et sauta tandis qu'Hoshi filait dans la chambre de Shikamaru, ce dernier était assis sur son lit à établir sur papier une stratégie générale pour son équipe. D'habitude, il était capable d'en faire de tête mais étant donné qu'Homura était un peu simplet question compréhension...

-Sensei, Hanabi a été enlevée !

-...

Shikamaru soupira avant de se redresser.

-Je savais que je n'aurai du réserver qu'une chambre.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Hanabi s'en voulait d'avoir si aisément baissé sa garde. Avant l'aube, elle fut violement réveillée par trois paires de mains qui la ligotèrent, la bâillonnèrent et passèrent un bandeau sur ses yeux. Apparemment, il y en avait deux autres au nombre de pas résonnant autour d'elle. Elle tenta de mieux voir avec le byakugan mais elle ne parvint pas à l'activer. Le bandeau devait être marqué d'un sceau, ses ravisseurs ne laissaient rien au hasard, elle en conclut donc que c'était bien elle qu'ils voulaient. Ou plutôt ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait que suivre pour l'instant.

Soudain, un objet fendit l'air et trancha net les liens autour de ses poignets. Elle saisit le kunai, trancha le bandeau à ses yeux d'un coup et activa immédiatement son byakugan. Ses ravisseurs ne mirent pas longtemps à réagir, deux d'entre eux arboraient sur leur cagoule une pièce métallique montrant leur appartenance à un village.

_Génial, deux ninjas..._

Rapide et fluide, Hanabi parvint à se faufiler à côté d'un de ses ravisseurs qui n'avait pas de bandeau et lui donner un coup de paume sur la hanche, ce qui eut pour effet de bloquer les mouvements des muscles aux jambes, elle roula par terre avant de se redresser et se retourner, son kunai en main. Elle en avait neutralisé un mais il en restait quatre et tous étaient des adultes, aussi grands qu'elle.

-Tu n'as nulle part où fuir gamine, tu vas être gentille et venir avec nous.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Demanda-t-elle, son byakugan toujours activé.

Son byakugan toujours actif lui permit de percevoir trois mouvements, un contournant le petit groupe, un figé sur la falaise à côté et un autre arrivant droit dessus, les renforts arrivaient.

-Hey, les gros bras !

Tous se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille mignonne aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux dépareillés, toute souriante, vêtue d'une robe jaune assez courte.

-Prenez ça !

Sans sommation, Homaru retira sa robe d'un mouvement sous laquelle elle n'avait absolument rien. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et se mirent à saigner du nez, Homura surgit sur le côté et donné un coup de poing sur la nuque d'un des kidnappeurs, celui-ci tomba instantanément dans les pommes, plus que trois. Les deux ninjas se reprirent et se ruèrent sur Hanabi. Celle-ci se faufila entre eux en plongeant en avant, mais ses adversaires se retournèrent en un éclair et jetèrent des shuriken sur elle. Serrant les dents, Hanabi recula, zigzagua et repousser les projectiles des paumes de ses mains nues recouvertes de chakra.

Homura esquiva d'un pas de côté la lourde hache que le dernier abattait sur lui et s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied sauté au menton.

Homaru posa sensuellement ses mains dans le dos d'un des ninjas et s'y blottit.

-Coucou beau gosse, salua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil aguicheur, toujours dénudée.

Désorienté et abasourdi, le pauvre ninja se fit surprendre par un coup de genou d'Homura en plein milieu du bide. Il se plia sous la douleur.

-Chaud devant ! Clama malicieusement Homaru en faisant tournoyer son bras.

Elle acheva sa victime d'un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Un bruit sourd résonna, Hanabi venait de recevoir un coup de tonfa sur la tête. Son adversaire était redoutable. Elle eut du mal à garder l'équilibre, le sang coulait sur sa nuque, son ravisseur attaqua de nouveau, elle se protégea de son bras nu. Homura surgit derrière, mais aux aguets, le ninja se retourna pour lui donner un coup de son arme, le garçon avait déjà un kunai en main et bloqua l'arme. Néanmoins, son adversaire n'était pas le premier venu, il était redoutable. Il allait pour frapper à nouveau quand il se figea. Homura sourit. Shikamaru venait d'allonger son ombre pour la relier à celle de son adversaire, le figeant sur place.

-Décidément, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul un instant, soupira le sensei.

Et il avait ses raisons. La dernière fois, Homura s'était retrouvé face à un criminel de rang S de l'Akatsuki.

Hoshi ligota bien solidement tous les ravisseurs, Shikamaru relâcha son emprise et saisit le poignet d'Homura, ce dernier s'apprêtant à assommer le ninja d'un coup de poing.

-Apprend à être patient, si tu les assomme tous, comment on va savoir ce qu'ils voulaient ?

-Oups, sursaut d'enthousiasme, rit Homura.

-Idiot, murmura Hanabi.

Hoshi s'occupait de lui bander la tête et l'avant-bras.

-En tout cas cette mission démarre fort, commenta Hoshi.

-Sensei ?

Shikamaru se retourna, Homaru prenait une pose sexy avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

-Comment me trouvez-vous ?

-... fais disparaître ce clone, Homura.

Homaru disparut, Homura cligna des yeux, perplexe. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme restait de glace face à la jolie jeune fille. Il n'y avait qu'une conclusion à tirer.

-Sensei, vous êtes gay !

D'un même mouvement, Hanabi et Hoshi lui frappèrent la tête.

-Aïe ! Ben quoi ?

-Pour te convaincre de ne plus dire de bêtises, répondirent les deux autres.

Shikamaru se penchait déjà sur le dernier encore conscient.

-D'après ton bandeau, tu es du village de Taki. Maintenant tu vas me dire qui t'envoie.

-Pff.

Shikamaru soupira, évidemment il n'allait pas parler comme ça. Si Ino était là, elle aurait pu fouiller son esprit mais elle n'était pas là. Et c'était encore trop tôt pour demander ça à Homura. Certes Ino lui avait apprise le Transfert d'âme mais il doutait qu'elle lui avait parlé plus profondément de la télékinésie. Il réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner vers Hoshi. D'après ses notes à l'académie, il était le plus habile en genjutsu des trois genin.

-Hoshi, peux-tu utiliser un genjutsu pour le faire parler ?

-Bien sûr.

Hoshi s'assit en face de leur prisonnier, son sourire disparut de ses lèvres, il était concentré. Homura ne savait pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant, qu'Hoshi souriait toujours ou lorsqu'il ne souriait plus. Un instant plus tard, le ninja de Taki se mit à hurler de peur, se renversa par terre et agita son corps, pris de panique. Homura se demanda ce qu'Hoshi avait bien pu lui montrer mais en même temps, il n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le savoir.

-Je continue si tu ne parles pas, prévint Hoshi d'une voix menaçante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas et fit frissonner Homura d'avantage.

-Kumo ! Kumo le village caché des nuages !

-Ils ont déjà tentés de s'emparer des yeux des Hyuga en enlevant ma sœur et en réclamant le corps de mon père...

-Mais ton père est toujours en vie, fit remarquer Homura.

-Parce que mon oncle, son frère jumeau et père de Neji-niisama, s'est sacrifié à sa place.

-De gré ou de force ?

-On a longtemps cru de force pour le bien du clan... et de la soke, mais en réalité mon père était prêt à se sacrifier, mon oncle l'a empêché, donc de gré. C'est mon père qui l'a révélé à Neji-niisama il y a trois ans.

-Et apparemment ils attendaient avec impatience le jour où tu sortirais du village.

-Pardonnez-moi sensei, j'ai relâché ma vigilance. Je m'excuse sincèrement.

-Tout ça pour des yeux bien sûr... hey Hoshi, tu pourrais pas lui en remettre un coup de ton genjutsu ? Demanda Homura.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, soupira Shikamaru en giflant la nuque d'Homura.

-Aïe ! Ok ! Pas la peine de me taper !

-Hoshi, va prévenir les autorités et toi le bavard emmène Hanabi dans sa chambre et n'y bougez pas.

Ils acquiescèrent et se séparèrent de nouveau. Hanabi titubait mais sa fierté l'empêchait de s'appuyer sur Homura. Elle lui tendit un kunai.

-Merci.

-De rien, mais pourquoi tu me tends ce kunai ?

-C'est le tiens, celui que tu as lancé pour couper mes liens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai rien lancé. J'ai juste créé un clone Homaru pour les distraire pendant que je les attaquais sur les côtés.

Hanabi fronça les sourcils.

-Seulement un clone ?

-Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien apparemment, quelqu'un veille sur nous. J'ai repéré avec mon byakugan trois présences, dont une sur la falaise qui restait immobile.

Avec plus de questions que de réponses, ils rejoignirent l'auberge.

-Inutile de rester caché, dit Shikamaru une fois les deux genin partis. Dites-moi plutôt ce que les forces spéciales de Konoha font ici ?

Un ANBU masqué aux longs cheveux violets apparut soudain à ses côtés.

-Tu es assez intelligent pour deviner que ce n'est pas pour espionner ton équipe.

-Surtout que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'espionner une équipe de genin, répondit Shikamaru.

-Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que ce ne sont pas les Hyuga qui m'envoient mais le Hokage, ce qui de toute façon est logique.

-Oui, seul l'Hokage peut donner des ordres aux ANBU. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi.

-Tu pourras toujours le demander au Hokage quand la mission sera achevée.

Sur ce, l'ANBU disparut sans laisser de traces.

-Ouais, j'y compte bien, surtout que ces trois petits sont loin d'être des genin ordinaires.

Homura avait maîtrisé la technique secrète des Yamanaka en une journée à peine, Hanabi était une Hyuga et possédait le byakugan et Hoshi utilisait un genjutsu d'un niveau anormalement élevé, la réaction du ninja de Taki en était la preuve. Shikamaru en soupira rien que d'y penser, vivement qu'ils soient rentrés.

**oooooooooooooo**

Hanabi était tellement blessée dans son égo d'avoir été aussi aisément enlevée, d'avoir eu besoin d'aide qu'elle agressa verbalement Homura qui tentait à grand peine de soulager sa douleur avec de la pommade. Elle finit par sortir et s'assoir près du lac à regarder son reflet au grand désespoir du garçon.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'Hoshi et Shikamaru revinrent. Hanabi enfila sa veste et son sac à dos.

-En route, on a encore un bout de chemin à faire, annonça Shikamaru.

Ils reprirent la route, plus sur leur gardes désormais.

-À quelle distance s'étend ton byakugan ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Un kilomètre cinq cent. Cependant si je passe en mode 360 degrés, 750 mètres.

C'était cinq cent mètres de plus qu'Hinata à son âge, preuve qu'Hanabi était plus douée, sans doute grâce à ses entraînements plus poussés.

-Vous voulez les repérer de loin ? Demanda Homura.

-Si ils ont le contrôle du village, je pense qu'ils seront avertis de notre arrivée bien avant, résonna Shikamaru.

-Donc l'effet de surprise est gâché, qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Rien, nous allons nous rendre au village normalement.

-C'est un plan, ça ? S'exclama Homura. On se jette dans la gueule du loup ?

-La stratégie viendra après. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils forceront simplement les villageois à faire comme si de rien n'était pour qu'on reparte immédiatement sans se poser de questions et tel Ulysse et l'armée Achéenne, nous repartirons comme des fleurs.

-Entre-temps, j'aurai eu le temps de les compter et de les localiser avec mon byakugan.

-Sans oublié bien sûr de poster notre cheval.

Shikamaru, Hanabi et Hoshi se tournèrent vers Homura. Ce dernier, surpris, regarda derrière lui, puis sur les côtés avant de se désigner de l'index.

-M-moi ?


	8. La mission de rang C Partie 2

**Chapitre 8 : La mission de rang C ! (Partie 2)**

**Nicolas : Hello! Me revoilà.**

**Homura fait un gros câlin à Nicolas : Ca va mieux?**

**Nicolas : Oui oui, t'en fait pas petit frippon ^^ En plus ça me fait du bien de continuer. **

**Sora (de Naruto pas de Kingdom Hearts pour une fois) : Pff, je vois vraiment pas ce que je viens faire ici.**

**Homura : C'est clair, t'es qu'un figurant, c'est MON histoire ici ^^**

**Naruto : Une minute, petite sardine! C'est surtout MON histoire!**

**Homura : Non la mienne!**

**Hanabi : ... débiles.**

**Hoshi en s'amusant : Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.**

**Shikamaru en soupirant : Et le pire c'est qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup...**

**Nicolas : Bon pour les lecteurs, si il y a des passages obscurs ou rapidement cités concernant l'équipe de Naruto, c'est juste parce que c'est dans l'animé. Voilà la suite!**

**ooooooooooooo**

-S'il vous plaît.

-Non.

-S'il vous plaîîîît !

-Non !

-S'il vous plééééééééééï !

-NON !

-S'IL VOUS PLAIIIIIIIIIT ! ! ! ! !

-J'AI DIT NON ! ! !

Hidan abattit sauvagement sa faux monstrueuse à trois lames sur la nouvelle recrue. Tobi reçut la partie bâton en plein estomac et partit en arrière s'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse de la caverne. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'il soit empalé sur l'une des lames.

-Je suis arrivé avant toi, donc la bague de Sasori ME reviens de droit, déclara Hidan en enfilant ladite bague rose. Si tu en veux une, tu n'as qu'à retrouver le cadavre de la vipère.

-C'est marrant, je pensais que tu n'étais pas matérialiste ? Railla l'hologramme de Kisame.

-Cette bague est tout un symbole, espèce de requin dégénéré. Tout ce qui est inférieur aux enseignements du Seigneur Jashin est indigne d'intérêt. Or les buts de notre organisation est, d'après ce que j'ai compris, supérieurs, n'est-ce pas, petit chef ?

Hidan s'adressait à l'hologramme de Pain.

-Je ne me répéterai pas, répondit-il calmement.

-Oh patron, s'il vous plaît ! Plaidez en ma faveur, je veux la bague ! Gémit Tobi.

-Si tu retrouves celle de notre ancien camarade, Oroshimaru, elle sera tienne.

-Quouaaaa ? Oh non patron ! Vous pouvez pas me demander ça ! Je sais même pas où il habitait !

-Débrouille-toi. Maintenant que Yonbi est scellé, il ne nous reste plus que quatre Biju à capturer. Hikaru, Zetsu, vous vous chargerez de Nibi.

-Bien, répondit l'hologramme d'un homme aux yeux rouges.

-Okay, répondit l'hologramme à moitié noir et moitié blanc.

-Kakuzu, Hidan, continuez à récolter les fonds et une fois au Pays du Feu, cherchez l'hôte de Kyubi.

-Pff ! L'argent, quelle perte de temps ! Se plaignit Hidan. Ces choses matérialistes ne m'intéressent pas et insultent mon dieu.

-Ferme-la Hidan, dit Kakuzu. J'ai assez entendu parler de ton dieu aujourd'hui. Si tu persistes, je te tue.

Tobi se recula prudemment vers Deidara qui, les bras croisés, se délectait du spectacle.

-Kisame, Itachi, reprit le chef. J'ai cru entendre dire que vous étiez passés par Konoha.

-J'avais des affaires personnelles à régler, répondit simplement Itachi.

-Et le sont-elles ?

-Oui.

-... bien. Partez à la recherche de Rokubi, Deidara, Tobi, cherchez Hachibi.

-Tâche de pas être dans mes pattes, microbe, prévint Deidara. C'était la galère de te gérer en même temps que de capturer Sanbi, hmmmm.

-À vos ordres, sempai !

Hikaru regarda longuement la nouvelle recrue, masquée et maladroite. Tobi s'en aperçut et frissonna.

-Oh lala ! Q-quel regard intense Hikaru-sempai ! V-vous voulez peut être me donner un conseil ?

-... non.

-La réunion est terminée, annonça Pain en disparaissant.

Kisame ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Itachi.

-Dis donc, l'hôte de Kyubi est bien le petit blondin de Konoha. Tu remarqueras que le chef ne nous as pas confié cette mission alors que nous sommes les plus proches.

-Pour l'instant, seuls Kakuzu et Hidan sont les mieux placés pour le capturer, répondit Itachi.

-Ah ouais, le duo de zombies, ricana son partenaire. Bon, il faut maintenant trouver Rokubi.

-...

Itachi leva les yeux vers le ciel, il pleuvait toujours comme si sa seule présence attirait les nuages noirs au-dessus de sa tête, il ferma les yeux et laissa les gouttes innombrables tomber sur son visage.

_Tu n'aimais pas la pluie, tu préférais la chaleur du feu. Bientôt, tout prendra fin mais je ne pense pas que nous serons à nouveau réunis. Si il y a un monde après la mort, je serai dans un lieu où l'on punit les meurtriers à jamais, les anges et les monstres n'ont rien à faire ensemble. Je ne m'attends à rien de plus, mais si l'on est vraiment tous égaux après la mort et que je te retrouve, peut être que jamais tu ne voudras me pardonner. De toute façon, je le saurai bientôt. _

Des larmes écarlates coulèrent des yeux d'Itachi, il se laissa aller aux souvenirs de ce qui semblait être une autre vie, des souvenirs heureux avec sa famille, son frère et elle...

**ooooooooooooooo**

Pendant que Shikamaru, Hoshi, Hanabi et un clone d'Homura entraient tranquillement dans le village, le vrai Homura transformé en Homaru passa par derrière, longeant discrètement les murs des maisons, évitant l'angle de vue des fenêtres, ce qui n'aurait pas été simple si Hanabi ne lui avait pas dessiné un itinéraire. Mais encore fallait-il différencier les maisons des gros rochers.

_-Si tu suis mon plan à la lettre, normalement personne ne pourras te voir de l'intérieur des maisons. As-tu des questions ? _Avait demandé Hanabi.

_-Ben... ça n'a aucun rapport mais je me demande comment on peut dessiner aussi mal._

Heureusement que le crayon qu'elle lui avait lancé entre les yeux était côté gomme sinon il aurait eu très mal.

_Elle se vexe vraiment pour un rien quand on aborde ses talents artistiques douteux... note à moi-même : ne plus jamais les critiquer, la prochaine fois elle sera peut-être moins tolérante_, songea Homaru.

Il avait l'air de n'y avoir personne à l'intérieur des maisons. Tout était anormalement calme, trop calme, comme une ville fantôme. Homaru se concentra sur les voix résonnant dans son oreillette. Apparemment son équipe était bien arrivée dans la demeure du chef du village, le manoir aux aspects anciens se situant en plein cœur de la bourgade. Après un court entretien où le chef du village, non sans une touche de stress et de la tension, confirma qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que tout avait fini par se régler. Les quatre ninjas sortirent du manoir et marchèrent vers la sortie. Homaru se faufila derrière le bâtiment et appuya sur son oreillette.

-Alors ? Tu les as trouvés ? Demanda-elle.

-...

C'était difficile pour Hanabi d'imaginer que cette voix malicieuse et féminine avec une touche de sensualité appartenait à Homura. Elle resta néanmoins concentrée.

-Non, et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'y a absolument personne, ni dans les maisons ni dehors. Je ne perçois que trois présence dans le manoir.

-Il est possible qu'ils les aient amenés dans un endroit sensible à l'extérieur du village, comme une grotte qu'ils pourraient faire exploser, résonna Shikamaru. Peut-être même une mine.

Shikamaru et son équipe sortirent du village. Homaru retourna vers une des maisons et la fouilla, personne. Aucune trace de lutte non plus.

-En tout cas il n'y a vraiment personne...

Shikamaru réfléchit un instant.

-Hanabi, est-ce que tu peux scanner les caves ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se concentra.

-... une des trois personnes dans le manoir y descend... attendez ! Il y a un chakra faible au sous-sol.

-Un animal ?

-Non, c'est bien un humain.

-Va vérifier, Homura.

Homaru redevint Homura et se faufila dans le manoir par une fenêtre. Il trouva l'escalier menant au sous-sol et s'y engouffra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La cave était plongée dans la pénombre, personne. Il y avait par contre une odeur bizarre qui flottait. Sur le côté, prenant beaucoup de place, un gros tas de vêtements mais aucune trace des deux personnes qui étaient sensées se trouver là. Il devait aussi y avoir une fuite quelque part, le sol était humide.

-Hanabi, tu es sûre que ton byakugan n'est pas dé...

Les yeux d'Homura, maintenant habitués à l'obscurité identifièrent mieux les formes. Ce n'étaient pas des vêtements, c'était des gens ! Et il pataugeait dans leur sang.

-Homura ? Demanda Hanabi.

-C'est... c'est un abattoir ! S'écria-t-il. Ils sont tous...

-Hnn...

Homura sursauta et se précipita vers le faible gémissement. Le garçon découvrit un homme se vidant de son sang par un trou béant à la poitrine.

-Hey, tenez le coup, ça va aller ! Je suis un ninja de Konoha.

-F... fuyez... ils... sont trop... dangereux..., dit-il faiblement avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent et que son souffle se fige.

-Hey ! Me lâchez pas ! Ojii-san ! Merde ! Cria-t-il en abattant don poing par terre.

Pendant ce temps, une vingtaine de mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents surgirent de la falaise aux abords du village, des sourires sadiques aux lèvres.

-Ah, vous vous décidez à sortir ? Demanda Shikamaru.

Car même cachés, Hanabi les avaient déjà repérés quand ils entraient dans le village. Ils chargeaient droit sur eux, Shikamaru repensa à toute vitesse sa stratégie initiale.

-Hoshi, va rejoindre Homura. Si il y en a trois qui restent dans le manoir, ce ne sont certainement pas des civils.

-Vous pensez à des ninjas ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Non, j'en suis sûr. Seuls les ninjas peuvent utiliser la Métamorphose.

Shikamaru mit un genou à terre et joignit ses mains.

-Kage mane no jutsu.

Hanabi sortit tous les shuriken dont elle disposait dans sa sacoche et les lança en l'air. Ils atterrirent a deux mètres de la bande, Shikamaru étira son ombre et la divisa sur les ombres des projectiles au sol pour mieux répandre son ombra dans toutes les directions et une fois cela fait, il tenait tous les vingt opposants en son pouvoir. Byakugan activé, Hanabi s'élança face à la brigade paralysée et pressa de ses doigts et de ses paumes les points du Hakke avec vitesse et précision. Si c'eut été des coups violents, Shikamaru aurait aussi chancelé mais les attaques au Poing souple de sa genin, y compris les effets dévastateurs en résultant, ne l'atteignaient pas. Une fois que la jeune fille s'arrêta de frapper, le sensei mit fin à son jutsu, tous les mercenaires tombèrent inconscients.

**oooooooooooooo**

Hoshi se précipitait à nouveau vers le manoir, le clone d'Homura le suivait de près. Soudain, Hoshi plongea sur le côté derrière une maison et le clone reçut une avalanche de shuriken avant de disparaître.

-Aie aie aie... ça venait de l'une des fenêtres, c'est ennuyeux, commenta le garçon en sortant prudemment sa tête de l'angle du mur.

Il replia immédiatement sa tête, un kunai fendit l'air près de sa joue sans le toucher. Il soupira en gardant son sourire et haussa les épaules.

-Tant pis, Bunshin no jutsu.

Un second Hoshi apparut à côté du premier et se mit à courir à découvert. L'original en profita pour faire le tour de la maison et observer attentivement de quelle fenêtre était lancée les projectiles. Il la repéra, sortit son kunai de son étui, souffla dessus et le lança droit sur son adversaire, dont les projectiles atteignirent le second Hoshi. Le kunai se planta dans le poignet de l'embusqué. Hoshi sortit de sa cachette et se précipita sur le bâtiment à découvert. Gémissant faiblement de douleur, son adversaire retira le kunai de son poignet et s'apprêta à saisir dix kunai, un sur chaque doigts tenu par l'anneau, mais sa main blessée semblait s'être figée. La regardant en un éclair, il s'aperçut que sa blessure était... gelée ? Il allait pour lancer les cinq projectiles de sa main valide mais Hoshi exécuta des mouvements du poignet, son kunai s'anima et suite à un violent mouvement vers le haut de la part d'Hoshi, l'arme se planta dans l'autre poignet de son adversaire. Le genin courait le long du mur avant de sauter et donner un coup de pied sur le visage de son adversaire cagoulé qui tomba au sol, les mains figées.

-Tes mains vont rester engourdies pendant trois jours. Ne les secouent pas trop, elles pourraient se détacher, informa aimablement le genin.

Il se pencha et frappa du tranchant de la main la nuque de son adversaire qui sombra dans l'inconscience. À en juger par l'emblème métallique de sa cagoule, il était du village caché de Suna. Il rembobina le filin de son kunai et le remit dans son étui.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Homura entra en trombe dans le bureau du chef du village situé au troisième étage du manoir en utilisant un parchemin explosif. Cependant, il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Il y entra.

-Où es-tu, con d'assassin ? S'écria-t-il.

Trois kunai se plantèrent dans le dos d'Homura.

-On ne t'as jamais appris qu'un ninja devait être discret en toute circonstance, gamin ? Ironisa un homme s'étant caché derrière la porte.

_Pouf !_ Homura disparut, remplacé par une bûche.

-Ouais, on m'a aussi appris la technique de substitution.

Le vrai Homura surgit du plafond et donna un coup de pied en plein vol au visage du type. Son visage partit sur le côté sans que son corps ne suive, Homura atterrit, saisit son kunai mais son opposant le dégagea d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il s'écrasa le dos contre une armoire et gémit de douleur.

-Hnn... espèce de... je t'aurai...

-Un gringalet comme toi ? C'est plutôt toi qui va mourir aujourd'hui. Quand à ta petite bande, ils sont probablement déjà tous crevés.

Homura se redressa en se massant le dos. Il lança son kunai vers la gorge de son adversaire, mais celui-ci s'en saisit et le tordit comme si il avait été en caoutchouc. Il fallait avouer qu'il était plus grand que Shikamaru, son uniforme de ninja était déchiré au niveau des manches, découvrant une musculature impressionnante. Son gilet était blond sable et portait un turban blanc sur sa tête. De plus, le sablier stylisé sur le bandeau frontal ne laissait aucun doute, c'était un ninja de Suna.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, petit apprenti ninja de Konoha, répondit-il avec un sourire malsain. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que tu es mort !

Homura plongea derrière le bureau et s'y recroquevilla, ce qui lui permit d'être protégé de la pluie de shuriken s'abattant sur lui.

_Merde, il est très fort... il est sûrement un plus haut gradé que moi. Et à voir son sourire, il est aussi sacrément sadique. _

-Pourquoi les avoir tous tués ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

-Héhéhé mais rien, ils étaient au mauvais endroit, c'est tout.

-Même les femmes et les enfants ! Pourriture !

Le ninja donna un coup de pied qui envoya valser le bureau contre le mur, laissant Homura à découvert.

-C'est comme ça, en temps de guerre, on ne bombarde pas en évitant soigneusement les femmes et les enfants.

Ce sourire macabre et cet air satisfait mirent le genin dans une rage folle. Il saisit une boule fumigène qu'il brisa au sol.

-Pff, tu comptes t'enfuir ? C'est ça qu'on vous apprend à l'école ?

Le ninja se tourna à sa gauche et saisit Homura par la gorge et le souleva à terre. Le garçon avait tenté de l'attaquer par surprise avec son kunai.

-Argh ! Pas encore..., pesta-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Ça aurait peut-être marché sur un ninja inexpérimenté mais hélas pour toi, ce genre de tactique n'a aucun effet sur moi. Puisque tu voulais savoir mon nom je vais te le dire, Kina.

Le kunai d'Homura tomba par terre.

-Hnnn ! Et moi... je t'ai eu pauvre cul.

Homura disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée blanche et le parchemin relié au kunai par terre explosa. Kina avait bondit en arrière juste à temps, il était que légèrement brûlé par l'explosion. Le véritable Homura, ayant pris l'apparence d'une chaise renversée, reprit sa forme normale et visait déjà de ses mains.

-Shintenshi no jutsu !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Homura se retrouva dans le corps de Kina. Maintenant qu'il y était, il devait trouver un moyen de « s'auto-neutraliser ». Comment faire ?

Quelqu'un entra, Homura se retourna vivement et fit face à Hoshi, son kunai sortit.

-Vite, attache-moi !

Hoshi lança son kunai en direction d'Homura, celui-ci eut un haut-le-cœur et ferma les yeux, attendant que l'arme se plante dans son corps. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva entravé par un fil très fin mais solide. Il soupira de soulagement et réintégra son corps avant que celui qu'il contrôle ne s'écroule par terre.

-J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me tuer, soupira Homura.

-Mais non rassures-toi, sourit l'autre garçon. Même dans un autre corps, je reconnaîtrais cet air nigaud n'importe où.

-Ah ah ah..., t'es pas drôle, se vexa Homura.

Kina parvint à s'extraire de ses entraves grâce à une technique d'évasion et se ruait sur les deux garçons, fou de rage de s'être fait avoir par deux gamins. Hoshi réagit vite et un instant plus tard, Kina s'effondra par terre, les yeux écarquillés, figés d'effroi. Homura était ébahis.

-La vache ! Tu l'as tué d'un regard !

-Mais non idiot, je l'ai juste hypnotisé, là au moins on peut être sûr qu'on sera tranquille pour la semaine à venir.

Homura donna des coups de pieds dans le bide du ninja de Suna et en effet, aucune réaction malgré ses yeux grands ouverts.

-Je confirme.

-Mais dis-moi, il n'était pas supposé il y en avoir trois ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Heu... maintenant que tu le dis...

Un léger bruit de botte claquant au sol résonna juste derrière eux, en un éclair, les deux genin se retournèrent, Homura décocha un direct et Hoshi un coup de pied, ils sentirent comme si on leur effleurait le membre avec lequel ils attaquaient et furent renversés par terre. Ce gars était si rapide que les deux garçons n'avaient même pas vu ses mains faire une prise sur eux. Le nouveau venu remit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha jusqu'à Kina. Sa démarche était plutôt spéciale, il semblait ne pas vraiment marcher en ligne droite mais plutôt en titubant un peu, comme un homme légèrement ivre ou fatigué. Il soupira.

-Finalement, aucun n'en vaut la peine, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

Il se retourna, il devait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, des yeux bleus, des traits androgynes et des cheveux auburn mi-longs qui tombaient sur la moitié de son visage. Il portait une longue veste rouge en cuir ouverte. Le reste de ses vêtements, son gant à la main gauche, haut, pantalon et bottes étaient noirs. Du point de vue d'Homura, ce type avait une sacrée classe ! Il ne manquait pas de prestance et de charisme.

-Tous défaits par une bande de gamins. Enfin, ce n'est pas important.

-Dis donc, tu serais pas le chef de la bande des fois ? Demanda Homura.

-En effet, maintenant je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Il marchait vers la sortie mais Homura et Hoshi se redressèrent et barrèrent sa route.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'avec le carnage que tu as perpétré, on va te laisser partir !

-C'est dans votre intérêt, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer.

-Nous non plus, on va juste t'expédier en prison, sourit Hoshi.

-Mais avant, on va te corriger ! Clama Homura.

-De toute façon, la sortie est derrière nous, tu n'as pas le choix.

L'homme sourit avant de plier légèrement ses genoux et se précipiter sur eux en un éclair, ses mains ouvertes pressèrent sur leur torse et les repoussèrent hors de la salle pour percuter le mur du couloir. Leur adversaire sortit tranquillement et descendit les escaliers comme si il ignorait royalement les genin, ceux-ci sautèrent du balcon pour atterrir devant la double-porte du hall spacieux.

-Vous êtes persévérants, apprentis de Konoha. Bien, approchez.

Homura allait pour s'avancer mais Hoshi le retint.

-Je sais qu'avoir vu tous ces morts t'affectes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour foncer tête baissée.

-Tu suggère quoi ? S'impatienta Homura.

Le sourire calme d'Hoshi le rendit perplexe et quelle fut sa surprise lorsque son coéquipier brandit son poing devant lui. Hoshi leva ensuite deux doigts avant d'ouvrir sa main entière, Homura finit par comprendre et sourit à son tour, un sourire malicieux.

-Je vois, alors tiens-toi prêt ! Clama-t-il en brandissant lui aussi son poing.

-Pierre...

-Papier...

-Ciseaux ! S'écrièrent-ils en abattant leur main face à face.

Hoshi avait sorti la pierre, Homura avait perdu, il soupira et alla s'assoir devant la porte pendant que son ami s'avançait.

-Vous comptez vous battre l'un après l'autre ? Demanda leur adversaire. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

-Je me nomme Hoshi Junko, genin de Konoha.

-Génésis Rasphodos, nukenin de Suna.

Hoshi s'arrêta à une distance confortable de l'homme au manteau rouge et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son adversaire parut un instant surpris, puis intrigué.

-Intéressant.

Génésis fut alors plongé dans un genjutsu d'Hoshi, au cœur d'une vallée polaire où le vent soufflait en tempête les milliers de flocons de neige tombant d'un ciel noir de minuit. Les sensations du froid tranchant étaient assez convaincantes, le sol de glace dure aussi, ainsi que les flocons giflant son corps. Il ne voyait à pas plus de cinq mètres devant et le bruit de la tempête masquait les sons. Pourtant, un souffle rauque résonna à ses oreilles. Un instant plus tard surgit à sa droite une créature blanche argentée aux yeux rouge flamboyants, se tenant sur quatre pattes avec des griffes acérées et des crocs immenses et tranchant comme des rasoirs. Il devait faire trois mètres de haut et grognait en s'approchant, ses intentions étaient claires. Génésis se contenta de plonger sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour en tirer une boule de verre rouge sang avec un cercle noir en son centre.

-Pouvoir de la Terreur : les ailes du cauchemar.

Alors que le canidé surdimensionné se jetait sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte pour le dévorer d'une seule bouchée, les flocons se transformèrent en plumes noires semblables à celles des corbeaux. Telle une nuée d'abeilles, elles se plantèrent toutes sur le loup argenté et Génésis de faire un pas en arrière pour éviter la grande carcasse hurlant à la mort s'écraser par terre. Le ciel se craquela comme si il n'était qu'un dôme de verre et explosa, ramenant Génésis à la réalité.

-Oups.

-Quoi ? Demanda Homura.

-Il s'est libéré de mon genjutsu, informa Hoshi calmement.

Homura écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Était-ce possible ? Apparemment oui puisque Génésis ne semblait même pas affecté. Ce type était redoutable. Néanmoins, Hoshi garda son sourire.

-C'est grâce à cette boule de verre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il. Elle te protège des genjutsu.

Génésis rangea l'objet en question dans sa poche, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Ben je suis obligé de passer au taijutsu.

Hoshi sourit, ses mains saisirent le bas de son sweet blanc sans manches et le retira. Dessous, il portait encore un tee-shirt noir à manches longues. Il se mit à marcher autour Génésis tout en le fixant. Homura le suivit du regard. Peu à peu, le bruit léger de ses pas disparut et son corps se voila dans la pénombre projetée par les balcons des étages supérieurs. Le genin aux yeux hétérochrome eut l'impression qu'Hoshi s'était fondu dans l'ombre. Un calme plat s'installa. Génésis restait debout, immobile.

-Le pas de l'assassin, pas mal pour un genin.

Le pas de l'assassin était un mode de déplacement furtif propre aux ninjas mais variant pour chaque personne selon le volume de son corps, de la maîtrise de ses pas et de la précision de ses déplacements. Ajouté à la vitesse progressive et selon le degré d'ombre ou de lumière, le pratiquant disparaît du champ de vision de ses adversaires.

Hoshi surgit soudain sur sa gauche, tentant un coup de talon sauté sur son visage. Génésis réagit en lui saisissant la cheville. Toujours en l'air, Hoshi pivota pour lui donner un coup de poing au visage, son adversaire le bloqua de son autre main mais avec agilité, le genin se retrouva la tête en bas et abattit son talon au sommet de la tête de Génésis, celui-ci se protégea de son bras tenant encore sa cheville, mais le genin avait à présent l'avantage, son poing libre filait déjà pour un uppercut en plein milieu du bassin de son adversaire. Génésis parvint à le bloquer de justesse du genou avant de relâcher les membres du genin et s'éloigner d'un bon en arrière. Hoshi tomba sur le dos mais se redressa rapidement.

_Et merde ! Il est pas passé loin de l'avoir pourtant, dommage. _

Hoshi se retourna et se dirigea tranquillement vers Homura en levant la main. Homura sourit, ôta sa chemise blanche sous laquelle il avait encore un débardeur rouge foncé et s'avança, il tapa dans la main d'Hoshi au passage et marcha jusqu'à quelques mètres de Génésis. Il fit craquer son cou, ses mains et échauffa ses jambes. Il se redressa, prêt à en découdre. Il s'élança tête baissée sur son adversaire, sauta en l'air et abattit son poing droit sur le visage de Génésis. Celui-ci gifla le poing d'un revers et de l'autre main pressa à plat le torse d'Homura pour le propulser, mais le garçon repoussa la main d'un coup de genou au poignet, atterrit d'un pied pour faire un salto arrière. Une fois au sol, il s'élança à nouveau, vira brusquement à gauche et asséna un coup de poing aux côtes de son adversaire. Une fois de plus, Génésis bloqua sa tentative de la main, saisit son poignet et le jeta par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire bout de bois. Homura allait se retrouver le visage écraser contre le mur, il réagit en giflant le sol de la main, se retourna en l'air, prit appui sur le mur et repartit aussi sec à l'assaut, poings en avant. Cette fois Génésis esquiva en sautant sur le côté. Homura fit une roulade au sol et se retourna, haletant.

-Et ben mon cochon, tu te défends mais j'ai déjà affronté des adversaires plus terribles que toi !

Homura exécuta un signe de main.

-Sexy jutsu !

Homura disparut dans un petit nuage blanc et réapparut sous la forme de l'intrépide et mignonne Homaru. Elle utilisa d'emblée une technique dangereuse, l'œillade de la mort.

-Coucou beau gosse, je suis Homaru et je te trouve trèèèès fort et super cool, affirma-t-elle d'un ton mielleux avec un clin d'œil aguicheur. Que tu es beau !

Génésis resta de glace, ce qui outra la jeune fille. Elle décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Elle s'approcha avec un sourire charmant et passa coquinement un doigt sur le décolleté de sa robe jaune.

-Il fait chaud tu trouves pas ?

Hoshi regardait la scène, amusé.

_Ça y est je comprends, en fait il est tellement charmé qu'il est parti dans les nuages, c'est le moment de lui asséner le coup de grâce !_

D'un mouvement, Homaru se débarrassa de sa robe et se jeta sur lui pour effectuer le « Câlin fatal qui tue le mâle », mais elle fut violement stoppée d'un coup de poing en plein estomac. Homaru disparut sans rien laisser derrière elle. Homura surgit du plafond, mains jointes pour les abattre sur Génésis. Ce dernier pivota et repoussa Homura d'un coup de pied circulaire, le garçon prit appui au sol de ses mains, atterrit, plongea ses mains dans sa sacoche et lança deux shuriken à son adversaire.

Génésis fit un revers du bras, les projectiles furent retournés contre leur lanceur. Homura se baissa pour les éviter et se redressa. Il s'élança à corps perdu dans le combat. À deux mètres de Génésis, il glissa au sol pour lui asséner un tacle. Il espérait le ralentir en lui cassant la jambe, mais malgré sa vitesse, sa cible se déplaça plus rapidement.

-Ça commence à être lassant, jeune chiot.

-Hey ! J'suis pas un chiot ! J'suis un lion !

-Plutôt un chaton foufou, rit Hoshi.

-Oh ça va !

_Il n'attaque jamais, comme si il ne savait que se défendre, pourtant d'après ce que j'ai compris, il était plus gradé que la grosse brute de tout à l'heure... soit il n'est bon qu'en défense et en esquive soit il est tellement balaise qu'il se joue de nous. _

Homura se retourna et revint auprès d'Hoshi.

-T'as un plan ?

-J'ai fait le tour de mes idées mais je n'ai rien trouvé, annonça tranquillement Hoshi. Il a une défense parfaite au taijutsu. Il ne nous reste plus que le ninjutsu.

-Et le kenjutsu.

Génésis s'avançait vers eux, fermement décidé à ne plus attendre plus longtemps et à franchir la porte.

-Je vais le répéter une dernière fois, déguerpissez, ordonna Génésis.

-Dans tes rêves, bégé !

-Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Hoshi.

-B.G., beau gosse quoi, c'est pas ma faute ! Je lui trouve aucun défaut !

-Bon on va faire simple : je l'immobilise et toi tu prends le contrôle.

-Comprit !

Hoshi commença à exécuter des mudras. Homura mit un genou à terre et visa de ses mains. Une fois l'exécution de ses signes achevée, Hoshi prit une grande inspiration.

-Hyoton, terrain glissant !

Des lèvres d'Hoshi jaillirent un souffle brumeux et glacé qui recouvrit le sol devant lui, transformant les deux tiers du hall en patinoire. Génésis sauta sur le mur pour éviter d'avoir ses pieds cloués au sol. Hoshi glissa sur le sol gelé sur un pied. De l'autre, il projeta son kunai, jusqu'à présent aimanté à son pied par son chakra. Génésis s'apprêta à repousser le projectile quand Hoshi bougea le bras, le kunai vira à droite et plongea soudain vers la jambe droite du ninja. L'arme s'y planta, Hoshi sauta et donna un coup de talon tournoyant dans les côtes de Génésis. Ce dernier encaissa le coup et tomba sur le sol gelé. Homura dut faire un effort pour ne pas hurler de joie et s'apprêta à utiliser son jutsu de transfert. Il était fait !

-Shintenshi no jutsu !

Mais Génésis avait disparu avant même que l'esprit d'Homura ne quitte son corps pour aller s'emparer du sien. Il ne sentit que trop tard une présence derrière lui et sentit un violent coup de genou dans son dos, la douleur était atroce, sa colonne vertébrale risquait de ne pas résister. Il hurla sa douleur avant d'être prit par le crâne et plaqué au sol.

Hoshi accusa le coup. Comment Génésis avait-il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite sur la glace alors qu'une de ses jambes était paralysée ? C'était humainement impossible, même pour un jonin !

-Savez-vous pourquoi à l'époque du Quatrième Kazekage, Suna connut une vague de désarmement et plus personne n'était autorisé à devenir ninja ?

-À cause de la dernière guerre, Suna avait perdu et les pays décidèrent de fermer leur académie.

-C'est ce qu'on vous a raconté à l'école, les autres raisons n'ont jamais été révélées. Si le Pays du Vent et le Kazekage lui-même accepta cette mesure humiliante, c'était parce que parmi les jonin de Suna, il y avait un indépendantiste. Il s'écoula peu de temps avant que de nombreux genin et chunin ne le rejoignent. Cela entraîna une guerre civile sans précédent au cœur même du village ninja.

-Et c'était toi le chef de cette révolte.

-Absolument, confirma Génésis en lâchant la tête d'Homura et en se redressant. J'ai même affronté le Kazekage sans réussir à le vaincre, j'ai dû partir.

-Pourquoi raser un village du Pays du Feu ?

-Moi aussi je serai curieux de le savoir.

Shikamaru sortit de l'ombre du couloir, Génésis se redressa et marcha vers lui avec exactement les mêmes mouvements. Hoshi comprit vite que son sensei n'avait pas attendu pour s'emparer de l'ombre de Génésis. Hanabi était penchée sur Homura.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Se plaignit Homura, le souffle saccadé.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Hnn oui, au visage et surtout au dos.

Hanabi lui retira délicatement son haut et découvrit un sévère hématome en plein milieu de son dos.

-C'est pas joli à voir. Respire bien profondément.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en tirer du baume cicatrisant aux herbes qu'elle appliqua doucement sur la blessure. Homura poussa un gémissement de douleur qu'il s'efforça de contenir en serrant les dents.

-Alors c'est ça le rang C ? J'en ferai pas deux tous les jours...

-En fait, en prenant en compte les intervenants qui sont ninja et de surcroit un redoutable nukenin, la mission s'élèverai normalement au rang A, précisa Shikamaru. Alors ? J'attends.

-Hm, puisque tu insistes. Dans les sous-sols de ce manoir se trouvait une relique, l'Œil d'Amaterasu. Il fait partie d'un ensemble de trois reliques menant à un fabuleux trésor.

-L'œil de la déesse solaire ? Répéta Shikamaru. Un fabuleux trésor ?

-Individuellement, les reliques en elles-mêmes ont des pouvoirs spéciaux, ajouta Génésis. L'Œil contre tous les genjutsu.

-C'est la boule de verre qui est dans sa poche, précisa Hoshi.

Maintenant qu'Hoshi y pensait, cette boule de verre rouge avec cette perle noire en son centre pouvaient effectivement être assimilées à un œil et sa pupille.

-Hoshi, prend la lui, dit Shikamaru. Et toi, dis-nous en plus sur ce fabuleux trésor. Qu'est-ce ?

Le genin céruléen s'avança vers Génésis pour plonger sa main dans la poche de son manteau rouge, c'était sans compter sur les ressources de leur adversaire.

-Je n'en dirais pas plus, votre récompense pour m'avoir piégé. Je n'ajouterai que ceci : je possède déjà deux reliques.

Par la seule force de sa volonté, Génésis activa les pouvoirs de son gant noir. L'objet se mit à briller et une paire d'aile en jaillit sur le côté gauche. Shikamaru perdit le contrôle lorsque Génésis prit de l'altitude, il attrapa Hoshi à bras le corps et plongea à terre, derrière lui résonna une explosion. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, l'équipe 7 qui s'était regroupée autour de leur capitaine découvrit Génésis flottant dans les airs, une aile de plumes noires avait poussé sur son dos côté gauche.

-L'Œil d'Amaterasu et l'Aile de Yatagarasu. Il ne me reste plus qu'une relique à trouver et le trésor sera miens. Adieu, chiots de Konoha.

Génésis passa à travers une des fenêtres de l'étage supérieur.

-Tout le monde dehors, vite ! Pressa Shikamaru.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir, Génésis fit un geste de la main pour activer à distance les bombes qu'il avait placé dans tout le manoir, ce dernier explosa de toutes parts. L'équipe 7 sortit à temps et s'éloignèrent à grand pas, le nukenin de Suna était déjà un point dans le ciel s'éloignant à l'horizon. Homura serra les dents et hurla à plein poumons :

-J'TE RETROUVERAI, CONNAAAAAARD !

Il s'écroula et martela le sol.

-Salaud ! Boucher ! Assassin ! Exterminer toute la population d'un village juste pour une bille ! Et par-dessus le marché il a fait exploser et incendier les corps, ce type est un malade !

Les trois autres le regardèrent sans rien dire.

-Pourquoi les hommes sont aussi cupides ? Pourquoi sont-ils prêt à faire des choses aussi cruelles ? Il a même tué ses deux compagnons qui étaient encore à l'intérieur.

Shikamaru posa sa main sur son épaule et s'assit à ses côtés.

-C'est vrai Homura. L'avidité rend les hommes fous. Ils ne voient plus rien d'autre que leur but, même si ils doivent sacrifier femmes, enfants et familles pour l'obtenir. Mais si aujourd'hui encore tu ne peux rien pour ça, demain est un autre jour.

_Il ne suffit pas de croire en ses rêves, il faut se lever et courir pour s'en saisir._

Homura regarda longuement Shikamaru comme si il le découvrait pour la première fois. Sans un mot, il posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Il le sentit lui tapoter la tête.

-La mission est un échec, néanmoins vous n'avez pas démérité tous les trois.

Shikamaru se redressa, les mains dans les poches.

Avant qu'ils ne partent d'Hirashi, ils fabriquèrent une grande stèle en hommage aux gens qui y vivaient, ils ne savaient pas combien il y avait de victime ni si certains avaient réussi à s'échapper mais c'était ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de mieux. Les flammes consumant les restes du manoir s'éteignirent toutes seules et après une dernière prière, l'équipe 7 prit la route en direction de Konoha.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Hinata essuya son front en sueur, un sourire gai aux lèvres. Devant elle étaient étalés pas moins de six ninjas, ils étaient comme le sol, recouverts d'eau comme si une pluie diluvienne venait de passer. Kiba n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Mais... c'était QUOI cette attaque ? ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Aurais-tu appris cette nouvelle technique en cachette ? Demanda Shino.

-Hihi, gagné, confirma Hinata. J'espère quand même ne pas y être allé trop fort.

-Ben... que tu te sois retenue ou pas, ils ont eu leur compte pour les dix ans à venir, dit Kiba, impressionné.

-Ouaf ! Confirma Akamaru.

Kurenai sourit, la timide Hinata avait laissé place à une kunoichi courageuse, forte et inventive tout en restant sincère et souriante. La jeune femme ne pouvait qu'être fière de son élève qui allait finir par la dépasser.

-Bien, nous pouvons rentrer à Konoha, annonça-t-elle.

Deux jours plus tard, Hinata se sépara de ses amis et de sa sensei pour se diriger à pas impatients chez elle. Maintenant elle était prête ! Elle se sentait de passer le test ultime, la raison pour laquelle elle avait inventé et élaborer sa nouvelle attaque ! Et soudain, elle fut renversée par terre. Quelqu'un venait de lui sauter dessus.

-Hinata !

Ne pouvant se relever à cause du corps qui était au-dessus d'elle, elle ne put que se retourner, la personne s'assit à cheval sur elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il s'agissait de Tenten !

-Yo ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il était impossible de surprendre un Hyuga.

-B-bonjour Tenten... en fait je n'ai pas mon byakugan activé tout le temps et je suis la plus rêveuse du clan...

-Ouais j'ai vu ça. Bon ! Hinata, avec toi l'équipe est au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer notre réunion au sommet !

-Maintenant ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux !

-Heu oui oui mais là, j'ai des choses à faire et...

Tenten se redressa et prit vivement le poignet d'Hinata pour la relever et la traîner avec elle sans lui demander son avis.

-Tu les feras plus tard, c'est très important pour nous les filles ! Temari est venue spécialement de Suna pour renforcer notre puissance destructrice !

-P-puissance destructrice ?

-Exact !

Hinata comprit vite qu'elle n'était pas prête de rentrer chez elle. Une fois de plus, ses projets étaient contrariés.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Tenten.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

Tenten plaqua Hinata contre une palissade en bois et posa sa main à côté de son visage avec un sourire roublard.

-J'ai apprise pour Naruto et toi, petit cachotière.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir, même si de toute façon, tout le monde était au courant à Konoha depuis le combat de rue opposant le clan Hyuga à Naruto.

-J'ai été occupée ces derniers temps, j'ai pas pu venir te voir.

-Tu es là maintenant, c'est ça qui compte, sourit Hinata.

-Alors ? Alors ? Vous en êtes où ? Vous êtes déjà passés à la vitesse supérieure ?

-Heu... c'est à dire ?

-Vous avez fait LA chose ? Maintenant notre petite Hinata a tout pour plaire, alors ça m'étonnerai pas.

-Mais arrête Tenten, c'est très gênant...

-Donc c'est oui. Allez viens chez moi.

Hinata ne put refuser, Tenten entra.

-Je suis rentrée maman. Eh oh !

-Okairi, tu as ramenée de la compagnie.

La mère de Tenten était encore incroyablement jeune, à peine trente ans. Elle était d'une grande beauté, de longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur son dos, ses yeux noirs semblaient figés, comme perdus. Son tour de poitrine n'avait rien à envier à celui de Tsunade.

-Bonjour jeune fille, qui es-tu ?

-Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.

-Enchantée.

-C'est Xiao Ama, ma mère, dit Tenten. Tu as fait les courses ?

-Heu... je sais plus...

-Maman ! Réprima sévèrement Tenten. Va les faire maintenant !

Hinata fut surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un enfant parler à sa mère comme ça.

-Ok ok !

Tenten emmena Hinata dans sa chambre sans chercher plus loin, cette dernière se demandait ce qu'il se passait...

**oooooooooooooooooo**

L'heure était grave. L'équipe d'Asuma avait découvert qu'un groupe de dissidents mettaient des villages bordant la frontière du Pays du Feu à feu et à sang, les criminels se revendiquaient comme appartenant au village cache d'Ame. Tsunade décida de ne pas trop hâter les choses pour éviter que tout ne s'enchaîne trop vite, ni prévenir le village d'Ame. Que Danzo vienne fourrer son nez dans cette poudrière serait la dernière chose que l'Hokage souhaitait. Asuma sortit en même temps que Yamato entrait.

-Yo Asuma-sensei, salua Naruto qui était dans le couloir avec Sakura et un garçon.

-Ah salut Naruto, alors ? Cet entraînement ?

-Ben... là j'en suis un peu nulle part, on vient à peine de rentrer au village.

-Je vois...

Asuma se tourna vers le garçon qui le dévisageait ouvertement. Sakura s'approcha de lui, l'air sévère.

-Tu n'as pas honte de dévisager les gens comme ça ? Excusez-le, Asuma-sensei.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, c'est pas tes affaires ! Se rebella le garçon.

-Hey ! Parle mieux à Sakura ! Exigea Naruto.

-C'est pas tes oignons le nul !

-Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ?

-Sora, Naruto, arrêtez, s'interposa Sakura. Vous êtes quand même chez l'Hokage, Sora si tu ne te contrôle pas en sa présence, tu risques de le regretter.

-Pff, si tu crois qu'un Hokage peut me faire peur. Je ne ferai des courbettes à personne, qu'il soit Hokage ou roi du monde.

-Naruto, Sakura, vous pouvez entrer avec Sora, appela Yamato.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois, Asuma les regarda entrer, réfléchissant. Ce garçon, Sora, lui disait quelque chose.

-Salut Asuma-sensei.

-Yo l'honorable fils.

Asuma se retourna et découvrit Shikamaru et son équipe.

-Ah vous revoilà. Alors cette mission de rang C ?

-Un échec sur toute la ligne..., soupira Homura.

-Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, encouragea Asuma.

-Faut espérer...

Soudain, Sora passa à travers la porte sans que celle-ci ne se soit ouverte et s'écrasa contre le mur du couloir. Toute l'équipe de Shikamaru sursauta de surprise.

-Tsunade-sensei ! Dit Sakura.

-Gaaaa...

Des pas lourds et pesants résonnèrent jusqu'au couloir. Tsunade Senju était en colère, une colère telle qu'Homura n'en avait jamais vu. Elle bondit sauvagement sur l'adolescent aux cheveux gris foncés et atterrit dessus à cheval. Sakura sortit du bureau.

-Sora, présente tes excuses, vite !

-Fais tes prières, sale microbe, je vais t'exploser tout tes os ! Alors comme ça je suis un boudin ? S'écria-t-elle en brandissant son poing.

_Ouille ! « La vieille » passe encore pour elle vu qu'elle l'est mais « boudin », c'est carton rouge, voir mort subite. Même moi j'ai jamais osé aller jusque-là_, pensa Homura.

-Non non non ! J'ai pas dit boudin mais Bouddha !

Le poing de Tsunade fit un énorme trou dans le mur juste à côté de Sora.

-Ah oui, vraiment ?

-Oui oui oui !

Tsunade, avec un sourire satisfait, tapota la tunique de Sora.

-Tu es un gentil moinillon finalement, tu as gagné ton séjour à Konoha.

Sans se faire prier, l'Hokage le saisit par la peau du cou et l'entraîna à nouveau dans le bureau.

_Eh bien, tu as beaucoup grandis, Sora_, sourit Asuma en reconnaissant enfin le fils de Kazuma, son ancien ami et ex membre des 12 ninjas Gardiens.

Sakura rejoindre Tsunade lorsqu'elle vit l'équipe 7, elle sourit et marcha jusqu'à Homura.

-Tu es là. Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

Mais en lui caressant le dos et en le sentant se cambrer et frissonner de douleur, elle comprit que ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Hnnn ! Pas vraiment... ces bandits étaient dirigés par un nukenin de Suna...

-Tu es blessé ?

-Au dos... mais ce n'est rien, juste une blessure de guerre, positiva Homura. Ça picote un peu mais ça fait plus mal...

-Montre-moi.

Le ton de Sakura était trop ferme pour répliquer, Homura déboutonna sa chemise blanche et enleva son haut rouge, Hanabi lui avait fait un bandage. Sakura le retira et examina la blessure en fronçant les sourcils. Nul doute qu'elle comptait bien faire payer à celui qui lui avait fait ça.

-Le cataplasme a été bien fait. Qui te l'a fait ?

-Hanabi.

-Tu as fait un peu de médecine ? Demanda Sakura en souriant.

L'intéressée détourna le regard.

-J'ai juste quelques connaissance, répondit modestement Hanabi.

-Je vois. Shi-ka-ma-ru ? Demanda-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire terriblement amical. Je t'avais prévenu que je sévirai si il arrivait quelque chose à Homura, sensei raté.

Même en présence d'Asuma, elle saisit la nuque de Shikamaru, celui-ci se pencha sous la contrainte mais tenta de conserver son calme.

-Pour ma défense, il s'est rué de lui-même sur l'ennemi.

-Ça va onee-chan, il m'a sauvé la vie.

-C'est ton sensei, il est normal qu'il te protège. Seulement lui, il s'y est mal prit.

Shikamaru soupira avant que Sakura ne consente enfin à le lâcher.

-Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas perdue une goutte de sang, je suis une femme de parole.

-J'avais compris...

Yamato, Naruto et Sora sortirent du bureau de l'Hokage.

-Devine quoi Sakura. Sora va rejoindre notre équipe ! Annonça Naruto.

-Tiens c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au clone ? Demanda Homura.

-Il est à l'hôpital, il a été blessé au bras.

-Dans une mission de rang D ? Railla le petit genin. Pas résistant le mec.

-C'est surtout bête... il était inscrit dans mon équipe, soupira Naruto.

-Ben demandez à Yoyo-chan de le soigner.

-Elle est en train, répondit Sakura.

-Bien, je dois aller rédiger mon rapport, annonça Yamato.

-Et moi amener Homura à l'hôpital, dit Sakura.

-Il a dit qu'il allait bien, fit remarquer Hanabi.

Hanabi ressentit une pression invisible la faire frissonner, c'était Sakura qui la fixait. La jeune genin était impressionnée, l'amie d'Hinata pouvait se montrer aussi effrayante que son père, elle ne put que se taire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était autant impressionnée qu'admirative envers une personne ne faisant pas partie de sa famille.

-Laisse tomber Hanabi, même toi tu ne peux rien contre le pouvoir de Sakura-oneechan.

-Je viens aussi, décida-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, dit Hoshi.

-Bande de lâcheurs ! S'écria Naruto.

-Bande de lâcheurs, soupira Shikamaru.

-Fais donc visiter le village à Sora, proposa Sakura. L'espace ne manque pas, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un endroit qui l'intéressera.

-Bonne chance, les gaffeurs, se moqua Homura.

Sur ce, Sakura s'éloigna avec les trois genin. Yamato aussi partit sans se faire prier, Asuma était déjà sorti et Shikamaru entrait dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Merci du cadeau, soupira Naruto.

-Pff, les gens ne sont pas différents ici, ils cherchent juste à se débarrasser de moi, se plaignit Sora.

-Mais non, arrête de dire des bêtises !

-Et toi fermes la, gros nul, ta présence m'insupporte.

-Hey oh ! Si on en avait rien à faire de toi, on t'aurait pas ramené avec nous, Soradégou !

Ils se remirent à se disputer, pour avoir la paix, Shizune les flanqua dehors à grand renfort de coup de pied aux fesses.

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru raconta tout à Tsunade.

-Je comprends... cet homme pourrait avoir un lien avec les récentes attaques longeant la frontière... un nukenin de Suna tu dis ?

-Ouais, il s'appelle Génésis Rasphodos.

-Hm... ça ne colle pas, celui ou ceux qui s'attaquent aux villages frontaliers se revendiquent comme faisant partie du village de la Pluie. Toutefois, même si il est seul, ce Génésis demeure dangereux. Et d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, les deux trésors qu'il a déjà collecté contrent les genjutsu et lui permettent de voler... inquiétant... Shizune, va te renseigner à la bibliothèque sur l'Œil d'Amaterasu et l'Aile de Yatagarasu.

-Tout de suite !

-Y a-t-il autre chose ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Non, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un ANBU nous file ?

-Alors tu l'as découvert... en effet, j'ai chargé Hanoko de vous suivre.

-Dans quel but ?

-Avant qu'elle ne meure, Kanan m'a fait promettre de veiller sur son fils.

-Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose de plus ? Comme par exemple QUI soupçonnerait-elle de vouloir lui faire du mal ?

-... c'est privé.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis son sensei. Vous m'avez choisi pour le guider malgré mon inexpérience des plus flagrantes. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a dit, dans l'intérêt d'Homura.

-... des plumes.

-Des plumes ?

-« Si jamais des plumes apparaissent autour de lui, il faudra l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ». C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'ai eu beau lui en demander plus, elle refusa.

-L'arrêter ? Alors cet ANBU le tuera ?

-Il fera ce qu'il devra faire.

-... moi aussi je vais à la bibli. Bonne journée, Hokage-sama.

Les mains dans les poches, Shikamaru sortit du bureau.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

-Sora ? Soraaaa ! Appela Naruto. Où a-t-il bien pu passer celui-là ?

Le jeune homme entendit des grognements, il s'empressa de monter les escaliers. Sora était là, face à Akamaru, grognant tout aussi fort que lui, les deux se fixaient, prêt à bondir l'un sur l'autre à tout moment.

-Grrrrr !

-Grrrrr !

-Mais je rêve !

-Hey Naruto, t'es revenu ? Dit Kiba en arrivant derrière lui. Hm ? Tu étais là Akamaru mais qui est ce type, j'l'ai jamais vu ici.

-Heuuu... ben en fait tu vois..., sua Naruto.

-Hey toi ! T'es étranger au village, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Akamaru ?

-Je suis Sora, je viens du Temple du Feu et ton clébard ne me reviens pas, apprends lui a pas grogner et achète lui une laisse.

-Akamaru n'est pas un animal domestique ! Si il te grogne c'est que t'es pas net. Tu me cherches ou quoi ?

-Tu veux te battre ? Je vous prends toi et ton foutu clebs quand tu veux !

-Ah ouais ? !

-Mais enfin arrête Kiba, s'interposa Naruto. Il est dans la même équipe que moi maintenant, il est autant ton camarade que le miens.

-Quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu es avec ce type ? ! S'outra Kiba.

-Pff moi ami avec ce raté ? Demanda Sora. Il peut crever.

Naruto tenta de s'interposer et calmer le jeu quand Choji arriva avec son éternel paquet de chips.

-Hey les amis, ne vous disputez pas. Ça sert à rien de se battre, en plus c'est pas beau.

-Toi le gros, fermes ta gueule ! On t'a pas sonné!

-... tu m'as... dis quoi là ?

Naruto et Kiba écarquillèrent les yeux, Sora venait de se suicider.

-En plus t'es sourd ? J'ai dit gros tas ! Vous voulez vous battre ? Parfait ! Amenez-vous tous les trois, bande de ringards ! Clama Sora. On va se faire un Battle Royal de tous les diables !

Choji, aussi rapide que l'éclair, se retrouva derrière lui, empoigna fermement ses épaules et se mit à le secouer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit espèce de minable gringalet ? ! En plus je suis même pas gros, je suis juste un peu enveloppé ! T'entends ! Juste en-ve-lo-ppé !

-Tiens le bien Choji ! À l'assaut Akamaru !

-Ouaf !

Sora se dégagea et sauta dans le petit bois juste à côté de l'escalier en contre-bas et se mit à se battre contre les deux ninjas et le chien. Naruto tenta de s'interposer, ce qui lui valut de se retrouver malgré lui en plein cœur de la bagarre, personne ne voulant l'écouter. En descendant les marches de ce même escalier, Shikamaru, avec trois gros livres dans les bras, se tourna vers le petit groupe, perplexe.

-... faut croire qu'ils aiment s'amuser comme ça... ils n'attendent même pas le festival pour se déchaîner.

Shikamaru remarqua un mince nuage de fumée blanche bleutée, Asuma venait de le rejoindre.

-Tu n'es toujours pas inscrit aux jeux ? Demanda son sensei.

-Non, heureusement je suis revenu qu'aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard pour les inscriptions. C'est pas plus mal, ces genres de compètes sont d'un ennui affligeant.

-Et de toutes façons, tu as trouvé une autre occupation que de t'entraîner, n'est-ce pas ?

Asuma regardait en particulier la nature des trois pavés que Shikamaru portait, tous traitaient de sceaux ancestraux, leurs effets, leurs manifestations, si ils pouvaient faire effet sur les générations suivantes. Le genre de livres que seuls les jonin étaient autorisés à consulter.

-Je m'informe, répondit simplement Shikamaru.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle être responsable.

-Si vous le dites. En tout cas j'en connais un cinquième qui n'hésiterait pas à rappliquer sur le champ.

-WIIIIIYAAAAA ! S'exclama Lee, bondissant de toits en toits, alerté par le boucan. Qu'ouï-je ? Une bande bien sympathique manifestant sa folle amitié à grands renforts de coups de poing dans une bagarre d'anthologie au coucher du soleil et je ne suis même pas invité ? J'arrive !

Sans se faire prier, Lee se jeta à corps perdu dans la Battle Royal. Ça commençait à dégénérer.

-... ils sont infatigables, ils en ont au moins pour toute la nuit, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

-Bien ça suffit, il est temps d'intervenir ! Décida Asuma.

-Jujin bunshin ! (Les hommes-bêtes enragés)

-Tornade de Konoha !

-Baika no jutsu ! (Décuplement)

-Multi clonage !

-Futon !

Tous s'élancèrent les uns sur les autres sans vraiment chercher à viser un adversaire en particulier dans un festival de violence bourrine. Sora, Naruto et ses clones furent bloqués par Asuma. Lee, Kiba et Akamaru étaient stoppés dans leur élan par la manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru.

-Vous êtes vraiment lourds les mecs, commenta-t-il.

-Je suis pas lourds ! Protesta Choji.

Il tomba sur Shikamaru, libérant ses trois otages qui dans leur élan se cassèrent la figure au sol, Choji heurta le sol, soulevant à eux tous beaucoup de poussière. Asuma corrigea la bande d'un coup de poing sur la tête à chacun.

-Bien, vous êtes calmés ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement. Alors maintenant que vous avez finit votre bagarre, si nous allions manger des grillades ?

Cela concilia tout le monde, cette facilité avec de arguments si datés continuait à marcher, pour Shikamaru c'était aberrant. Néanmoins, il viendra aussi. Il avait trois lourds bouquins à passer au peigne fin, autant le faire dans une bonne ambiance.

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Voilà, les jeux du festival sont pour le prochain chapitre!**

**Naruto : Héhé, on va gagner, c'est sûr.**

**Sakura : N'en soit pas si sûr.**

**Homura : Allez Sakura! T'es la plus forte!**

**Nicolas : Bref nous verrons qui prendra l'avantage, les filles ou les garçons la prochaine fois!**


	9. Kami no Matsuri

**Chapitre 9 : Kami no Matsuri**

**Homura : Il est grand, il est fort, il est beau et incroyablement modeste! Revoilà pour vous chers lecteurs Homura! ^^ Faites la queue pour les autographes.**

**Hanabi cognant la tête d'Homura : Baka... le public préfère les jeunes filles délicates, raffinées et mystérieuses. **

**Homura : Toi? Ha ha! Tu peux le redire sans trembler des genoux? T'es un livre ouvert!**

**Hoshi : Ca suffit les amoureux. ^^ Il va se passer des évènements très importants, alors en place!**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

-Raaah, on peut pas faire une pause ? Demanda Suigetsu.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? On en a fait une il y a même pas une demi-heure.

-Mais il fait chaud et je me déshydrate !

-Ben démerdes-toi pour survivre. Sasuke veut qu'on y soit avant ce soir alors on y sera avant ce soir, point. Et dis-toi que plus vite on sera arrivé, mieux tu pourras te reposer.

-Mais où on va, bordel ?

-Tu le verras quand on y sera, maintenant économise ta salive parce qu'on ne fera dorénavant plus une seule pause.

-QUOI ? Mais t'es tarée toi ! Pas question !

Fang s'arrêta. Elle se tourna lentement vers Suigetsu, son regard vert glaçait et écrasait le jeune homme, il frissonna de peur, cette femme était terrifiante ! Il sentait qu'elle le tuera en un tour de bras si il se montrait trop irritant, et il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner l'apprenti des 7 épéistes de Kiri.

-Tu veux peut être qu'on s'arrange autrement ? Pourquoi ne pas te réduire en flaque avant de t'enfermer dans un tube à essai ?

-Ok ok !

_Putain la meuf ! Elle est plus flippante que cette vieille vipère d'Oroshimaru... et encore lui il m'impressionnait pas... en fait, elle est complètement givrée ! Plus que son « cousin » de Sasuke. Je le préfère largement à elle._

-Parfait, sourit-elle. Alors en route.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Toc toc toc._

Kurenai ouvrit la porte et découvrit Kakashi qui leva la main pour la saluer.

-Salut, la colombe écarlate.

-Il y a des surnoms qui ne changent pas, sourit Kurenai. Que me vaut ta visite, Kakashi ?

-D'abord te demander comment tu vas.

-Je vais bien.

-Et le petit genin ?

-Il se remet de sa dernière mission, plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Toute cette agitation dans Konoha pour le festival l'émoustille.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il n'est pas le genre de jeune à laisser passer une occasion de s'amuser.

-Vraiment pas. Mais entre.

-En fait je vais directement au stade et comme tes anciens genin participeront, je me suis dit que tu voudrais y aller.

-Bonne idée, allons y alors.

-Oui je sais, j'en ai souvent ces temps-ci.

-Du aux bons soins de Yoko, peut-être ?

Kurenai laissa un mot sur la porte pour Homura et marcha aux côtés de Kakashi.

-En partie sûrement, répondit le jonin, les mains dans les poches.

-Les jeux promettent d'être très animés cette année, il y a des caractères forts dans les deux équipes. Connaissant Homura, il tentera sûrement de s'inscrire l'année prochaine.

-GUYAAAA ! KAKASHIIIII !

-Oh non...

Gaï zigzaguait entre les passants et finit par rejoindre les deux jonin et pointa magistralement Kakashi du doigt.

-Cette fois-ci, un de mes élèves triomphera ! Mais avant ce coup d'éclat, je m'en vais te défier et te vaincre pour la beauté et l'élégance du combat !

_Schting !_

-C'est bête, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais laissé le robinet ouvert chez moi et en plus Yoko a dit que j'étais encore en convalescence, je n'ai donc pas le droit de me battre.

-QUOUUUUUUUAAAAAAA ? ! ! ! OH NOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! ! ! Hurla Gaï, dépité, la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi me priver d'un instant de gloire et de pur bonheur en écrasant mon rival alors que justement je me sens d'humeur gagnante aujourd'hui ? Oh Yoko ! Chère Yoko ! Mon amour pour toi me donne des ailes et me pousse à me surpasser chaque jour qui passe !

-Gaï, tes élèves sont dans les deux équipes, c'est les filles contre les garçons cette année, rappela Kurenai.

-Mais oui c'est vrai ! Tu as raison, par Bruce Lee ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Eh oui.

-Que veux-tu ? Les femmes sont la voie de la raison, dit Kakashi.

-C'est d'accord, je me retire pour cette fois, mais dès que tu iras mieux, tu as intérêt à me prévenir !

-Je n'y manquerai pas, peut être en Juillembre.

-Alors rendez-vous en Juillembre ! En attendant, je vais m'entraîner trèèèèèès dur pour être au top !

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Kakashi se tourna vers Kurenai.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'apercevoir trop vite que Juillembre n'existe pas. Sinon, ils vont bien organiser un bal ?

-Oui, c'est au programme.

-Ouille... j'avais l'infime espoir qu'ils l'annulent. Je vais devoir y participer...

Kurenai regarda son ami d'un drôle d'air, surprise.

-Toi ? Danser ? On en apprend tous les jours. Mais pour danser, il faut une cavalière.

-Oui je suis au courant, mais c'est à titre TRÈS exceptionnel.

-Alors qui est ta cavalière ?

Kakashi regarda à gauche, à droite et se pencha à l'oreille de Kurenai.

-Ne le dis à personne mais en fait, c'était le prix à payer pour que Yoko me relâche plus vite de l'hôpital.

Yoko, ça expliquait tout. Kakashi était bien trop nigaud pour s'apercevoir que la jeune femme éprouvait des sentiments pour lui mais Kurenai, elle, l'avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

C'était le grand soir. Il allait bientôt être 20 h, les jeux allaient commencer. Pendant toute l'après-midi, la fête avait battu son plein et tout le monde s'amusait à Konoha. Sakura enfila sur ses coudes les brassards que Sasuke portait à l'examen chunin face à Gaara qu'il avait laissé en quittant le village. Elle eut un petit sourire nostalgique. Sa vision s'obscurcit soudain.

-Qui c'est ? Demanda une petite voix malicieuse.

-Mon petit farceur préféré, qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas se promener dans les vestiaires des filles.

Homura enleva ses mains et enlaça la nuque de Sakura.

-Je sais mais je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance.

-Tu l'as fait au moins dix fois aujourd'hui, fit remarquer l'aînée.

-Tu connais le proverbe, jamais dix sans onze !

-C'est « deux sans trois », petit malin.

-Ouais mais c'est de moi, dit-il fièrement.

Sakura eut un petit rire et lui caressa le visage.

-Allez, file vite rejoindre ta place avant qu'une de mes partenaires ne te vois.

-À vos ordres, lieutenant onee-chan ! T'es la plus forte et la plus belle, tu peux que gagner !

-Toi alors. Et ta blessure au dos ?

-Je sens plus rien, t'en fait pas.

_Tsunade-sensei a raison, il faudrait vraiment qu'il y ait un ninja médecin dans chaque équipes... j'apprendrais les techniques de soin à Homura, ça le rendra peut être plus calme. _

Homura s'éclipsa juste avant que ne débarque Tenten, sur-motivée. Elle attendit que le reste de l'équipe finisse de se préparer.

-Bien, les filles, ça va être hippique ! Clama-t-elle en levant le poing.

-Heu... épique ? Proposa Hinata.

-Oui tout à fait ! Faut tout donner !

-Oui Tenten, c'est juste la troisième fois que tu nous le dis, fit remarquer Sakura.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit Ino, un peu lassée d'entendre la même rengaine.

-Heu... oui ! Faisons de notre mieux, dit timidement Hinata.

-C'est important ! Insista Tenten. Ah Hinata, pendant que j'y pense, reste con-cen-trée, ok ? Même si tu te retrouves face à Naruto. Vu ?

-Ou... oui, répondit-elle, intimidée.

-On va les défoncer jusqu'au dernier, pas de quartiers ! Clama Anko. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Ouais ! Bon esprit Anko-sensei ! Approuva Tenten.

-Appelez-moi Anko-sempai, c'est mieux !

Les six filles sortirent des vestiaires pour rejoindre l'intérieur du stade de Konoha. Il y avait foule dans les gradins. Au centre était installée une vaste piscine aux dimensions d'un terrain de football avec des cages à chaque extrémité. Les garçons arrivèrent de leur côté. Naruto ne manqua pas de faire remarquer aux autres à quel point les filles étaient motivées.

Shikamaru et Choji étaient assis côte à côte dans les tribunes, une fois de plus le jeune homme se félicita de n'être revenu qu'hier. Quant à Choji, il a clairement dit que le buffet à volonté servit aux spectateurs l'intéressait plus que participer à des jeux. Homura était assis aux premiers rangs, impatient. Il y avait deux places de libres à chaque côté de lui. Une jeune personne prit place. Le garçon se tourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux, la bouche bée, ébahi. Sa voisine n'était autre qu'Hanabi vêtue d'un kimono bleu nuit avec pour décoration des fleurs dorées et des petits cygnes immaculés prenant leur envol. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés en chignon élégant mettant en valeur son visage. Elle avait juste laissé son éternelle mèche rebelle se promener au milieu.

-Bonsoir Homura, dit-elle.

-Je... j'ai l'honneur de vous connaître, belle demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il.

C'était la magie des femmes Hyuga. Élégantes, dignes, emplies de prestance, même Hanabi n'échappait pas à cette règle quand elle faisait un effort. Elle rougit à la remarque de son coéquipier.

-C'est père qui a absolument tenu à ce que je me vêtisse ainsi.

-Ben il a bien eu raison, sourit Homura.

-Je me sens à découvert ainsi...

Pour ce qu'il connaissait d'Hanabi, Homura ne pouvait que la croire. Une douce chaleur montait à sa tête, il se sentait joyeux. Il était poussé d'une irrésistible envie de faire une bêtise, une chose inattendue, n'importe que pour que la charmante fille le regarde.

Une femme prit place à l'autre côté d'Homura. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, la peau à la couleur du miel et un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment belle et semblait sûre d'elle-même. Elle était habillée de vêtements bleus et noirs, ces couleurs lui allaient bien.

-Je comprends pas ce qu'on branle ici ! Se plaignit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'eau installé derrière elle.

-C'est sur mon chemin et j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, répondit-elle tranquillement en se retournant brièvement.

-Bienvenus à tous pour les grands jeux du festival, dit Tsunade dans son micro, en direct de sa loge privée. Cette année, deux équipes constituées de six membres s'affronteront dans trois épreuves. La première est l'équipe féminine avec pour membres Anko Mitarashi, Temari de Suna, Tenten Ama, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyuga. Leurs adversaires masculins sont Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki et Saï qui, en raison d'une blessure, sera remplacé en temps voulu par le jeune moine du Temple du Feu, Sora.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Se plaignit Sora.

-Peut-être parce que je te l'ai demandé, répondit Naruto. Shikamaru et Choji nous ont lâchés et Saï n'est pas en grande forme, alors TU le remplaces.

-Tu parles ! Mais regardes-le ! Il m'a l'air de se porter très bien ton copain ! Aussi pâle que d'habitude.

Saï se tourna vers Sora et lui fit un sourire aussi aimable que factice. Il avait toujours le bras en écharpe.

-Et il sourit toujours comme un débile.

-Arrête de chercher la merde, prévint Kiba.

-Tu veux te rebattre ?

-Hey oh ! Intervint Naruto en s'interposant.

-Chers partenaires et amis, il serait judicieux et intelligent de notre part que de mettre toute notre énergie face à l'opposant redoutable qui nous fait face en la personne du sexe faible, dit Lee.

-Ouais, comme il dit, confirma Naruto.

-J'suis bien d'accord sur une chose, on va les éclater ! Clama Kiba.

-Et je tiens à ajouter que je serai juste et équitable si jamais je me retrouvais face à Sakura !

-Tu te sens d'attaque, Neji ? Demanda Naruto.

Le jeune homme était debout, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés, calme. Les garçons lui étaient tombés dessus et ne lui avaient pas laissés le choix pour faire partie de leur équipe.

-Naruto ! Résonna soudain la voix de Jiraya dans les haut-parleurs. Fais de ton mieux pour qu'on gagne !

-Rends-moi ça, pignouf ! Répondit Tsunade en le cognant et en reprenant le micro. Sakura, n'hésite pas à casser des jambes !

Certains spectateurs étaient perplexes, d'autres éclataient de rire. Naruto et Sakura levaient la main vers la tribune de l'Hokage pour signifier qu'ils avaient reçu le message.

-Grrr ! C'est Naruto qui est le meilleur ! grogna Jiraya.

-Grrr ! Sakura le ridiculise quand elle veut ! Répliqua Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama, sans vous offensez, je me permets de vous faire remarquer que vous vous donnez en spectacle, intervint Shizune.

Tsunade resta un moment bête avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, gênée mais digne.

-Hors donc la première épreuve n'est autre qu'un match de football sur l'eau. Le principe est simple, aucune limite de temps, la première équipe qui marque trois buts remporte la victoire. Les mains sont autorisées dans sa propre moitié de terrain, pas au-delà, par conséquence, il n'y a pas de gardien de but. Si un des joueurs s'enfonce dans l'eau, il sera exclu du terrain pendant cinq minutes.

Naruto était fin prêt. Il finissait de s'échauffer quand il entendit dans les tribunes une voix familière.

-Hey, p'tit gars !

Il se tourna vers les spectateurs. Au premier rang, à côté d'Homura était assise une femme qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

-Fang ! Ça alors ! Ça fait un bail !

Fang Uchiwa, la cousine de Sasuke. Naruto ne l'avait rencontré que deux fois, la première quand Fang était passé voir Sasuke à l'hôpital juste après l'attaque de Suna et Oto et l'autre juste après la brève confrontation entre Sasuke et Itachi. Il l'aimait bien, il la trouvait sympa et marrante. Même si comme elle lui avait dit elle ne passait que très peu de fois à Konoha, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être là quand Sasuke avait besoin d'elle. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle lui avait dit qu'elle comptait retrouver Itachi pour lui faire payer.

-Ouais, deux-trois ans mais toujours la forme à ce que je vois, tu as bien poussé.

-Eh ouais ! Répondit fièrement Naruto en bombant le torse. Fang, est-ce que tu as trouvé la trace d'Itachi ?

-Hélas non mais je poursuis mes recherches et j'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait me mener à lui.

-C'est vrai ? Il faut absolument qu'on la rencontre ensembles !

-Rien n'est sûr, Naruto. Et c'est peut-être un piège.

-... Sasuke s'est mis lui aussi à la recherche de son frère, enfin c'est très probable vu qu'il a... tué Oroshimaru.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Eh bien, mon petit cousin semble avoir fait un tant soit peu de progrès. Il va donc falloir que je me dépêche. Maintenant tu ferais mieux d'aller sur le terrain, tes coéquipiers t'attendent, fait de ton mieux.

-Pour sûr !

Homura était beaucoup trop concentré sur sa grande sœur pour entendre ce que Naruto et Fang s'étaient dit. En revanche, Hoshi, qui était assis juste derrière Homura n'en avait pas perdu une miette et observait la femme.

-Allez les filles ! On va les mâter ces mecs ! Clama Anko.

-S-soyons quand même indulgentes, dit timidement Hinata.

-Indulgentes ? Hmmm... pas envie, répondit Temari, prête à faire un carnage.

Depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans le stade, Tenten ne cessait de regarder la jeune fille de Suna et avec d'autant plus d'intérêt lorsqu'elle souriait, pleine d'assurance.

-Pour la balle, faites-moi confiance ! Clama Kiba.

-La balle pour un chien quoi, railla Sora.

-Retenez-moi ou je le pulvérise en miettes le faux chauve !

-Qu'ess-t'as dit là ? Qui est chauve ? Se vexa Sora.

-J'ai lu dans un livre que les sports collectifs primaient l'esprit d'équipe et de franche camaraderie.

-Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta camaraderie ?

-Hey calmes-toi Sora ! Intervint Naruto.

-Le livre parlait aussi de fair-play envers les équipes adverses.

Ino sourit en ne lâchant pas Saï des yeux. Il écarta d'un revers Sora, toute guillerette.

-Saï a tout à fait raison ! L'esprit fair –play du sport devrait être respecté.

_Surtout certains sports où les coéquipiers sont plus fusionnels hihi._ _Surtout qu'il est beau comme Sasuke mais le sourire en plus, que des avantages ! _

Cet enthousiasme soudain n'échappa pas à Sakura.

-Commences pas à prendre parti pour eux.

-Hey Naruto, ne te laisses pas embobiner par l'innocence d'Hinata et toi Lee, te fait pas charmer par Sakura ! Prévint Kiba.

-Ils sont si bêtes ? Nargua Sora. Eh bé ! On a une belle bande de bras cassés.

-Je vais être dans le jeu, vous en faites pas ! Assura Naruto.

-Dans une compétition, ce qui compte, c'est la compétition ! Affirma Lee.

Anko s'avança jusqu'à Naruto et dégaina une pièce.

-Pile ou face ?

-Pile !

Anko lança la pièce, Naruto serra les poings, tremblant.

-Allez, allez ! Fais que la balle soit pour nous !

Anko attrapa la pièce au vol et montra la pièce.

-Face.

-Et zut ! S'écria Naruto, déçu.

-Le ballon est pour nous donc, dit Anko en prenant ledit objet.

-On en reparlera dans trois secondes, prévint Kiba.

-Cours toujours, Kiba, railla Sakura.

-Je cours pas, je vole !

Tous se mirent en place dans leur côté du terrain, le ballon était au centre aux pieds d'Anko. Les filles adoptaient une formation 1-3-2, Anko et Tenten devant, Temari, Sakura et Hinata au milieu et Ino en défense. Les garçons étaient en 2-2-2, Lee et Kiba en attaque, Naruto et Neji étaient au milieu, Shino et Sora s'occupaient de la défense.

-Bien, les filles ! Étant donné que je suis l'aînée, je suis le chef !

-Sans te vexer, tu es la plus impulsive parmi nous, Anko-sempai, commenta Sakura.

-Merci, sourit la jeune femme, fière de cette réflexion.

Tsunade attendit que les deux équipes soient prêtes avant de prendre le micro.

-Que le match commence !

Anko passe le ballon à Tenten qui s'élança dans le camp des garçons, marchant sur l'eau. Il fallait non seulement tâcher de ne pas perdre sa concentration pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans l'eau mais aussi ne pas perdre le ballon. Naruto courait vers elle pour le lui prendre. Elle le feinta par la gauche.

-Loupé !

-Que tu crois !

Kiba surgit derrière Naruto et chipa le ballon çà Tenten. Il s'élança à grande vitesse sur ses deux jambes. Sakura accourait à sa rencontre, Kiba talonna sur le côté pour Lee qui contrôla du pied.

-Hinata, portes-toi sur Lee ! Dit Anko.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux glissa sur l'eau avant d'arriver à la hauteur de Lee. Nullement impressionné, celui-ci éleva le ballon pour le mettre hors de portée du tacle. Hinata sauta soudainement d'une jambe et donna un coup de paume sur le ballon qui vola jusqu'à Sakura qui le réceptionna du pied. Elle sourit et couru dans le terrain des garçons. Sora se retrouva devant elle et lui bloqua la route. Sakura tenta une feinte mais Sora, motivé pour une fois, ne la laissa pas lui échapper.

-Anko-sempai !

Sakura tourna le dos à Sora et passa à Anko. Cette dernière fendit la défense des garçons d'une charge éléphantesque. Shino surgit sur le côté, plongeant devant Anko et saisit le ballon de ses mains, il sauta ensuite et l'envoya à Neji. Tenten et Hinata rejoignirent Ino pour solidifier la défense. Neji courait sur l'aile gauche, Lee sur l'aile droite. Sakura poursuivait le porteur du ballon.

Une fois dans la surface de réparation, Neji se retrouva face à Hinata.

-Allez Hinata-oneechan ! Courage Neji-niisama ! Encouragea Hanabi.

Neji centra sur Lee avant qu'Hinata ne soit sur lui. Gros sourcils sauta, prêt à frapper dans la balle, mais Tenten avait aussi sauté, prête à bloquer le ballon de son corps. Le jeune homme talonna au dernier moment à l'arrière, droit sur Naruto qui reprit à demi-volée. Malgré le plongeon d'Ino, le ballon rentra dans les cages.

-BUT ! Les garçons ouvrent le score, un à zéro.

-Et merde ! Pesta Tenten. Ok, là j'suis en mode furie !

-Ça va se payer ! Affirma Sakura.

-Ouais mais on vous mène, railla Sora.

-Méfiez-vous les amis, leur chi est très puissant ! Prévint Lee.

Le match reprit, Anko passa à Hinata. Naruto se précipita sur sa petite amie, mais celle-ci sourit, coinça le ballon sur sa jambe gauche repliée et glissa à sa rencontre, elle semblait surfer sur les flots. Mais Naruto ne se laissa pas impressionné et saisit le bras d'Hinata.

-Je t'ai !

Il allait pour s'emparer du ballon mais lorsque sans la lâcher il passa derrière pour trouver le ballon sue sa jambe repliée, il ne trouva que le vide.

-Et je t'ai eu ! Sourit Hinata.

-Hein ? Où est le ballon ?

Hinata l'avait lâché discrètement durant sa course, il flottait juste avant d'être reprit par Sakura qui suivait sa coéquipière et qui passa tranquillement à côté de Naruto. L'adolescent ne s'en aperçut que trop tard, il en resta bête.

-T'assure pas, Naruzozo ! Reprocha Sora.

Ce dernier et Shino attendaient Sakura et Temari qui l'avait rejointe de pieds fermes.

-On va les marquer toutes les deux, dit calmement Shino.

-Ok !

Shino s'élança vers Sakura et Sora, vers Temari.

-La passe, appela Temari.

Sakura envoya le ballon sur le côté en direction de Temari, celle-ci le laissa filer à la grande surprise de Sora. Soudain, Anko surgit juste devant le ballon et tira sans hésiter. Le ballon entra dans la cage des garçons.

-BUUUUT ! Les filles égalisent ! Aha ! Ajouta Tsunade à l'intention de Jiraya.

-T'emballe pas, c'était qu'une égalisation ! Répliqua-t-il.

-On les a bluffés, railla Temari.

Saï, qui se tenait hors du terrain s'approcha de la piscine.

-Vous savez, j'ai lu dans un livre qu'une bonne équipe dans un sport est une équipe collective.

-Rajoutes-en pas une couche, toi ! Se vexa Kiba.

-Bravo onee-chan ! Cria Homura entre les acclamations du public.

Sakura se tourna vers son petit frère et leva le pouce à son attention.

Le match reprit, Lee transmit le ballon à Kiba qui se jeta à corps perdu dans le camp des filles. Apparemment, il se disait que la stratégie bourrine d'Anko avait des chances de porter avec lui.

-Qui se charge de bloquer notre loup solitaire ? Demanda Temari.

-Moi ! Hinata, pendant ce temps fait du charme à Naruto pour détourner son attention.

Sur ce, Tenten chargea sur Kiba, laissant Hinata gênée. Kiba enfonça le ballon dans l'eau d'un écrasement du pied. Le ballon jaillit et passa au-dessus de Tenten, Kiba la contourna, récupéra le ballon mais Tenten se retourna et lui fit un croche-patte.

-Aie ! Hey c'est de la triche !

-Non non, ce coup est tout à fait régulier, on peut faire ce qu'on veut du moment qu'on ne touche pas le ballon de la main au mauvais endroit.

Et Kiba était au mauvais endroit, dans le camp des filles, il n'avait donc pas le droit de dégager de la main mais il orienta le ballon vers Naruto d'un coup de tête avant de s'écrouler. Le blondinet en orange réceptionna le ballon, Hinata accourait vers lui.

-Tu m'auras pas cette fois ! Prévint Naruto.

-Vas-y Hinata, déstabilises-le ! Encouragea Tenten.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de son petit ami, Hinata se retourna et sauta en l'air, effectuant un salto juste au-dessus de lui. Les mains de la jeune fille saisirent en plein vol les épaules de Naruto, elle se retrouva dans son dos et fit basculer tout son poids en arrière, Hinata se retrouva allongée sur l'eau tandis que Naruto était propulsé en arrière sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. La jeune fille prit le ballon dans sa main et lui donna un coup de paume dans l'autre, le propulsant en hauteur juste au-dessus de Temari. Celle-ci sauta pour le réceptionner mais une fois de plus, Sora n'était pas loin.

-Chef !

Temari fit une tête piqué pour Anko sur le côté. Celle-ci s'apprêta à le prendre en plein vol d'un superbe coup de pied comme elle a fait il y a quelques instants, c'était sans compté sur Shino qui saisit le ballon en plein vol des mains.

-QUOI ? Hey Insecteman ! C'était MON ballon !

-Je l'avais prévu, dit Shino en courant, balle en main.

Temari surgit sur le côté.

-Tu as peut être ridiculisé mon frère dans le temps mais moi tu m'auras pas !

En pleine course, Temari prit appui et s'envola littéralement dans les airs avant de plonger en piqué sur Shino. Ce dernier s'empressa de passer à l'arrière pour Sora avant de se protéger de l'attaque de Temari. Sora, de plus en plus grisé par le jeu, voir amusé, partit à l'assaut. Shino et Temari venaient de tomber à l'eau, ils étaient exclus pendant cinq minutes. Lee était bloqué par Ino et Tenten surveillait Neji.

Sakura se porta devant lui pour le stopper.

-Tu ne passeras pas, Sora ! Assura-t-elle.

-Ah ouais ? Tu paries ?

Sora donna une petite tape au ballon qui roula entre les jambes de Sakura, il contourna la jeune fille, récupéra le ballon et se remit à courir. Il tourna néanmoins la tête et lui tira la langue.

-Hey !

-Ha ha ha ! Faut croire que je suis passé, nargua-t-il.

Ino allait sur lui, Sora tapa une chandelle au-dessus de Neji et Tenten. Neji sauta vers la cage, prit appuis sur le poteau, sur la barre et se retrouva sur le ballon le premier. Il exécuta un salto élégant, Tenten tenta d'attraper le ballon des mains mais arriva trop tard, le ballon entra dans la cage et la jeune fille tomba dans l'eau. Neji quant à lui atterrit en douceur.

-Hourra ! S'enthousiasma Lee.

-YES ! Plus qu'un et on a gagné ! Se réjouit Naruto.

-Courage les filles ! Encouragea Homura.

Temari et Shino regagnèrent le terrain, Tenten en sortit.

-J'te jure que ça va se payer, Neji ! Clama cette dernière.

Anko réfléchit un instant, les filles se retrouvaient à quatre contre cinq pour les cinq prochaines minutes. Pas question de jouer la défense, elle comptait y aller à fond et pour ça, elle décida d'abattre son joker.

-Hinata, places-toi devant.

L'intéressée se désigna du doigt, rouge et surprise.

-M-moi ?

-Non l'Hokage, bien sûr toi, banane.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, Anko-sempai sait ce qu'elle fait, assura Sakura.

Le match reprit, Hinata s'élançait balle au pied dans le camp des garçons. Shino dépassa Naruto.

-Je m'en occupe cette fois, elle te déconcentre trop.

-Rooo ! Pas du tout ! Elle m'a juste eu une fois !

-Deux fois.

Hinata fit un pas de côté en tournant sur elle-même, se faufila sous Shino, l'esquiva et continua sa course. Anko était fière d'elle-même.

-Hahaha ! Voilà notre botte secrète ! Notre Mizuhime (princesse d'eau) est aussi saisissable que de l'eau.

-On va voir ce qu'elle peut faire contre le prince du vent ! Clama Sora en se jetant sur Hinata dans un tacle furieux.

La jeune fille exécuta un pas de danse différend et esquiva Sora. Kiba n'eut guère plus de chance.

Temari jubilait, Hinata avait feinté trois joueurs. Pendant ce temps Tenten, toujours hors-jeu, observait la jeune fille de Suna avec une grande attention.

Naruto comptait bien bloquer Hinata. Celle-ci-ci stoppa sa course, se retourna et sourit à Kiba.

-À toi, dit-elle en envoyant le ballon.

-Moi ? Demanda Kiba, ébahis.

Ino surgit sur le côté, coupant la passe à Kiba et reprit la course.

-Merci.

-... RAAAH ! JE ME SUIS FAIT AVOIR !

-Kiba, tu nous fais quoi là ? ! Reprocha Naruto.

-Vas-y, shoot ! Dit Ino en envoyant le ballon à Sakura.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose arma et tira sans hésiter. Lee plongea devant les cages et contra le ballon de son pied, seulement le tir était si puissant que le ballon et Lee finirent dans le filet.

-BUUUUUT ! Les filles égalisent, deux partout ! Le prochain but sera décisif.

-Vive ma grande sœur ! Clama Homura.

_Grande sœur hein ? Tiens tiens..._, songea Fang.

-Hinata-oneechan a été impressionnante, commenta Hanabi.

-Honte sur moi, je n'ai pu bloquer le ballon, se reprocha Lee. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-Eh oui, on trouve toujours plus fort que soi, confirma Sakura avec un clin d'œil.

-Ohhhh ! Je fonds !

Kiba donna un coup de poing sur la tête de Lee.

-Non ! Tu ne fonds pas !

-Ressaisis-toi ! Faut absolument qu'on marque le dernier but ! Secoua Naruto.

-Tu feras le pitre en déclarant ta flamme non partagée après, dit Sora.

-Aucun cœur n'est inaccessible, certains demandent des efforts considérables et même des sacrifices pour être atteints mais je ne baisserai jamais les bras ! Clama Lee.

-Parfois, Lee me fait penser à Gaï, dit Kurenai à Kakashi.

-À cause du look ? Possible.

-Et Sakura à Yoko.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oh je vois des petits points communs par-ci par-là.

_Comme par exemple que même si elle se fait courtiser par Gaï, Yoko ne semble pas intéressée. Se pourrait-il que Gaï cherche à se prouver quelque chose de plus en battant Kakashi ? _

Le match reprit. Lee s'était tellement empêtré dans le filet qu'il n'est pas tombé dans l'eau, donc il n'était pas exclu du terrain. Neji lui fit signe et tapa une chandelle. Lee s'appuya sur les mains jointes de Kiba et décolla en tourbillonnant dans le ciel.

-Prenez garde au Tornado-Konoahano-shoot !

Mais avant qu'il ne soit sur le ballon, Temari, qui avait concentré son chakra de type vent sous ses pieds, se propulsa dans les airs et attrapa le ballon des mains en plein vol.

-Un autre jour peut-être, dit-elle malicieusement.

Elle atterrit balle au pied tandis que déconcentré, Lee tomba à l'eau. Épaulée de Tenten, Temari se lança à l'assaut. Naruto et Kiba tentèrent de les arrêter mais les deux filles firent une série d'une-deux, elles passèrent donc à toute vitesse sans perdre le ballon, les deux garçons étaient ébahis.

-Pas possible ! Où sont les câbles qui les tirent ? Demanda Kiba.

Sora accourait dans leur direction, Tenten se tourna vers Temari.

-Double tir !

Temari hocha la tête et arma sa jambe, Tenten bondit à ses côtés et arma à son tour. Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu était que Sora était aussi de l'élément vent, il utilisa la même tactique que Temari et se propulsa dans un tacle super rapide. Le ballon partit sur le côté. Ino le récupéra et fit un centre vers Sakura et Hinata qui courraient côte à côte. Elles tirèrent immédiatement en même temps. Shino et Neji tentèrent de s'interposer mais le ballon leur passa de peu et entra dans les cages.

-BUUUUT ! Les filles remportent la première épreuve ! Jubila Tsunade.

-Aha ! Tu es fait, Neji ! Clama Tenten.

-Hey pas si vite ! Il reste encore deux épreuves, ça ne fait que commencer ! Rappela Naruto. C'est qu'une petite victoire.

Sakura et Hinata étaient si heureuses de leur but qu'elles avaient perdu leur concentration et étaient tombées à l'eau. Elles se remirent debout, trempées mais souriantes. Sakura pencha la tête vers l'arrière et secoua ses cheveux pour faire partir l'eau, ajoutant à son charme naturel. Quant à Hinata, sa chevelure légèrement ondulée par l'eau était plaquée à ses joues, son sourire radieux combiné aux formes généreuses de son corps moulées par l'eau firent ravages dans le public. Il était difficile de dire à ce moment-là qui était parmi les deux jeunes filles la plus populaire.

-Y'a pas, non seulement ce sont les meilleures, mais en plus nos grandes sœurs sont les plus belles, vanta Homura.

Hanabi applaudissait. Cerise sur le gâteau de son ensemble fort charmant, elle souriait. Homura ne manqua pas de le remarquer et ça le rendait bête autant qu'inquiet, les mots d'Hoshi résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Comme je ne suis pas concerné, je vois beaucoup mieux que toi ou Hanabi, en réalité tu essayes de lui plaire._

Son cœur était-il fou à ce point ? Le cœur se jouait de la raison mais de là à tomber amoureux d'une fille ennuyante, ronchonne, solennelle dans 85% du temps, résolue à son destin... non ça n'avait définitivement aucun sens.

De son côté, Naruto savait où il en était et il n'était pas question de laisser les autres convoiter sa petite amie sans leur faire comprendre que c'était à leurs risques et périls. Il rejoignit Hinata et l'enlaça, celle-ci se blottit contre lui.

-Une petite victoire ? Sourit-elle.

-Ouais, parce qu'on va prendre notre revanche !

En les voyants tous les deux si heureux d'être ensembles, enlacés, Sakura éprouva un pincement au cœur. Et elle ? Quand est-ce qu'elle pourra enfin cesser d'attendre ? Quand est-ce qu'il reviendra pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui, qu'il s'occupe d'elle, qu'elle le rende heureux, qu'il la rende heureuse. Elle s'était juré qu'il ne regretterait pas d'être avec elle, que chaque jour qu'ils passeraient ensemble serait meilleur que le précédent. Il était quand même parti.

-Dans le sport, il faut savoir être fair-play, c'est bien ce que tu as dit, Rappela Ino à Saï.

-En effet.

Le sourire malicieux d'Ino s'élargit.

-Alors saches qu'il est très bien vu dans le bon esprit sportif d'enlacer ses adversaires, qu'il soit vainqueur ou vaincu.

Saï haussa les épaules, ne se rappelant pas d'avoir lu ça dans un livre, mais puisqu'Ino le disait, ça devait être vrai, alors il passa son bras valide autour de son épaule, la jeune fille ne fut pas la dernière à en profiter allègrement. En les voyants, Sakura se sentit encore plus esseulée et la ressemblance entre Saï et Sasuke lui fit encore plus mal. Elle préféra quitter le terrain. Elle fut vite interceptée par son fan numéro 1, elle fit bonne figure quand il bondit dans ses bras.

-Tu vas être mouillé, Homura, fit-elle remarquer en caressant ses cheveux.

-M'en fiche, c'est toi la plus forte, je l'ai toujours dit !

-C'est parce que tu étais là pour m'encourager.

-Et je vais continuer !

-Je vais aux vestiaires me reposer un peu.

-Je peux venir ? Je te ferai un massage.

-Tu es gentil mais je préfère être un peu seule.

-Bon d'accord, bonne chance pour la suite ! Je vais t'acclamer si fort qu'on entendra plus que moi dans tout le terrain !

-Je te fais confiance pour ça, petit poussin, sourit Sakura avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires.

Fang se leva de sa place et s'étira.

-Hmmm ! Voir les autres s'agiter me donne encore plus envie de bouger. Je vais chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Suigetsu.

-De l'eau fraîche.

Fang se dirigeait vers les hauteurs du stade pour y trouver un distributeur mais se ravisa en voyant Naruto, elle s'en rapprocha discrètement, le saisit par la peau du cou et l'attira contre son opulente poitrine.

-Hey cousin ! Alors ça gaze ?

-Hmp ! Fang ! Ben ça alors tu es toujours aussi grande.

-Et toi avant tu m'arrivais au ventre, tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-J'ai aussi pris du muscle ! Et un jour, je te dépasserai enfin !

-Pour ça, faudra encore manger beaucoup de soupe.

Alors qu'ils discutaient gaiement, Kakashi observait Fang avec attention. Kurenai le remarqua.

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Cette femme avec Naruto, elle me rappelle quelqu'un.

Kurenai regarda longuement Fang.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne saurais dire qui.

Hoshi aussi observait la nouvelle venue, les sourcils froncés. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête pour rabattre sa capuche sur son visage et murmura un mot inaudible aux autres spectateurs.

Fang tapota le dos de Naruto et fila.

**oooooooooooooo**

Sakura était assise dans les vestiaires, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à chasser ses idées noires. Ses parents étaient là après tout, ses amis aussi, et surtout son petit Homura. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en satisfaire. Si seulement...

Un bras passa autour de son ventre la stoppant net dans ses pensées. Ce bras était recouvert d'une longue manche blanche.

-Tu t'es amusé on dirait, dit la personne derrière elle.

Sakura n'osa se retourner. Elle posa la main sur le bras de son visiteur sans rien dire de peur de se réveiller en plein rêve. L'autre main prit celle de Sakura, elle la serra très fort.

-Sasuke, tu m'as tant manqué, articula-t-elle finalement.

-J'ai appris qu'il était venu.

-... oui, mais il s'est rendu sans résistance avant de s'évader, sans plus chercher à me trouver. C'est bizarre...

-Je vais faire un tour à sa cellule.

-Elle a dû être fouillée...

Sakura cherchait une excuse pour qu'il reste encore un peu avec elle, juste un peu, parce qu'elle s'en doutait, il ne faisait que passer. Il repartira sûrement avant la fin des épreuves.

-Je dois vérifier.

Alors quitte à le voir partir à nouveau et cette fois avec très peu de chance qu'il revienne sans avoir fait ce qu'il devait faire, elle voulut se retourner, pour le voir, pour caresser son visage, pour l'embrasser. Sasuke la laissa se retourner, elle lui sourit.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, dit Tsunade. La seconde épreuve va commencer, les concurrents sont priés de rejoindre leur camp.

La piscine avait disparu. À la place une longue piste de course semée d'embûches, de fossés, d'arbres, de marécages, de sable, de graviers jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée. Homura avait attentivement regardé comment les ninjas s'y prenaient pour installer le terrain aussi vite.

-Go go go Sakura-oneechan ! Tiens ? Hanabi, elle est où la dame ?

-Elle est allé chercher à boire d'après ce qu'elle a dit.

-Ben si elle se dépêche pas, elle va manquer la seconde épreuve.

-La seconde épreuve est une course relai. Quatre concurrents par équipe devront franchir un parcours d'obstacles et se transmettre le relais jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée. Le premier ou la première arrivée l'emporte. Les deux autres sont des jokers qui peuvent entrer au cas où un des vôtres serait trop empêtré. Seulement cette action n'est utilisable qu'une fois. Choisissez vos quatre coureurs. Tous les coups sont permis pour gêner le coureur adverse, y compris les ninjutsu, mais avec modération, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tsunade en fixant depuis sa loge les deux équipes où, dans chacune, comptait un membre ne connaissant pas la demi-mesure.

-Hahaha, ce genre d'obstacles, je les passais déjà à l'âge de six ans, se vanta Anko.

-Je me propose pour courir en premier, dit Tenten.

-Comme je suis la meilleure, je vais à la position la plus cruciale, la troisième, dit Anko. Pour la deuxième, il nous faut quelqu'un d'agile et rapide pour esquiver à la fois les pièges du terrain mais aussi ceux des adversaires.

Elle parlait en regardant ouvertement Hinata. Toutes suivirent le regard d'Anko et acquiescèrent à ce choix judicieux.

-Et je propose Sakura pour être la dernière à courir, dit Temari.

-Je ferai de mon mieux ! Assura l'intéressée.

De leur côté, les garçons n'étaient pas moins motivés.

-Faut tuer le match d'entrée de jeu alors je me propose pour commencer, dit Kiba.

-Et moi deuxième, Ajouta Naruto. Qui fait le troisième ?

-Moi bien sûr ! S'enthousiasma Lee.

-Hmm... plutôt moi, intervint Shino. Tu tiendras mieux tête à Sakura que moi.

-Si je comprends bien, je vais juste rester assis à vous regarder, commenta Sora. Eh bien c'est pas plus mal.

-Si tu veux courir, je te cède ma place Sora, proposa Naruto.

-Non merci !

-Ahhh je comprends, en fait t'as peur de tomber dans un piège.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Excusez-moi, intervint Saï. J'ai lu dans un livre que pour booster ses capacités physiques, on peut visualiser quelque chose qui nous donnerai profondément envie ou alors de particulièrement terrifiant, ce qui nous ferait pousser des ailes... ce qui s'appelle l'influence sur le subconscient.

-... et tout ça pour dire quoi ? Demanda Kiba.

-Que je peux faire le dernier coureur, conclut tranquillement Saï.

-Toi ? Mais tu as un bras dans le plâtre ! Sois raisonnable ! Tenta Naruto.

-Je n'ai besoin que d'une main pour tenir le relais, ça devrait aller.

-Heu...

-Ben laissez-le y aller puisqu'il se croit si fort que ça, dit Sora. Au pire il sera complètement ridiculisé et nous avec.

-Je te remercie de ta confiance, Sora-kun, dit Saï avec une sincérité qui faisait peur.

_Ce type n'est pas normal..._

Kiba et Tenten se placèrent sur la ligne de départ avec leur relais tandis que les autres se plaçaient aux points de relais.

-T'en fait pas si tu vois une traînée de poussière au loin, c'est juste moi qui te fout la pâtée, railla Kiba.

-Gardes ta salive, tu en aura besoin pour pleurer.

-Je vous rappelle que l'utilisation des armes est interdite, ainsi que les substances dopantes ! Ajouta Tsunade.

Kiba allait croquer une pilule du combattant mais se retint et la jeta.

-Et ça se dit athlète, se moqua Tenten.

-Pas besoin de ça pour te mettre la misère.

-On verra.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Tsunade en levant un pistolet.

Tous les concurrents hochèrent la tête, Tsunade tira en l'air. Tenten et Kiba se précipitèrent sur un pont à corde suspendu au-dessus d'une abîme apparut mystérieusement. Étant donna que Kiba courrait à quatre pattes, il fut le premier à l'atteindre et s'y engagea. Tenten le talonnait de prêt quand soudain, des filets tombèrent sur eux. Kiba réagit en utilisant son Tsuga, le Croc lacérant. Il tourna sur lui-même et transperça le filet avant d'atteindre l'autre côté du pont. Tenten quant à elle esquivait comme elle pouvait. Kiba posa son relais, saisit les cordes du pont et les agitèrent pour faire tomber son adversaire. Celle-ci bascula et se retrouvé accrochée à la corde inférieur, la tête en bas.

-KIBA !

Ce dernier se remit à courir sans demander son reste en se marrant comme une baleine. Se faufilant à travers les pièges et les obstacles, il arriva en vue de Naruto. Soudain, le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds, il bondit vivement en arrière pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre qui venait d'apparaître.

-Aie aie aie ! Bon, je te l'envoi !

Naruto hocha la tête et tendit la main. Kiba jeta... absolument rien, sa main était vide.

-Hein ? Le relais ! Où est le relais ?

-Quoi ? Tu as perdu le relais ? S'exclama Naruto.

Tenten rattrapa Kiba avec un sourire démoniaque, elle avait un relais dans chaque main. Un rouge et un bleu.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kiba se souvint qu'il l'avait posé pour faire perdre l'équilibre à Tenten, il avait oublié de le ramasser. Il se précipita sur la jeune fille pour le récupérer mais celle-ci fut la plus rapide, elle le lança et donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'envoyer loin derrière le point de relais.

-Allez mon toutou, va chercher !

-NOOOOOOOOOON !

Anko se tenait le ventre, prise d'une crise de fou rire. Kiba n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire demi-tour alors que Tenten prenait son élan et franchissait le gouffre d'un super saut. Sakura plaqua sa main sur son front.

-Je le crois pas...,dit-elle.

Tenten transmis le relais à Hinata. Cette dernière partit sans attendre. Byakugan activé, elle se faufilait entre les obstacles et évitaient les pièges avec une étonnante facilité tandis que Naruto s'agitait sur place.

-Grouille Kiba !

Kiba finit par récupérer son relais et sauta sans s'arrêter au-dessus du gouffre pour rejoindre Naruto. Les filles disposaient d'une confortable avance. Kiba n'eut d'autre choix que de tester la théorie de Saï.

-Dis-toi que tu gagneras un an de ramen Chez Ichiraku si tu réussis !

Ni une ni deux, le relais en main, Naruto disparut du champ de vision de Kiba en un éclair. Hinata avait fait la moitié de son parcours mais Naruto revenait à une vitesse hallucinante.

-Ramen ! Ramen ! Ramen ! Ramen ! Ramen !

-Waa ! S'écria Hinata.

-Hinata ! Neutralise-le ! Dit Anko.

-Heu ou-oui !

Dès que Naruto arriva à sa hauteur, sans ralentir, Hinata pressa rapidement du doigt le poignet de son petit ami. Celui-ci en perdit la préhension de sa main, il attrapa le relais de l'autre, marcha sur le talon d'Hinata pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et reprit la course. Déséquilibrée, la jeune fille fit une roulade au sol et accourut de nouveau. Elle se saisit d'une liane au passage et la fit basculer vers l'avant qui s'enroula autour de la cheville de Naruto, elle tira dessus pour le ralentir, revint à ses côtés et pressa un point de préhension de son autre poignet.

Naruto ne pouvait plus utiliser ses mains, paralysées. Cependant il sourit et donna un coup de pied au relais pour l'envoyer vers l'avant. L'objet dépassa Hinata et se transforma en Naruto. L'autre Naruto qui avait lancé l'objet se volatilisa d'un _Pouf ! _

-Bien essayé mais je connais tes techniques, Hinata, sourit Naruto.

-Magne tes petites fesses, Hinata ! Pressa Anko tandis que Naruto donnait le relais à Shino.

Hinata avait dix secondes de retard sur Naruto, Anko saisit le relais, le regard obstiné et colérique.

-LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Elle s'élança dans un fracas de tous les diables, courant droit devant elle, affrontant et passant les obstacles de front comme une furie. Hinata était sidérée.

-Anko-sempai est impressionnante.

Shino chargea ses insectes de ronger le pont de bois qu'il était en train de franchir. Anko arrivait en trombe mais le pont céda sous ses pieds, elle tomba dans le vide.

-Waaaaaaaaa !

-Ouille. Là, elle va vraiment se mettre en colère, dit Kakashi.

Shino poursuivait sa progression sur le sentier quand la terre se mit à trembler. Il se retourna. Derrière lui, un immense serpent vert avec un bandeau noir sur son œil gauche, surgit de ce qu'il restait du pont et rampait à grande vitesse vers lui, balayant les obstacles et rasant tout sur son passage avec une indifférence marquée. Sur sa tête, Anko prise d'un rire hystérique.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, Insecteman ?

Shino lança une boule d'insectes sur l'œil du serpent pour l'aveugler.

-T'occupe pas de ces trucs, fonce droit devant toi, Plissken ! Doton, la fosse aux serpents !

-C'est toi qui vois, répondit cyniquement le serpent.

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Shino, au fond du trou se trouvait une vingtaine de serpents. Il se rattrapa de peu en s'accrochant au bord avec sa main. Le temps qu'il remonte, le serpent était juste derrière lui. Il sauta dans un arbre et repartit. Les arbres s'écroulaient au passage de Plissken, Shino avait à peine le temps de bondir d'arbres en arbres. Le serpent finit par dépasser le garçon.

-Freine !

Plissken fit un dérapage difficile, rasant tout l'espace autour de lui, sa longue queue passa juste devant les tribunes, provoquant un grand courant d'air sur les spectateurs. Anko sauta de son serpent et remit le relais à Sakura.

-Fonce !

Sakura ne se fit pas prier. Shino transmit le sien à Saï qui partit en courant. Malgré l'avance de la jeune fille et son bras invalide, Saï esquivait plus aisément les pièges, étant habitué à des environnements hostiles depuis sa petite enfance au sein de la Racine. Il gagnait du terrain mais pour aller plus vite, Sakura détruisait les obstacles pour aller tout droit. N'arrivant pas à la dépasser, Saï réfléchit avant de se concentrer tout en continuant de courir.

-Allez Sakura-oneechan ! Encouragea Homura.

C'était le sprint final. Sakura donnait tout ce qu'elle avait. Saï finit de se concentrer.

-J'ai trouvé.

Soudain, une traînée de poussière dépassa Sakura et franchit la ligne d'arrivée en un éclair, à la stupéfaction générale. Personne n'osait y croire. Sakura en était tellement sciée qu'elle se prit les pieds sur un caillou et se retrouva empêtrée dans des lianes.

-... heu... victoire pour les garçons, déclara Tsunade. Le score est de un partout. La compétition est serrée !

-Mais c'était quoi ça ? ! S'écria Tenten.

-Il a au moins franchit cinq portes célestes d'un coup ! S'exclama Lee. Nice guy !

_Sching !_

-Ce type est décidément pas humain, marmonna Sora.

-Bordel mec ! Comment t'as fait ? Demanda avidement Kiba.

-C'était géant ! Dit Naruto.

-Eh bien j'ai pensé à une chose particulièrement terrifiante, répondit Saï.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demandèrent Naruto, Lee et Kiba.

-Le sourire de Sakura.

**oooooooooooo**

Après s'être infiltré dans la prison de haute sécurité en ayant pris soin de ne pas se faire repérer, Sasuke entra dans la cellule anciennement occupée par son frère. Il trouva la dalle sous laquelle il avait dissimulé son message, il découvrit également une mèche de cheveux roses.

« Cent fois j'aurai eu le temps de la tuer. Heureusement que tu t'es enfin mis en route, je commençais à perdre patience. Es-tu devenu un adversaire d'intérêt ? »

_La réponse, tu l'auras quand je t'aurais égorgé._

Sasuke retourna le morceau de papier.

« Alors cesse de le souhaiter et viens me chercher. »

_Ça ne me dit pas où tu es mais avec les deux autres membres que je vais recruter, ça ne sera plus un problème. _

_Dont cette Karin Valentine, hein ? L'heure approche._

_Mais avant j'aurai des questions à lui poser._

_Tu te sens d'attaque ? Surtout qu'avec deux caractères comme ce Suigetsu et cette Karin qui se méprisent mutuellement, tu vas devoir en avoir, de la patience._

_Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Fang. Tout ira bien. Tout dépendra des pouvoirs que j'ai acquis lors de cet entraînement. _

_Je ne m'en fais pas, puisque c'est moi qui veillerai au grain, comme d'hab. _

Le corps de Sasuke se changea en celui de Fang qui quitta la prison avec la discrétion d'un chat pour retourner au stade.

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà! Au prochain chapitre, la dernière épreuve des jeux et des évènements qui boulverseront la vie des genins membres de l'équipe 7 et Sasuke en sera le déclencheur involontaire.**

**Homura : Oh j'suis fin prêt, je peux tout encaisser !**

**Hanabi : Y comprit un nouveau coup de poing ?**

**Hoshi : ...**

**Homura et Hanabi regardent Hoshi en clignant des yeux.**

**Homura : Heu... Hoshi ?**

**Hoshi, enlevant sa capuche : Hm ? Oui ? ^^**

**Hanabi, méfiante : Tu n'as jamais été aussi lointain.**

**Hoshi, surpris : Ah ? Peut être ^^**

**Nicolas : Hors donc la suite bientôt, salut!**


	10. Hoshi Junko

**Chapitre 10 : Hoshi Junko**

**Nicolas : Bon, espérons que la vague d'indifférence qui a duré tout le mois d'Avril jusqu'à aujourd'hui va prendre fin. Voilà donc la suite de l'histoire d'Homura. J'ai publié en début Mai un One-shot spécial racontant le premier jour de classe du petit genin espiègle, en espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

**ooooooooooooo**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sourire, espèce de rustre ! S'écria Sakura, toujours empêtrée.

-Eh bien on ne sait jamais ce qui se cache derrière, répondit simplement Saï.

Hinata sortit Sakura du tas de lianes.

-C'est pas grave, on fera mieux la dernière épreuve ! Encouragea Hinata.

-J'y compte bien. Surtout ce Saï, je vais l'emplafonner !

-Ouais t'as raison onee-chan ! Casses-lui le bras qui lui reste ! Clama Homura.

Fang revint à côté du garçon et tendit une bouteille d'eau à son voisin de derrière.

-Tiens.

-Thanks.

-Alors petit ? Demanda Fang à Homura. L'équipe de Naruto a égalisé ?

-Ouais. Ils ont gagné grâce à cet enfoiré de clone qui ose dire que le sourire de ma grande sœur fait peur !

Fang éclata de rire.

-Ce type ne doit pas être bien courageux... ou incroyablement lucide.

-Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! Y'a pas plus gentil que Sakura ! D'ailleurs, t'es qui toi ?

-Fang Uchiwa.

Homura était sidéré. Hanabi se tourna vivement vers elle.

-U... Uchiwa ? Comme dans... le clan Uchiwa ? ! S'exclama Homura.

-En effet, répondit Fang, tout sourire.

-Impossible, tout le clan est mort, rappela Hanabi.

-Sasuke est toujours vivant, non ?

-Oui, à part lui.

-Et la grosse brute qui m'a étranglé ! Rappela Homura.

-Tu parles d'Itachi ? Demanda Fang. Et tu es toujours vivant ? Ha ha ha ! Les grands shinobis veillent sur toi, gamin.

-Je le crois aussi, dit Hanabi.

Homura regardait fixement Fang sans y croire.

-Oui ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Demanda la femme.

-Heu... en fait heu... t'es un fantôme !

Fang rit aux éclats, elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Ah je t'adore, t'es aussi mignon que Naruto à ton âge. Je ne suis pas un fantôme, tu veux une preuve ?

-Oui !

-J'ai deux jambes et elles bougent.

Homura baissa les yeux et constata qu'en effet, la femme avait bien deux jambes.

-C'est vrai ! Dis, puisque t'es Uchiwa, tu connais Sasuke ?

-Et comment, je suis sa cousine.

-Vous avez les yeux verts, les Uchiwa n'ont pas les yeux noirs ? Demanda Hanabi.

-Bien vu. En fait je suis sa cousine par alliance, mon mari était bien un Uchiwa, un frère de Fugaku Uchiwa, le père de Sasuke.

-Et il va bien ? Demanda Homura.

-Itachi l'a descendu aussi.

-Ouille... désolé.

-Pas de mal.

En effet, Fang ne semblait pas en souffrir le moins du monde. Elle devait être extraordinairement forte. En tout cas, elle était l'idéal de la femme adulte pour Homura. Mature, sensuelle, malicieuse, souriante, belle, sûre d'elle et optimiste.

-Tu veux un bon conseil, Fang ?

-Je veux bien.

-Essayes pas de tuer Itachi, t'y arriverai pas. Laisses plutôt Sasuke aller au casse-pipe et se faire avoir.

-Homura ! Reprocha Hanabi.

-Ben quoi ? C'est bien pour ça qu'il s'est tiré du village, non ? Me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, c'est même pas notre sempai.

-Il l'a été. Et n'oublie pas que Naruto-sempai et Sakura-sempai eux veulent qu'il revient. Tu imaginerais leur détresse s'ils apprenaient qu'il était mort ?

-...

-Remarque pertinente, un bon point pour Miss Hyuga, commenta Fang.

-Je m'appelle Hanabi.

-Bien, Hanabi.

Hoshi continuait d'observer discrètement Fang, sa capuche était toujours baissée, cachant partiellement son visage. Plus loin derrière, l'excuse évoquée par Fang pour se dire Uchiwa était d'autant moins crédible pour Kakashi qui s'était rapproché pour mieux observer la femme.

Après la pause, l'épreuve finale allait débuter.

-La dernière épreuve sera une série d'affrontements au corps à corps, annonça Tsunade. Pour des raisons de sécurité, les armes sont prohibées et les ninjutsu interdits. Celui ou celle qui mettra son adversaire à terre durant trois secondes aura gagné. Les adversaires seront tirés au sort.

En effet, le parcours avait été complètement effacé, recouvert par une vague abondante de sable. Yamato se concentra un instant et créa un ring de bois. Tout était prêt.

-Dis-moi Saï, tu comptes participer ? Demanda Ino.

-Hélas, je crains que pour les combats, je ne doive céder ma place à Sora.

-C'est heureux, approuva-t-elle. Diminué comme tu l'es, tu n'aurais fait qu'abimé ton visage.

-Hinata, oublie ton mec pendant le duel et toi Ino, arrête de faire les beaux yeux à ce Saï, reste concentrée, exigea Tenten.

-... trouve-toi un mec, par pitié, répondit Ino.

-La ferme ! Répliqua Tenten, agressive.

-Si je veux, Minnie.

-Tu peux pas te retenir pour une autre fois de draguer tous les mecs qui passent ? Sérieux, ça fait fille de joie, dit Tenten.

-A-allons, du calme, tenta de tempérer Hinata.

-Quoi ? Répètes si tu l'oses ? Je suis quoi ? Demanda Ino en s'approchant de Tenten.

Le ton montait, ce n'était pas un bon présage.

-Parfaitement, ça fait prostituer !

-Oh oh ! Je rêve ! C'est toi qui dis ça ? T'es sacrément culottée, tu n'es pas toute blanche.

-Tu te rabats sur lui juste parce qu'il ressemble à Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas vue reluquer Temari ? Lesbienne.

Tenten se rua sur Ino et lui colla un coup de poing sous la mâchoire. La blonde recula mais répliqua aussitôt par un coup en plein visage de Tenten.

-Contre-nature !

La jeune brune serra les dents et se jeta sur elle. Temari la saisit sous les bras et la fit reculer, Sakura entravait Ino en même temps mais les deux captives se débattaient comme des diablesses.

-Lâche-moi ! Je vais la tuer, cette putain ! S'écria Tenten.

-C'est moi qui vais te tuer, sale gouine ! Répliqua Ino. Laisses-moi faire Sakura !

-Ça suffit Ino, arrête tes propos ! Exigea Sakura.

-Calme-toi, Tenten ! Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper ! Prévint Temari.

Tenten se calma la première et leva les bras.

-Ça va, ça va, tu peux me lâcher.

Temari le fit mais la surveilla quand même de près. Sakura tenait toujours Ino d'une main de fer.

-Pff, ça va, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Ino.

Sakura la relâcha. Ino évitait de regarder Tenten, contrairement à cette dernière qui la fixait.

-Arrête, dit Temari. Concentres-toi sur l'épreuve.

-Je fous le camp, je ne joue pas avec les garces, dit Tenten en leur tournant le dos.

-C'est ça, casses-toi ! On veut pas d'anormales ici ! Répliqua vertement Ino.

-Ino ! Dit Sakura.

-ARRÊTEZ ! ! ! ! !

Tout le monde sur le terrain sursauta. Hinata savait crier fort quand elle le voulait.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Quel qu'en soit la raison, les amies ne doivent jamais se battre entre elles !

-Pff, dites-le à miss Minnie, qui m'a traitée de pute la première, se défendit Ino.

-Ce n'est pas en répliquant aussi cruellement qu'elle allait s'excuser, intervint Naruto.

-Toi l'encéphalogramme plat, restes en dehors de ça.

-Hey, je ne t'ai rien fait, Ino !

Hinata se boucha les oreilles, le visage triste crispé.

-SILEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE ! ! ! Hurla Anko.

Soudain, un calme plat s'installa, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans tout le stade.

-Ah c'est beaucoup mieux, ajouta la jeune femme. Écoutez toutes les deux, nous sommes une équipe jusqu'à la fin de la troisième épreuve, mettez vos différents de côtés et battez-vous côte à côte ! Nous sommes des ninjas je vous rappelle !

-Anko-sempai a raison, réconciliez-vous s'il vous plaît, implora Hinata.

En voyant la tristesse d'Hinata, Tenten se sentit encore plus coupable. Elle fit demi-tour et revint devant Ino.

-Je suis désolée...

Ino baissa les yeux.

-Je n'aurai pas du dire ça, pardon.

Anko posa ses mains sur chacune de leur épaule avec un grand sourire.

-C'est ça aussi l'Âme du feu. Maintenant, allons atomiser les garçons !

Elle leva le pouce à l'intention de Tsunade pour signifier que tout était prêt. L'Hokage fit signe à Yamato et Asuma qui attendaient à côté. Ils utilisèrent en même temps le Suiton et le Fuuton pour recouvrir l'arène. À présent l'espace de combat était recouvert d'une plaque de verglas.

Homura éclata de rire. Hanabi se tourna vers lui, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-Ils sont pas doués l'honorable fils et le bûcheron. Ça aurait été plus simple de faire juste en un coup un jutsu de type Hyoton.

-Le jutsu de la glace ? Demanda Hanabi étonnée. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ils auraient pu. Les jutsu de glace sont impossibles à produire pour des ninjas qui ne sont pas né avec cette faculté, elle est héréditaire.

Homura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, accusant le coup.

-Mais... mais il suffit pourtant de combiner les éléments Eau et Vent, non ?

-Tu n'as donc jamais rien écouté en classe ? Soupira Hanabi. Même pour les meilleurs ninjas, les cinq Kage compris, c'est très difficile voire impossible de maîtriser deux éléments en même temps si on est pas né avec une faculté héréditaire de nature de chakra.

-... plait-il ?

Hanabi poussa un nouveau soupir.

-L'on influe la nature du chakra lorsque l'on exécute une technique ayant recours à un élément de la nature. Il y en a cinq en tout : le Vent, l'Eau, le Feu, la Terre et la Foudre, chacun de nous possède une affinité particulière avec l'un d'eux dès la naissance, tu me suis ?

-Bien sûr, où veux-tu que j'aille ? Mais les dons héréditaires, c'est pas comme ton Byakugan ?

-Il y a plusieurs types de Kekkei genkai, les dojutsu en font partie. Le Hyoton est un don héréditaire transmit génétiquement, utiliser l'Eau et le Vent en même temps à pleine puissance n'est possible que si tu es dans ce cas, être né avec deux affinités en même temps.

-...

Homura comprit. Ainsi, il fallait être deux ninjas pour utiliser le Hyoton quand on n'était pas né avec. Pourtant Hoshi l'avait utilisé seul pendant la dernière mission de l'équipe 7. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Hoshi le tenait de ses parents. C'était à la fois génial et frustrant pour Homura, ses deux coéquipiers disposaient d'un don héréditaire et lui aucun. Raison de plus pour s'entraîner d'avantage. Il demandera à Kurenai.

-Le premier duel opposera Neji à Tenten ! Annonça Tsunade.

Combattre un génie comme Neji s'annonçait difficile, mais sur une patinoire en plus, c'était mission impossible !

En effet, Neji eut facilement l'avantage malgré les tentatives de Tenten. Elle recula et envoya du givre dans les yeux de son adversaire. Celui-ci en fut partiellement aveuglé mais restait tout de même redoutable. Néanmoins il prit l'avantage et plaqua Tenten au sol. La jeune fille se débattit comme une diablesse et finit par donner un coup de pied à Neji dans une partie fortement sensible de son anatomie. Il s'écroula sans un bruit dans un cri de douleur muet. Naruto et Homura posèrent instinctivement leurs mains sur leur partie génitales en serrant les dents.

-Aie aie aie ! Si après ce coup là il peut encore se reproduire, chapeau, commenta le petit genin.

-Neji-niisama... il a l'air d'avoir très mal, dit Hanabi.

-Je crois que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point...

-Hey ! Y'a faute ! Contesta Kiba.

-Pas du tout, c'est un point faible comme un autre, répondit Tsunade. Première victoire pour les filles. Le second combat opposera Sora à Sakura.

Sora regarda Sakura faire craquer ses mains.

-Heu... j'abandonne.

-Dis pas de bêtises ! Réprimanda Kiba. On compte sur toi alors tu y vas et si tu te fais massacrer, ben tant pis !

-C'est toi que je vais massacrer sale clébard !

-Répètes-moi ça en face !

-Tu as sans doute raison Sora, dit Naruto. Après tout c'est pas comme si tu avais tellement peur d'affronter Sakura que tu en étais totalement sans défenses. Ça fait absolument pas de toi une chiffe molle.

-Peur ? MOI ? ! ! ! Je n'ai peur de rien et je ne suis pas une chiffe molle ! Pousses-toi tu me gênes !

Sora écarta vivement Kiba et bondit sur le ring.

_Bon relax, je dois réfléchir à une bonne stratégie. Elle est aussi balèze que le gros boudin d'Hokage et un seul coup de poing de sa part suffirait à éclater tous les os de mon corps... par contre elle se vexe facilement._

-Que le second combat commence !

-Alors boudin junior ? Ce que l'estropié a dit était vrai, tu as un sourire affreux et moche, railla Sora.

Naruto se plaqua la main sur son front, Sora était en train de jouer avec sa vie. Hanabi du saisir fermement Homura pour ne pas qu'il se rue sur Sora sous le regard amusé de Fang.

-Au lieu de me regarder, aidez-moi à le calmer.

-J'vais l'tuer ! J'vais l'tuer ! Ragea Homura.

-Attend au moins la fin du combat, petit impatient, proposa Fang. Enfin si il reste quelque chose de lui.

Sakura tenta de garder son calme mais elle avait vraiment envie de l'exploser. Son sang était bouillant.

-Je vais vraiment t'en mettre une, Sora.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu m'atteignes, mocheté.

Le sang chaud de Sakura explosa, elle se jeta sur lui. Sora profita de sa colère aveugle pour se glisser sur le côté et lui faire un croche-patte, elle tomba par terre. Sora s'empara fermement de ses poignets avec sa main et s'assit sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever.

-... deux ... trois, Sora est déclaré vainqueur ! Égalisation de l'équipe masculine.

-Houuuu ! Tricheur ! Hua Homura.

Sora s'empressa de se lever et de s'éloigner d'elle. La glace fondait sous la peau brûlante de Sakura.

-Je vais le tuer...

-Holala ! Sakura ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta Hinata.

-Je survis...

Heureusement, le simple fait qu'Hinata paraisse suffit à calmer Sakura.

-Naruto face à Temari !

Pour la première fois, Naruto et Temari, deux ninjas d'affinité Vent et de village différent se retrouvaient face à face. Le combat débuta. Même sans son éventail géant, Temari était une redoutable adversaire mais venant du désert, elle n'a jamais vraiment apprise à marcher sur la glace, Naruto non plus mais il y était mieux préparé et eut finalement l'avantage.

-Victoire de Naruto, deux à un pour l'équipe des garçons. Prochain duel : Hinata contre Lee.

Alors que Lee se précipitait sur son adversaire en manquant de déraper à chaque pas, Hinata glissait avec l'aisance d'une patineuse artistique et envoya Lee à terre d'un coup de pied. Ce dernier ne put se relever à cause du sol trop glissant, les filles remportèrent une nouvelle victoire.

-Non seulement tu es une princesse d'eau mais en plus tu es une princesse de glace, félicita Anko.

-Oh vous... vous trouvez ? Rougit Hinata.

-Carrément ! C'était magique ! Confirma Sakura.

-Tiens, y'à ton prince qui viens te voir ajouta Anko.

En effet, hypnotisé par sa prestation, Naruto la rejoignit, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Hinata fut soulagée qu'il ne prenne pas mal sa victoire et se jeta dans ses bras. Sans se faire prier, Naruto l'embrassa.

-Hey, il se gêne pas le Roméo. Rouler un patin à sa dulcinée devant tout le monde, se moqua Homura.

-Moi je trouve ça romantique.

Homura se tourna abasourdit vers Hanabi. Elle rougissait de voir sa sœur embrasser un homme mais en même temps, elle l'enviait un peu.

-Vous aussi vous y passerez les petits, prévint Fang.

Pendant que les deux genin écarlates détournaient le regard, gênés, Ino mit Kiba à terre, ce dernier en courant sur quatre pattes sur la glace faisait du sur place.

Si les garçons ne gagnaient pas le combat suivant, ils auraient perdu. Anko s'avança d'un pas conquérant sur le ring, impatiente d'en découdre. Elle pointa magistralement Shino du doigt.

-Tu m'as prise deux fois le ballon et tu m'as fait tomber dans un ravin ! Cette fois-ci, l'heure de la vengeance finale a sonné !

-Nous verrons, répondit sobrement Shino, se mettant en place.

-Commencez !

Anko fit apparaître deux serpents et s'en servit comme patins pour être plus rapide sur la glace. Shino l'attaqua à distance avec ses insectes.

-Hmm il est pas facile à approcher, dans ce cas ! Doton, la fosse aux serpents !

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Shino, ce dernier fut sauvé in extrémis par ses insectes qui bouchèrent le vide de leur corps, le jeune homme sauta sur la glace en faisant attention, sur sa gauche, Anko surgit, prête à lui donner un formidable coup de poing.

-STOOOOOOOP ! ! ! S'écria Tsunade.

Anko se pencha en arrière pour se retenir et se retrouva les fesses sur la glace.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'allais l'avoir ! Se plaignit-t-elle.

-Anko, tu as utilisé un ninjutsu, tu es disqualifiée. Le vainqueur est Shino.

-Un ninju... AAAAAAH MERDE ! C'est vrai ! !

Shino se retira du terrain avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, pas peu fier d'avoir une fois de plus gagné.

-Anko-sempai ! ! Ragea Sakura.

-Ben je me suis un peu lâchée...

-Tu as menacé l'Hokage pour devenir jonin ou quoi ?

-Eh bien... hmm, tu sais quoi ? Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas, répondit Anko avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Oh mes dieux...

-Étant donné que les deux équipes ont chacune trois victoires, vous allez chacun choisir un concurrent pour le dernier combat, celui ou celle qui l'emporte fait gagner son équipe, annonça Tsunade.

-Bien, qui se propose ? Demanda Anko.

-Déjà, pas toi, répondit Tenten à l'intention d'Anko.

-Ce serait plus sage, confirma Sakura.

-Pff ! J'ai juste fait un petit faux pas sans gravité. Je propose Hinata !

Naruto se porta volontaire et entra sur le ring en même temps qu'Hinata. Homura cria le plus fort possible :

-Allez Hinata-sempai, fait gagner ma grande sœur !

-Courage, onee-chan ! Encouragea Hanabi.

-Allez-y !

Naruto et Hinata s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre au signal de Tsunade. Naruto réfléchit à toute vitesse, sa petite amie était plus agile et difficilement saisissable, il allait devoir faire une diversion.

-Attention Hinata ! Derrière toi ! S'écria soudain Naruto.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vivement comme une fleur. Naruto ne fut pas le dernier à en profiter, il chargea sur elle et la bouscula pour qu'elle tombe. Hinata en fut outrée. Elle prit appui sur sa jambe, tourna sur elle-même pour rétablir son équilibre et se lança à l'assaut. Surpris par ce rétablissement éclair, Naruto fut expédié à terre.

-Un... deux... trois, Hinata remporte ce duel, les filles gagnent les jeux !

Hinata se pencha sur Naruto et lui murmura.

-Tu es passé près d'une atroce punition.

Naruto déglutit, les filles laissèrent éclater leur joie sous les applaudissements du public. Tsunade remit à chacune des participantes une médaille, Sakura regarda longuement la sienne avant de sourire et de s'éloigner. Hinata s'approcha de sa sœur.

-Merci de nous avoir encouragé ma puce.

-De rien. Je vais voir comment se porte Neji-niisama.

Hinata regarda la place à la droite d'Hanabi, elle était vide.

-Homura n'est pas là ?

-... il s'est éclipsé.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Le visage rouge, le regard embrumé par tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient déjà engloutis comme des éponges, Tsunade et Jiraya se remirent une tournée. Leur table était remplie de bouteilles vides.

-Encore une bouteille ! Exigea Tsunade.

-Ma pauvre Tsunade tu n'as aucune chance, boire c'est tout un art et je suis la crème des artistes du saké, se vanta Jiraya.

-Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez assez bu, Tsunade-sensei ? Demanda Sakura qui venait de revenir.

-C'est soir de fête alors je m'en fous royalement !

Sakura soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser en plein air devant le stade où plusieurs stands s'étaient installés pour la soirée. Ino discutait avec Saï un peu plus loin. Shino et Kiba se promenaient avec Akamaru, Neji était assis sur un banc, récupérant peu à peu du coup de Tenten, Hanabi était blottit contre son épaule, toute heureuse d'être contre lui. Sora et Lee avaient rejoints Choji et Shikamaru pour leur proposer un nouveau Battle Royal. Anko engloutissait ses dango avec délice. Hinata, Temari et Naruto dégustaient des ramen. Tenten quant à elle se tenait à l'écart à boire. Elle ne trouvait pas Homura.

Le genin aux yeux dépareillés était à l'entrée du village, caché derrière une poubelle. Il avait suivi Sakura tout à l'heure, elle avait dissimulé sa médaille et posé un papier au sol. Intrigué, le garçon attendait pour savoir qui en était le destinataire.

-Tu viens danser ? Demanda Temari à Shikamaru.

Cette dernière avait royalement écarté Sora et Lee pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Ok.

C'est sans grand enthousiasme que Shikamaru se leva et prit la main de Temari. Au moins, ça lui évitait de se battre avec les deux autres énergumènes.

-Tiens, tu sais danser toi ? Se moqua Ino juste à côté.

Elle avait subtilement convaincu Saï que danser avec une fille était une preuve d'affection, que ça ne pouvait que renforcer les liens. Bien sûr elle devait lui apprendre les bases Saï les assimilaient vite.

-Encore moins bien que ton partenaire, répondit Shikamaru. Mais c'est qu'une danse, c'est ennuyeux mais c'est mieux que se battre.

-Toi et tes dilemmes cornéliens, rit Temari. Allez, dis-m'en plus sur tes trois genin.

-Je savais qu'il y avait une anguille sous la roche...

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à prendre des responsabilités, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du tout. C'est juste que je viens de passer jonin, alors on m'a laissé le choix, soit je devenais capitaine d'une équipe de genin soit on m'attribuait des missions de rang A. Entre des missions D et A, le choix fut vite fait.

-Ne te caches pas derrière de fausses excuses. Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose que ton éternelle fainéantise.

-Les femmes..., soupira Shikamaru. Elles croient tout savoir.

-J'adore le surnom que le petit frère de Sakura t'as donné. Tête d'ananas haha ! Ça te va bien.

-J'aurai du choisir la baston, au moins j'aurai eu mes chances.

-Et si pour une fois tu arrêtais de fuir et que tu sois honnête avec toi-même pour une fois ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

Temari le regarda longuement, sérieuse.

-Tu les aimes.

Shikamaru détourna la tête en faisant une grimace lassée qui lui ressemblait bien, mais Temari saisit son menton pour le forcer à la regarder.

-Ne fuis pas. Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer ses genin, j'en ai moi aussi et j'apprécie les moments que je passe avec eux.

-Grand bien t'en fasses.

-Ça te tuerait d'être honnête apparemment.

-Gardes juste ça pour toi, je n'ai pas à me plaindre d'eux, ils progressent vite et travaillent dur chaque jours.

-Ils veulent sans doute que leur sensei soit fier d'eux.

-C'est déjà le cas.

Shikamaru avait répondu ça l'air de rien mais Temari ne put empêcher son sourire triomphant, elle lui avait fait avoué quelque chose qu'il gardait jalousement en lui et ça, ça lui suffisait.

De son côté, Kakashi discutait avec Asuma et Kurenai jusqu'à ce que résonne la voix de Gaï qui demandait vivement à Yoko de danser avec lui. Elle refusa poliment, expliquant qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier. Kakashi se leva.

-Excusez-moi, le devoir m'appelle.

Kurenai et Asuma s'échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que Kakashi s'approchait de Yoko pour l'inviter, comme il l'avait promis.

-Ils vont bien ensembles je trouve, dit Kurenai.

-Oui, encore faudrait-il que Kakashi s'en aperçoive.

-Tu es aussi maladroit que lui, plaisanta Kurenai. Asuma ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai... quelque chose à te dire...

-Je t'écoute.

Fang s'installa à côté de Tenten qui continuait à boire.

-L'alcool est mauvais pour les enfants, dit-elle.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant.

-Pourtant ils se forcent à boire, par curiosité la première fois.

-Je me force pas... j'en ai besoin...

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour endormir...

-Je vois, moi aussi j'ai essayé toutes sortes de trucs, ça n'a pas marché, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça me rendais dépendante et je n'aimais pas ça. Et j'ai comprise qu'au lieu de fuir, oublier ou calmer les problèmes, c'était mieux de les affronter.

-... j'en connais déjà l'issue.

-Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne sauras jamais.

Tenten se tourna vers Temari qui dansait toujours avec Shikamaru. Elle décida d'attendre qu'ils aient finit, puis elle se leva pour aller lui parler.

Homura revint à la fête, sceptique. Personne n'était venu prendre ce que Sakura avait laissé. Il avait regardé le papier, il n'y avait rien écrit dessus. En chemin il croisa Temari et Tenten qui s'éloignaient. Tenten avait l'air saoul, Homura en conclut que Temari allait lui passer la tête sous l'eau.

_Oh et puis je suis là pour m'amuser, pas pour enquêter sur les fréquentations de Sakura-oneechan !_

C'est alors qu'il trouva celle qu'il voulait inviter à danser. Il inspira un grand coup et se jeta à l'eau.

-Hanabi ?

Cette dernière était toujours contre Neji.

-Oui ?

-Voudrais-tu... m'accorder cette danse ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main, le visage brûlant.

La fille cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle se leva.

-Oui.

À ce simple mot, Homura sentit son cœur faire une cabriole dans sa poitrine et son visage s'échauffer d'avantage. Il lui prit délicatement la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Yoko avait le visage dans le même état et chaque instant contre Kakashi ne faisait que d'avantage monter la chaleur se dégageant de son corps. Le jonin en fut inquiet.

-On devrait peut être arrêté. Tu as l'air un peu rouge.

Un peu était peu dire, le visage de Yoko était aussi rouge qu'une tomate avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

-Non ça va, je me sens bien, contesta-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

Elle était juste heureuse contre lui mais Kakashi ne s'en apercevait pas.

-En tout cas, tu en fais des jolis sourires depuis tout à l'heure.

-C'est parce que je suis bien contre toi.

Néanmoins, il y avait une ombre au tableau, Kakashi tournait souvent l'œil vers une femme assise au bar, Fang Uchiwa. Cette dernière sirotait tranquillement un cocktail.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kakashi ?

-Si, ça va.

Soudain, Asuma et Kurenai buttèrent contre le couple et le verre d'Asuma se renversa sur la robe de Yoko.

-Hey ! Asuma ! Cria Yoko.

-Oups, je n'aurais peut-être pas du boire en dansant, désolé.

-Ça va, ce n'est pas un liquide qui tâche, dit Kurenai. Kakashi, et si tu aidais Yoko à nettoyer sa robe ?

Kakashi cligna de l'œil et hésita, se tournant vers Fang qu'il comptait surveiller étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la preuve qu'elle existe bel et bien.

-Heu oui d'accord, allons chez toi, c'est plus près.

Yoko hocha la tête et se mirent en route tous les deux.

De leur côté, les deux ninjas légendaires n'avaient pas fini de se disputer.

-J'ai pas de cheveux blancs, moi !

-C'est de naissance, espèce de vache !

Tsunade lui agrippa le col.

-C'est toi qu'est vache. Tu comprends rien aux femmes, laisse béton, ducon !

Et sans autre forme de procès, Tsunade embrassa Jiraya avec férocité avant de le lâcher. L'ermite pas net en fut si sonné qu'il tomba à la renverse.

-Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?

Tsunade s'affala sur la table et s'endormit. Sakura soupira, ils avaient tous les deux 52 ans et ils restaient toujours de vrais gosses.

Homura s'arrêta de danser. Surprise, Hanabi suivit son regard et vit Fang en train de se lever et gifler la tête de son ami affalé sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur une table. Elle lui dit quelques mots, le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir en se massant le crâne et se redressa. Ils partirent ensembles.

-Bizarre... suivons-les ! Décida Homura.

Avant qu'Hanabi n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Homura l'entraînait avec lui par le poignet.

-Hey ! Attend ! C'est dur de courir avec un kimono ! Se plaignit-elle.

Fang et Suigetsu arrivèrent devant l'entrée du village quelques minutes plus tard.

-Pars devant, je te rejoins, dit-elle.

-Hein ? Bon ok.

Sur ce, Suigetsu jeta par-dessus son épaule sa bouteille vide dans la poubelle derrière laquelle les deux genin étaient cachés. Homura retint de justesse son hoquet de surprise. Hanabi resta calme, immobile. Suigetsu s'éloigna, Fang s'approcha de la palissade, s'agenouilla et ramassa la médaille de Sakura et la feuille blanche qu'elle avait laissée. Homura plissa les yeux.

Et soudain, Fang disparut sans laisser de trace. À sa place se trouvait un jeune homme vêtu d'un kimono blanc à manches longues, d'un pantalon noir avec un chiffon bleu noué autour de sa taille par un shimenawa violet pâle, un katana noir y était également accroché. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dressés sur l'arrière de sa tête et deux mèches encadraient son visage, laissant son front nu.

Il avait changé, il était plus grand, plus musclé mais c'était lui, le brun sur la photo de Sakura, c'était bien Sasuke Uchiwa. Homura eut une violente réaction. Il tremblait, il serrait les dents, il sentait la haine affluer en lui comme une marée, comme un tsunami s'abattant sur une plage pour tout engloutir. Son sang bouillonnait, réclamant une vengeance implacable.

_Il l'a revue ! Il l'a osé l'approcher ! Ce salaud, je vais le tuer ! _

Hanabi était aussi surprise de le voir. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de lui mais elle l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

_Que fait-il ici ? _

Sasuke posa deux doigts sur la feuille, le message de Sakura apparut.

« Parce que tu seras toujours avec nous, sur le terrain comme dans la vie de tous les jours, cette victoire est aussi la tienne, nous t'attendons,

Sakura. »

Homura ne tenait plus, il plongea sa main dans sa sacoche, en tira un kunai mais Hanabi posa sa main sur son épaule en secouant vivement la tête.

Sasuke détruisit le papier et glissa la médaille dans son kimono. Homura dégagea la main d'Hanabi et s'apprêta à se lever pour se ruer sur le nukenin. Hanabi saisit fermement le poignet qui tenait l'arme.

-Arrête Homura, chuchota-t-elle. Tu n'es pas de taille.

Homura se tourna vers elle, Hanabi eut alors du mal à le reconnaître. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si froid, ce n'était plus une simple jalousie, c'était de la haine. Était-il vraiment le Homura qu'Hanabi connaissait ?

-Je dois le tuer. Tant qu'il vivra, Sakura ne sera jamais libre.

Il se tourna vivement vers l'entrée du village, mais sans un bruit, Sasuke avait déjà disparu.

-... ... ... ... ... ... MEEEERDE ! ! ! Hurla-t-il en jetant son kunai par terre.

-C'est mieux qu'il soit parti, dit Hanabi. Tout ce que tu aurais pu faire c'est d'être tué.

-Alors tant pis ! Au moins j'aurai essayé de la protéger et elle aurait été dégoûtée de lui de m'avoir tué !

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoïste.

Homura regarda le sol, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes, mais Hanabi ne comptait pas le lâcher, elle voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point cette haine était vaine.

-Sakura-sempai aurait eu le cœur encore plus dévasté par la peine, belle trouvaille.

-Il doit mourir, s'obstina Homura.

-Pourquoi lui voues-tu une telle haine ?

-Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle se meurt chaque jour à cause de lui ? ! Et dès qu'elle le revoit, ça empire ! Il l'a sûrement revu tout à l'heure mais il est ENCORE reparti ! Il ne comprend rien, il ne la mérite pas !

-Et tu la mérite mieux que lui, c'est ça ?

-... ma mère... est morte à cause de mon père... le chagrin l'a rongé et l'a noyé jusqu'à la fin. Elle me disait que dans un couple d'inséparables, si un disparaissait, l'autre se laissait mourir... elle regardait le ciel avec les mêmes yeux tristes que Sakura en train de regarder la photo de son équipe. Je veux pas qu'elle meurt à cause de ce sale type !

-... tu as peur qu'elle meure de chagrin ?

-C'est possible !

-Je n'est pas dit que ça ne l'était pas, mais Sakura-sempai est plus forte que ça.

-Pour combien de temps encore ?

Hanabi posa ses mains sur les joues d'Homura, approcha son visage du sien et lécha ses larmes.

-Sakura-sempai n'est pas ta mère, et ta mère est sûrement morte d'autre chose que de chagrin.

Homura se calma au contact des mains d'Hanabi. Une fois de plus il sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Sa douceur était différente de celle de Sakura ou Kurenai, elle était comme une drogue, Homura qu'elle prolonge son contact, quitte à en devenir dépendant. Il voulait ses caresses, le contact de sa peau. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était bien amoureux d'une Hyuga mais pas de Yuki, d'Hanabi, Miss Pétards et héritière du clan Hyuga. Son cœur était complètement fou, aussi suicidaire que celui de Naruto.

-Mais si elle disparaissait, je n'aurais plus rien, tout perdrait son sens, je serais vide.

-Je comprends, ça serait pareil pour moi si ma sœur se mourrait aussi..., confessa Hanabi.

Homura referma ses bras autour d'elle et l'amena contre lui.

-Peux-tu me faire une promesse ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ne pars jamais.

-... ce n'est pas dans mon caractère d'abandonner tout le monde, c'est moi qui devrais te demander ça.

-Je sais... mais je le promets aussi, parce que je ferais pas comme ce con. Ma vengeance ne passe pas avant tout, pas encore.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Contrairement à Homura et Hanabi, Hoshi n'avait pas lâché Sasuke du regard et le poursuivait dans la forêt de Konoha. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans les branches d'un arbre et s'accroupit. Sasuke venait de s'arrêter, Suigetsu marchait vers lui avec une immense épée sur l'épaule.

-Franchement, j'me suis plus emmerdé qu'autre choses. Même les combats étaient à chier, pas de sang, pas de boucherie... bref, j'ai récupéré mon précieux Kubikiribocho où je l'avais laissé. Papa t'as manqué mon cœur ?

Suigetsu déposa un smack sur son hachoir géant, Sasuke prit l'apparence de Fang en un instant.

-Allez en route. On doit maintenant aller recruter Karin Valentine.

-J'peux pas la blairer, prévint Suigetsu.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en contrefiche.

-Tss ! C'est juste pour te prévenir que cette sale vache ne voudras sûrement pas bosser avec nous.

-Procédons par étape, petit un, tu la fermes. Petit deux, nous la retrouvons, petit trois, on avisera.

Sur ce, Fang se mit à marcher, suivit par Suigetsu qui rangeait son épée dans son dos. Hoshi descendit discrètement de l'arbre et les suivit à distance à travers la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, Fang s'arrêta.

-Quoi ? Demanda Suigetsu. On fait une pause ?

-Que tu es drôle, sourit Fang. Non bien sûr, il y a juste un petit Chaperon Rouge qui se promène dans les bois.

-Gnié ?

-Pars devant, je te rejoins.

-Hey, t'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

Fang fixa Suigetsu pendant cinq secondes, le temps que son audace ne flanche et qu'il ne prenne la sage décision de continuer le chemin seul.

Une fois Suigetsu assez loin, Fang se retourna vivement, un shuriken fendit l'air et se planta dans un arbre à quelques millimètres de la tempe d'Hoshi. Celui-ci sortit calmement de sa cachette, le visage grave.

-Tu es un peu jeune pour être encore debout à cette heure, railla Fang.

-Ben voyons.

-Alors ? Pourquoi me suis-tu, genin de Konoha ?

-La curiosité. À vrai dire, je t'ais démasqué à peine t'étais-tu assis dans le stade, Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Je pense que tu vas faire un petit dodo.

Fang déclencha un genjutsu sans faire de signe de main mais Hoshi dressa une solide barrière mentale en un éclair pour empêcher la technique invisible d'atteindre son cerveau.

-Hm pas mal, tu as l'air de t'y connaître en genjutsu.

-Et c'est peu dire. Si tu me montrais ton vrai visage ?

À peine Hoshi avait-il finit sa phrase qu'une deuxième Fang abattit son poing vers sa nuque. Le genin esquiva en plongeant au sol, posa une main par terre et s'en servit d'appui pour mieux donner un coup de pied dans le mollet de son agresseur qui fut touché, tomba par terre et disparut, un simple clone.

-J'avoues que tu sais bien bouger ton corps, dit Fang.

-Parce que tu crois que je veux jouer ? Demanda Hoshi en exécutant des mudras. Hyoton, Samui kaze ! (Vent de glace)

Hoshi inspira un grand coup et souffla à plein poumons un vent si froid qu'il recouvrait la végétation sur son passage de givre et se précipitait droit sur Fang.

-Oho ! Un Kekkei genkai de glace. Katon, boule de feu suprême !

À son tour, Fang inspira à fond et souffla une immense boule de feu qui la protégea des morsures glacées du vent. La mélange extrême des deux températures fragilisa tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Les deux jutsu disparurent, Hoshi bondit sur le côté et donna un coup de pied dans un arbre dont l'écorce se brisa sans résistances et s'abattit en direction de Fang. Cette dernière le bloqua de la main.

-Dommage pour toi, Sasuke a déjà affronté un ninja se servant du Hyoton.

-Je veux le voir.

Hoshi profita du bras occupé de Fang pour sortir son kunai de son étui et le lança en direction du flanc à découvert de son adversaire. L'autre main de Fang allait pour s'emparer du projectile en plein vol mais Hoshi tira sur le filin métallique pour faire changer de direction à son kunai et le diriger droit sur l'aisselle de Fang. Elle retira son bras, fit un pas de côté pour laisser tomber l'arbre et fit un salto arrière pour s'éloigner. Hoshi tira une fois de plus sur le filin pour ramener son kunai yoyo dans sa main. L'arbre butta contre un autre arbre et resta contre ce dernier.

-Tu es habile dans la projection et la manipulation des armes, reconnut Fang. Tu bouges bien, tu sais te défendre contre les genjutsu et tu possèdes des dons héréditaires, Konoha a mis la main sur un petit génie.

-Un génie, n'étais-ce pas comme ça qu'on te considérait, Sasuke ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Celui à qui tu aimerais parler n'est pas intéressé, il n'a rien à faire d'un gamin que j'ai décapité trois fois.

-Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer, je dirais quatre, précisa Hoshi. C'est vrai que j'ai trois ans de moins, beaucoup moins de puissance et d'expérience par rapport à toi Sasuke, mais me négliger serait une erreur, tout comme ton frère aîné t'as négligé.

-Et ?

Hoshi ferma les yeux.

-Penses-tu sincèrement qu'aucun Uchiwa n'ait survécu à part toi ? Enfin, si l'on s'en tient aux faits et pas à certaines cachoteries, c'est vrai.

-Oho ! Sasuke, on dirait que d'une manière ou d'une autre il sait quelque chose sur « le deuxième ». ... ok.

Fang se tourna vers Hoshi.

-Désolée petit, mais il ne veut pas te parler. Crois-moi, c'est peine perdue, mon petit cousin est si borné. Même moi j'ai parfois du mal à lui faire entendre raison.

-Tss quelle suffisance.

Hoshi ouvrit lentement les yeux. Fang cligna des yeux et son sourire s'élargit. Malgré la pénombre des arbres, le clair de lune reflétait l'éclat écarlate des yeux d'Hoshi.

-Je crois que tu as fait mouche, gamin.

Sur ses mots, Fang disparut, remplacée par Sasuke qui plongea immédiatement son regard dans celui d'Hoshi. Deux paires de Sharingan, chacune comportant un cercle de trois branches de tomoe. Sasuke sut bien vite que les yeux d'Hoshi étaient authentiques, que ce n'était pas un genjutsu, une métamorphose ou encore un greffage, si c'eut été le cas, les yeux resteraient éternellement activés, comme avec le Sharingan de Kakashi. Ce garçon était bien un descendant des Uchiwa.

-Ce soir-là, j'aurai dû être parmi les victimes, avec mon père.

Sasuke resta silencieux mais l'écoutait avec attention.

-Il s'appelait Hiroyuki, c'était le jeune frère de Fugaku Uchiwa, ton père. En réalité je n'ai jamais pu entrer dans le quartier des Uchiwa. Mon père et ma mère pensaient qu'elle serait mal vue parmi le clan et que jamais elle n'aurait été intégrée, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont jamais rien dit sur leur union, ni sur moi. En plus j'ai pas tellement le profil d'un Uchiwa, ils ont les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Je n'avais que cinq ans mais j'ai compris que jamais mon père ne reviendrait, quant à ma mère, Kazami Junko, tenait de ses ancêtres le Kekkei genkai de la glace, elle m'a confiée à une amie, une habitante de Konoha, avant de partir. Elle n'est jamais revenue, j'appris sa mort peu après. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Je ne sais pas, mais... te rencontrer, te parler... c'était devenu tout à coup comme un besoin viscéral, incontrôlable. Ça m'obsédait. Peut-être pour comprendre pourquoi mon père est mort, mais tu ne sembles même pas le savoir toi-même... tu sais je... plusieurs fois j'ai cherché à te parler, mais la femme qui m'élevais disais toujours que tu étais seul au monde, que je ne pouvais pas te comprendre, que ça ne ferait que te rendre plus inconsolable. Alors je me suis contenté de te regarder derrière le grillage de l'école. Jusqu'au jour où nous sommes partis. Durant trois ans, nous avons beaucoup voyager pour finalement nous installer dans les montagnes enneigées à quelques jours de Konoha. Mais jamais je n'ai oublié que j'étais à moitié Uchiwa, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était essayé d'en être digne, alors j'ai commencé à m'entraîner, je ne savais pas grand-chose des véritables entraînements de ninja mais mon père avait laissé à la maison avant de mourir un livre qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Le lancer d'arme par exemple, je te voyais à l'académie lancer magnifiquement bien les shuriken. Les Uchiwa naissent avec l'affinité naturelle du Feu, mais étant ce que je suis, je suis né avec à la fois le Vent et l'Eau. Je ne te cache pas que moi aussi j'ai beaucoup haï celui qui a brisé ma famille, ce qui a fait apparaître ma troisième branche dans mes Sharingan mais... c'est passé. Désolé. Quand je suis revenu m'installer à Konoha, tu étais déjà partit, je me suis inscrit à l'académie et j'habite dans le quartier des Uchiwa, dans ta maison.

Sasuke l'écoutait toujours en le regardant. Il avait légèrement réagis lorsqu'Hoshi lui avait dit qu'il était expert en lancer d'armes, lui-même lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il admirait Itachi pour cette particularité, et puis il y avait de nombreuses choses en lui qui évoluaient, qui s'agitaient, il imagina son passé réécrit. Il désactiva son Sharingan, Hoshi fit de même et poursuivit.

-Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur du sang qui coule dans mes veines mais je travaille dur tous les jours pour ça. Oh et aussi... pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le ménage dans ta chambre, comme pour espérer que... ça te ferait revenir.

Hoshi se massait la nuque, gêné par la révélation qu'il venait de faire. Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à lui, le genin se sentit tendu lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, qu'allait-il faire ? Sasuke approchait sa main du visage d'Hoshi et... appuya son majeur et son index sur son front. Hoshi fit une grimace et recula en se tenant le front.

_Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est mieux comme ça. Si j'avais su qu'il existait, j'aurai été son aîné, je me serai occupé de lui, j'aurai assumé des responsabilités qui m'auraient détourné de la vengeance... et surtout, j'aurai eu un sens à ma vie. _

Hoshi réagissait comme Sasuke avait réagi suite geste d'Itachi sur son front. Leur visage était assez semblable, en dépit de la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux, ils se ressemblaient. Sasuke se pencha devant lui.

-Quand ce sera terminé, je prendrai soin de toi.

Sans y croire, Hoshi avait toute sa vie attendu ces mots. Son sourire d'ange étira ses lèvres, il était heureux. Sans réfléchir il se jeta sur son ventre et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

-Onii-chan ! (grand frère)

Le passé revenait. Sasuke aussi souriait comme si il était le garçon le plus heureux de la terre, le peu d'attention que lui portait son père était compensé par l'amour que lui portait Itachi. Au fil du temps, Itachi s'est retrouvé de plus en plus occupé et même lorsqu'il était un tant soit peu libre, il y avait aussi cette fille qui rendait Sasuke à cran et qui monopolisait toute l'attention de l'aîné. C'était une époque révolue, Itachi n'était plus son frère, il n'était plus qu'un meurtrier. Tant qu'il sera en vie, Sasuke ne sera jamais libre d'avoir une vie pour lui-même. Ce monstre devait mourir pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait et qu'il pourrait encore faire vis-à-vis de Sakura et Hoshi si il venait à apprendre son existence.

-Va et gardes tout ça secret jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

-Oui. Mais je peux te demander... pourquoi Itachi a fait ça ?

-Pour se jauger. Si il ne m'a pas tué, c'était pour faire de moi sa marionnette, ou peut être que je lui faisait trop pitié.

-... il est venu à Konoha. Je l'ai vu très rapidement quand il a été arrêté mais... il semblait... triste. Dans son regard j'ai cru comprendre que son âme était morte depuis longtemps. Alors peut-être est-il devenu fou mais peut-être y a-t-il une raison à tout ça ?

-La seule raison est celle qu'il est devenu ivre de puissance, en tuant tout le clan il a gagné un super Sharingan.

-Je vois... bon alors au revoir.

Mais Hoshi semblait hésiter, il avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire.

-Je reviendrai, j'en ai de nombreuses raisons maintenant.

Rassuré, Hoshi disparut dans les arbres en direction de Konoha tandis que Sasuke reprit sa route de haine et de vengeance.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain, Shikamaru avait fait le fantastique effort de se lever tôt, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

-Hey Shika, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de mission aujourd'hui.

-C'est le cas. Et arrête de me surnommer comme ça...

-Alors pourquoi un paresseux dans ton genre se lèves si tôt ? Venant de ta part c'est assez louche, morveux.

-... c'est bon, appelle-moi Shika. Et la raison ne te regarde pas.

Tout jonin qu'il était, il se figea devant le regard perçant de sa mère.

-Eh bien puisque tu sors, tu en profiteras pour faire les courses. Et reviens avant dix heures.

-Mais j'ai encore des choses à faire après...

-Avant neuf heures et demie ! Coupa sévèrement sa mère.

Shikamaru se précipita dehors sans rien ajouter, sans même soupirer, cela n'aurait fait qu'irriter d'avantage sa mère.

_Ah les femmes... quelle plaie..._

Shikamaru se rendit à la poste en pressant un peu le pas, il n'était pas suicidaire au point de dépasser l'horaire imposé. Il n'y avait heureusement personne à cette heure-ci.

-Bonjour.

-Salut Shikamaru, salua le responsable.

-Vous avez reçu ce que j'ai commandé ?

-Oui, elles sont arrivées ce matin.

Shikamaru prit l'enveloppe, il l'ouvrit et tira son contenu. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres d'habitude figées.

-Merci. Avant d'y aller, je voudrais commander quelque chose.

Il sortit de la poste et prit la direction du marché. Il eut la surprise de croiser Naruto et Sora.

-Hey Shikamaru !

-Naruto ? Debout si tôt ? Tu es malade ?

-Je peux en dire autant de toi ! Kakashi-sensei dit que tant que je ne maîtriserai pas mieux l'élément Vent, l'entraînement avec lui était suspendu !

-Alors tu vas t'entraîner du matin au soir jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives..., soupira Shikamaru.

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-C'est un calcul qui te ressemble bien. Eh bien entraînez-vous bien. Je suis pressé alors salut.

-Pressé ? Pourquoi ? Allez dit !

Shikamaru montra son enveloppe.

-J'ai à livrer ça.

-C'est quoi c'est quoi ?

-Comme si ça nous intéressait, intervint Sora. Bon tu viens ? C'est que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre moi. Je maîtriserai le Vent plus rapidement que toi.

-Rêver c'est permit !

Shikamaru se dirigea vers la lisière du village et entra dans l'ancien quartier du clan Uchiwa. Il frappa à la porte de la maison principale, Hoshi lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour sensei. On a une mission ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, tiens.

Shikamaru sortit une photo de son enveloppe. Hoshi la regarda en souriant.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je t'en prie, reposes-toi bien.

Shikamaru fit demi-tour et partit en faisant un signe de la main. Il se rendit aux quartiers du clan Hyuga et frappa à la porte, Yuki lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour Shikamaru, vous désirez ?

-Pouvez-vous donner ça à Hanabi ? Demanda-t-il en tendant une nouvelle photo.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en prenant la photo. Elle n'est pas encore réveillée mais peut être voulez-vous la voir ?

-Non ça ira, au revoir.

Yuki s'inclina et ferma la porte. Shikamaru fit les courses le plus rapidement possible avant de se diriger vers sa maison. L'appartement de Kurenai était sur son chemin, il y fit un saut et frappa à la porte, la jeune femme ouvrit.

-Shikamaru ?

-Bonjour Kurenai-sensei.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

-Je suis juste venu donner ça à Homura.

Shikamaru sortit de son enveloppe une troisième photo.

-Il n'est pas là, il a dû aller dormir chez Sakura. Je la lui donnerai.

-Merci. Bon je file, je suis pressé.

Finalement, Shikamaru rentra en retard mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça. La vengeance de sa mère fut moins terrible qu'il n'avait craint. Il rentra dans sa chambre, prit le cadre vide posé à côté de la photo de l'équipe 10 d'Asuma, sortit la dernière photo de l'enveloppe et la glissa dans la cadre avant de la poser à côté de celle de sa première équipe. Au premier plan, à gauche, Homura arborait un sourire vantard, il semblait dire « c'est moi le meilleur ! ». Au milieu, Hanabi, neutre et calme malgré l'attitude de son voisin et à droite Hoshi avec son visage d'ange et son sourire adorable. Derrière eux, Shikamaru qui se grattait le crâne, un œil fermé, l'autre regardant les trois petits. Même si son attitude laissait dire « mais pourquoi moi ? », l'équipe 7 faisait déjà partie intégrante de sa vie, et pour rien au monde il n'échangerait les moments passés avec ces trois-là. Il s'allongea dans son lit, les bras en oreiller.

_Ça doit être ça ce qu'on ressent quand on devient adulte..._

Son doigt caressa distraitement sa boucle d'oreille, il sourit à nouveau.


	11. Le maître du genjutsu

**Chapitre 11 : Le maître du Genjutsu**

**Nicolas : Il a fallut un peu patienter parce que j'ai du corriger de nombreuses choses à la Saison 0 mais ça y est, le nouveau chapitre des aventures des 3 genin de Konoha est là!**

**Homura : Pas trop tôt ! **

**Nicolas : Ah et le prochain chapitre de Pokémon sera lui aussi bientôt disponible, rassurez-vous. L'aventure continue!**

**ooooooooooooo **

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, Sakura était allongée dans son lit, épuisée par cette longue journée. Elle serrait sa photo contre elle. Un courant d'air la réveilla, elle fit semblant de dormir encore et lorsqu'elle sentit une main inconnue se poser sur son épaule, elle sortit son kunai de sous son oreiller et menaça le cou de... Sasuke. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de ranger son arme.

-Pardon, c'était un réflexe.

Sasuke la fixa attentivement avant de s'assoir sur son lit.

-Merci pour ton cadeau, dit-il. Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Bien. Sais-tu que tu prends des risques, jeune homme ? Ma mère n'apprécierait pas de te voir entrer impunément dans la chambre de sa fille.

Sasuke la fixa avec plus d'intensité.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Sakura, inquiète.

-Alors tu l'as bien revu.

Le visage de Sasuke devint dur et lourd de reproches et un instant plus tard, Sasuke disparut, remplacé par un garçon aux cheveux argentés.

-Homura ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Sakura n'appréciait vraiment pas cette plaisanterie, elle était d'autant plus furieuse que le regard d'Homura semblait l'accuser de tous les maux du monde.

-Je l'ai vu.

-Qui ça ?

-Lui ! Il sortait du village en prenant ta médaille que tu lui avais laissé !

-Depuis quand m'espionnes tu ?

-Depuis que tu es devenu sa marionnette ! Tu le laisses jouer avec ton cœur autant qu'il en a envie !

-J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir un chaperon.

-Il a trompé tout le monde en se faisant passer pour une femme ! Il ment à tout le monde, lui-même comprit ! C'est un fou et il est dangereux, tu es juste trop amoureuse pour t'en apercevoir.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Gronda Sakura. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il a traversé !

-Tu te laisses mourir comme ma mère !

-Je ne suis pas ta mère, Homura !

-Mais les circonstances sont pareilles !

Mais c'était la colère qui parlait, Homura n'avait jamais rien su de son père, mais quand sa mère est morte, il l'avait désigné comme le responsable.

-Je sais qu'il m'aime et un jour il reviendra.

-Pour mieux repartir ! Et la douleur que tu éprouveras sera encore plus grande, il est rongé par la haine ! Même si il butte son frère, il en voudra toujours plus ! La seule façon de te délivrer c'est de le tuer !

Sakura le gifla. Le visage d'Homura partit sur le côté.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Homura posa lentement sa main sur sa joue rouge et chaude.

-Si tu commences à en avoir l'envie, c'est toi que la haine consumera et ça je le refuse. Je ne veux plus voir les personnes qui me sont chères s'entretuer !

-... tu l'aimes plus que moi.

-Ne me force pas à choisir ! Je vous aime tous les deux, si tu te faisais tuer, je passerai le reste de ma vie à poursuivre ton assassin pour me venger.

-Et si mon assassin était Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Demanda Homura.

-... je ne sais pas, mais je serai brisée.

-Tout est de sa faute !

-Non, ne penses pas comme les gens qui t'ont rejeté. C'est moi qui suis responsable... j'aurai dû être plus forte, je n'aurai pas du pleurer.

-... arrêtes de le protéger onee-chan, ça te fait du mal...

-Homura... ce que tu ne réalises pas, c'est que tes propos horribles me font encore plus mal.

Le genin écarquilla les yeux. Sakura avait raison, il laissait sa colère parler pour mieux convaincre sa grande sœur de laisser tomber Sasuke, il voulait tellement la libérer qu'il pensait sincèrement vouloir le tuer, mais en était-il capable ? Si il était aussi fort qu'Itachi, pas aujourd'hui et pas avec son maigre jutsu de Transfert d'âme. Il a été inefficace contre l'aîné, il sera sans doute sans effet contre Sasuke. Sa culpabilité le fit se calmer, Sakura lui ouvrit ses bras.

-Viens là.

Homura se laissa entraîner contre elle.

-Tu es l'être le plus cher que j'ai au monde...

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si plein de haine ? Demanda-t-elle tristement en le serrant fort contre elle.

-Parce qu'il saigne ton cœur chaque jour...

-Ne remplit pas le tiens de haine... sinon toi aussi tu partiras toi aussi...

-Je ne suis chez moi nulle part de toute façon...

-Si. Chez moi c'est chez toi.

Homura redressa le visage pour la regarder, surpris. L'innocence de son jeune âge était revenue.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, sourit Sakura. Tu y seras toujours le bienvenue, mes bras t'accueillerons toujours et te protègerons de tout.

Homura se rappela l'échec de sa dernière mission.

-« Même si aujourd'hui je ne peux rien, demain est un autre jour », récita le garçon. C'est Shikamaru-sensei qui m'a dit ça.

-Il a raison. Tu seras un grand ninja.

-Si je ne fonds pas une fois que j'aurai touché le sol, répondit malicieusement Homura.

-Pardon ?

-Shikamaru-sensei m'a dit que j'étais comme un flocon de neige qui tombe du ciel. Je ne suis plus balloté par les souffles du vent parce que je sais maintenant où atterrir.

-Alors je suis rassurée.

-Dis Sakura-oneechan...

-Oui ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr.

Homura lui sourit, s'allongea avec elle dans la chaleur de ses bras et s'endormit, apaisé. Demain est un autre jour.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Kurenai ouvrit la porte et sourit à Homura.

-Tu devrais prendre un bon bain, je vais laver tes vêtements.

-Merci maman.

-Shikamaru est passé, il a laissé quelque chose pour toi.

-Ah ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Homura, très intéressé.

-Va voir dans ta chambre.

Le genin s'y précipita sous le regard amusé de sa mère et poussa un cri de joie.

-J'ai trop la classe ! T'as vu maman comme j'suis super ?

Kurenai rit en voyant Homura débarquer dans le salon tout fier avec la photo représentant son équipe.

-Oui j'ai vu.

-Maman...

Tout à coup Homura était devenu bien calme.

-Oui ? Demanda Kurenai.

-Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à lutter contre les genjutsu ?

-Mais je te l'ai déjà appris, à l'académie.

-Sauf qu'il me faut des cours plus avancés. Genre... contre des genjutsu de... Sharingan.

-... Homura, il est peu probable qu'Itachi Uchiwa revienne à Konoha.

-Je sais mais... si un jour je me retrouve face à un expert en genjutsu, ça serait utile.

-Va te laver, je vais y réfléchir.

Homura acquiesça et fila dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il ressortit, ses vêtements étaient tout propres, il les enfila et sortit de la salle de bain. Kurenai était en train d'arroser ses fleurs au balcon.

-Alors ? Demanda Homura.

-Va t'asseoir, sourit-elle.

Malgré son impatience, Homura obéis et attendit que sa mère ai fini d'arroser ses fleurs. Elle le rejoignit un instant plus tard.

-Je t'avais dit que j'étais devenu sensei à 27 ans.

-Oui.

-En fait j'ai eu un élève à 26 ans, on me l'a confié parce qu'il avait certains problèmes de santé. J'aimerai que tu ailles le rencontrer. C'est le dernier membre de la soke du clan Kurama, son nom est Yakumo.

**ooooooooooooo**

Homura arriva devant la maison du clan Kurama marquée d'une aile blanche stylisée. Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Le clan Kurama possédait des capacités héréditaires de genjutsu très puissant, la raison pour laquelle Kurenai, experte en la matière, fut désignée pour le tutorat de la jeune Yakumo, dernière-née du clan. Elle rêvait de devenir ninja même si ses seules capacités étaient le genjutsu. Malheureusement elle était de constitution fragile et un démon se cachant dans son esprit se nourrissait de ses frustrations. Néanmoins, il y a deux ans le problème de ce démon fut définitivement réglé et Yakumo poursuivit ses rêves.

La porte s'ouvrit, Homura découvrit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, deux longues mèches encadraient son visage, celle de droite était tressée et maintenue par un élastique décoré de deux clochettes dorées au niveau de la tempe. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette. Sur son front était attaché un bandeau de Konoha, preuve qu'elle était bien un ninja de Konoha. Elle portait une ample tunique rouge par-dessus deux couches de haut, le premier ocre et le second mauve. Sa taille était serrée par une ample ceinture beige. Le bas de sa tunique masquait en partie son short noir. Face à son cœur était brodé le symbole du clan. Elle le regarda longuement avant de lui sourire.

-Tu es Homura Nagisa, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Enchantée, je suis Yakumo Kurama. Entre je te prie.

L'intérieur de sa maison était simple mais les murs étaient recouverts de superbes tableaux. D'ailleurs une toile inachevée était posée sur le chevalet, elle représentait Naruto face à Hinata.

-Vous peignez trop bien.

-Merci, cela m'aide beaucoup à me détendre. J'ai reçu le message de Kurenai-sensei m'annonçant que tu voulais apprendre à contrer les genjutsu de haut niveau.

-Exact !

-Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

-Ben... les seuls contre qui j'ai perdu jusqu'à présent ont un super genjutsu, alors je me suis dit que j'aurai plus mes chances si j'arrivais à les contrer.

Itachi et Sasuke possédaient le Sharingan et Génésis le déserteur de Suna possédait l'Œil d'Amaterasu, qui produisaient des genjutsu d'une puissance tel que le savoir d'un genin était insuffisant pour contrer. Homura devait absolument passer à la vitesse supérieure, les techniques qu'il possédait étaient inefficace contre ces types.

-Est-ce pour mieux les affronter à nouveau ? Et te venger de cette défaite ? Demanda Yakumo en le fixant attentivement.

-J'dis pas que je suis un justicier qui venge les innocents assassinés mais je ne resterai pas non plus les bras croisés.

-... je refuse.

-Hein ? ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a une lueur noire dans tes yeux, un éclat funeste.

-C'est tout ? Seulement un éclat ? C'est pas une raison alors !

-Un ninja doit savoir faire preuve de retenu, de calme et de patience, que se passera-t-il quand tu retrouveras ceux que tu veux affronter de nouveau ? La colère l'emportera.

-Pff, en clair vous me faites pas confiance !

-Cela serait aussi inutile que d'apprendre un enfant condamné à marcher.

-Tu t'es regardée avec ta santé ? Si maman ne t'avait pas soutenu, tu serais jamais devenu ninja !

-Tu es comme un chiot, tu aboies fort mais tu ne sais pas mordre. De plus les garçons de ton âge sont bornés. Si le but de ta vie c'est de les battre, jamais tu ne pourras les vaincre, un genjutsu est une guerre psychique. Un cœur que la colère guide finira par s'égarer dans l'obscurité.

-... bon j'ai compris, je demanderai à maman puisque t'es pas foutue de le faire. Je déteste les gens qui jugent sans connaître, encore plus quand ce sont des gens qui ont vécus les mêmes choses !

Homura se leva, tourna le dos à Yakumo pour s'en aller sans se retourner. Il était en colère qu'on le rejette une fois de plus alors qu'il était juste lui.

-Tu as raison, j'ai connu les regards condescendants, hostiles, jaloux, j'ai haï, j'ai voulu faire disparaître autant que disparaître. Mes rêves avaient volé en éclat, ce jour-là je m'étais sentie inutile et pendant un an, je suis restée dans une sorte de stase. Mais ce sentiment d'injustice envers la vie ne s'est pas apaisé, au contraire il n'a fait que fermenter pour enfin exploser. Je suis devenue folle de rage, je voulais que tout disparaître et repeindre le monde à mon image.

-Repeindre le monde... moi aussi j'aimerai.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas avec la haine.

-Arrêtes avec tes histoires de haine ! C'est pas parce que je suis un peu vénère que je vais faire un carnage !

Yakumo regarda longuement le petit genin dans les yeux avant de sourire.

-Je veux bien tester tes facultés.

Soudain, un voile noir recouvrit le champ de vision d'Homura avant que la lumière n revienne. Seulement le garçon n'était plus chez Yakumo. Il se trouvait dehors sur le terrain de terre battue près de la balançoire en face de l'académie. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, Homura découvrit Kurenai, souriante. Soudain des kunai se plantèrent devant elle et les parchemins explosifs qui les reliaient explosèrent violement. Lorsque la déflagration se dissipa, Kurenai gisait à terre, brûlée et sans vie. Homura conserva son calme et leva deux doigts.

-Rupture.

Un instant plus tard, Homura était de nouveau en face de Yakumo dans sa maison.

-Bravo, tu as une certaine lucidité et un bon sang-froid, dit-elle. Seulement avec un utilisateur expert en genjutsu, il faut perpétuellement être sur ses gardes, on ne sait jamais quand s'arrête l'irréel et où commence la réalité.

-Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Yakumo.

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Sakura.

-Grande sœur, sourit Homura.

-Coucou, bonjour Yakumo. Je viens chercher Homura. Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

-Non, nous avions finit la première leçon de toutes façons.

-Première leçon ? ! S'exclama Homura. Ça veut dire que tu acceptes finalement ?

-Oui. Tu reviendras quand tu auras du temps.

Homura sortit avec Sakura. Il passa une journée assez ordinaire par rapport à celle d'hier. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, sa mère était étendue au sol. Le garçon se précipita sur elle.

-Maman ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est ma petite sœur qui s'agite ?

Elle était froide. Il l'allongea sur le dos et se rendit compte que ses yeux ouverts étaient vides, elle ne respirait plus.

-Ma... maman ? Maman !

Homura se mit à la secouer mais Kurenai ne réagit pas.

-Inutile.

Homura se retourna et sursauta. Itachi en personne se tenait debout devant l'entrée, ses iris rouge brillant d'une lueur démoniaque. Le garçon sentit un profond désespoir l'engloutir quand une main se posa sur son épaule, celle de Yakumo.

-Où s'arrête l'irréel ? Où commence la réalité ?

**oooooooooooo**

Homura ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé au sol, sa tête sur les genoux de Yakumo, tout ceci n'avait été qu'une illusion, mais pour lui, elle avait pris une dimension réelle.

-Ce que tu as cru vivre en l'espace de dix heures n'a duré en réalité que dix minutes.

-... comment tu as su pour... Itachi ?

-Le genjutsu ne se contente pas de te faire vivre des illusions, il me permet de lire dans ton esprit, visualiser des souvenirs particulièrement marquants, pour mieux te manipuler et te faire croire à une pseudo-réalité, te piéger et t'anéantir. Si tu veux vraiment lutter contre, il faut rester perpétuellement sur tes gardes, face à de puissants utilisateurs, la réalité en devient relative. Peut-être es-tu manipulé sans que tu ne le saches par Itachi Uchiwa que tu as rencontré il y a quelques temps ? Peut-être que ce que mes paroles ne sont pas réelles. Peut-être es-tu encore dans mon genjutsu ?

Homura se redressa en se tentant la tête.

-Aie aie aie... déjà que c'est assez compliqué, si en plus tu en rajoutes...

Yakumo lui sourit.

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir apprendre ? Ça peut être long et dangereux, tu pourrais en perdre la raison.

-Je renoncerai pas ! Affirma Homura en se désignant du pouce.

-Bien, alors nous allons commencer par quelque chose de moins intense.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se leva, prit son chevalet et le posa devant Homura.

-Tu vas peindre le monde que tu désires sur cette toile vierge et si tes sentiments sont suffisamment forts, elle se transformera en réalité.

Homura regarda Yakumo avec de grands yeux ronds, comme si elle était devenue folle.

-B-bon, ok, je vais essayer, mais je suis pas très habile en peinture.

**ooooooooooo**

Naruto et Sora s'entraînaient sans relâche sous les yeux d'Asuma. Vers la fin de la journée, Asuma prévint aux deux compères qu'ils avaient assez faits de progrès pour se passer de lui. Il demanda quand même à Sora de l'accompagner à la poste. Ils entrèrent.

-Bonjour, est-ce que ma commande est prête ? Demanda Asuma.

-Ah salut Asuma. Oui ça n'a pas été facile de se procurer le métal en quantité.

Sora réagit en voyant l'objet posé sur le comptoir.

-C'est mes griffes !

-Tout à fait, faites de la même matière que mes lames de chakra. C'est l'arme qui te convient le mieux n'est-ce pas ?

Sora l'enfila, tout souriant.

-Oh oui, rien que la porter à nouveau, je me sens à nouveau complet ! Mais pourquoi ? C'est Chiriku qui vous l'a demandé ?

-Hey, on ne t'as pas appris à dire quelque chose quand on reçoit un cadeau ? Surtout un qui fait plaisir ? Ah et Shikamaru avait commandé quelque chose également, est-ce que c'est prêt ?

-Oui, j'ai été assez surprit quand il m'a demandé ça.

Sora regarda la boîte en bois avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir.

-Qu'y a-t-il dans cette boîte ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit gentiment Asuma en la prenant. Bien, je vais lui apporter, bonne journée Sora.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Homura était rentré tard chez Sakura, sa maison était plus proche que celle de Kurenai. Sakura caressa doucement ses cheveux et sortit de sa chambre sans le réveiller. Elle était toute excitée, sa mère venait de lui apprendre une grande nouvelle. Lightning entra dans la chambre de sa fille et réveilla doucement Homura.

-Hmmm...

-Allez, debout.

-Non hmmm encore un peu...

-Tu vas rater le petit déjeuner, prévint l'adulte.

Homura se redressa en trombe, horrifié.

-Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Mais ses craintes laissèrent place à la surprise la plus totale en se tournant vers sa tante Light.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu tu... tu souris ?

-Et ?

-C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire de ma vie ! T'es super radieuse ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Sakura t'as annoncé qu'elle était stérile ?

-Et à part les bêtises, tu sais dire autre choses ? Petit insolent.

-Allez, dis-moi ce que c'est !

-Hm. Ça ne te regarde pas, mais le père de Sakura va bientôt rentrer.

-Chouette ! Je vais lui serrer la main et le féliciter, c'est mon héros depuis que j'ai su que c'était ton mari.

-C'est sensé ME dire quelque chose ? Demanda Light en fixant Homura de son visage redevenu sévère.

-Heu... non non, sua Homura.

-Prépares-toi, ton maître est passé il y a peu, il te demandait de le rejoindre dans la demeure du clan Hyuga.

Lightning eut l'incroyable réflexe de saisir par la peau du coup alors que ce dernier s'élançait à toute hâte vers la sortie.

-Mais avant, tu vas manger.

-Mais tante Light, ça a l'air super impo...

-Et pas de discussions, ajouta-t-elle fermement en le lâchant.

Cerné, Homura n'eut d'autres choix que d'engloutir le petit déjeuner de Lightning en un temps record avant de la remercier et filer chez les Hyuga.

**ooooooooooo**

Hanabi lançait des attaques précises qu'Hoshi esquivait pour mieux répliquer avec son agilité. Les deux genin étaient rapides mais aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement au dojo mais il était assez animé. Shikamaru et Hiashi étaient assis sur le côté, assistant au combat.

-Que pensez-vous d'Hanabi ? Demanda le maître des lieux.

-Elle a un bon potentiel, elle est travailleuse, courageuse et respecte ses coéquipiers. Néanmoins elle sait rester mesurée, je lui fais confiance pour diriger les deux autres, j'en connais un qui devrais en prendre de la graine.

_Où est-il encore passé, celui-là ?_

-Je vois, et ce jeune garçon, Hoshi. Je l'ai rarement vu au village.

Hoshi tenait tête à Hanabi grâce à un style de combat particulier, aérien, agile, qui peut au premier coup d'œil sembler aléatoire mais était en fait d'une grande précision, à croire que ce garçon contrôlait chaque parcelle de son corps.

-Il pense avant tout à son équipe. Il est souvent dans un nuage tout en restant présent. Il ne ménage pas ses efforts non plus pour progresser. Il entretient une étrange part de mystère autour de lui, même si il s'en défend.

-Certaines postures et gestes me semblent familiers chez lui... mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Et où est le troisième ?

La question qui tuait. Homura était aux abonnés absents depuis hier. Ça pouvait encore se comprendre, avec la fête il avait dû se coucher tard mais aujourd'hui, ça commençait à en faire beaucoup. Il était passé chez Sakura et l'avait trouvé, il avait laissé un message en espérant que ce petit fripon ne comptait pas dormir toute la matinée.

-C'est ça que j'aime pas avec ces gosses, ils sont trop imprévisibles, soupira Shikamaru.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut leur apprendre tôt la discipline.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit, dévoilant Yuki qui s'inclina.

-Le jeune Homura est arrivé.

-Bonjour sensei, bonjour Hyuga-sama.

Homura était tendu et il avait ses raisons, il était en retard et en plus, il avait encore oublié son bandeau chez lui.

-Ah te voilà. Hyuga-sama, si vous me le permettez, je vais le réveiller.

-Faites donc.

Homura déglutit, s'attendant à tout. Ses deux camarades s'étaient arrêtés et se reposaient un moment.

-Merci. Homura, tu vas affronter Hanabi.

Shikamaru ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler son sourire sadique.

-Heuu..., sua Homura. C'est que... je...

-Quoi ? Tu refuses ? Demanda son sensei.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le genin sentait le lourd regard d'Hiashi posé sur lui.

-Non bien sûr ! J'y vais !

Il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, Hoshi lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire paisible mais loin d'être apaisant.

-Bonne chance.

-Ouais...

Hanabi était déjà en face de lui, fin prête. Même si elle était sérieuse, comme d'habitude, une part d'elle semblait émaner une certaine satisfaction. Homura se mit à réfléchir sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

-Allez-y ! Dit Shikamaru.

-Quoi, déjà ? ! Mais...

Ni une, ni deux, Hanabi se jetait déjà sur Homura. Ce dernier savait qu'elle voulait plus que tout briller aux yeux de son père, mais là c'était exagéré. Il plongea sur le côté, évitant ainsi un méchant coup de pied qui fonçait droit sur son visage, mais Hanabi pivota sur elle-même tout en se baissant et lui faucha les jambes d'une nouvelle attaque. Homura se rattrapa de justesse de ses mains, se redressa et recula. Hanabi déversa une généreuse pluie de coups de poings. Le problème, c'est qu'Homura ne pouvait pas bloquer les coups et réfléchir en même temps.

-Hey ! Temps mort !

-Refusé, répondit tranquillement Shikamaru.

-Ton ennemi ne te laissera pas souffler, prévint Hanabi en continuant son attaque.

Homura en esquivait certains mais s'en prit de nombreux sur toute la surface du corps. Bien vite débordé, il n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger sa main dans sa poche et lancer un fumigène. Hanabi resta calme et tendit l'oreille pour repérer Homura au bruit de ses pas. Elle l'entendit s'éloigner d'elle sur la gauche.

-Il n'a trouvé que la solution de temporiser, commenta Shikamaru.

-Cela risque de se retourner contre lui.

En effet, Hanabi suivait Homura au bruit de ses pas et émergèrent de la fumée. C'était maintenant plus le jeu du chat et de la souris. Hoshi se retenait de rire en regardant le plafond. Le vrai Homura y était accroupit la tête en bas en se creusant la tête pendant que son clone faisait diversion.

Hanabi rattrapa le faux et le fit disparaître d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver le vrai.

-J'ai trouvé ! Clama Homura en se redressant. En deux attaques je gagne !

Il arborait un sourire malicieux en levant deux doigts en forme de V, ses cheveux pendaient dans le vide, dégageant son visage pour une fois.

-Essayes toujours, au lieu de fuir ! Reprocha Hanabi.

Homura se décrocha du plafond pour atterrir en plein cœur de la fumée qui n'était pas encore dissipée.

-Si tu veux me trouver, va falloir utiliser ton Byaku.

Hanabi se posait des questions. Utiliser son Byakugan serait plutôt un désavantage pour Homura, elle pourrait voir aisément à travers le voile de fumée et il ne pourrait pas dissimuler un éventuel clone. Elle tendit l'oreille mais apparemment, Homura avait décidé de se déplacer discrètement, elle fit alors des signes de la main.

-Byakugan !

La silhouette d'Homura apparut clairement à Hanabi, même caché par la fumée. Il se précipitait vers elle, le poing brandit. La genin stoppa le garçon dans sa course d'un coup de genou, mais tandis qu'il se courbait, un autre Homura surgit derrière le premier, le poing brandit également, il sourit à Hanabi avant de la contourner et l'entraver sous les bras. Le premier Homura disparut, Hanabi vit alors à quelques mètres devant le véritable Homura positionnant ses mains d'une façon particulière, elle se débattit comme elle le pouvait mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Shintenshi no jutsu !

Hiashi éprouvait un certain étonnement de voir ce garçon haut comme trois pommes réussir à déjouer le Byakugan. Le clone d'Homura relâcha Hanabi, cette dernière se tourna vers Shikamaru et leva la main.

-J'abandonne.

Shikamaru n'était pas dupe, il savait à qui il avait affaire, néanmoins il considérait ça comme une technique de victoire comme une autre.

-Accordé, le vainqueur est Homura.

Homura regagna son corps en poussant un gros soupir, son ventre remuait dangereusement. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il s'attendait à subir. Hanabi avait repris le contrôle de son corps et réalisa ce qu'Homura lui avait fait faire, ce qui la fit bouillonner de rage.

-Espèce de...

-Holala... je me sens pas bien...

-Vous avez vu, Shikamaru-sensei ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Oh oui, il a déjoué le Byakugan. Dissimulé dans la fumée, Homura a créé deux clones en répartissant équitablement son chakra et les a placés l'un derrière l'autre dans le même angle que lui-même. Le clone de derrière imitait les mêmes gestes que celui de devant, Hanabi n'a donc pas remarqué l'anomalie. Quand Neji a affronté Naruto lors de l'examen Chunin d'il y a deux ans, il n'a pas pu déceler le vrai parmi son armée de clones. Homura est allé plus loin, son clone a lancé l'assaut, dissimulant un clone et lui-même du Byakugan, de sorte qu'Hanabi ne s'attende pas qu'il y ait plus d'un adversaire. L'effet de surprise a été total.

-Et cette analyse ne lui a pris qu'une poignée de secondes, ajouta Hiashi. Je ne puis que reconnaitre le sang du Quatrième Hokage.

Si Homura eut été moins malade, il aurait peut être lancé « ma mère était mille fois plus douée que votre frimeur d'Hokage », mais là, il n'était en état que d'écouter son ventre pousser des gargouillis inquiétants. Hinata arriva auprès de lui et le soigna par un petit massage. Hanabi se présenta à son père la tête basse, humiliée par cet abandon forcé.

-Je suis désolée, père.

Hiashi se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'hocher la tête, les bras croisés. Hanabi enfila sa veste tout en jetant un regard méprisant à Homura avant de sortir.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il va lui falloir du temps avant de te parler à nouveau, prévint Hoshi.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet des soucis d'Homura, trop occupé à être chouchouté par Hinata.

-Elle est fière mais elle finira par accepter sa défaite, ne vous en faites pas, affirma Hinata.

-Bah j'ai gagné donc j'ai pas à avoir de remords, rit Homura. Et comme tous les deux vous étiez à égalité, ben ça veut dire que je suis le plus fort de nous trois !

-Quel coq tu fais, petit Homura, se moqua Hoshi.

-Petit quoi ? Tu m'cherches ?

-Oh, mais c'est que le brillant Homura, celui qui est le plus fort de notre trio, se vexe.

-Nan, j'te boude c'est tout, répondit Homura en lui tirant la langue.

Hoshi ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Alors tu as retrouvé la forme ? Demanda Hinata.

-Oh oui ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie Hinata-sempai !

-Personne ne peut résister aux soins d'Hinata-sempai, dit Hoshi.

-Surtout parce que personne n'aurait envie d'y résister.

-Vous êtes gentils les garçons. Hanabi doit être bien avec vous. Excusez-moi, je dois parler à mon père.

Shikamaru préféra écourter la visite de l'équipe 7, il sentait que quelque chose étai sur le point de se passer. Kiba lui avait raconté qu'Hinata était devenue très, voir trop performante lors de leurs dernières missions. Le reste du temps, elle s'évanouissait dans la nature.

Dans la même journée, des villageois passant près du domaine du clan Hyuga purent apercevoir une sorte de pluie tombant exclusivement dans la propriété sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre nuage dans le ciel. Puis des bruits lourds et des fracas. Peu après, plus rien. Une silhouette orange surgit tout à coup hors de la propriété tenant un corps dans ses bras.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

-Pile suivante, Shizune.

Une fois la pile de papiers posée devant elle, Tsunade se mit à tamponner un à un toutes les feuilles avec frénésie. Elle avait pris du retard dans ses affaires d'Hokage à cause du festival et elle avait somnolé pratiquement toute la matinée le lendemain pour se remettre doucement de sa gueule de bois. Quel abruti ce Jiraya ! Lui faire faire des choses pareilles ! Parce que c'était évidemment de sa faute ! Avec tous les drames qui se passaient en ce moment au Pays du feu...

Naruto entra en trombe par la fenêtre.

-Tsunade !

Le courant d'air fit s'envoler plusieurs feuilles des deux piles, tamponnées et non tamponnées et se répandirent par terre.

-RAAAAH ! NARUTO ! ! !

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, prête à l'étrangler mais se calma immédiatement en voyant Hinata inconsciente dans ses bras, les lèvres en sang. Néanmoins, elle souriait, comme si elle avait accompli quelque chose d'important.

-Hinata est blessée !

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle a fait un combat épuisant contre son père et il lui a lâchement donné un coup dans le ventre ! Elle crachait même du sang !

Ni une, ni deux, Tsunade écarta les deux piles qu'il restait d'un revers, répandant tout au sol, au grand désespoir de Shizune qui allait devoir tout reclasser.

-Allonge-la sur le bureau.

Naruto obéit. Tsunade ouvrit la veste d'Hinata et l'examina. Le ninja blond ne put que prendre la main de sa petite amie en espérant qu'elle s'en remette vite.

-Hm... je vois, elle a soigné le gros de la blessure, elle a consommé tout son chakra, elle va devoir être alitée quelques jours.

-Génial... je le retiens son crétin de père...

-Amène-la à l'hôpital, Yoko se chargera du reste.

-Ouais...

Shizune commençait déjà à ramasser la masse de paperasse étendue par terre en grommelant. Tsunade se pencha pour l'aider mais Shizune la stoppa.

-Tu en as assez fait, dit-elle d'un ton assez dur. J'en ai pour au moins une heure et même plus, je n'ai pas besoin de ta malchance légendaire par-dessus.

-... sympa.

Shizune semblait de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps, même si elle se gardait de le montrer, était-ce à cause de ses règles ?

**ooooooooooooooo**

Hinata se réveilla finalement le soir, vers l'extinction des feux.

-Où suis-je ?

-À l'hôpital, ttebayo...

Hinata se tourna vers Naruto et lui sourit, même si c'était douloureux.

-Je dois rentrer, j'avais promis à Hanabi de dormir à la maison ce soir...

-Pas question, tu dois te reposer. Tu as dépensé toutes tes forces. Ne bouge pas s'il te plaît.

Hinata renonça alors à protester mais elle fit quand même de la place dans son lit et tapota doucement, Naruto s'allongea auprès d'elle. Même si ce n'était qu'une chambre d'hôpital, ils étaient bien tous les deux, Naruto n'aurait jamais pu imaginer être aussi heureux d'aimer et d'être aimé. Il rapprochait déjà ses lèvres de celles d'Hinata quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Onee-chan !

-Hanabi ?

La petite genin se précipita devant le lit et bouscula Naruto à terre comme s'il n'était pas là pour s'installer à sa place et se blottir contre sa grande sœur. Si dans la journée elle faisait comme si elle avait un cœur de pierre, dans l'intimité elle était très fusionnelle avec sa sœur aînée.

_Ça alors quelle force... j'ai intérêt à me méfier des genin de Shikamaru, moi..._, pensa Naruto.

-Je vais bien Hanabi.

-Ne ment pas, je vois que tu as mal. Je reste dormir avec toi.

-Mais... père est-il au courant ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu peux.

Hinata se tourna vers Naruto et haussa les épaules avec un sourire triste pour lui signifier qu'ils ne pourraient dormir ensemble ce soir, ce dernier comprit et rentra chez lui.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Cette semaine fut agitée dans Konoha, le père de Sora, Kazuma et sa bande de pilleurs de tombe avaient tenté de tuer l'Hokage pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un « roi » au Pays du Feu. Naruto apprit que son ami Sora avait en lui des résidus de Kyubi implantés dans sa jeunesse par son propre père et commençait à se transformer en démon-renard, mais le proto-Kyubi est sorti trop vite du corps de son hôte et s'évapora dans les airs. Sora prit la décision de voyager dans le monde, voulant voir de nouveaux paysages. Naruto maîtrisait à présent parfaitement l'affinité Vent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'entraîner au niveau supérieur... du moins il le pourra quand Yoko aura détaché les sangles qui le clouait à son lit d'hôpital. Quant à Homura, entre deux missions de réparation des dégâts du village, il s'entraînait sans relâche auprès de Yakumo pour améliorer sa résistance aux genjutsu. Il apprenait auprès d'elle à être plus réfléchit et progressait chaque jours. Toutefois, il était persuadé qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, une technique offensive, une vraie !

Ayant de la suite dans les idées, Homura se rendit à l'hôpital, c'est là qu'il tomba sur Asuma et Kakashi.

-Ils grandissent vite. À peine aurons-nous le temps de nous retourner qu'ils nous aurons déjà semés, dit Kakashi.

-Hey t'emballe pas. Ça leur prendra du temps avant de pouvoir me battre, affirma Asuma.

Kakashi eut un petit rire.

-Et Shikamaru se débrouille bien avec ses trois genin ? Demanda-t-il.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'en tire plutôt bien.

-Il m'avait demandé mes clochettes pour évaluer ses genin, il ne m'en a rendu qu'une et il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il avait fait de l'autre.

_Il parle de la clochette d'Hanabi._

-Te connaissant tu ne lui as pas demandé.

-Il doit avoir ses raisons j'imagine. Bon alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda Kakashi plus sérieusement.

-Ben... en fait...

Asuma avait l'air assez embarrassé tout à coup, mais Homura, tout comme Kakashi, n'en saura jamais plus à cause du cri de surprise du genin, une main s'était soudain posée sur son épaule.

-Du calme Homura, c'est moi, dit Kurenai. Où est donc passé le vaillant genin de Konoha ? Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

-Tu m'as surprise, maman !

-Et toi tu espionnais des gens, pas vrai ?

Kurenai tourna à l'angle du mur et vit Asuma et Kakashi tournés vers eux.

-Ah te voilà, dit-elle à l'intention d'Asuma.

-Yo, salua Kakashi. Heu... « maman » ?

-Ouais, affirma fièrement Homura. Ça te pose un problème, le borgne enrhumé ?

-Ça m'a surpris aussi, sourit Asuma.

-Pas le moindre, je peux tout entendre depuis que Kanan est mère.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que j'aurai pas du naître ?

-Elle a toujours été spéciale avec les hommes.

-Ah ? Curieux, je ne m'en souvenais pas, dit Kurenai.

-Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu parler, Asuma ? Demanda Kakashi.

Asuma et Kurenai se regardèrent un petit moment.

-Oh ça peut attendre.

-Tu viens Asuma ? Demanda Kurenai.

-Oui. Salut Kakashi.

-Travaille bien, Homura.

Kurenai et Asuma s'éloignèrent.

-... hey je veux savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire moi...

-Dis, tu peux me parler de ma maman ?

-... tu devrais demander ça à Yoko ou Gaï. Ils en savent plus sur elle que moi et puis je suis occupé.

Il entra dans la chambre où étaient allongés Naruto et Saï, Saura était assis à leur chevet. Naruto était déjà en train de défaire ses bandages. Homura dépassa Kakashi pour s'assoir sur Sakura qui lui caressa les cheveux.

-Ne te presse pas Naruto, ce qui t'attend à l'extérieur est un entraînement terrible, assures-toi d'être prêt à l'affronter, prévint Kakashi.

Naruto se figea net et déglutit, prenant cet avertissement très au sérieux.

-Sakura, peux-tu veiller sur ces deux-là ? J'ai des trucs à faire.

Sans attendre, Kakashi sortit de la chambre. Sakura soupira.

-Décidément... ces derniers temps il est incroyablement distant. Alors Homura, cet entraînement ?

-Je progresse, bientôt je pourrai contrer les genjutsu de maman haut-la-main, sa vanta-t-il.

-T'es vraiment vaniteux, lui dit Naruto.

-Tu peux parler, Monsieur jvais-inventer-une-extra-super-technique-de-la-mort-qui-tue-pour-épater-Sakura-et-ramener-Sasuke-au-village.

-Et c'est quoi ton but à toi ? Épater encore plus Sakura ?

-J'ai pas besoin de ça pour qu'elle m'aime, moi !

Les deux garçons se grognèrent mutuellement dessus, Sakura dut intervenir en se mettant entre eux.

-Ça suffit Naruto, je te rappelle que tu es au repos.

-Hey ! Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! Protesta Naruto.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu es plus âgé que lui je te rappelle.

-C'est pas une raison !

-Hep blondinet, j'ai un truc à te demander, intervint Homura.

-Quoi ? Demanda Naruto, méfiant.

-Apprends-moi ta technique avec la sphère !

-... tu veux que je t'apprenne le Rasengan ? !

-Tout juste ! Allez !

-Mais heu... pourquoi je le ferai ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes bien et que tu me trouves très sympathique.

N'en fallait pas plus pour inquiéter Sakura de nouveau.

-Pas question, dit-elle.

-Mais onee-chan...

-Non, pas tant que tu comptes en faire ce que je pense.

Et c'était évidemment l'utiliser contre Sasuke. Naruto regarda longuement Homura.

-Allez ! Comme ça tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter la prochaine fois que je partirai en mission de rang C.

-Homura, ne discute pas, tu sais parfaitement que cette mission a tournée au rang A avec cette bande de nukenin, et même si tu as su gérer, il est hors de question que tu apprennes une technique aussi dangereuse.

-Si j'arrive à la maîtriser, elle ne sera pas dangereuse.

-Si, parce que tu as l'intention de t'en servir sur quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Homura détourna le regard.

-P-pas du tout...

-Ne me ment pas, j'ai horreur de ça.

-D'accord, dit Naruto.

Sakura se tourna vers lui et du se faire violence pour ne pas mettre un terme à ses souffrances d'un coup de poing.

-Hourra ! Clama Homura.

-Mais j'y mettrais des conditions que tu devras respecter, quoiqu'il arrive, d'accord ?

-Yes, sir !

Sakura tira l'oreille de Naruto.

-J'ai sûrement mal entendu ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant. N'est-ce pas ?

-Aie ! Mais arrête Sakura, il n'y avait que ma tête qui était encore intacte.

-Oh je dirais plutôt que tu as reçu un énorme coup qui a déréglé tes neurones pour vouloir apprendre une technique si risquée à un enfant de douze ans.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, onee-chan, contesta Homura.

-Tu n'en es pas un homme pour autant ! Maintenant tu te tais et tu m'obéis. De plus, Naruto n'a pas le droit de sortir avant sa guérison complète, et même lorsqu'il sortira, il devra reprendre son rigoureux entraînement.

Sakura espérait grâce à ces arguments clore le débat. En ajoutant bien sûr un regard menaçant pour bien signifier que celui qui osera discuter subira de terribles conséquences. Seulement, Homura n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle lui avait promis de veiller sur lui, et le laisser apprendre cette technique ne ferait que l'encourager à se jeter sur Sasuke. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si il avait le Rasengan, il s'en sortirait beaucoup mieux face à une situation critique.

-S'il te plaît onee-chan !

-... tu es sûr ?

-Oui !

-T'en fait pas, je veillerai sur lui, assura Naruto.

-T'as intérêt !

Homura bondit dans les bras de Sakura.

-Merci ! Merci !

-Mais tu devras travailler dur, et ne pas prendre trop de temps à Naruto.

-Promis !

-Bien, alors allons-y ! Clama Naruto en se levant.

Il commença à enlever son pyjama, Sakura rougit et le bouscula.

-Attend que je sois partit, baka !

Sakura claqua la porte derrière elle. Saï cligna des yeux.

-Hm, apparemment elle manifeste son approbation à cet entraînement par une attitude hostile, ce qui fait qu'elle dit le contraire de ce qu'elle pense dans un premier temps...

-Elle s'inquiète juste pour Homura, c'est tout, dit Naruto.

-Elle m'aime tellement.

-N'en abuse pas, grogna Naruto en finissant de s'habiller. Bon, allons sur le toit.

Homura suivit son aîné sur le toit, impatient d'apprendre. Si Naruto avait accepté, c'était parce qu'il s'était revu trois ans plus tôt dans les yeux de ce garçon. Un sentiment bizarre l'avait envahi. Il n'aurait su dire ce que c'était mais une chose pour lui était claire, il ne pouvait refuser la requête d'Homura. Cependant il sera intraitable sur un point.

-Avant de commencer, tu dois me faire une promesse.

-Je promets de ne pas utiliser ce jutsu pour jouer de mauvais tours aux gens, dit Homura.

-Bien trouvé, mais pas seulement. Tu ne devras jamais t'en servir contre tes amis.

-Mes amis ? Mais pourquoi je ferai une chose par... Sasuke, hein ?

-Oui, je l'ai utilisée contre lui pour le forcer à revenir à Konoha, j'étais même prêt à lui casser tous les os du corps.

-Elle est si dangereuse ?

Naruto fit apparaître un clone et tendit la main, le clone fit des mouvements des mains sur celle de Naruto et une sphère bleue semblant composée d'air en rotation rapide apparut. Puis il se jeta contre le mur et abattit sa sphère dessus, un bruit de fracas résonna et lorsque la poussière se dissipa, il y avait un trou en forme de tourbillon dans le mur.

-D'enfer !

-Maintenant que tu vois les effets que ça a sur le béton, imagine ce que cette technique est capable de faire sur un humain.

Homura frissonna.

-La rotation est aussi rapide que la vrille d'une perceuse et la quantité de chakra est grande et concentrée. Les effets résultant de l'attaque sont dévastateurs. Bien qu'elle soit encore inachevée, cette technique est dangereuse.

-Il est possible de baisser sa puissance ?

-Non, si tu le fais, la sphère disparaît ou explose, tu es obligé d'y mettre la plus grande force que tu puisses. Après il y a l'Odama Rasengan, sa version géante, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Homura réfléchit longuement avant d'avoir une idée.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer, sempai.

-Je t'écoute.

_Sempai_. Ce mot, Naruto avait du mal à s'y faire, ce n'était ni gênant ni dérangeant mais ça lui donnait une étrange sensation.

-Tu me l'apprends et si en une semaine je n'ai pas réussi à la convertir en une technique non mortelle, je l'oublierai.

Une fois de plus, Naruto se revit en Homura lorsque Jiraya paria avec Tsunade qu'il pouvait maîtriser le Rasengan en une semaine. Il posa sa main dans les cheveux d'Homura et les frottas.

-Ok ! Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles. Il y a trois trucs : la rotation du chakra, la puissance et tu dois contenir les deux, ce qui est le plus difficile.

Naruto poursuivit ses explications en très simplifiée, lui-même n'étant pas vraiment malin, il se refusait d'employer des termes trop compliqués. C'est ainsi qu'Homura commença son apprentissage. Naruto l'observait tenter de concentrer son chakra dans sa main. À la plus grande surprise de l'aîné, Homura s'avéra méthodique et patient. Il commençait à imprimer des mouvements de rotation avec son autre main.

Au bout d'une heure, il franchit la première étape sous le regard stupéfait de Naruto. Son chakra apparaissait à l'œil nu au creux de sa main, clairement en rotation.

-Wa ! Heu bien, maintenant concentre la puissance. Tu sauras que c'est bon quand tu auras l'impression que ta main va exploser.

Homura ferma les yeux, la masse informe en rotation gagna en puissance et prit petit à petit la forme d'une orbe. Ça avait pris trois jours à Naruto pour arriver à ce point, ce petit bout d'homme était en train de le rattraper à vitesse V ! C'était incroyable !

-Hnnn ! Gémit Homura.

-Accroche-toi, c'est là le plus difficile, tu dois te concentrer pour contenir la puissance pour pouvoir bouger ta main et frapper.

C'était en effet difficile pour Homura. Maintenir la forme de l'orbe à pleine puissance était difficile et à chaque échec, l'orbe disparaissait.

-Il ne te reste plus que cette étape, une fois que tu l'auras franchi, tu maîtriseras le Rasengan comme si c'était naturel. Maintenant je te laisse, je dois m'entraîner à fond aussi !

-Ok.

Homura ne ménageait pas ses efforts mais pour l'instant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à finaliser la technique, il rentra donc chez lui à la tombée de la nuit pour se reposer.

Le lendemain, Shikamaru réunit l'équipe 7 pour leur annoncer une nouvelle mission. Hanabi boudait toujours Homura.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons nous rendre au village Tokiha, à la lisière du Pays du Feu et celui de la Cascade.

-Ça fait un bout de chemin, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ? Demanda Homura.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce nukenin de Suna ? Génésis Rasphodos ?

La tension apparut dans les visages des trois genin de Konoha. Comment oublier ce type ? Homura et Hoshi l'avaient affronté dans le village d'Hirachi, où lui et ses hommes avaient massacrés tous les villageois sans aucune pitié, tout ça pour s'emparer de l'Œil d'Amaterasu, une relique ancienne qui contrait tous les genjutsu.

-Eh bien je pense avoir localisé l'endroit où se trouvait le troisième trésor qu'il recherche.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Le pinceau d'Okami.

Okami était d'après les légendes la réincarnation de la déesse solaire Amaterasu en loup immaculé. Elle aurait sous cette forme combattue aux côtés de son frère Susano O le dragon à huit têtes Yamata no Orochi. Sous sa forme canidé, Okami luttait avec un pinceau magique capable de repeindre les réalités du monde ou les effacer. Si il s'agissait bien de ce pinceau là et que Génésis voulait s'en emparer, il ne pouvait en résulter que désastres.

-Amaterasu, Yatagarasu et Okami, dit Hanabi. Tout ramène à la déesse solaire. Le fabuleux trésor doit aussi y être lié j'imagine.

-C'est probable, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce trésor. Cependant, si on trouve le pinceau avant Génésis, il ne pourra plus trouver le trésor, affirma Shikamaru. Allez vous préparer, je vous attend à la sortie du village.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipe 7 quitta le village en direction du village Tokiha. Une nouvelle mission de rang C débutait.

**oooooooooooo**

**Homura : Yahou! Une nouvelle aventure commence!**

**Hanabi : Ne t'emballe pas.**

**Nicolas : A ce moment il y a une légère rupture avec l'histoire originale, Kakuzu et Hidan n'iront pas affronter Yugito Nii, la Jinchuriki de Nibi, à un moment donné ils se rendront directement au Temple du Feu pour la tête de Chiriku. Mais elle sera bel et bien prise en chasse par d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki comme précisé par Pain dans le chapitre 8. Sur ce, salut et merci de me lire! **


	12. Des âmes souffrantes

**Chapitre 14 : Des âmes souffrantes **

**ooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Exceptionellement, je vais sauter deux chapitres, ceci est donc le Chapitre 14, les 12 et 13 sortiront dans une période indéterminée encore... bonne lecture.**

_Résumé : Lors de leur mission de rang C consistant à trouver la troisième relique recherchée par Génésis, le Pinceau d'Okami, Homura, Hanabi, Hoshi et Shikamaru tombent dans un piège dans les souterrains. Grâce aux trois reliques, Génésis fait apparaître du néant le trésor de la déesse Izanami : le magatama de la vie. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en servir, l'équipe 7 réussit à lui dérober mais il lui reste les trois trésors qui, unis, ont pris la forme d'une épée. L'intervention d'Hanoko ne réussit qu'à repousser l'inévitable, Génésis écrase les ninjas de Konoha et va pour récupérer le magatama quand Homura se relève, des plumes dorées entourant son corps, conformément à l'avertissement de Kanan sur son fils. Fort d'une puissance mystérieuse, Homura réussit à mettre Génésis à terre en un seul coup mais ça ne suffit pas et les pouvoirs se volatilisèrent. Hanabi et Hoshi surgirent alors pour protéger Homura, ce dernier réussira à créer un Rasengan parfait et blesse mortellement Génésis au niveau du cœur, ce qu'Homura ne veut pas accepter. Avant de mourir, Génésis révèle qu'il voulait se servir du magatama de la vie pour ressusciter Térésa la Souriante, une femme-samouraï du Pays du Fer qu'il a aimé avant qu'elle ne meurt durant la troisième guerre ninja. Homura sait qu'il pourrait se servir du magatama pour ressusciter sa mère mais avant de perdre connaissance, il le détruira avec l'épée et jettera l'épée dans le gouffre._

**ooooooooooo**

-QUOI ? ! S'exclama Naruto. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as maîtrisé le Rasengan ? !

Homura fit un sourire malicieux, tendit la main, imprima des rotations de l'autre et quelques secondes plus tard, une sphère bleue tourbillonnait dans sa main ouverte.

-Je suis bon élève, hein ? Se vanta Homura. Et tout ça en même pas quatre jours.

-J'y crois pas... t'es vraiment un monstre, gamin...

-Mais naaan, juste un génie.

-Arrêtes de te la péter ! Qu'est-ce que tu es frustrant...

-Il me reste trois jours pour créer à partir du Rasengan une attaque non meurtrière. Tu verras, j'y arriverai !

Mais Homura avait beau mettre du cœur à l'entraînement, il était avant tout un ninja. Il devait donc se résigner à accepter les nouvelles missions de rang D qui étaient confiées à son équipe. C'est dans un piteux état qu'il les rejoignit, couvert de sueur et de boue, et qui plus est, en retard.

-Encore en retard... et dans quel état, soupira Shikamaru.

-Tu as fait du catch dans la boue ou quoi ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Non, je me suis juste entraîné comme un fou.

-Comme d'habitude. Tu es sur que tu vas tenir ? Entre les missions, les entraînements avec Yakumo-sempai et Naruto-sempai, tu vas finir par être débordé.

-Bah, si ça va mal, je peux compter sur cette hyper force dorée !

-N'y compte pas Homura, prévint Shikamaru. On ne sait même pas de quoi il s'agit, c'est peut être une malédiction.

-Vous croyez ? Nan, impossible. Les malédictions, ça rend des trucs moches et moi je suis toujours aussi cool, et des plumes brillantes qui volent autour de moi, je trouve que ça fait classe.

-Quand on n'est pas une lumière, c'est vrai que ça peut faire plaisir de briller, se moqua Hoshi.

-Comme tu y vas, le lunatique !

-Fais quand même attention à ne pas la réutiliser tant que nous ne saurons pas sûr de ce que c'est.

_La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas un Biju. _

-Vous êtes trop parano, sensei.

-Bref, nous nous rendons aujourd'hui au village voisin pour aider à la récolte de graines d'orge durant toute la journée. Nous partons tout de suite. Et Homura, met ton bandeau cette fois.

Homura plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et serra son bandeau autour de son front et marcha aux côtés d'Hanabi et d'Hoshi.

-J'adore semer, Clama Hoshi.

-Semer le vent ? Tu y récolteras la tempête ! Rit Homura.

-Tu l'as déjà récoltée.

Sans rien ajouter, Hanabi accéléra sa marche pour être aussi loin que possible d'Homura. Apparemment, elle était toujours vexée de ce petit duel chez elle où Homura l'avait forcé à abandonner.

-En effet... je pense m'être pris un vent, grommela Homura.

-Hm, étant donné son caractère, estimes-toi heureux que ce ne fut pas un soufflet, dit Hoshi.

-Miam ! Du soufflet au caramel !

-Quel ventre sur pattes.

La mission se déroula le plus calmement du monde, mais malgré les tentatives d'Homura, Hanabi ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole. Vexé, une fois la mission terminée, il fonça dans la forêt pour s'entraîner comme un malade. Le résultat fut catastrophique, il se réveilla à l'hôpital, éreinté, tous les muscles de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il ne savait même pas où il trouvait la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quand il les ouvrit, il regretta immédiatement.

En effet, Sakura était à son chevet, la main posée sur celle d'Homura. Et son inquiétude se lisait facilement dans ses yeux.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Homura détourna la tête pour éviter de la regarder. Il voulait tant être fort mais ces tentatives aboutissaient encore à zéro et il ne lui restait plus que deux jours.

-Homura... que s'est-il passé ?

Au lieu de répondre, le garçon tenta de se lever, Sakura le retint.

-Non, ne te lèves pas, tu es encore faible.

Homura le savait bien, chacun de ses mouvements lui faisait mal et bouger lui coûtait ses dernières forces. Vaincu par la fatigue, il se rallongea en grognant.

-Pourquoi je suis pas plus endurant ? Pourquoi je suis nul ?

-Tu ne l'es pas. Quant à l'endurance, ton corps a ses limites, tout le monde en as, ce n'est pas une honte. Tu es encore un enfant.

-... ça doit être pour ça que j'arrive pas à lui parler.

-Tu parles d'Hanabi, hein ?

-... ouais.

-Regarde ta couverture, petit fou.

Homura le fit et écarquilla les yeux. Sur sa couverture était posée la veste d'Hanabi, étalée comme une seconde couverture pour veiller sur le garçon. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux et elle l'avait laissé sur lui. Doucement, il la prit et la serra contre lui.

-Idiote...

-Elle a dit ça à ton égards elle aussi, sourit Sakura.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Sakura s'y tourna.

-Entrez.

Shikamaru franchit le seuil.

-Sensei ? Vous aussi vous vous êtes inquiété ?

-Il y a de ça, mais je viens te prévenir, l'équipe 7 n'aura désormais plus de missions pendant quelques temps.

-... à cause de moi ?

-Non, l'Hokage m'a affecté à une équipe spéciale pour une mission secrète, je vais donc être absent du village quelques temps. J'ai déjà prévenu Hanabi et Hoshi.

Cette mission secrète concernait l'Akatsuki qui avait attaqué le Temple du Feu. Tsunade avait réuni vingt escouades pour les intercepter. Comme ça ne les concernaient pas, Shikamaru n'en avait pas dit plus à ses trois genin.

-Ok...

-Soyez prudents, souhaita Sakura.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je pars dès maintenant et toi, reposes toi bien, mioche borné.

-Si je veux tête d'ananas-sensei !

Shikamaru lui sourit avant de sortir. Décidément, non. Homura ne pouvait pas rester inactif et Sakura le voyait dans ses yeux, aussi sûrement qu'elle l'avait vu dans les yeux de Naruto, Sasuke ou Lee quand ils n'étaient encore que genin. Mais pourquoi les garçons voulaient-ils tant devenir plus forts ? Encore aujourd'hui Sakura n'avait pas la réponse.

-Acceptes au moins de manger avec moi. Tu ne peux pas t'entraîner la panse vide. De plus, je crois que Naruto doit un dîner à Shikamaru, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Au mot manger, l'estomac d'Homura se mit à grogner et l'idée de se faire inviter au restaurant était plus que séduisante, elle était irrésistible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yoko entra dans la chambre d'Homura et constata que celui-ci s'était enfuit, elle soupira mais pour cette fois, elle lui accordait qu'il prenne des libertés sur son état, après tout, il était le fils de Kanan l'Immaculée, la femme qui avait fait de Yoko un ninja.

Homura engloutissait la nourriture avec un appétit féroce, Naruto n'était pas en reste non plus.

-Manges moins vite Homura, tu vas t'étouffer, prévint Sakura.

-Miam ! Crounch ! Mais plus vite j'aurai mangé, plus vite j'aurai retrouvé mes forches.

-J'ai lu dans un livre que le bon équilibre alimentaire aidait le corps à être en pleine possessions de ses forces, il est impossible d'en dresser une liste précise puisque l'idéal varie selon l'individu en fonction des goûts, de la taille, de l'âge et du poids.

-Saï, laisses-le avec tes bouquins, soupira Sakura.

-Hm curieux, j'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir lu dans un livre que c'était bien vu de se montrer attentionné envers ses kohai.

-Ses kohai..., murmura Naruto.

Il s'apercevait alors une fois de plus que le temps avait passé. Il n'était plus le genin nouvellement promu qu'il avait été, c'était maintenant Homura, Hanabi et Hoshi les petits nouveaux, sous la tutelle de Shikamaru. Cela poussait Naruto à réfléchir sur lui-même, sera-t-il un jour lui aussi responsable de trois petits nouveaux ?

-Bah, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, je suis grand et fort ! Bon pas autant que vous mais ça va venir.

-Pas demain, petite canaille, affirma Naruto.

-Mais sinon, je vous aime bien, les sempai. Vous hésitez pas à vous donner du mal pour moi, comme une grande famille.

-Mais c'est le cas ! Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous tous, on te laissera jamais tomber, pas vrai ? Demanda Naruto en regardant les deux autres ?

-Évidement, sourit Sakura.

-Oui, répondit Saï.

-Alors pour fêter ça, je vais commander la moitié de la carte ! Se réjouit Homura.

Naruto tenta de ne pas faire de commentaires mais la sueur dégoulinant en masse sur son visage parlait pour lui, après tout c'était lui qui allait devoir payer. Sakura soupira.

-Bon, je payerai ta part.

-Mais non, je vous fais marcher ! Les sempai sont si crédules, ricana Homura.

-Mais quel diablotin ! Rit Sakura en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Et fier de l'être !

Homura anima son propos d'un grand geste du bras pour le brandir, se même bras butta sur le bol de ramens de Naruto qui fut renversé et tomba par terre, libérant son contenu.

-Mes ramens ! ! ! NOOOOOOON ! ! !

-Ah ben oui, pas de bol... je suis désolé sempai ! Je vais ramasser.

Homura se pencha sous la table et tendit la main vers le bol en forme de demi-sphère dont le contenu s'était répandu sous et autour, le garçon se figea. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de redresser la tête et de pointer soudain Naruto de la tête en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

-Je dois y aller !

Avec cette simple excuse, Homura partit en courant à l'extérieur du restaurant et fonça tête baissée en direction d'un terrain d'entraînement désert.

-Heu... j'ai dû rater un épisode...

-Sa réaction ressemble étonnement à celle que Naruto avait fait une fois, commenta Saï. Ça doit être une sorte de mimétisme pour mieux s'approprier ta personnalité et ainsi être capable de t'imiter parfaitement en tout point.

-Gnié ? Demanda Naruto, scié.

-Saï, sur la dernière partie, ta logique devient complètement ridicule, dit Sakura.

-Dis Sakura... la veste qu'il portait sur lui... c'était pas celle d'Hanabi ? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui, elle lui a laissé pour rendre sa convalescence plus rapide.

-Ben ça a drôlement marché, il pète le feu !

**ooooooooooooo**

Hanabi scrutait les alentours de son byakugan à la recherche de cette andouille d'Homura. Il s'était encore isolé pour un de ses entraînements épuisant au lieu de se reposer, il allait l'entendre ! Elle toussa légèrement. Elle finit par le repérer et arriva près de lui. Elle désactiva son dojutsu, sachant qu'Homura n'aimait pas quand elle l'activait et marcha jusqu'à lui, il était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle voyait ses pieds dépasser.

-Homura.

En contournant l'arbre, elle eut un sursaut de surprise. Homura était bien là mais il n'était pas seul. Une autre Hanabi était assise auprès de lui, la tête d'Homura posée sur ses genoux. La seule différence entre les deux Hanabi était la vraie ne portait pas sa veste.

-Oh Hanabi, sourit Homura en se redressant. On se reparle finalement ?

Hanabi le fixa longuement, l'œil mauvais avant de tendre la main.

-Ma veste.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'y tiens beaucoup. Koff !

-C'est que... j'en ai encore besoin.

-Pour ton fantasme ? Reprocha-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la fausse Hanabi.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'elle sait sourire ? Mais toi aussi tu sais le faire, je l'ai déjà vu.

-Je me fiche de ça. Koff koff ! Je refuse d'être mêlée de près ou de loin à tes délires.

-Bon bon ! La voilà.

Homura se tourna vers la fausse Hanabi, celle-ci lui sourit et disparut, laissant derrière elle la veste que le garçon saisit au vol et tendit à la vraie Hanabi. Celle-ci la prit vivement et la renifla.

-Ça va, l'odeur d'Hinata est toujours dessus. Koff koff !

-Hanabi ? Ça va ? Tu tousses.

-Koff koff koff ! Laisses-moi !

Mais Hanabi eut une violente quinte de toux. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, Hanabi eut un malaise, ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle s'écroula, Homura la rattrapa à temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Dis-le-moi.

Mais c'était trop tard, Hanabi avait perdu connaissance. Inquiet, Homura décida de se rendre directement à l'hôpital.

Yoko ouvrit la porte de son bureau martelée du poing et découvrit le genin portant la fille avec précaution dans ses bras, le médecin soupira.

-Quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Elle a toussé avant de faire un malaise.

-Je vais l'examiner.

Homura déposa Hanabi dans le lit que lui indiqua Yoko et la regarda l'examiner.

-C'est grave ?

-Je n'en sais rien encore. Elle est fiévreuse... elle a peut-être attrapé quelque chose de mauvais.

Homura regarda la genin souffrante encore un moment avant d'enlever sa chemise et la poser sur le lit et lui prit sa veste. Il voudrait rester auprès d'Hanabi pour la soutenir mais la voir dans cet état lui rappelait qu'il voulait être plus fort pour la protéger et être digne d'elle, pour ça il devait achever sa nouvelle technique qu'il avait presque achevé. Il retourna s'entraîner.

Cette idée lui était venue en voyant le bol de Naruto renversé par terre. Si le Rasengan en lui-même était dangereux, il suffisait juste de le couper en deux. En théorie ça avait l'air simple mais la pratique était bien plus difficile. Homura créa une orbe dans sa main puis l'autre faucha le Rasengan au milieu, en résultat une violente bourrasque qui projeta violement le garçon. Une fois de plus il avait raté la ligne du milieu et il devait y parvenir au millimètre près sinon, le Rasengan se transformait en bombe qui explosait dans sa main. Hoshi le surveillait dans l'ombre pour s'assurer que tout irait bien.

**oooooooooooo**

Mais pour Hanabi, cela empirait. De la toux violente elle était passée à la fièvre, aux difficultés respiratoire et surtout, aux saignements oculaires. Yoko lui banda les yeux et lui administra toute sortes de remèdes mais aucun ne faisait effet. Ses parents furent mit au courant et se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre rapidement. Tous deux étaient terriblement inquiets même si extérieurement Hiashi Hyuga était aussi neutre qu'un mur.

-Cela s'est-il déjà produit chez un membre de votre famille ? Demanda Yoko.

-Non, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

-Il faut la réanimer, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Tsunade.

Dehors, des nuages ombrageux chargés de pluie et d'éclairs recouvraient peu à peu le ciel.

**oooooooooooo**

-Ça se couvre, je vais peut-être rentrer.

Naruto se promenait tranquillement lorsqu'il fut bousculé et se retrouva par terre.

-Aïe ! Hey, regardes où tu vas chauff... Tsunade ? !

Tsunade poursuivit sa course sans se retourner. Naruto se redressa et la poursuivit.

-Hey baa-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est urgent, Hanabi Hyuga est atteinte d'un mal mystérieux, je me rends à l'hôpital pour voir ce qu'il en est.

Naruto n'hésita pas une seconde et continua de la suivre jusqu'au bâtiment. Néanmoins il resta prudemment dans le couloir en apercevant le père d'Hinata dans la chambre.

Tsunade se mit tout de suite à ausculter Hanabi. Celle-ci haletait de plus en plus, luttant contre un mal abominable. L'Hokage réussit à la réveiller en lui administrant une gifle radicale.

-Hanabi écoutes-moi, c'est très important, il faut que tu me dises où tu as le plus mal.

-HNN ! Mon... HNNN ! ... ventre...

Tsunade releva le haut d'Hanabi et se mit à le masser pour identifier la cause de la douleur, elle s'intéressa à la cicatrice causée par l'épée de Génésis. Lorsque ses mains effleurèrent la cicatrice, Hanabi poussa un cri de douleur.

-Ta blessure ? S'étonna Yoko. Mais elle est saine, j'avais bien vérifié.

-... il n'est pas impossible que la lame qui a causé cette coupure était empoisonnée, dit Tsunade. Un poison plus vicieux qu'un venin.

L'Hokage positionna ses mains au-dessus de la plaie et se concentra. Elle sentit alors une anomalie, le chakra d'Hanabi circulait normalement dans son corps mais à l'endroit de la blessure se répandait un autre chakra, celui-ci empoisonnait le corps de la genin.

-Hanabi, te souviens-tu quelle était l'arme qui t'as blessée ?

-É... épée... nukenin... Géné...sis...

-Hiashi-san, pouvez-vous utiliser votre byakugan pour voir la couleur du chakra d'Hanabi ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il fronça alors trois fois plus les sourcils qu'à l'ordinaire, signe qu'il avait découvert une chose déplaisante.

-Un chakra noir se répand dans les réseaux d'Hanabi. Je peux les endiguer avec le juken.

-Non surtout pas, ça la rendrait trop vulnérable. Yoko, prépare une bassine d'eau. Hanabi, écoute bien. Cette arme était chargée de chakra, ce chakra est entré dans ton corps et s'est répandu dans ton corps, tes entraînements assidus n'ont fait qu'accélérer la propagation du mauvais chakra, il va falloir l'extraire et pas par la plus douce des méthodes, tu vas devoir être très courageuse.

Hanabi serrait les dents mais sa souffrance se voyait, elle hocha la tête. Le tonnerre gronda alors, la genin se mit à trembler d'effroi, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle n'avait jamais aimé la foudre et le tonnerre...

**oooooooooooo**

-Tu ne veux toujours pas rentrer ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Non, non non et non non non ! Trente-six fois non ! J'y arriverai !

-Tu sais joli cœur, tu devrais te montrer prudent avec ta dulcinée.

-Tu as peur que son père me zigouille ? Ou que mon cœur ne se brise ?

-Je dirais les deux, sourit Hoshi.

-Je suis pour l'instant le parti idéal, je suis le neveu du plus puissant Hokage de l'histoire de Konoha et je suis en passe de devenir fort et sage. Quant à mon cœur, on ne peut plus qu'en piétiner les morceaux rescapés.

-Ciel, quel dramaturge.

-T'as vu ça ?

-Il n'empêche qu'un gros orage se prépare.

-Et bien va faire ton rapport à Sakura en lui disant que je suis rentré à la maison, sourit malicieusement Homura.

-Tu sais que tu es gonflé ? Bien, puisque tu veux tant rester, je ne peux que te regarder.

-T'as tout comprit ! Yaaa !

Le tonnerre gronda tandis qu'une sphère se dessinait dans la main d'Homura. Il se prit une nouvelle explosion en essayant de couper le Rasengan en deux.

**ooooooooooooo**

Hanabi poussa un cri de douleur irrépressible, ce n'était pas à cause de sa plaie qui avait été rouverte mais les lèvres de Tsunade qui suçaient le mauvais chakra à travers la blessure.

-Sois forte Hanabi, lui dit son père.

Tsunade retira sa bouche, se pencha sur la bassine d'eau et recracha une sorte de fumée noire qui se liquéfia dans la bassine et assombrit l'eau claire.

Kanna était très inquiète, autant pour sa fille que pour Tsunade mais elle ne pouvait qu'assister au traitement.

-Tsunade-sensei... murmura-t-elle.

L'Hokage reprit son traitement douloureux, Hanabi souffrait le martyr à chaque fois, des larmes de douleur se mêlaient à l'hémorragie de ses yeux et coulaient sous ses bandages mais elle s'accrochait le plus possible. Seulement le fracas du tonnerre et les éclairs illuminant le ciel noir l'effrayaient et avaient raison de sa résistance morale. C'est alors que dans son esprit apparut l'image d'Homura. Ses mains se cramponnèrent à la chemise qu'il avait laissée.

**ooooooooooo**

Le vent soufflait en bourrasque, mais la veste d'Hanabi lui tenait chaud. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre puisqu'il était protégé par tous ces gens qui l'aimaient comme si il faisait partie de leur famille. Il y a quatre mois encore, il parcourait toutes les routes du monde aux côtés de sa mère. Si il n'avait pas rencontré Sakura le jour de son arrivée, peut-être qu'il serait encore renfermé sur lui-même à pleurer dans son coin. Même aujourd'hui il ne savait toujours pas où il allait atterrir mais une chose était sûre, il continuera d'avancer.

-YAAA !

Homura coupa la sphère, la partie supérieure disparut sans causer d'explosion et la partie inférieure se modela en une demi-sphère dans sa main. Avait-il réussit ? Il se tourna vers un arbre et se jeta dessus la main en avant comme il avait vu Naruto le faire. La sphère disparut un instant plus tard, laissant derrière elle une marque sur l'arbre. Un vrai Rasengan aurait transpercé l'arbre, celui-ci avait résisté, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : la technique causait des dégâts mais non mortelle.

Une goutte tomba sur son visage, une autre sur sa main, puis d'autres au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleuvoir.

-Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps de s'abriter ? Suggéra Hoshi.

Mais Homura ne répondait pas, il fixait l'arbre d'un air hagard. Hoshi s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le garçon argenté se retourna en souriant. Puis il se laissa tomber dans la boue, sur le dos, fixant le ciel.

-Héhé... héhéhé... héhéhéhéhé... hahahahaha ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Ça y est, il est devenu fou, commenta Hoshi.

Mais Homura brandit son poing vers le ciel, son sourire espiègle était enfin revenu.

-GAGNÉ !

-Tu as réussis ?

-Sinon, l'arbre aurait été éventré. Puisque tu es là, aides moi à me relever.

-Pas de soucis. Au fait, c'est une nouvelle technique que tu as inventé, tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?

-Ouais, Innocent Rasengan. Maintenant tu vas bien me tenir parce que je vais tomber dans l...

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Homura perdit connaissance mais Hoshi, réactif, le soutint. Il n'en était d'ailleurs guère surpris, il avait vu son ami se donner sans relâche durant cette journée jusqu'à la dernière infime particule de chakra. Le plus surprenant était qu'il ne s'évanouisse d'épuisement que maintenant. Il le ramena chez Kurenai, trempés tous deux.

Elle fut grandement soulagée que son petit protégé « revienne » enfin à la maison. Elle le lava, le changea et l'allongea dans son lit sans qu'il ne se réveille. Kurenai s'installa à son chevet et attendit patiemment le moment où il se réveillera.

-Ne grandis tout de même pas trop vite, Homura, lui murmura-t-elle.

**ooooooooo**

Tsunade se tenait le front. Dehors la pluie avait cessé. Hanabi était toujours allongée dans sa chambre d'hôpital, sa fièvre avait baissé et la douleur atroce était partie mais maintenant que son calvaire avait pris fin, elle s'endormit d'épuisement. Tsunade lui enleva son bandage aux yeux et constata que l'hémorragie oculaire avait cessé.

-Elle ne saigne plus, la fièvre baisse. Elle doit impérativement se reposer.

-J'y veillerai, assura Yoko. Maintenant il faut que vous sortiez.

Dans le couloir, Naruto était assis en tenant Hinata contre lui. Elle avait bien vite apprise pour sa petite sœur et s'était précipitée à l'hôpital mais sachant que sa présence serait inutile, elle préféra rester avec son petit ami. Voyant Tsunade sortir, ils se levèrent.

-Alors, baa-chan, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Naruto.

-Elle va bien mais il vous faudra attendre demain pour venir la voir.

-Je comprends, répondit Hinata, profondément soulagée.

-Tu ferais mieux de te sauver Naruto.

Le jeune homme comprit vite que Tsunade parlait des parents, il frissonna à l'idée de voir Hiashi alors qu'il enlaçait sa fille.

-Bon ben au revoir Hinata, rentre bien.

-Toi aussi.

Naruto prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit dans les couloirs.

Alors que les parents sortaient, Yoko remarqua que la chemise d'Homura était étendue par terre. Elle était sale, usée, maculée de terre et puait la sueur. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Hanabi, elle fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil, ses doigts s'agitaient comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose. Elle n'avait sans doute pas la force de bouger ses bras et ses mains. Yoko soupira et sortit. Elle revint une demi-heure plus tard dans la chambre de la genin pour y poser la chemise toute propre, raccommodée et sentant agréablement bon. Elle la glissa sous les mains d'Hanabi en guise de seconde couverture, la genin s'apaisa alors. Yoko sourit.

-Ne grandissez tout de même pas trop vite, les enfants.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre.

**ooooooooooo**

Vivait-elle un rêve ou était-ce un cauchemar ? Ou peut être les deux en même temps ? Oui, définitivement, c'était le paradis et l'enfer mêlés. Ce paradis, c'était ce jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs mais au chakra si agréable. Il ne s'en souvenait probablement pas, mais elle l'avait rencontré quand ils avaient juste douze ans pendant l'examen Chunin à Konoha. Il l'avait sauvé d'un ours, il avait déjà ce regard pur, ce petit sourire hautain et condescendant, cette assurance et ce charisme qui l'avait tout de suite attiré. Évidement en trois ans, les choses changeaient. Elle l'avait revu au cours d'une mission, il ne se souvenait manifestement pas d'elle mais elle s'en rappelait encore et une fois de plus, il l'avait impressionné et elle avait encore craqué, qu'importe ce que les hommes avaient pu lui faire entre ces deux périodes. Seulement Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas seul et l'enfer sur pattes avec qui le charmant jeune homme voyageait s'appelait Suigetsu. Elle n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer, d'ailleurs son chakra à lui seul dégageait une odeur de poisson pourri. Faire équipe avec lui, autant mélanger la dynamite à la nitro. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, lorsqu'il s'arrêtait de marcher, Sasuke disparaissait pour laisser place à une jeune femme espiègle. De la schizophrénie... et une femme de surcroit, c'était vraiment pas l'idéal... en plus Karin Valentine n'était pas du genre à partager. Et le pompon, il pleuvait à verse. Suigetsu s'étirait sous l'averse tandis que Karin et Fang étaient assises dans un abri.

-... Sasuke ?

Fang se retourna vers elle avec son sourire espiègle.

-Désolée, il se repose pour l'instant.

-... pourquoi s'encombrer de ce type ? Demanda Karin en désignant d'un mouvement de tête Suigetsu. Il ne fera que te... vous ralentir.

-Il amène l'équilibre.

-L'équilibre ?

-Il est l'opposé de Sasuke, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Pas vraiment. Ça ne sera que source de tension si je suis ta... votre logique.

-Dans sa première équipe, Sasuke était avec un garçon qui était son opposé en tous points. Et Suigetsu lui ressemble un peu, la brutalité en plus. Mais tu sais, tu es libre de refuser notre proposition. Sasuke en sera sûrement déçu vu qu'il fonde beaucoup d'espoir en toi.

_Et en plus elle joue avec mes sentiments ! Elle est diablement rusée !_

-Heu... je... je n'ai pas encore accepté ! Dit-elle en réajustant nerveusement ses lunettes. C'est juste que là où vous allez se trouve sur mon chemin alors...

-Mais oui, mais oui. Pas la peine de le répéter à tue-tête, j'avais comprise.

Fang n'avait pas le même chakra que Sasuke, il était plus chaud, plus agréable et apaisant comme un feu de cheminée un soir d'hiver. Fang était-elle la manifestation des sentiments que Sasuke enfouissait en lui pour garder la tête froide à tout moment ? Oui sûrement, après tout il était impossible que deux âmes différentes puissent vivre dans le même corps... en théorie.

-Le ciel est triste.

Karin sursauta, occupée à sonder le chakra de Fang, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme regardait le ciel d'un air lointain.

-Il annonce un drame, ajouta-t-elle.

Karin préféra sortir un livre de sa sacoche et lire plutôt que se lancer dans du sentimental... toutefois, elle avait une impression bizarre, comme si elle était épiée. Elle ferma les yeux et vérifia les environs. Rien. Alors pourquoi son instinct lui signalait quelque chose ? Elle se leva et marcha dans la direction où ses entrailles se tordaient, son cœur en devenait malade. Plus elle avançait, plus ses sens confirmèrent que ce n'était pas une impression, elle s'empressa de rejoindre les autres.

-On doit bouger de là.

Fang se redressa.

-On nous suit ?

-Oui, ils sont deux mais ils dissimulent si bien leur chakra que je doute qu'ils soient des ninjas de bas niveau.

Fang se dirigea vers Suigetsu et saisit son oreille.

-Allez, on bouge.

-Aïe ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

-En route.

Fang le lâcha et se mit à courir à grande vitesse, vite rejointe par Suigetsu qui se massait l'oreille et Karin.

-Tu m'as fait mal ! Et puis pourquoi fuir ? On n'a qu'à les tuer, ils ne nous suivrons plus.

-C'est un calcul qui te ressembles bien, demeuré ! Se plaignit Karin. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du mot « prudence » ?

-Me parles pas, sale vache !

-Ils se rapprochent ? Demanda Fang.

-Non, mais c'est maintenant clair, ils nous suivent.

-Je vois... le plan était de ne pas se battre en attendant que l'équipe soit au complet, c'est inconvenant. ... rah ! Tu es lourds Sasuke !

-Qu'as-t-il dit ? Demanda Karin.

-« Débrouillez-vous ».

Ils passèrent par une rivière, toujours sous la pluie puis bondirent sur les branches des arbres pour mieux brouiller les pistes.

-Stop ! S'écria Karin.

Tous trois s'arrêtèrent sur des branches différentes.

-Ils ont fait demi-tour, annonça-t-elle.

-P't'être que finalement ils ne nous suivaient pas, dit Suigetsu.

-L'un s'est arrêté, l'autre à fait de même, précisa Karin. Mais c'est bizarre... le peu que j'arrivais à percevoir chez un des types... a soudain baissé.

Fang fronça les sourcils, sortit de sa toge bleue un rouleau, l'ouvrit et pressa la main dessus, un petit pouf retentit et la lance rouge qui avait perforé Oroshimaru refit son apparition dans sa main. La jeune femme empoigna des deux mains, sauta et donna un puissant coup directement au sol, provoquant un tremblement de terre. Les deux autres ninjas s'écartèrent d'un bond, le sol s'ouvrit, dévoilant la présence d'une chose verte.

-Allez, sors de là !

C'était un être étrange, semblant être partagé en deux parties, la moitié droite de son corps était blanche, celle de gauche était noire et il avait une espèce de protection végétale qui avait bloquée à temps l'arme de Fang.

-Voilà qui n'est pas banal, un ninja capable de me repérer même de loin, murmura d'un ton funèbre la curieuse créature.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Suigetsu, dégoûté.

-Je ne suis pas un truc, mon nom est Zetsu. Et je ne cherche pas l'affrontement.

Il semblait se mouvoir avec aisance au sol, il émergea jusqu'au niveau du buste, c'était assez pour voir son ample veste noire ornée de nuages rouges.

-Tu es de l'Akatsuki ? Tu nous espionnes ?

-Tuer Oroshimaru n'est pas un acte négligeable, vous ne nous laissez pas indifférent, mais je crains que son vainqueur se soit déjà éloigné.

-Il comprend vite, sourit Fang.

-Itachi disait vrai, son frère est maladivement obstiné. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des sous-fifres, mais nous serons peut être amenés à nous revoir, si vous réussissez à survivre.

Sur ce, le monstre monochrome se fondit dans le sol, ce qui n'empêcha pas Fang de planter sa lance d'une main au sol, ce qui créa un petit cratère. Puis elle se tourna tranquillement vers les deux autres.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-elle décontractée.

_Mais elle est dangereuse cette nana !_

-Heu... Fang, c'est ça ? Je sais que Sasuke déteste son frère pour ce qu'il a fait à tout le clan Uchiwa, mais toi ? Tu le détestes aussi ?

-Il a tué mon mari, répondit-elle simplement. La pluie s'est calmée, continuons.

**oooooooooo**

Hikaru était assis au sol, ses cheveux dorés tombaient devant ses yeux clos. Son manteau noir aux motifs de nuages sanglants prenait la poussière mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il ouvrit ses yeux écarlates lorsque Zetsu émergea du sol.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Bientôt son équipe sera complète, ils se rendent recruter le dernier membre, mais je ne savais pas que ça t'intéressait.

-Depuis que toi, ou plutôt la personne qui t'as ordonné de le faire, s'y intéresse.

-Je crois qu'on est grillés... marmonna la partie blanche.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Et connais-tu son identité ? Demanda la partie noire.

-J'en ai une idée. Le jeune Uchiwa n'est pas un Jinchuriki mais l'un des nôtres lui porte une attention un peu trop insistante.

-Il est terrifiant ! S'exclama la partie blanche.

-Et que vas-tu faire ? Demanda la partie noire.

-Comme toi, observer. Itachi va bientôt mourir, il fera le nécessaire pour que sa mort ou sa survie passent par le jeune Sasuke. Chacun de nous est né pour mourir, et la mort se déroulera toujours selon le Destin qui a fait naître.

-Tu sembles y avoir beaucoup réfléchit.

-Peut être parce que je n'aurai normalement jamais dû y réfléchir. Je suis né avec un but, peu importe si je devais mourir pour l'atteindre.

-Tu t'en serais détourné ?

Hikaru leva lentement les yeux vers le soleil qui commençait à percer les nuages sombres de ses rayons dorés comme ses cheveux.

-... non.

-Tu es bien mystérieux.

Hikaru se releva et se mit à marcher dans la direction du pays de la Foudre après ce léger détour.

-Il est des vérités qu'il vaut mieux ignorer, « pour le bien du plus grand nombre ». Il vaut mieux qu'elles soient scellées et disparaissent dans l'oubli.

-On n'a vraiment pas la même conception des choses. Mais je reconnais une chose : toi et Itachi tenaient parfois des propos étranges.

-C'est comme ça.

**ooooooooo**

Homura se réveilla tard dans la matinée, il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

-Tu te réveilles enfin. Mais restes allongé, tu n'as pas encore récupéré toutes tes forces.

Le genin connaissait cette voix, il tourna la tête et vit Yakumo assisse à son chevet.

-J'ai réussis ! Il faut absolument que je le montre à Naruto-semp...

Homura se redressait déjà mais Yakumo anticipa son geste et le rallongea d'une pression du doigt sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais...

-Pas de discussions.

Homura soupira et se rallongea sagement.

-Yakumo-neesan, est-ce que tu sais comment va Hanabi ?

-Elle est encore à l'hôpital. Hier dans la soirée son état s'est aggravé mais Tsunade l'a soigné, elle se récupère actuellement.

-Ok.

Yakumo lui servit son petit déjeuner qu'elle avait cuisiné, Homura le dévora avidement.

-Ahh ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais faim ! Dis nee-san, où est maman ?

Yakumo allait pour prendre le plateau vide posé sur les genoux d'Homura mais se figea.

-... Kurenai-sensei est occupée.

-Ah bon ? À quoi ?

-Quelque chose d'important.

-Une mission ?

-Non, mais je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'en parler. Reposes-toi.

Homura comprit qu'elle ne lui parlera pas de ça, même si il insistait, alors il ferma les yeux et se reposa.

Yakumo finit par partir. Homura se leva, l'appartement était vide. Dehors, le ciel était encore grisonnant mais il ne pleuvait plus. Le garçon arrosa les plantes, d'ailleurs l'une d'elle avait fané. Ensuite, il sortit dehors pour se rendre à l'hôpital, faire une petite visite à Hanabi.

Une fois dehors, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues, aucun adulte ou jeune ninja du moins. Homura croisa un petit groupe d'enfants qui jouait.

-Hey, vous savez où les grands sont passés ?

-Ben ils se sont tous réunis.

-Oui mais où ?

-Ben au cimetière.

Homura écarquilla les yeux. Soudain la peur lui saisit la gorge, son cœur se mit à cogner sa poitrine, il se précipita en direction du cimetière. Non, c'était impossible, pas encore ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort, Homura commençait à peine à se reconstruire et jamais il ne lui était venu l'idée qu'un de ses proches pouvait se faire tuer en mission ! C'était une erreur, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Il arriva au cimetière, regarda fébrilement autour de lui pour repérer les gens venus assister à la cérémonie. Il les repéra et accouru.

-Non, non ! Impossible !

-Homura !

Hoshi l'agrippa au passage pour le retenir. Homura le regarda, paniqué. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Shikamaru-sensei ne peut pas être mort, dis-le moi ! DIS-LE ! !

-Calme-toi, il n'est pas mort.

-Vraiment ? ?

-Oui ! Lâche-moi s'il te plaît...

Homura lâcha Hoshi, soulagé.

-Putain, l'angoisse !

-... Homura... c'est Asuma-sensei.

-Quoi ?

-Asuma-sensei.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a, l'honorable fils ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris. C'est lui qui est mort.

L'espace d'un instant, le temps s'était figé au dernier mot d'Hoshi. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait déclaré à ce même garçon qu'on ne pouvait plus que piétiner les morceaux de son cœur déjà brisé, mais ces morceaux subirent un véritable piétinement digne d'un troupeau de taureaux en furie. Puis après la vive douleur, un bref instant de vide avant de se rappeler que pour une autre, cela devait être encore plus terrible. Elle était là, au premier rang des personnes venues rendre un dernier hommage à Asuma Sarutobi.

-Maman !

Il se précipitera sur elle pour la soutenir mais malgré tous ses efforts, Kurenai restera sans réaction telle une statue figée dans son expression de peine et de souffrance. Seules les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Si Homura n'avait jamais vu Asuma comme son père, l'enfant que Kurenai attendait lui, était désormais orphelin.


	13. La traque commence

**Le son d'une clochette**

**Saison 1 : L'équipe 7**

**Chapitre 15 : La traque commence**

**Nicolas : Ouuuf ! Voilà, fin de l'attente! Désolé pour ce mois à vide et pour ceux qui lisent Chroniques de Bourg-Palette, le prochain chapitre sortira sous peu rassurez-vous ! Or donc nous retrouvons les trois H de Konoha et tout va commencer à s'accélérer. Voici la suite et n'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir, enjoy !**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Protéger le roi de Konoha, les enfants, son enfant. C'était la dernière chose qu'Asuma lui avait dit. Allongé dans sa chambre, Shikamaru fixait la boîte en bois qu'il laissait toujours sur sa table de chevet juste derrière la photo de son équipe. À vrai dire, il ne voulait la jeter. Ce qu'elle contenait était totalement contre la promesse qu'il avait faite. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Ses pensées auraient peut-être était différentes si il n'avait pas été le sensei de ces trois enfants. Il était parti des funérailles plus tôt que les autres et était rentré chez lui. Il se leva finalement et se rendit dans le jardin intérieur. Il regarda longuement le ciel. À un moment, il sortit de sa poche le paquet de cigarette d'Asuma ainsi que son briquet. Il en sortit une, la mit entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Et maintenant ? Que fallait-il faire ? Inspiré profondément ? Il le fit, la fumée entra dans sa gorge, fit le tour de ses poumons en les brûlant au passage avant de revenir dans sa gorge. Shikamaru toussa en expirant, c'était vraiment dégueulasse, comme il s'en doutait. Il éteignit sa cigarette aussitôt, la remit dans le paquet et enfonça le tout dans sa poche. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours vu son sensei avec une clope au bec, ça le dépassait complètement, à la fois à cause des risques de cancer et aussi pour le mauvais goût. Néanmoins, il devait avouer que cela apportait un certain vide dans sa tête qui n'était pas déplaisant.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Homura ne quittait plus Kurenai, celle-ci était toujours aussi vide qu'une poupée. Elle avait du mal à se remettre alors le genin veillait sur elle et surtout à ce qu'elle se nourrisse. De toutes façons, son équipe n'avait toujours pas de mission de prévue. Yakumo passait de temps en temps pour voir si tout allait bien.

-Homura ?

Le garçon sursauta et regarda Kurenai.

-Oui maman ?

-Merci... je ne peux pas me laisser aller indéfiniment...

Homura était soulagé... seulement, il avait une autre source d'inquiétude. Il se rendit à l'hôpital et frappa à la porte d'Hanabi.

-Entrez.

Homura poussa la porte.

-Heu... yo.

-Yo.

Elle était debout et portait la chemise d'Homura et son bandeau de ninja autour du cou. Apparemment, elle était prête à sortir. Hinata était avec elle.

-Heu Hanabi, je peux te parler ?

-Je vous laisse, dit Hinata en sortant.

Homura enleva la veste d'Hanabi et lui tendit, Hanabi fit de même avec sa chemise.

-Tu me l'as reprise sans me le demander, reprocha-t-elle.

-Ouais... mais je t'ai prêté la mienne en échange.

-Oui. Merci.

-Tu sais pour Asuma-sensei ?

-Qui ne le sait pas ? Comment va Shikamaru-sensei ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu... mais... si c'était à nous que ça nous arrivait, dans quel état serions-nous ?

Homura et Hanabi se regardèrent longuement. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'Homura insinuait. Sans en dire plus, l'un et l'autre imaginèrent sans mal la suite des évènements et ça, ça les inquiétaient encore plus...

**ooooooooooo**

Shikamaru était allongé sur de sa maison à regarder le ciel bleu. Cela faisait un moment que les nuages noirs étaient partis mais dans son cœur, il y avait toujours cette pluie tenace. Il avait posé sa boîte en bois à côté de son visage.

-Bonjour, sensei.

Surpris, Shikamaru redressa la tête et regarda à sa gauche, Homura était debout, à le regarder avec son sourire malicieux habituel.

-Quelle drôle de tête vous tirez, on dirait que je vous ai surpris.

-Hm, ouais.

-C'est quoi cette boîte ?

-Rien de particulier.

-Vous semblez quand même lointain quand vous la regardez.

-Tu es venu me parler ?

-... pas spécialement. Je passais juste vous faire un petit coucou. Dites... on repartira bientôt en mission ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Ok. Bon ben je vous laisse. Et froncez moins les sourcils, vous allez avoir des rides prématurés, se moqua Homura avant de partir.

Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir. Il avait bien vu qu'Homura s'inquiétait pour lui, même si ce dernier l'avait caché du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les rôles s'inversaient, le genin voulait que son sensei reste fort. Peut-être que finalement, il aurait dû refuser la proposition de Tsunade... voir de refuser sa promotion de jonin.

**oooooooooooo**

-Et voilà, en vous remerciant, sourit Ino en tendant un bouquet de fleur à sa cliente.

C'était une journée paisible, ensoleillée. Ino souriait plus que d'habitude, elle savait que ce moment de flottement qu'elle vivait allait bientôt prendre fin, elle se tenait fin prête.

La cloche de la porte sonna, elle se tourna vers l'entrée et eut la surprise de découvrir deux des genin de Shikamaru. Elle leur sourit.

-Bonjour, Ino-sempai, salua poliment Hoshi.

_Ahh ce sourire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant, il me rappelle quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui. Dans trois ans, il sera sûrement devenu irrésistible._

-Ino-sempai, pourriez-vous fermez votre bouche ? De la bave coule et c'est inconvenant, conseilla Hanabi.

-Oups ! S'exclama Ino en s'essuyant la bouche. Vous êtes les genin de Shikamaru, c'est ça ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? Je vous fais tout à moitié prix !

-Merci beaucoup, nous voudrions un souci officinal, un narcisse et un perce-neige.

Un souci était une fleur jaune qui dans le langage floral signifiait « le chagrin ». Le narcisse en revanche était surprenant, Ino avait pensé que ces fleurs étaient pour Asuma mais pourquoi alors choisir une fleur blanche et jaune qui signifiait « l'égoïsme » ? La dernière, le perce-neige, était une fleur qui poussait en hiver, immaculée, pouvant percer la neige pour éclore à l'air libre, elle signifiait « l'épreuve ». Ino ne savait pas trop quoi penser, séparément, ces fleurs avaient un message bien peu joyeux mais si elles se fondaient en un bouquet...

-Et voilà.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire où vis Choji-sempai ? Demanda Hanabi.

Surprise, Ino leur dit, sans savoir quel était leur intérêt à aller voir son partenaire. Ils sortirent alors tous les deux.

-Alors ? Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda Homura en les rejoignant.

-Oui. Son sourire était forcé. Forcé et fade, dit Hanabi. Et Shikamaru-sensei ?

-Déprimé.

-Ça ne durera pas, pas vrai ? Demanda Homura aux deux autres.

Hanabi et Hoshi confirmèrent en secouant la tête, ils ne connaissaient pas bien Ino et Choji mais ils avaient appris à connaître Shikamaru et ils savaient que lorsque la déprime des élèves d'Asuma sera terminée...

La soirée leur donnera raison, Shikamaru après une dispute avec son père et plusieurs heures à vide finit par se reprendre.

**oooooooooooo**

Shikamaru passa voir Choji chez lui, son ami lui demanda « c'est quand ? ». En repartant, il croisa un garçon aux cheveux bleu azur.

-Hoshi ?

-Bonjour Shikamaru-sensei, sourit-il.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Dire bonjour à Choji-sempai.

-Tu le connais ?

-Un peu, on a mangé au restau une fois.

-Je vois, eh bien amusez-vous bien.

-Sensei ?

-Oui ?

-Vous n'êtes plus seul.

Sur ce, Hoshi se rendit dans la maison du clan Akimichi. Shikamaru resta un petit moment interpellé par cette phrase, elle pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs manières mais vu le ton anormal d'Hoshi, c'était un reproche. Il poursuivit son chemin et passa devant la boutique d'Ino. Cette dernière sortit en trombe, toute excitée et lui dit franco « on va le faire ! ». Puis il rentra chez lui pour se préparer. Sa mère vint l'accueillir à l'entrée.

-Tu as de la visite Shikamaru.

-De la visite ?

Il entra dans le salon et découvrit Hanabi assise devant la table basse avec une tasse devant elle. Elle se leva et s'inclina.

-Bonjour, Shikamaru-sensei.

-Salut. Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire.

-Shikamaru ! Gronda sa mère.

-Laissez, ce n'est rien. Je n'en ai que pour un petit instant de toute façon.

-Bon, eh bien je t'écoute.

Hanabi lui tendit un bouquet composé de trois fleurs différentes.

-C'est de notre part à tous les trois.

-Merci, dit Shikamaru en les prenant. C'est tout ?

-Tout ce qu'on a à vous dire est dans ces fleurs. Je n'y ajouterai qu'une chose : prenez soin de vous.

Hanabi s'inclina à nouveau et partit. La mère de Shikamaru le foudroya du regard, pensant qu'il avait chassé la fille sans état d'âme. Shikamaru soupira et rentra dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il posa les fleurs dans un verre d'eau.

**oooooooooooo**

-Ino, un jeune homme voudrait te voir, appela sa mère.

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et se précipita à l'entrée de la maison-boutique, pleine d'espoir que ce jeune homme soit Saï mais elle fut vite déçue, c'était juste un garçon haut comme trois pommes avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux hétérochromes.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Tiens, le petit diable. Et si on allait faire un tour dehors ! Je sors maman !

Ino ne laissa pas le choix à Homura en le prenant par les épaules et en l'entraînant à l'extérieur. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois suffisamment éloignée de la maison.

-Non mais tu es fou ! Ne viens plus jamais chez moi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Si mon père l'apprenait il serait capable d'aller enquêter sur toi et finir par découvrir que tu sais une chose que tu n'es pas sensé savoir.

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-Du Shintenshi !

-Ah oui, tu veux parler de la technique secrète du clan que tu m'as apprise mais que tu n'étais pas sensé m'apprendre.

-Voilà.

-Bah, pourquoi ferait-il justement une enquête sur moi ? Je sais que je suis beau, intelligent et balèze mais c'est pas un crime... à part pour les cons moches et faiblards, ajouta Homura en riant.

Ino lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

-Attends voir, répondit Ino en faisant mine de réfléchir. Parce que t'es la pire teigne de Konoha peut être ? Mon père est très sourcilleux quand à mes relations, si il découvre qu'on se connaît, crois-moi, il saura que je t'ai apprise la technique secrète.

-Ouais mais c'est toi qui me l'a apprise, donc je crains pas grand choses.

-Petit égoïste ! J'aurais dû me péter la jambe ce jour-là plutôt que retourner à l'école. Bon, salut.

-Attends. Je voudrais te parler.

-Si c'est pour me demander une technique secrète de niveau supérieur, la réponse est non.

-C'est pas ça.

Ino le regarda, l'expression d'Homura avait changé, il semblait sombre et triste à la fois. Où était passée cette expression maline et joyeuse ? Elle s'installa sur un banc, quelque peu inquiète. Homura fit de même.

-Alors, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais bien.

-... et comment vas Sakura ?

-Elle va bien.

-... et Kurenai-sensei ?

-Elle va mieux.

Ce genre de conversation sobre ne ressemblait définitivement pas au petit frère de Sakura. Il serrait ses mains posées sur ses genoux en regardant ses pieds.

-Bon tu accouches ? De quoi tu veux me parler ?

Elle sentit une main tremblante se poser sur l'une des siennes et la serrer, celle d'Homura.

-Homura...

-N'y allez pas...

-Comment ?

-S'il vous plait, n'allez pas retrouver ces deux types ! Supplia-t-il en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Si Asuma-sensei n'a pas pu les battre, vous n'avez aucune chance !

Ino fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le genin de Shikamaru comprenne aussi vite ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Elle serra sa main et posa doucement l'autre sur sa tête.

-Chuuut, tu vas nous faire remarquer. Surtout si tu pleures.

Homura avait les yeux humides et se retenait mais reniflait bruyamment.

-S'il vous plaît, n'y allez pas... je veux pas qu'ils vous tuent. Je veux pas vivre vos funérailles.

-Ne pleures pas, nous ne mourrons pas. Nous n'allons pas nous sacrifier.

-Mais...

-Chuuut, répéta Ino en caressant ses cheveux. Tu t'es adressée à moi parce que tu sais que Shikamaru est buté, hein ? Il n'y a que moi qu'il écoute alors tu, ou plutôt vous, avez voulu que je le convainque, c'est ça ? Vous tenez tous les trois à lui. Eh bien, pour le connaître sur le bout des doigts, il y a une chose que j'aimerai te dire : même l'Enfer ne saurait l'empêcher de veiller sur ses trois genin. Tant que vous ne serez pas des adultes, il sera là pour vous.

Cette fois, Homura ne put retenir ses larmes et étouffa ses râles contre Ino. Celle-ci continua à caresser ses cheveux et passa son bras autour de son dos. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se calme. Quelque part, elle aussi aimerait savoir ce que ça fait d'être sensei mais en s'occupant d'Homura, elle en avait déjà une petite idée et elle n'en était pas déçue.

**ooooooooooooo**

-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Shikamaru en bouclant sa ceinture.

-Et comment ! Confirma Choji.

-Allons-y tout de suite !

-Vous avez l'air boostés.

-Nous savons qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. Et puis ça serait dégueulasse de ne pas revenir alors qu'il y a trois garnements qui nous attendent, pas vrai Choji ? Demanda Ino.

-Ouais !

-Trois ? ... je vois, soupira Shikamaru.

-J'ai mangé plein de grillades avec Hoshi, c'était succulent. Mais j'ai dû m'endetter au restaurant, je n'avais pas assez...

-Au moins tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant d'être un aîné, rit Ino.

-Pour moi c'est un poids dont je me passerai bien, dit Shikamaru en se curant une oreille.

-Mais c'est parfois un poids qui nous rend plus fort, pas vrai ?

-Oui, confirma Shikamaru. En route.

-Attendez !

Les trois compagnons étaient déjà aux portes du village alors que le soleil allait bientôt se lever mais la voix de l'Hokage les fit se retourner. Elle avait l'air particulièrement irritée, c'était peu dire.

-Vous allez où au juste ? Demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

-Vos ordres concernant les deux membres de l'Akatsuki sont toujours effectifs. Nous avons réunis des membres d'équipes différentes et ensemble, nous allons continuer la mission, annonça Shikamaru.

-Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude égoïste ! Je vous ai déjà assigné à une équipe, vous vous déploierez qu'une fois avoir trouvé un plan adapté.

-Vous les enverrez en renfort alors. J'ai déjà un plan pour nous trois.

-Ça suffit ! S'écria Tsunade. Asuma est mort, rien de ce que vous pourrez tenter seuls ne suffira à le ramener, encore moins à le venger !

-Asuma est toujours avec nous, répondit calmement Shikamaru.

-Vous n'êtes que des gamins égoïstes, tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est gaspiller vos vies.

-Nous ne sommes pas idiots, mourir ne fait pas partie du programme.

-Tu n'es plus un genin Shikamaru ! Et en tant que jonin tu as des responsabilités, envers le village et surtout, envers les trois genin dont tu as la charge.

-Justement.

Shikamaru alluma le briquet d'Asuma, éclairant sombrement son visage glacé.

-Même si je me loupe, je préfère mourir en ayant tout tenté pour empêcher ces monstres d'approcher le village et ces enfants plutôt que d'avoir attendu les bras croisés que d'autres le fassent. Ils me jetteront sûrement des reproches à la figure, peut-être même qu'un d'entre eux piétinera ma tombe, mais je serai tout de même satisfait. Mais comme de toute façon nous n'allons pas mourir, je devrai me tenir sur mes gardes une fois rentré, si d'aventure ils prévoient de me punir sévèrement.

-Et tu te permets de plaisanter ? ! Grandissez ! En période de guerre ou de paix, les ninjas seront toujours entourés par la mort. Et comme nous sommes tous humains, certaines morts sont plus difficiles à digérer que d'autres. Si vous ne pouvez surmonter ça, vous n'aurez aucun avenir.

Shikamaru porta une cigarette du paquet d'Asuma au feu du briquet et fuma.

-Asuma est toujours là, dans ce briquet et nos cœurs. Il nous protègera tant que je l'aurai. Et je le garderai tant que nous n'aurons pas tout réglé.

-Shikamaru ! Les équipes de ninja comptent quatre personnes, vous n'êtes que trois ! Il est hors de question que...

-Alors il vous en faut un quatrième, intervint une voix.

Il était adossé à l'un des piliers de l'entrée de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake.

-Je serai le capitaine de l'ex-équipe Asuma. Ça vous va, Hokage-sama ?

-Mais comment avez-vous su ? Demanda Ino.

-Eh bien, dites-vous qu'Asuma n'est pas le seul à veiller sur vous. Trois genin sont venus me chercher quand ils ont compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas vous faire changer d'avis.

-Mais Kakashi...

-Ça ira, quoique vous disiez, ils iront quand même, si je suis leur capitaine je pourrai garder un œil sur eux... et m'assurer qu'ils ne fassent rien de radical, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Tsunade se tourna à nouveau vers les trois adolescents, leur regard déterminé acheva de la convaincre, elle poussa un gros soupir. Elle se sentait bien vieille et dépassée.

-Très bien, comme vous voulez.

Les trois se réjouirent.

-Kakashi-sensei, et pour Naruto ? Ça va aller ?

-Je pense, oui. Il n'a plus besoin de moi.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Kakashi sortit de sa poche sa main droite complètement bandée. D'ailleurs, quand Yoko l'a vu dans cet état, il eut toutes les peines du monde à la convaincre de repartir après les soins.

-Bien, une dernière chose, les trois genin m'ont aussi chargé de vous délivrer un message top secret.

- « Nous éprouvons beaucoup de _chagrin_ parce que nous sommes inquiets pour vous, notre désir de vous garder nous rends _égoïstes_ mais c'est une _épreuve_ que nous devrons endurer », c'est ça ? Demanda Ino.

-Mot pour mot. Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, équipe Asuma, en avant.

Le soleil se levait derrière les immenses forêts entourant Konoha, c'était un nouveau jour qui commençait.

**oooooooooooo**

La matinée était déjà avancée, Tsunade tamponnait les fiches en retard, espérant avoir vite finit pour aller boire un coup. On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Hoshi entra dans le bureau. Sa présence surpris quelque peu Tsunade.

-Bonjour, Tsunade-sama.

-Tu es le jeune Hoshi Junko de l'équipe 7, que t'arrives-t-il ?

-J'ai une requête, pourriez-vous m'apprendre à obtenir une force colossale ?

-Et... pourquoi donc ?

-Ce serait très important pour développer des techniques qui me donneront mon propre style, un peu comme Naruto-sempai développe les siennes.

-Je vois... mais pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas toi-même ?

-Parce que m'adresser à vous est bien plus rapide.

-Ce que tu me demandes est délicat, ça demande une maîtrise du flux de chakra et des années d'entraînement et comme tu le vois, je suis très occupée.

-Donc c'est non...

-Je suis désolée, adresses-toi à Sakura, elle peut t'enseigner les bases.

-D'accord, merci de votre temps, au revoir.

En sortant, Hoshi croisa Anko qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux au passage avant d'entrer à son tour dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Me voilà, vous m'avez demandé, Tsunade-sama ?

Shizune fut surprise de voir débarquer Anko, qu'est-ce que Tsunade voulait lui demander ?

-Oui, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te confier.

-Une mission de rang S ? Demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

-Non. Anko, je souhaiterai que tu prennes en charge une équipe de jeunes genin en l'absence de leur capitaine. Il s'agit de l'équipe 7 de Shikamaru.

Anko regarda longuement l'Hokage avant de sourire de nouveau et éclater de rire.

-Ouais, poisson d'avril excellent ! Ho ho ho !

-Heu... ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril, Anko..., précisa Shizune.

-Ah bon ? Eh bien voilà ma réponse : adressez-vous à un autre jonin.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

-Anko, en tant que jonin, tu dois t'acquitter de certaines tâches que tu ne t'es jamais prise la peine d'exécuter.

-Je bosse en solo, Hokage-sama, lança Anko en sortant.

Tsunade soupira.

-Elle est aussi butté et individualiste qu'Oroshimaru.

-Hélas...

-À toi de jouer Shizune.

-P-pardon ? !

-Exactement, je te donne tous les pouvoirs dont tu as besoin pour la convaincre, mais négocies un peu quand même.

-Heu... bon... je vais essayer.

**ooooooooo**

Avoir trois genin à charge ? Très peu pour Anko Mitarashi, d'une part parce qu'elle travaillait mieux seule et d'autre part, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir trois gamins dans ses pattes. Et enfin, elle ne voulait pas perpétuer ce cycle de transmission de pouvoirs malsains qui a commencé avec Oroshimaru. Elle n'était pas faite pour être maître, elle se contentait de jouer les examinateurs lors des examens chunin. Elle s'installa sur une buche dans la forêt et dégusta tranquillement ses dango, au calme. Au calme ? Pas tout à fait. À peine installée, elle entendit des coups frapper un arbre. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit et découvrit le môme céruléen aux habits noirs et blancs de tout à l'heure frapper un arbre de ses poings. Elle ne résista pas longtemps à la curiosité.

-Yo. Tu t'entraînes ?

Hoshi s'arrêta et se tourna vers Anko, le visage couvert de sueur. Il lui sourit.

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'acquérir une grande force destructrice, comme Tsunade-sama.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça m'aidera.

-Pour ?

-Pour trouver mon propre super jutsu. Une technique qui ne sera qu'à moi et pour ça, je sens que je dois apprendre celle de l'Hokage.

-Hm... t'en es encore loin. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont tu t'entraînes, même avec dix années d'entraînement, tu n'effleureras pas ses mollets.

-Merci de me prévenir, sourit aimablement Hoshi.

-... et tu souries encore ? Mais quelle sorte de dingue es-tu ?

-Je suis juste moi. J'ai demandé à Tsunade-sama de me l'apprendre mais elle a refusé, elle est trop occupée alors je me suis tourné vers Sakura-sempai, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas pour moi.

-Et tu n'écoutes pas tes sempai ?

-Si, mais que quand ça m'arrange.

-... t'es pas croyable, petit... tu me plais ! Je vais donc être gentille et te dire comment il faut t'y prendre.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Hoshi, attentif.

-La technique de la Force colossale s'acquiert en trois étapes, résumées en trois mots : maîtrise, point et explosion.

-Maîtrise, point et explosion, répéta Hoshi.

-Je t'explique, il faut avant tout que tu aies une entière maîtrise de ton chakra, c'est à dire que tu choisis une dose au moment où tu bandes ton poing. Entre ce moment-là et celui où il s'écrase sur la figure de ton adversaire, soit le point d'impact, il faut que tu génère la même dose, si elle varie ne serait-ce que d'une microseconde, c'est perdu.

-Ok, alors il faut que je maîtrise mieux mon chakra en premier lieu.

-Bonne chance petit.

Sur ce, Anko s'éloigna mais à peine eut-elle le temps de se poser que...

-Anko !

-Oh Shizune.

L'assistante de l'Hokage rejoignit la jeune femme et reprit son souffle.

-Je... te trouve... enfin... s'il te plaît... prends en charge cette équipe... seulement pour un mois...

-Hmm... voyons voir, dit Anko en faisant mine de réfléchir. Non.

-Anko, on a vraiment besoin de toi !

-Je bosse en solo.

-Fais un effort, s'il te plaît !

-Pas envie.

-Sans toi, ces trois genin vont faire des bêtises ! Dont un qui est particulièrement teigneux !

-Si c'est si important, choisissez juste un autre jonin.

-Mais c'est toi que l'Hokage a choisi ! Tu ne peux pas te dérober, c'est un ordre de la plus haute autorité de Konoha !

-Rien à fiche. Qu'elle demande à quelqu'un d'autre, je suis pas une nounou.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

-Tu as combien sur toi ?

-Heu... 100 ryos.

-Repasses me voir quand tu auras mille fois cette somme.

-Je te payerai en nature.

-En... nature ?

-Je ferai ton ménage, ta lessive, même ton dîner, pendant un mois.

-Merci mais non.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te rebutes tant d'avoir des genin ?

-Rien, mais j'ai pas besoin de maid, ma maison est très bien tenue.

Shizune s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, Anko avait beau s'en défendre, son appartement était un véritable champ de bataille, une porcherie de quarante mètres carré, bref, la vraie célibataire endurcie qui laissait traîner ses sous-vêtements au sol et mangeais de la crème glacée devant la télé. Savait-elle seulement comment plier le linge ?

-C'est non ! Insista Anko.

-Bon, je vais devoir passer aux méthodes moins douces. Tu sais, il y a mille et une façons de rendre une personne malade, avec des substances incolores, inodore et même sans goût.

-Oho ! Voyez-vous ça, la gentille petite Shizune menace de m'empoisonner ?

-Exact. Je le ferai, assura-t-elle.

-C'est cool, sauf que tu oublies qui je suis. L'ex-disciple d'Oroshimaru ! Par conséquent, mon corps contient des antibiotiques m'immunisant totalement, je ne pourrais même pas chopper un rhume.

Cette fois, Shizune perdit son calme. La colère qui s'accumulait en elle ces temps-ci depuis le Kami no Matsuri atteint les limites de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle se jeta sur Anko, la saisit par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

-Mais tu vas dire oui ? ! Allez dis-le, dis-le !

Plus elle la secouait, plus Anko semblait se liquéfier, mais ce n'était pas une impression, la jeune femme devenait un amas de boue gluante ! Un rire résonna sur la branche d'un arbre, c'était la vraie Anko.

-Désolée, c'était un clone d'argile.

-Oh et puis zut, j'en ai marre ! Reste seule avec ton nombril dans ton petit univers égoïste !

Shizune s'en alla, à bout de nerfs, elle rentra en trombe chez elle et commença à faire sa valise, elle avait vraiment besoin de partir. Elle se rendit ensuite au bureau de Tsunade pour prendre Tonton et la souleva.

-... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Je pars, je démissionne.

-... à ce point ?

-Non, Anko est juste la goutte d'eau de trop.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? Et si je te disais « Jiraya » ? Le jour du festival ?

-Shizune, j'étais un peu saoul alors ce baiser était involontaire, rougit Tsunade.

-Je parlais de plus tard dans la soirée ! Dans ta chambre ! Il me semble que l'on appelle ça une relation entre adultes consentants.

-...

-Tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'as rien à répondre ? ... ça va j'ai comprise.

Shizune partit, Tonton sous le bras, trainant sa valise de l'autre main. Tsunade se leva et se rendit chez Naruto et frappa à sa porte.

-Ouais ?

-C'est Tsunade.

Naruto ouvrit vivement la porte, habillé, équipé, fin prêt à sortir.

-Shikamaru a besoin de nous ?

-Non pas encore. J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service.

-Ça va pas ? T'as une drôle de tête.

-Ce n'est rien. Hanabi, Homura et Hoshi ont besoin de toi.

-No problemo !

-Tu dois convaincre Anko d'être leur sensei temporaire.

-J'y cours !

**ooooooooooooo**

-Oh bien sûr ! Répondit joyeusement Anko.

-C'est vrai ? ! Sourit Naruto.

-Non.

Et paf ! Naruto avait posé la question cash et Anko asséna un retour fulgurant, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à repartir.

-Espèce de dégonflée.

-... Naruto.

Elle revint auprès de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto avec un joli sourire effrayant. Soudain, un gros serpent jaillit de sa manche pour menacer le cou du jeune homme en orange.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il tendu.

-ME TRAITE JAMAIS DE Dégonflée !

-Ben prouves-le que tu ne l'es pas.

-J'ai pas envie.

Le serpent rentra dans la manche d'Anko, mais Naruto ne comptait pas la laisser s'enfuir comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur d'être une mauvaise sensei ? Tu bosses en solo parce que tout ce qui t'approche se casse ?

-Tu tiens à mourir jeune ?

-Prouves-moi que ce que j'ai dit est faux et je le retirerai, pas avant.

-Ok t'es mort. Une dernière volonté ?

-Un défi ! Si je gagne, tu prends en charge l'équipe 7, la nouvelle hein, et si tu gagnes, je dirai publiquement que t'es meilleure que moi.

-Pas intéressant. Si je te fais taire maintenant, ça me sera plus profitable.

-Alors tu avoues que tu crains que je te batte.

Cette phrase pleine d'affirmation combinée au sourire malin de Naruto convainquit Anko de lui rabattre son caquet.

-Tu veux jouer ? Alors on va jouer ! Mais si je gagne, tu deviendras mon esclave durant une période indéterminée.

-Ok. Le défi c'est de faire la course aux pieds de la montagne jusqu'au sommet de la tête du Quatrième Hokage.

-Sors les mouchoirs, petit esclave.

-On en reparlera dans trois secondes, place au prochain Hokage !

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Ouaiiiis ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Youhou !

Des pas lourds s'approchaient l'un après l'autre de Naruto. Anko fulminait, malgré ses coups en traîtres, car tous les coups étaient permis, Naruto avait triomphé, notamment en lançant une centaine de clones sur la jeune femme tout en finissant la course.

-Heu... Anko ?

Elle leva le poing en l'air, Naruto se crispa et ferma les yeux, les mains sur la tête, s'attendant à un choc terrible. Anko abaissa sa main ouverte devant lui.

-Bravo, je m'avoue vaincue, sourit-elle.

Naruto accusait le coup. Il était vraiment encore en vie ? C'était un miracle.

-Et puis c'est que pour un mois, ça me fera un peu de distraction, je les enverrais faire mes courses à ma place... peut-être même mon ménage.

-Heu... ce sont des genin, pas tes bonnes à tout faire ! Protesta Naruto.

-Oui mais ce sont les miens pour un mois.

Naruto soupira, dans quelle galère monumentale avait-il embarqué les trois gamins sans le vouloir ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait crispé après coup de savoir qu'Anko serait leur capitaine, l'avenir lui donnera raison.

**oooooooooo**

Hoshi avait de la visite. C'était un fait assez rare, peu de personnes se rendaient dans l'ancien quartier Uchiwa pour ne pas dire une seule, lui-même. Son prédécesseur, Sasuke, y avait aussi vécu seul pendant cinq ans suite à la fameuse nuit que tout le monde connaissait. Peut être les gens étaient-ils superstitieux ? Peut être pensaient-ils que les esprits des victimes d'Itachi rôdaient encore en ces lieux ? Si c'était le cas, Hoshi ne les avaient jamais rencontrés en un an. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Homura.

-Yo !

-Bonjour à toi, sourit Hoshi. Comment vas-tu ?

-Super ! Et toi ?

-Je pète le feu. Alooooors ? Où en es-tu avec tu-sais-qui ? Demanda Hoshi, tout souriant.

Homura leva son poignet, la clochette qui y était accrochée pendant tout son dur entraînement avait disparu et il portait à nouveau sa chemise blanche.

-Un peu nulle part, je lui ai rendu notre clochette et sa veste... sans rien dire... elle ne disait rien aussi...

-Votre clochette ? Oho ! C'est devenu intime dis-moi.

-Te moques pas, j'avais l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul et j'ai pas réussi à lui dire... mais au fond c'est peut être pas un mal, elle me prendrai pour un fou... même si moi aussi je pense que j'en suis un...

-Ahh l'amour !

-Ouais... mais assez parlé de moi ! Allons-y !

-Hein ? Et où ?

Pour toute réponse, Homura entra dans la demeure et regarda attentivement l'intérieur. Hoshi referma la porte.

-Tu sais Homura, c'est un lieu sacré chez les Uchiwa...

-Qui s'en soucie ? En tout cas pas toi, tu n'en es pas un.

-... c'est vrai, répondit Hoshi avec un discret sourire.

-Tu vis seul ici ?

-Oui.

Homura se retourna et tapota l'épaule d'Hoshi.

-Je sais ce que ça fait quand personne ne t'attends...

-T'en fait pas, je m'y suis fait, assura Hoshi.

-Bon alors trêves de sentimentalisme, la chasse au trésor est ouverte !

-Je croyais que Shikamaru-sensei t'avais prévenu qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver.

Mais Homura était tellement enthousiaste qu'il ne l'écoutait plus et sondait les murs par des petits coups.

-Règle numéro un du bon camoufleur, placer un objet dans un objet qui peut pas être déplacé.

-Je pense que la maison a eu le temps d'être fouillée et retournée de fonds en combles.

-Mais non, y'aurait des trous dans le mur si c'était le cas.

Hoshi n'insista pas et se contenta de regarder son ami chercher un trésor inexistant.

-Hey Hoshi !

Homura était devant une porte coulissante tâchée de sang séché, de saletés et de poussière. Elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

-Oui ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Y'a quoi derrière cette porte ?

-Heu... aucune idée.

-Bon !

Homura sortit un kunai de sa sacoche et l'avança vers la porte.

-Tu fais quoi, là ? ! S'exclama Hoshi.

-Ben, je vais crocheter la serrure, répondit tranquillement Homura avec un sourire malicieux.

-Mais c'est un sacrilège !

-Mais noooon, tu réfléchis trop. Et hop !

La serrure céda, Homura ouvrit la porte sans se gêner. Un nuage de poussière noire sortit de la pièce mystérieuse et une odeur de renfermé assaillit les narines du garçon. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de dégoût en se pinçant le nez. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, la pièce était faiblement éclairée par les minces rayons du soleil se faufilant à travers les planches de la fenêtre condamnée. Il s'empressa de les retirer et d'ouvrir la fenêtre, la pièce en avait bien besoin.

-Ahhh ! De l'air !

Une fois rassasié d'air pur, Homura se tourna vers la pièce pour voir de quoi ça avait l'air. C'était une chambre avec un lit spacieux, un bureau, une armoire et même une bibliothèque. Sans les plusieurs années de poussière accumulée, la chambre paraîtrait accueillante.

-Ça devait être quelqu'un d'important dans le clan, sûrement le boss. On touche au but ! S'enthousiasma Homura.

Hoshi prit un cadre posé sur la table de chevet, essuya la poussière dessus et la regarda.

-... je ne crois pas.

Hoshi lui montra la photo, elle était déchirée à l'intérieur du cadre, représentant un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Homura eut un choc, il reconnaîtrait ce gars n'importe où, c'était Itachi ! Des bras inconnus enlaçaient son bras gauche, c'était là que la photo avait été déchirée.

-La chambre de cette grosse brute ? !

Hoshi prit au hasard un livre et l'ouvrit. Après l'avoir feuilleté, il en prit un autre, puis un troisième et les examinèrent en même temps.

-Ça parle de quoi ? Demanda Homura.

-D'à peu près tout sur les ninjas, il y a même un recueil sur les facultés héréditaires.

Homura se mit à fouiner en quête de livres ou de parchemins du genre « jutsu anciens », « techniques secrètes » ou encore « arcanes des Shinobis ». Il n'y avait rien de tout ça.

-La plupart sont écrits par Itachi lui-même, dit Hoshi.

-Ah bon ?

-Regarde.

Hoshi lui envoya un des livres. Homura l'ouvrit au hasard et lut.

« Mon petit frère apprends vite, il reste maladroit mais à une détermination sans faille et ne ménage pas ses efforts. Il ira loin, je veillerai à ce qu'il grandisse dans le droit chemin, du moins j'espère cet avenir encore possible. »

Homura cligna des yeux. Ces lignes étaient datées de 6 mois avant le massacre du clan. Il réfléchit un instant avant d'aller aux dernières pages écrites.

« Je n'ai plus le choix... je vais devoir tuer tout mon clan, tous sans exception... et pourtant... l'idée de porter la main à mon petit frère me révulse au point que mon âme dépérira au moment où je porterai le premier coup. Maï, est-ce que toi tu pourras comprendre ? Je souhaite que non. Et toi Sasuke... mon petit frère... je sais que tu ne comprendras pas mon geste... que tu voudras me tuer car je t'aurais trahit, tu ne feras que m'achever... je cultiverai ta haine pour qu'un jour tu puisses être aussi puissant que moi et te méfier de tous, car si apprenait par accident la vérité, il n'est pas impossible que tu te retournes contre tes anciens alliés et n'avoir aucune pitié, comme moi je devrai n'en avoir aucune cette nuit... adieu. »

Homura demeurait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur les dernières lignes.

-Mais... c'est la même... marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est la même écriture ! La même personne qui a écrit du début à la fin de ce carnet ! Et si c'est bien Itachi qui a écrit tout ça... ça veut dire que... ! ! ! !

Homura eut un violent sursaut. Hoshi ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, Itachi était bel et bien l'assassin du clan, tout le monde savait ça, alors pourquoi Homura se comportait comme si il l'apprenait ?

-Hé, ça va Homura ? Je pensais que tu savais qu'Itachi avait massacré le clan Uchiwa.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Explique-moi alors.

Homura fit alors défiler les pages du carnet.

-Regardes ! Tu ne remarques rien ?

-Pas ce qui te met dans cet état.

-Il a été contraint ! Il a été forcé de faire ce qu'il a fait !

-... tu crois ? Demanda Hoshi, pas très convaincu.

-Mais c'est clair ! Il parle dans ses dernières phrases comme d'un impératif, un truc nécessaire, pourtant cette facette de lui ne correspond pas au portrait qu'il dresse de lui tout au long de ses bouquins !

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai.

-Il ne dit rien, il ne s'en plains pas mais c'est sûr, il a fait ça parce qu'il y était forcé !

Hoshi se mit alors à penser à Sasuke. Itachi lui avait menti, il ne mesurait pas sa force, mais si il a dit ça à Sasuke, c'était pour mieux lui cacher que... c'était un ordre.

Homura se précipitait déjà vers la sortie mais Hoshi réagit vivement, le rattrapa et le plaqua au sol.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? Demanda vertement Homura en se débattant.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Aller voir Sakura.

-Attends, Itachi a marqué « si tu apprenais la vérité, tu risquerais de te retourner contre tes anciens alliés », il parlait de Konoha. Itachi savait que Sasuke quitterait Konoha un jour ou l'autre pour devenir plus fort plus vite. Il l'aura peut-être même poussé à le faire pendant leur dernière rencontre.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors si ça concernes Konoha, si tu le dis à Sakura, elle et nous deux pourrions avoir de gros problèmes.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Sasuke n'en a jamais voulu à Konoha.

-Parce qu'il ne connait pas la vérité.

-Mais quelle vérité ? Qui aurais pu contraindre Itachi... ... ... ... ... ... ... à massacrer sa propre famille.

La réponse était venue alors qu'Homura n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase. Le village de Konoha, le clan Uchiwa, Itachi... tout prenait un autre sens.

-Les hautes sphères de Konoha ont du sang sur les mains, confirma Hoshi.

-Raison de plus pour pas laisser passer ça. Il faut prévenir Sakura-oneechan.

-Mais tu veux te faire tuer et la mettre en danger ou quoi ? ! Si les hautes sphères sont impliquées, elles feront tout pour faire disparaître ceux qui en savent trop.

-Mais Itachi était au courant, ils ont rien tentés quand il était entre quatre murs.

-Parce que ça aurait été louche de l'assassiner trop tôt... et honnêtement, même si ils l'avaient voulu, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient réussis.

-Et merde ! Ce connard de Sasuke va commettre la bourde de sa vie ! S'exclama Homura en cognant le parquais.

-Tu comprends toute la complexité de l'affaire ?

-On va tout de même pas rester muets et attendre que Sasuke le trouve !

-Non bien sûr, surtout que j'aimerai lui parler de tout ça. Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait ni où il est ni si il nous croira.

-Bah toi, il t 'écoutera pas c'est sûr... hm... mais j'y pense, j'ai rencontré Itachi ! Je pourrai dire à Sasuke qu'il m'a laissé un message pour lui.

_Si tu savais... _pensa Hoshi.

-Ne le prends pas pour un idiot, dit-il à voix haute. Mais à deux on aura plus de chances de l'arrêter.

-Ouais, alors tu as un plan ?

-On part le plus tôt possible, sans rien dire à personne, ce soir.

-Je veux bien, mais comment comptes-tu trouver Sasuke, gros malin ?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je le trouverai, assura Hoshi.

-Mais seulement à deux... je préfèrerai qu'Hanabi vienne avec nous. Elle est rétablie maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas, ça peut être une bonne idée comme une très mauvaise. Son Byakugan nous serait utile mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est l'héritière du clan Hyuga et qu'elle a failli mourir il n'y a même pas trois jours.

-Je lui fais confiance. Allons-y !

Homura et Hoshi se rendirent donc dans la demeure du clan Hyuga. Yuki les conduisirent dans sa chambre, sa mère était en train de lui brosser les cheveux.

-Salut Hanabi, dirent-ils.

-Bonjour les garçons.

-En forme ? Tu te sens prête à tirer les oreilles d'un dragon ? Plumer un phénix ? Botter le cul à un membre de l'Akatsuki ? Demanda Homura.

Hoshi continua de sourire tout en donnant un coup discret mais sec dans les côtes d'Homura pour lui signifier d'être plus discret.

-N'exagérons rien, répondit-elle sobrement. Maman, peux-tu nous faire du thé s'il te plaît ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Elle voyait bien que sa fille voulait passer un moment seule avec eux, elle noua ses cheveux avec sa clochette, se leva et sortit de la chambre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hanabi une fois sa mère sortie.

Homura lui tendit le journal d'Itachi, Hanabi l'ouvrit, fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le nom du propriétaire et leva les yeux interrogatifs vers les garçons.

-Itachi a été forcé de tuer son clan par on-ne-sait-qui qui est super influant à Konoha, chuchota Homura.

-Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Hanabi.

-C'est ce qu'on pense, répondit Hoshi. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux éviter de trop le dire et partir à la recherche de Sasuke ce soir.

Hanabi se tourna vers Homura et le fixa longuement. Elle n'avait pas oublié son débordement de colère contre Sasuke pendant le festival.

-... bon bon ! On va dire que je suis un être ambigu à multiples facettes ! Et puis... si il apprend la vérité, il y a peut-être une chance qu'il se calme et qu'il revienne à Konoha.

-Ouais, pour se venger des vrais instigateurs, fit remarquer Hoshi.

-Tu suggères quoi pour le convaincre alors ?

-Nous verrons quand on l'aura retrouvé.

-Vous savez comment le retrouver, justement ? Demanda Hanabi. Et même si on le retrouve, je vous rappelle que la dernière fois, il a étalé Naruto-sempai, Sakura-sempai, Saï-sempai et Yamato-sensei.

-Ben... ton Byakugan ? Répondit Homura.

-Mon champ d'action ne s'étend pas sur des milliers de kilomètres, soupira-t-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà un plan, affirma Hoshi. Et au pire, on avisera.

-Ce n'est pas très sensé... mais je viens quand même. Si je vous laisse seuls, vous ne ferez que des bêtises.

-Ah ben merci, la confiance règne ! Se vexa Homura.

-Bien, alors nous nous retrouvons ce soir à l'entrée du village, dit Hoshi.

Ils avaient beau chuchoter, ils n'avaient pas senti la présence de la silhouette qui était devant la porte de la chambre et qui avait tout entendu avant de tourner les talons et repartir...

**ooooooooo**

Le soir même, Homura sortit de la maison en disant qu'il allait dormir chez Hoshi, Kurenai ne se méfia pas une seconde. Hanabi se faufila hors de la maison et rejoignit les garçons. Homura les entraîna dans un coin de la palissade entourant le village et poussa un gros rocher.

-Hnnn ! Et voilà !

Le rocher enlevé découvrit un tunnel s'enfonçant dans la terre.

-Heureusement que j'étais un peu conscient quand la grosse brute me portait, sourit Homura. Mais dis-moi Hoshi, la femme ANBU tu y as pensé ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, elle a de nouveau été affectée à la protection de l'Hokage.

-Un jour il faudra que tu me dises comment tu arrives à avoir des oreilles partout.

-Peut être. Bushi no jutsu !

Ils empruntèrent le passage souterrain tandis que les clones qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux remirent le rocher en place. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur dans la forêt.

-On y est. Tu sais Hanabi, si tu ne veux pas te faire trucider par ton père, tu peux encore faire demi-tour.

-J'ai dit oui en sachant cela. Et je ne suis pas une lâche, je ne laisse jamais mon équipe. J'assumerai les conséquences quand nous aurons ramené Sasuke-sempai, si toutefois il accepte.

-Tu veux un bon conseil Hanabi ? Quand tu le verras, surtout ne tombe pas amoureuse.

Homura se prit une tape sur la tête.

-Pour quelle sorte d'idiote me prends-tu ?

-Ben on ne sait jamais...

-Ne t'en fait surtout pas pour ça Homura, les femmes Hyuga raffolent plutôt de têtes brûlées anticonformistes, rit Hoshi.

-Hoshi ! Rougit Homura.

Hanabi demeurait silencieuse et cachait son visage aux deux autres.

-Bon, on y va ? Demanda Hoshi.

-Et où ça, petits malins ?

Les trois genin se figèrent, leur cœur à l'arrêt. Lorsqu'ils eurent le courage de se retourner, derrière eux se tenait une jeune femme les mains sur les hanches et tapotait du pied.

-Tiens, Anko-sempai, ça alors ! Sua Homura.

-C'est Anko-sensei pour vous les minus.

-Quelle surprise de vous rencontrer... si tard le soir.

-Alors ? Où allez-vous ? Insista Anko.

-Tu crois qu'on peut plaider l'insomnie ? Chuchota Homura à Hoshi.

-On pourrait mais je ne pense pas que ça la convaincra.

-Alors un Sexy jutsu ?

-Anko-sempai est une femme.

-Ah ben oui... et si on se ruait tous les trois sur elle ? On est plus nombreux.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Homura et un objet froid et tranchant se pressa à sa gorge.

-Plaît-il ? Demanda Anko derrière lui.

L'autre Anko en face d'eux disparut dans un pouf.

-Heu... on se rend, sua Homura.

-... andouille, soupira Hanabi.

-Bon, vous avez finit de geindre ? Alors en avant.

-Désolée Anko-sempai, mais nous ne rentrerons pas à Konoha ce soir, assura Hanabi.

-C'est bête, mais il vous faudra nous forcer, ajouta Hoshi.

-Ouais, comme ils disent ! Confirma Homura toujours coincé par Anko.

Cette dernière lâcha Homura et se mit devant eux, les mains dans les poches.

-Mais qui a dit qu'on rentrait au village ? J'ai dit « en avant » pas « en arrière », sourit-elle. On a une mission importante qui nous attend, une mission de rang A. étant désormais votre sensei, j'ai décidé de quelle serait notre première sortie ! Nous allons ramener Sasuke Uchiwa à Konoha, alors lassez vos sandales, serrez la ceinture, on décolle !

-QUOUAA ? ! ! ! ! !

**oooooooooooooo**

Yoko sursauta, tous les dossiers qu'elle portait dans ses bras volèrent dans tous les sens. Elle était dans le bureau de l'Hokage en tant que remplaçante de Shizune. Jamais Tsunade n'avait crié aussi fort. Ahurie, elle fixait une feuille de couleur pourpre qui se distinguait des autres feuilles, toutes blanches.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives à crier comme ça ?

-Ce qui m'arrive ? À peine quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis qu'elle est capitaine et déjà elle a plongé son équipe dans une merde pas possible !

-De qui tu parles ?

Tsunade tendit la feuille pourpre à Yoko, celle-ci la lut.

« Yo, Hokage ! Merci d'avoir préalablement tamponné mon ordre de mission (que j'avais glissé plus haut, vous finirez bien par la retrouver). Pour t'éviter de la chercher, en gros, on part ramener Sasuke, une idée des trois petits malins qui préparent une petite fugue. Comme tu l'as tamponné, la mission est validée, merci beaucoup. En revanche, je promets pas de tous les ramener en un seul morceau donc si les parents s'en mêlent, tu leur diras que c'était ton idée, merci de nous couvrir, souhaite nous bonne chance ! »

C'était signé Anko. Yoko soupira.

-Quelle inconsciente. S'occuper d'un nukenin est au moins une mission de rang A.

-Je regrette déjà de lui avoir confié cette équipe, et moi qui espérait que ça la rendrait plus responsable... BORDEL!

Tsunade éventra le mur le plus proche d'un coup de poing.

-Homura s'est épuisé ces derniers jours, Hanabi est à peine remise... sans compter que le clan Hyuga va vite s'apercevoir de sa disparition !

-Il vaudrait mieux envoyer une équipe les ramener, proposa Yoko.

Tsunade réfléchit un instant avant de se rassoir derrière son bureau.

-Convoque Hiashi Hyuga et Kurenai immédiatement. Que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, Naruto et Sakura peuvent partir à tout moment prêter main forte à l'équipe de Kakashi.

-Bien.

Tsunade était tendu. Tout commençait à s'enchaîner à un rythme soutenu. L'arrivée de l'Akatsuki au Pays du Feu, la mort d'Asuma, le départ de ses élèves avec Kakashi et maintenant cette idiote d'Anko entraînait le fils de Kanan et l'héritière des Hyuga dans des eaux infestées de requins. Que les grands shinobis préservent Tsunade, elle en aura besoin pour expliquer aux parents la nouvelle catastrophique...

**oooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Mouhahaha eh oui, c'est déjà finit. Dans le prochain épisode donc, Homura coursera Sasuke et sera lui-même coursé ! A bientot pour la suite.**


	14. Compromis

**Le son d'une clochette**

**Saison 1 : L'équipe 7**

**Chapitre 16 : Compromis**

**Nicolas, pas peu fier d'avoir finit en une semaine : Salut, nous avions laissés la dernière fois Homura, Hanabi et Hoshi avec Anko et partaient à la recherche de Sasuke.**

**Homura : Car l'histoire est centrée sur MOA.**

**Hanabi : Non, sur l'équipe 7. **

**Homura : Mais je suis de l'équipe 7 !**

**Hoshi : Certes, mais tu n'es pas le seul membre.**

**Anko : Ahh je sens que j'ai une touche avec l'auteur, faut dire qu'il me fait intervenir assez régulièrement, contrairement à l'animé, je ne parles pas non plus du manga.**

**Nicolas : Or donc, là c'est le moment du manga où l'histoire se centre sur Sasuke et la Team Hebi. Les passages dans l'animé seront donc écourtés parce que faut pas déconné, j'écris une histoire parrallèle à celle de l'originale, j'adapte pas l'histoire en roman, mais je pense l'avoir déjà dit pendant la Saison 0, bref, l'histoire reprends !**

**Naruto : Et n'oubliez pas de poster vos avis, c'est que moi aussi j'ai encore ma place dans l'histoire !**

**ooooooooooooo**

-Bouffe ça ! Futon ! Rasen-shuriken !

La nouvelle attaque de Naruto de rang S entra en contact avec Kakuzu par derrière. Le monstre fut repoussé loin en avant avec le shuriken étincelant avant qu'il ne se transforme en un dôme de plus de cinq mètres de haut, un vent de lumière blanche tournoyait à l'intérieur. Cette tornade, Kakuzu crucifié en son centre, souleva un lourd nuage de poussière sur tout le monde tandis que Naruto tombait au sol. Même Kakashi n'arrivait pas à compter le nombre de coups que la tornade portait au membre de l'Akatsuki, mais rien qu'à l'observait, Kakashi eut l'impression de voir devant lui une silhouette fièrement dressée lui tournant le dos, ses cheveux longs et flamboyants volaient au gré du vent. Il en resta ahuri. Le dôme disparut, le vent s'apaisa, Naruto reprenait son souffle, étendu au sol.

_Quel justu ! Un jour, Naruto dépassera peut être le Quatrième Hokage mais aujourd'hui, il a assurément surpassé sa mère._

-Héhé... gagné ! Dit Naruto en levant le pouce.

Le dôme avait creusé un cratère au sol, Kakashi s'y dirigea tandis qu'Ino et Choji se précipitaient sur Naruto qui ne se relevait pas.

_Naruto a surpassé ses limites, il est devenu bien plus fort pour avoir achevé la technique du Quatrième Hokage. Sa génération est sur le point de nous dépasser... non, Naruto m'a déjà surpassé. Sasuke, as-tu pu le sentir ?_

Kakashi sauta dans le cratère où était étendu le corps de Kakuzu, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Mais aussi incroyable que ça pouvait l'être, il était encore conscient.

-Je peux pas le croire... j'ai perdu... contre des gosses...

-Si tu as vécu à la même époque que le Premier Hokage, effectivement, nous devons te paraître qu'une bande de gamins. Mais pour nous, tu es un vieil homme éreinté et au bout du rouleau. Voilà pourquoi tu gis par terre.

Kakashi créa dans sa main un courant électrique.

-C'est un fait, un jour les jeunes pousses deviennent des arbres et remplacent leurs aînés.

C'était ô combien vrai quand il repensait à Naruto vis-à-vis de lui, à Sasuke qui devait être bien redoutable aujourd'hui et au fils de Kanan qui n'avait mis que quatre jours à apprendre le Rasengan. Peut être que le temps de se retourner, Kakashi sera supplanté par non seulement la génération de Naruto mais aussi celle qui la suit de près. C'est ce qu'il pensa lorsqu'il transperça Kakuzu de son Raikiri.

**ooooooooooooo**

Tsunade les félicita pour avoir vaincu les deux membres de l'Akatsuki, néanmoins elle exigea que Naruto se fasse examiner par Yoko tout de suite. Shikamaru préféra quitter Ino et Choji en chemin pour se diriger vers le cimetière. Il s'attendait à voir Kurenai mais elle n'était pas là. Il déposa tout de même le briquet d'Asuma sur sa tombe et poussa un gros soupir, c'était fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à continuer de vivre, même si à présent, il avait définitivement tiré un trait sur sa vie idéale, sans responsabilités ni soucis. Il leva les yeux et soupira, les nuages noirs revenaient à Konoha, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon...

Yoko examina le bras droit de Naruto avant de le bander.

-Yoko-sensei, savez-vous où est Homura ? Demanda Sakura. Je suis passée chez lui mais il n'y était pas, Kurenai-sensei non plus d'ailleurs.

Naruto poussa un cri de douleur suite à une maladresse de Yoko.

-Oh heu... e-eh bien... il... il a été... envoyé en mission...

-Je vois, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop... inconvenant avec son nouveau sensei.

-Hey Sakura, on parle d'Anko-sempai, là, sourit Naruto malgré sa douleur. Crois-moi, si il fait son malin, elle saura le mater.

-C'est surtout ça qui me fait peur... Anko-sempai n'est pas irresponsable... mais... comment dire ? Impulsive...

-Ouais comme toi.

Cette remarque spontanée valut à Naruto de se retrouvé catapulté hors de son lit par un coup de poing sur le matelas. Yoko le rallongea alors que le pauvre Naruto se tordait de douleur en criant ridiculement.

-Ahou aou ! Aouille ! Je veux Hinata !

-Ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant, dit Yoko en s'appliquant pour apaiser la douleur.

-Mais pourquoiiii ?

-Parce qu'elle est sur le départ d'une mission.

-Désolée de ne pas être d'une compagnie si agréable, reprocha Sakura en faisant craquer ses poings.

-Heu mais non voyons... héhé... Tu sais bien que je t'aime bien Sakura-chan.

-Mais oui.

Sakura resta tout de même au chevet de Naruto pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Tsunade arriva avec Kakashi et Yamato. Elle avait l'air aussi grave et tendue que tout à l'heure.

-Hey, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, baa-chan ?

-Naruto, à l'avenir je t'interdis d'utiliser cette technique.

-... hein ?

-Tu as bien entendu, elle est très dangereuse, autant pour ton adversaire que pour toi. Cette attaque agit non au niveau corporel mais directement cellulaire. En d'autres termes, les ligaments de ton avant-bras ont été atteint, dis-toi que la prochaine fois, les séquelles seront plus grave, ça peut aller jusqu'à la perte de l'usage de ton bras.

-... maintenant que j'ai cette super attaque, c'est sûr, je vais ramener Sasuke ! Sourit Naruto.

-Naruto ! Gronda Sakura. C'est très sérieux, n'ignore pas les conseils de Tsunade. Les jutsu médicaux guérissent peut être les blessures mais ne font pas de miracles !

-Mais ça ira, ayez confiance. Je suis trop solide pour perdre mon bras hahaha !

Tsunade saisit son plâtre d'une main de fer.

-Tu ne l'utiliseras plus jamais, sinon je te tue.

L'Hokage était entourée d'une aura lugubre, signe qu'elle ne plaisantait vraiment pas, ce qui fit frissonner Naruto et Sakura.

-Aie aie aie ! D-doucement baa-chan, tu me fais mal...

-Promets-le-moi !

-Impossible, j'en aurai sûrement besoin.

-Naruto, cesse de discuter, dit Kakashi. Pour l'instant récupères tes forces, nous verrons après.

-Dites Tsunade-sensei, c'est quel genre de mission dans laquelle vous avez envoyé l'équipe d'Homura ? Demanda Sakura.

Tsunade retint son souffle, elle semblait encore plus pâle et tendue qu'il n'y avait un instant.

-Une... une simple mission de routine...

-Connaissant Anko-sempai, ça sera tut sauf de la routine, rit Naruto. Je sens qu'ils vont bien s'amuser.

Mais Kakashi avait noté le malaise de Tsunade, mais il préféra attendre puisque manifestement, ni Naruto ni Sakura ne devait en savoir plus.

-J'ai lu dans un livre que lorsqu'on veut cacher des choses, parfois l'on dévoile de fausses informations en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible mais chez certaines personnes, c'est pas très évident de cacher que l'on ment, l'on peut le noter par des tics nerveux au niveau du corps.

-Saï ? ! S'exclama Naruto. Mais d'où tu sors ?

-J'étais là depuis le début.

Le problème avec Saï était sa trop grande discrétion, Naruto en avait oublié sa présence.

-Ah... ouais possible... mais ! Une seconde, baa-chan, tu nous caches quelque chose ?

Il fallait croire que quand Naruto était physiquement au repos, son cerveau marchait en accéléré. Sakura se tourna vivement vers Tsunade.

-P-pas du tout..., contesta-t-elle.

Elle tentait de se contrôler mais ses tics nerveux n'échappèrent ni à Kakashi, ni à Saï.

-Vous serrez les poings qui tremblent, si je puis me permettre de vous le faire remarquer, informa aimablement Saï.

-Vous vous faites des idées, intervint Yoko. Maintenant tout le monde dehors, Naruto a besoin de repos.

-Hey pas si vite, je veux savoir ! Protesta le patient. Il s'agit de ma petite sœur !

-Mais tu n'as pas de sœur.

-Si, depuis qu'Hinata est ma petite amie ! Alors baa-chan ?

-... bon... ils sont partis pour une mission de rang A.

-QUOI ? ! ANKO JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla Sakura.

-Prend un ticket, tu es loin d'être la seule, soupira Yoko.

-C'est quoi cette mission ? Je veux savoir ! Exigea Sakura.

-Je pense que nous sommes tous plus ou moins concernés, n'est-ce pas ? Fit remarquer Kakashi.

Après un long silence, Tsunade poussa un profond soupir.

-Hier soir, ces trois petits diables ont projetés de quitter le village.

-Pourquoi ? !

-Anko l'a découvert et à décider de les soutenir dans leur entreprise suicidaire... ils sont partis à la recherche de Sasuke pour le ramener.

**ooooooooooo**

-Atchoum ! Je suis sûr qu'on est en train de parler de moi, dit Homura en se mouchant. Dis Hoshi, tu es sûr de ton coup ?

-Pour la deux cent soixante sixième fois, je suis sûr que c'est la bonne direction.

L'équipe progressait à grande vitesse dans les forêts du Pays du Feu guidée par Hoshi.

-Oui je le sais mais je veux savoir comment tu fais !

-C'est inné dirons-nous, dit tranquillement Hoshi.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, fit remarquer malicieusement Anko. Alors Hoshi ? Comment tu fais ?

-Je croyais que c'était un vilain défaut, répondit Hoshi sans se retourner.

-Ben oui, justement !

-... vous êtes incroyable, soupira Hanabi. J'admire votre aisance pour l'autodérision.

-Merci, sourit Anko. On se rapproche, Hoshi ?

-Il a plusieurs jours d'avance mais il marchait à pas réguliers, ça devrait aller.

Le secret d'Hoshi était son Sharingan qu'il avait activé pour suivre les traces de chakra de Sasuke. Ce n'était évidemment pas infaillible, le Sharingan permettait de voir la couleur du chakra mais Sasuke n'était évidemment pas le seul ninja à avoir marché dans cette forêt. Les couleurs du chakra n'étaient hélas pas uniques pour chaque personne, Hoshi se fia à son instinct.

-J'ai reçu une goutte, annonça Homura. Ça va tomber.

-Et alors ? Tu veux peut être faire une pause ? Demanda Anko.

-Pas question, je ne me reposerai que lorsqu'on sera à deux mètres de Sasuke ! Mais ils ont du s'apercevoir qu'on était parti maintenant au village.

Homura jeta néanmoins un œil à Hanabi. Elle était en arrière en train de surveiller constamment les alentours avec son Byakugan. Une fois assez éloignés de Konoha, elle avait de nouveau attaché ses cheveux avec sa clochette. Hanabi tenait le rythme et ne faiblissais pas. De toute façon, jamais elle ne montrera de signes de faiblesses, elle s'obstinera toujours à les cacher.

Anko lisait le journal d'Itachi tout en suivant Hoshi. Elle eut un sourire fade en le rangeant dans sa sacoche.

-« Je ne suis pas différend de lui »*****... hahahaha ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

-Heu... hey l'exhib, ça va ? Demanda Homura. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

-Oh rien, des histoires de grandes personnes. Mais en gros je suis convaincue.

Le trio en était soulagé, mais ils devaient tout de même rester vigilants. L'hypothèse que les hautes sphères de Konoha responsables du massacre leur envoient une équipe pour les faire taire n'était pas à exclure. Homura sortit de sa sacoche une pilule du combattant et la croqua. Les effets de la fatigue et du manque de sommeil disparurent. Normalement avec ces trucs, on pouvait tenir trois jours sans s'arrêter. Le genin espérait que ce soit vrai, Sasuke avait une belle avance sur eux.

**ooooooooooo**

-J'y crois pas ! Il est hors de question que je reste ici ! Si l'équipe d'Hinata est envoyée pour retrouver Sasuke, je viens aussi ! Exigea Naruto.

-Je viens de te dire que la mission de l'équipe de Kurenai était de ramener celle d'Anko, dit Tsunade. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu viennes.

-Mais si Anko y est allée, c'est qu'elle a une piste, donc ils finiront tôt ou tard par le trouver, et je refuse d'attendre ce moment en restant allongé, je pars avec eux !

-N'insistes pas Naruto, c'est trop dangereux avec ton bras dans cet état.

-Je vais accompagner l'équipe de Kurenai, lança subitement Kakashi.

N'en fallut plus pour que Yoko se mette devant lui. Kakashi était dans un piteux état suite à son pénible combat contre Kakuzu mais il persistait.

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas en état, il te faut du repos, lui dit Yoko, inquiète.

-Il m'écoutera peut être si je lui parle, c'est à moi de le raisonner.

Kakashi parlait évidemment de Sasuke. Yoko posa sa main sur son bras.

-Non. Tu n'y es pas obligé et Kurenai va juste ramener l'équipe d'Anko, ne t'en mêles pas.

-Si, Yoko.

-Et moi je te dis non, tête de mule ! Et quand je dis non, c'est non ! Il suffit de te regarder pour comprendre que c'est trop risqué !

-Il me reste suffisamment de force pour courir.

-Si vous y allez, je viens aussi ! Exigea Naruto. Je me suis pas entraîné comme un dingue pour que dalle !

Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée, mais Yoko ne comptait pas le laisser partir comme ça et disparut à son tour. Elle se retrouva devant la maison de Kakashi, elle y entra et le trouva dans sa chambre en train d'enlever sa combinaison noire sale et déchirée. Il ouvrit son armoire pour prendre des vêtements de rechange mais il les lâcha et s'écroula à genoux, le souffle court.

-Kakashi !

Yoko se précipita sur lui et l'examina. Son visage découvert était en sueur, il haletait, son corps tremblait, il était vraiment épuisé. Néanmoins il s'obstina et tenta de se relever. Yoko le saisit par les épaules et le força à s'assoir sur son lit.

-Ne bouges pas, idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

-Je te dis que ça va, c'est juste un petit malaise.

-Non ! Ton corps est à bout, s'il te plaît arrête !

Yoko passa ses bras autour de Kakashi et le serra le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle souffrait de le voir si obstiné, jamais encore elle n'avait été si inquiète. Elle voulait qu'il cesse de partir, qu'il reste avec elle, qu'il prenne soin de lui-même au lieu de se malmener.

-Non ça ira, je ne suis pas si faible.

-Pourquoi es-tu si obstiné ? Reprocha Yoko.

-... je suis responsable de Sasuke.

-Tu n'arriveras à rien dans cet état. Reposes-toi s'il te plaît.

-Non, si il en est là c'est parce que je n'ai pas été assez convainquant, mais je vais me rattraper.

Mais Yoko ne lâcha pas son étreinte, au contraire elle serrait Kakashi d'autant plus fort.

-Restes avec moi, juste un peu...

-Yoko... il faut que tu comprennes...

-Non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me dises ça ! Non, je ne veux plus te comprendre, en tant que médecin je n'y arrive pas et en tant qu'amie je suis lassée d'essayer ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

-Je suis désolé, mais tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre, je l'ai promis.

-... je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre.

Yoko avança son visage sur celui de Kakashi et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Maladroit, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en regardant le visage de son amie très près. Il sentit ses forces lui revenir petit à petit, Yoko était en train de lui insuffler du chakra par les lèvres. Kakashi ferma les yeux.

Ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait toujours été là quand il rentrait, elle s'était toujours appliquée pour le soigner, parfois elle venait le trouver devant la tombe d'Obito pour le soutenir. Ils pouvaient parler ensembles de tout et de rien, elle répondait toujours présente quand il avait besoin d'elle, et ce n'était pas qu'une simple amitié. Mais Kakashi ne connaissait pas assez bien les femmes, alors il ne s'en était jamais aperçu.

Yoko finit par rompre son baiser.

-Yoko... je...

-Chut. Économises tes forces, tu en auras besoin, je veux que tu reviennes.

-Je reviendrai. Et là on pourra parler.

Yoko l'allongea, s'allongea à ses côtés et blottit sa tête contre son torse. Elle était convaincue qu'il rentrerait, il était Kakashi Hatake, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Les huit membres restants de l'Akatsuki se réunirent dans une immense grotte. Cette fois-ci, tous étaient des hologrammes. Itachi et Kisame arrivèrent les derniers.

-Vous êtes en retard, leur dit Pain.

-Rokubi ne s'est pas trop laissé attraper, informa Kisame. Mais nous l'avons et il est bien ligoté, il ne s'échappera pas. Alors quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai un message urgent à vous communiquer. Hidan et Kakuzu sont morts.

-Oh dommage, j'aurai voulu voir leur mort, se moqua Kisame.

-Je ne te permets pas de dire de telles choses sur nos compagnons, prévint Pain.

-Oh désolé. Qui les a buttés ?

-Konoha, et plus particulièrement l'équipe de Kakashi avec le jinchuriki de Kyubi.

-Waou ! Ils sont balèzes ! S'enthousiasma Tobi. Déjà qu'ils avaient foutu une sacrée raclée à Deidara-sempai...

-Tobi ! Encore un mot sur ça et je te fais bouffer du C3 ! Prévint rageusement Deidara.

-A-a-allons, soyez plus modéré, sempai. Je vous trouve bien sur les nerfs, vous allez nous faire une crise.

-Enfoiré ! Et en plus tu te moques de moi ? Je vais te !

-Deidara, calmes-toi si tu ne veux pas donner raison à Tobi.

-Tss !

-Aha ! Vous vous faites remettre à votre place, se moqua Tobi.

-Quant à toi Tobi, poursuivit Pain, tu parles trop. Sois plus respectueux envers tes aînés.

-Oui ! Sincères excuses !

-Et c'est ces deux-là qui sont sensés trouver et capturer Hachibi ? Se moqua Kisame. Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître que Kyubi est devenu redoutable si même Hidan et Kakuzu s'en sont mordu les doigts. Du coup qui se charge de lui ?

-Personne pour l'instant. Hikaru, Zetsu, c'est à vous.

Tous se tournèrent vers les deux membres cités par Pain.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, le jeune frère d'Itachi et assassin d'Oroshimaru a rassemblé une équipe, informa Zetsu. Dans l'avenir, ils pourraient s'avérer fort gênants. Les membres sont Suigetsu Hozuki de Kiri...

-Aaah le gamin ! Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, rit Kisame.

-... Jugo qui est à l'origine du sceau maudit et une kunoichi d'Oroshimaru qui a des dons sensoriels assez poussés.

-Vous êtes certainement leur cible, prévint Pain à l'intention d'Itachi et Kisame. Quant à vous autres, gardez son nom à l'esprit. Pour avoir des informations sur Itachi, il pourrait s'intéresser à chacun d'entre nous.

-Je trouve que cette fine équipe est intéressante, dit Deidara avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-Hey hey ! Deidara-sempai ! Ne vous y intéressez pas, laissez-nous en dehors de cette histoire ! Protesta Tobi.

-Itachi, Kisame, hâtez-vous d'amener Rokubi. Hikaru, Zetsu, continuez à chasser Nibi. Deidara, Tobi...

-Je veux la peau de Kakashi pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! Mais surtout, je veux la tête de Sasuke, il n'avait pas à tuer Oroshimaru à ma place !

-D-Deidara-sempai, c-c-calmez-vous enfin, je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire moi.

Sans attendre de réponse de Pain, Deidara disparut, Tobi le suivit de près.

-... nous nous retrouverons au scellement de Rokubi, déclara Pain avant de disparaître.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Le tonnerre grondait, la pluie tombait sur le village. À l'entrée, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba et Shino virent arriver Naruto, Sakura, Saï et Yamato.

-Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Kurenai.

-Kakashi va arriver, prévint Tsunade.

-Naruto ça va aller ? Demanda Hinata, inquiète en regardant son plâtre.

-Ouais, t'en fait pas. Même si on me pétait les jambes, je continuerai à courir sur une main pour retrouver Sasuke ! Sourit Naruto.

-Décidément, ta lubie ne cessera jamais, se moqua Kiba.

-Si, à l'instant où nous l'aurons ramené !

-Dommage qu'on doive partir par ce temps, soupira Kakashi en arrivant.

-Ah vous voilà ! Allez dépêchons-nous d'y aller ! S'impatienta Naruto.

-Encore une petite mise au point. Écoutez-moi attentivement. Dans cette mission, nous aurons trois objectifs : rattraper l'équipe d'Anko, capturer Itachi et ainsi ramener Sasuke.

-Soyez extrêmement prudents et accomplissez votre devoir, encouragea Tsunade. Déployez-vous !

-Oui !

Tous s'élancèrent dans la forêt.

**oooooooooooo**

Il pleuvait à verse également dans une ville abandonnée du Pays du Feu. Sasuke et son équipe s'engouffrèrent dans un passage souterrain.

-Waa, bonne planque. Cette ville fantôme me flanquait les pétoches, qui serait assez con pour s'y promener ? Et on fait quoi ici, Sasu ? Demanda Suigetsu. On va encore chercher un cobaye ?

-Ce n'est pas une installation d'Oroshimaru ici, informa Sasuke. Le clan Uchiwa s'est toujours fournit en armes auprès de Neko-baasan.

-Cet endroit est déprimant et désolant, commenta Karin.

-Oh désolée que ce soit déprimant et désolant. Sasuke ! Ça fait un bail que t'es plus venu !

-Oui c'est vrai, ça doit faire deux-trois ans.

Les deux voix qui venaient de parler appartenaient à deux chats habillés en bleu pour l'un et en rouge pour l'autre.

-Salut Denka, Hina, dit Sasuke.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Des armes, des remèdes et plusieurs autres choses. On se prépare pour un combat critique.

-Ah ah ! Un raton-laveur qui parle, se moqua Suigetsu. Coucou petit petit.

-Fshhh !

-Ce sont des chats ninjas, si tu ne fais pas attention, ils pourraient te croquer les doigts et déchiqueter ton visage.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.

-Tu nous a apporté un petit cadeau ? Demanda Hina.

-Oui, une bouteille de matatabi, répondit Sasuke en sortant ladite bouteille de son kimono.

Le matatabi était un jus de fruit dont raffolaient les chats, Hina bondit et attrapa la bouteille dans sa gueule.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Nous vous emmenons voir Neko-baachan. Par ici.

Grand-mère Neko était une vieille dame entourée de chats normaux qui miaulaient perpétuellement autour d'elle. Sa petite-fille Tamaki s'occupait de Jugo, elle cherchait des vêtements plus adéquats que ceux qu'il portait, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

-Dire que je vous connais depuis tous petits toi et Itachi. Ce serait triste que cela se finisse comme ça. Vous êtes les deux derniers Uchiwa et vous cherchez à vous entretuer.

-Reste-t-il encore un exemplaire de ce shuriken fuma ? Demanda Sasuke en montrant l'arme repliée.

-Oh, un shuriken fuma démontable. Très dangereux pour l'adversaire et... pour son utilisateur. Ils sont devenus bien rares. Tiens, il y a même la marque de son ancien propriétaire. On dirait que tu ne regardes que le passé au lieu de te tourner vers l'avenir.

-Je regarde dans les deux directions mais bientôt, je ne regarderais plus que vers l'avant.

-... il m'en reste encore un, prends le, soupira-t-elle en tirant sur sa pipe.

-Merci pour tout, dit Sasuke en lui tendant une liasse de billets.

Suigetsu jouait avec les chats après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient normaux. Karin de son côté promenait son regard dans l'antre des félins et tomba sur une photo accrochée au mur. Elle cligna des yeux et s'approcha discrètement. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, elle reconnaissait Sasuke au centre de la photo, alors genin de Konoha. À sa gauche, une fille aux cheveux roses et à sa droite un blondinet à l'air ahurit qui souriait comme un abruti. Ils étaient devant un drap marqué d'une empreinte de chat géante.****** Karin trouvait Sasuke déjà cool et très mignon, aujourd'hui il l'était encore plus. Elle sentit quelque chose effleurer sa jambe, elle baissa les yeux, un chat argenté se frottait à elle en ronronnant.

-Nya.

-Hey, salut toi.

Karin s'accroupit et lui gratta le menton. Sur son collier était marqué « Silver Moon ».

-Silver Moon ? C'est ton nom ?

-Nya, répondit le chat en hochant la tête.

-Ah lala ! Je ne trouve pas de haut à votre taille... Grand-mère, il n'y a pas de vêtements plus grands ? Demanda Tamako.

-Je ne suis pas une boutique de vêtements, tu n'as qu'à lui donner le rideau.

-Mais ils ont payés, c'est pas très juste de leur donner...

Mais Jugo prit le rideau pourpre et s'enroula dedans.

-Oui, ça me va bien.

-Heu... heureuse que cela vous plaise...

-Team Hebi, on y va, annonça Sasuke.

**ooooooooooo**

-Il y a quelqu'un derrière nous. Ils se rapprochent rapidement, prévint Hanabi.

-Hm... alors c'est soit des renforts..., dit Anko.

-Soit on veut nous arrêter et nous ramener au village..., continua Hoshi.

-Soit c'est un gars des hautes sphères qui a envoyé une escouade pour nous faire taire, finit Homura.

-C'est peut être même les trois qui sait ? Mais ça ne change rien au plan, on trouve Sasuke d'abord, on se posera des questions après ! Clama Anko.

Homura s'approcha d'Hoshi et lui chuchota :

-J'aime sa simplicité d'esprit...

-Moi aussi, rit Hoshi.

-Hanabi, dans combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils nous aurons rattrapés ? Demanda Anko.

-À ce rythme, dans la soirée. Ils ne ménagent pas leurs efforts.

-Ah ouais, une demi-journée d'avance, sous la pluie et ils nous rattrapent en quelques heures, soupira Homura.

-Je viens de le dire, ils ne ménagent pas leurs efforts, répéta Hanabi.

-C'est le clan Hyuga ? Demanda Anko.

-... ils sont encore trop loin pour que je puisse les identifier.

Avec la soirée qui arrivait, les nuages étaient enfin partis.

-Ils sont encore loin ? Demanda Homura à Hanabi.

-Non, ils sont là.

En effet, Shino apparut sur la branche d'un arbre devant eux, forçant Hoshi à stopper sa course. Anko, Homura et Hoshi firent de même. Autour d'eux, d'autres ninjas se posèrent sur les branches autour d'eux.

-Hanabi.

Cette dernière se retourna et découvrit Hinata qui semblait soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée.

-Onee-san...

-Houlà, qui dit Hinata et Insecteman dit... maman...

En effet, Kurenai se trouvait derrière Homura, le visage grave, prête à le punir jusqu'à sa majorité. Le garçon eut tout de même le courage de se retourner et de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

-Coucou...

-Quand nous serons rentrés, tu auras droit à la plus belle correction de toute ta vie, prévint-elle.

-Adieu insouciante jeunesse...

-Homura ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang ? ! S'écria Sakura.

Là, Homura eut la même réaction qu'Hanabi vis à vis d'Hinata, il se tut et baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir déçu sa sœur.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Eh bien tu vas vite sortir de ton mutisme, parce que tu vas tout me raconter !

-Hanabi, père m'a demandé de te ramener à Konoha, dit Hinata.

Homura se tourna vers Hanabi, Hanabi se tourna vers Homura et tous deux répondirent à l'unisson :

-Je ne peux pas.

-Écoutez-moi tous ! Mon équipe et moi sommes embarquées dans une histoire ultra louche. Si vous ne voulez pas prendre le risque de voir tout Konoha vous tomber sur le coin de la gueule, c'est votre dernière chance, cassez-vous, clama Anko.

Mais personne ne bougea.

-Elle est vraiment allumée cette nana, commenta Kiba.

-Non, c'est intéressant, intervint Kakashi près d'Anko. Comme maintenant nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, dites-moi ce que vous savez.

Anko plongea sa main dans sa sacoche et tendit à Kakashi le journal d'Itachi.

-Pour les adultes ça se voit pas aux premiers abords mais Itachi a été forcé de massacrer le clan Uchiwa par les hautes sphères de Konoha, dit Homura.

Tous demeuraient surpris, choqués.

-Le petit a raison, confirma Anko. J'ai parlé à Itachi et il avait dit que ses actes seraient incompréhensibles pour tout le monde. En fait ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler.

-C'est une accusation très grave que vous portez tous les quatre, dit Yamato.

-En êtes-vous vraiment certains ? Demanda Kurenai.

-Certains, sinon pourquoi serions-nous partis sans rien dire à personne ? Répondit Hanabi.

-M... mais... c'est possible ça ? Mais... et le Troisième Hokage ? Il était tout de même pas... impliqué ? Pas vrai ? Demanda Naruto.

-Ça je ne crois pas, mais tant qu'Itachi n'en parlera pas, ça reste une possibilité, répondit Anko, n'osant y croire elle-même.

-En tout cas, il faut retrouver Sasuke avant qu'il aille trop loin ! Pressa Homura.

-Il ne doit pas commettre l'erreur de tuer son frère pour une fausse bonne raison, ajouta Hoshi.

-Je vois... ça expliquerait des choses, marmonna Kakashi en relisant les dernières lignes d'Itachi.

-Naruto-sempai, il faut empêcher Sasuke de faire cette grosse bêtise, tu es d'accord pas vrai ? Demanda Homura.

-Et comment !

-Dites-moi vous trois, intervint Kakashi à l'intention des trois genin. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'il vous aurait écouté ?

-Ben... ... ... ... ... ... ... ouais, répondit Homura, pas très convaincu lui-même.

-Si on lui donne de vraies preuves, j'en suis convaincu, affirma Hoshi.

-Alors allons-y ! Au pire on lui bottera le cul et on le ramènera inconscient ! Clama Naruto. On y va hein, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei ?

Kurenai et Yamato se tournèrent vers Kakashi. Celui-ci ferma le livre d'Itachi et le rangea dans sa propre sacoche.

-La première partie de notre mission est accomplie. Maintenant passons à la suite. Trois équipes ça fait peut être un peu beaucoup mais tant que vous suivrez mes instructions, ça devrait aller.

-Super ! Allez Hoshi, nous te suivons, sourit Homura.

Kakashi se tourna vers le genin en question, suspicieux. Hoshi tourna le dos à tout le monde et pointa le Nord-Est.

-Par là.

Kiba renifla la direction.

-Il a raison ! Je sens l'odeur de Sasuke dans cette direction !

-... est-ce que vous êtes tous prêts à continuer ? Demanda Kakashi.

Tous confirmèrent, Kakashi se tourna alors vers Kiba et Hoshi.

-On vous suit alors.

Hoshi et Kiba sur le dos d'Akamaru s'élancèrent dans la même direction suivit par la troupe. Kakashi s'approcha d'Hoshi par la gauche.

-Dis-moi, comment t'y prends-tu pour repérer Sasuke ?

-Secret, répondit Hoshi sans se tourner vers Kakashi, cachant ses Sharingan à la vue de tous.

-J'aimerai bien le savoir quand même.

-Vous êtes bien curieux, Kakashi-sensei. Eh bien c'est simple, j'ai juste une très bonne ouïe.

Kakashi demeurait sceptique mais n'insista pas d'avantage.

-C'est notre première mission ensemble, dit Hinata à sa sœur en souriant.

-Oui, répondit Hanabi en lui rendant son sourire.

-Même si ça fait presque deux mois maintenant, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu es un genin. Cette mission m'y aidera sûrement. Tu sais, père était très remonté mais je suis sûre qu'il te comprendra.

Kurenai, elle, était non seulement très remontée mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle comprenne son fils. Non content de lui mentir, il avait tout de même déserté le village et risqué sa vie. Sa colère se ressentait sur son visage sévère.

-Maman... pardon d'avoir menti. Je voulais pas que tu ais peur alors je ne t'ai rien dit.

-Regarde devant toi, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Homura obéit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des félicitations pour son acte insensé mais encore moins à ce qu'elle se déplace elle-même. Elle était enceinte quand même, elle devrait faire attention. Sakura tapota l'épaule d'Homura.

-Laisses-lui un peu de temps.

-Oui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement en plein milieu de la nuit pour se reposer. Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, Naruto était déjà debout, regardant le ciel au sommet d'un arbre.

_Sasuke, je ne suis plus très loin. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt._

-On a un problème, annonça Kiba. Sa trace était déjà faible, avec la pluie d'hier et le vent de la nuit, je l'ai perdue...

-C'est ennuyeux. Et toi Hoshi ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Guère mieux...

-Alors nous allons utiliser une autre méthode.

Kakashi invoqua sa patrouille de huit chiens et répartit tout le monde en équipe de deux plus un ou deux chiens. Kakashi était avec Homura, au grand dam de ce dernier et Pakkun. Naruto était avec Yamato, Hinata et le plus balèze des molosses. Sakura se retrouvait avec Hanabi et deux chiens, Kurenai et Saï avec deux autres chiens, Kiba et Akamaru se retrouvaient avec Hoshi et la dernière équipe, sûrement formée par la main malicieuse et sadique du destin, Anko et Shino avec deux chiens, et pas les plus commodes, l'un d'eux accusa Shino de puer les insectes et Anko de sentir la vipère.

-C'est qu'il tient à être castré, le petit mâle, répondit Anko en dégainant un kunai.

Le but de la manœuvre de Kakashi était de couvrir le plus de terrain possible pour localiser l'odeur de Sasuke.

**oooooooooooo**

Suigetsu était parti interroger le comptable de Kakuzu, membre de l'Akatsuki, Jugo et Karin allaient chercher des informations de leur côté. Sasuke marchait dans une plaine, à la lisière d'une forêt avant de s'arrêter. Il venait de sentir une présence dans l'ombre des arbres.

-Montres-toi.

Un type bizarre avec un masque orange en spirale avec un seul orifice pour l'oeil et habillé d'un ample manteau noir avec des nuages rouge sortit des bois.

-À en juger la tenue que tu portes, tu es de l'Akatsuki.

-Ding dong ! Bonne réponse ! Ainsi te voici, Sasuke. Waa, c'est vrai que tu ressembles à Itachi-sempai !

Sasuke devint plus grave en entendant le nom de son frère, le type sursauta et recula vivement derrière un arbre.

-Ah non ! Me fais pas bobo ! Je t'assure, tu es effrayant avec ces gros yeux, on dirait que tu veux me tabasser.

Sasuke entendit un battement d'aile au-dessus de lui, il leva les yeux et découvrit deux créatures volantes et blanches chevauchées par un autre membre de l'Akatsuki. Celui-ci bondit, les deux créatures foncèrent en piqué sur Sasuke.

-Explosion !

Les deux créatures explosèrent à un mètre de Sasuke.

-Héhé, et voilà. Sasuke est éliminé.

-Waa ! Trop fort, Deidara-sempai ! Évidement mon habile diversion y est pour quelque chose, mais quand même.

Mais la fumée résultant de l'explosion s'écarta, dévoilant un boa blanc immense qui entourait Sasuke de ses anneaux. Ses écailles étaient noircies par l'explosion mais le jeune homme n'avait absolument rien, la seule différence était que ses yeux étaient rouge.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

-Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? Reprocha Deidara.

Le serpent disparut, dévoilant le cratère résultant de l'explosion des deux oiseaux.

-Tout de même, j'en reviens pas qu'un gamin aussi insignifiant ai pu tuer Oroshimaru. Regarde-le Tobi ! Il nous scrute avec son Sharingan, hahaha !

-Vous tenez plus en place, sempai. Vous devriez faire attention à votre tension.

Deidara rendit de son œil bleu le regard perçant écarlate de Sasuke.

-Où est Uchiwa Itachi ?

-Nani ? !

-Si vous me le dites, je vous laisserai partir.

-Gnnnn !

-Et si on le lui disait ? Ça nous éviterait d'avoir des ennuis, non ? Proposa Tobi. En plus, ses yeux me font peur.

Il n'y en avait pas l'un pour rattraper l'autre décidément ! Les frères Uchiwa étaient pareils, des connards auto-suffisants qui se croyaient absolument supérieurs à tous les autres ninjas du monde et surtout, qui méprisaient son art. Un tel comportement hautain n'inspirait à Deidara que dégoût, mépris et rage.

-Ne t'y crois pas trop juste parce que tu as tué Oroshimaru, petit merdeux. C'est ton hérédité qui t'as sauvé, mais elle ne te protégera pas cette fois.

Sasuke demeura silencieux. Puis en un éclair, il se retrouva devant les deux membres, dégaina son sabre et trancha Tobi en deux au niveau du ventre. Deidara fut assez rapide pour sauter dans les hautes branches d'un arbre.

-Et un de moins. Puisque tu as l'air de vouloir me parler, où se trouve Itachi ?

-Hnnn... ouille ouille ouille, j'ai eu très chaud !

Sasuke se retourna vivement, Tobi se relevait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Tobi ? Hmm !

-Désolé, je l'ai pas vu venir avec sa super vitesse de la mort, sempai !

-Dégage Tobi !

Deidara envoyait des boules blanches sur Sasuke. Tobi courrait le plus loin qu'il pouvait. Sasuke envoya d'un mouvement de main des aiguilles de foudre qui se plantèrent dans tous les projectiles ennemis. Certaines de ces boulettes se retrouvèrent autour de Tobi qui s'était pris les pieds dans sa cape et était tombé par terre.

-AAAAAH ! Deidara-sempai ! Temps mort !

Deidara n'en eut cure et déclencha l'explosion... mais rien ne se produisit.

-Ouuf, merci ! Hey Deidara-sempai ! Derrière vous !

Sasuke était derrière son adversaire prêt à le trancher, Deidara lui envoya une boulette de la bouche de sa main et déclencha une explosion imminente. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur la terre ferme et se scrutèrent à nouveau. Deidara se prépara à passer au niveau supérieur, Sasuke aura fort à faire, après tout ce type avait battu Gaara et maté Sanbi seul.

**oooooooooooo**

Naruto n'était guère mieux lotit que Sasuke, il se retrouva face à un Kabuto parasité par les restes d'Oroshimaru, dont la volonté voulait prendre le contrôle. Naruto et Yamato tentèrent de le capturer, en vain. Il laissa un livre noir contenant des informations sur l'Akatsuki glanées par l'ancienne organisation d'Oroshimaru. À demi-mot, il dit juste qu'il avait l'intention de tuer Sasuke, ainsi qu'un nouveau combat face à Naruto, rien d'autre ne semblait l'intéresser. Puis il disparut.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une colonne de lumière gigantesque à trois extrémités jaillit au loin, par-delà les montagnes. Elle était si haute qu'elle semblait proche de toucher le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hinata.

-Allons voir, dit Naruto.

La colonne de lumière se rétracta en dôme avant de disparaître, ne laissant qu'un nuage de poussière noire. Elle ne laissa qu'un immense terrain plat de terre d'un rayon de dix kilomètres. Les autres équipes étaient présentes, les chiens ninja reniflaient le sol en quête d'indices.

-Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Naruto.

-La présence de Sasuke est présente ici avec d'autres inconnues, dit Kakashi.

-Dont une qui porte une trace d'odeur de Sasuke. Je l'ai senti tout à l'heure, affirma un chien qui escortait Sakura et Hanabi.

-On aurait... croisé cette personne sans nous en rendre compte..., marmonna Sakura.

-Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans ce village Sakura-sempai, rappela Hanabi. On ne pouvait pas s'en douter puisque nous cherchions Sasuke seul.

-Bref, Sasuke a monté une équipe, conclut Kakashi. Hormis celle-ci et celle de Sasuke, il y avait celle de Deidara de l'Akatsuki.

-Hein ? Mais il s'était fait explosé et vous l'avez envoyé dans un trou noir Kakashi-sensei, non ? Demanda Sakura, surprise.

-Il aurait pu simuler sa mort pour que l'on n'ait pas de soupçons. Il y a en tout cinq binômes dans l'Akatsuki, avec Sasori-Deidara et Kakuzu-Hidan, on peut supposer qu'il ne leur reste plus que trois binômes, dont celle d'Itachi et Kisame. L'équipe de Sasuke compte quatre membres, lui inclut.

-On s'en fiche de savoir combien ils sont ! On cherche Sasuke, point ! S'écria Naruto.

-C'est ça le problème, son odeur disparaît ici, dit Pakkun. Alors soit Sasuke a été emporté par l'explosion, soit...

-Il a utilisé une technique de téléportation, acheva Yamato.

-De... téléportation ? C'est possible ça ? Demanda Naruto.

-Ça serait trop cool ! Disparaître et réapparaître sans bouger ! S'excita Homura.

-Reste concentré Homura.

-... oui maman...

-C'est la seconde option, lança tout à coup Kiba. Je viens de trouver Sasuke.

**oooooooooo**

-Deidara est mort, annonça Zetsu. Il s'est fait exploser pour tuer Sasuke.

-Ahlala, c'est l'hécatombe, encore un membre de moins, commenta cyniquement Kisame. Le petit Uchiwa serait mort lui aussi ?

-Tout porte à le croire.

-Hmm... il me semble qu'on a oublié quelque chose dans cette histoire.

-Tobi a également disparut dans l'explosion, ajouta Zetsu.

-Ah oui voilà, Tobi ! Dommage, il rendait la vie un peu plus gaie. Mais dis donc Zetsu, tu es sensé être avec Hikaru au Pays de la Foudre, comment ça se fait que tu saches pour Deidara ?

-J'ai mes méthodes.

-C'est pas une réponse ça ! Hey Hikaru, sais-tu comment il fait ?

Hikaru se contenta de l'ignorer.

-Décidément, c'est à croire qu'Itachi et toi faites un concours.

L'hologramme de Pain s'avança.

-Puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, commençons l'extraction de Rokubi. Invocation !

Pain exécuta des sceaux avant de poser sa main au sol. La lugubre créature dévorant le chakra des Biju apparut. Les hologrammes, Itachi et Kisame se retrouvèrent sur ses doigts.

-Cela prendra un jour et demi, peut être deux, prévint Pain. Je vous conseille de bien vous installer où vous êtes.

**oooooooooo**

Sasuke était allongé dans la chambre d'une auberge simple, couvert de bandages, les yeux fixés sur une photo dont la bordure gauche était déchirée.

-Ah ben bravo, il est beau le vainqueur d'Oroshimaru, à deux doigts de se faire tuer par le premier guignol venu, railla Karin.

-Oroshimaru était pâle et malade quand Fang l'a attaqué, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

-QUOI ? ! Alors ce n'est même pas toi qui l'as affronté ? Tu n'es qu'un imposteur !

-Crois ce que tu veux, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Fang ou Sasu, la seule différence c'est le tour de poitrine, intervint malicieusement Suigetsu.

-On le sait que tu n'es qu'un gros frustré ! Répliqua vertement Karin. Pas la peine d'en faire profiter tout le monde.

-Enfin, on peut se reposer puisque Sasu dois s'aliter.

-Oui bien sûr, seulement tu ne fais QUE te reposer, grosse feignasse de poisson pané !

-C'est toi qui glandes jamais rien, c'est à se demander si tu sais te battre.

-Tu me cherches ou quoi ?

-Assez ! Intervint Sasuke. Avez-vous trouvé des informations sur Itachi ?

-Juste quelques trucs, répondit Suigetsu. Mais rien sur Itachi en particulier. L'Akatsuki rechercherait des personnes précises, elles possèderaient toutes un chakra spécial.

_Un chakra spécial ? Serait-ce le genre de chakra que possèderai Naruto ? Après tout Itachi avait bien tenté de le capturer il y a deux ans._

-Les animaux m'ont dit qu'ils ont découvert plusieurs cachettes de l'Akatsuki, annonça Jugo, un moineau sur son épaule. Il en émanerait un chakra puissant et désagréable.

-...wow, même les animaux demeurés sentent le chakra ? Railla Suigetsu. Ou alors, peut être que plus c'est con, mieux ça le ressent, pas vrai Karin ?

Là s'en était trop, Karin explosa et écrasa le visage de Suigetsu d'un coup de pied, ce qui fit jaillir de l'eau de toute part. Mais la jeune fille n'allait pas s'arrêter là, elle se mit à boxer le visage du jeune homme aqueux à répétition avec force et hargne.

-Suigetsu, salaud ! Cette fois-ci, j'te crève, sale ordure !

-Att... blblbl ! A... blblbl ! Mais arr... blblblbl !

L'ennui, c'était que cet enthousiasme était contagieux, ainsi Jugo commença à s'énerver et ses pouvoirs se répandre sur son corps. Il cria de rage, Karin et Suigetsu arrêtèrent aussitôt et l'entravèrent à l'unisson, du moins ils essayaient mais Jugo se débattait comme un diable.

-Et merde ! Sasuke, fais quelque chose ! Cria Suigetsu.

-Jugo, calmes-toi, lui dit Sasuke en activant ses Sharingan et en le fixant.

Jugo se figea et ses pouvoirs démoniaques disparurent. Sasuke s'était endormi assis, utiliser son Sharingan avait drainé ses dernières forces. Jugo l'allongea et le recouvrit de la couverture.

Suigetsu avait habilement saisit la photo que Sasuke avait fixé avec autant d'intérêt, par curiosité, il écarquilla les yeux et siffla.

-La vache ! Canon la fille !

Ni une, ni deux, Karin déroba la photo des mains de Suigetsu et la regarda. C'était une jeune fille qui ne devait être guère plus âgée qu'eux, mais pour son jeune âge elle avait incontestablement une poitrine des plus admirables. À part ce double détail, la première chose qu'on voyait chez elle, c'était son sourire. Un sourire chaleureux, sincère et plein de vie, combiné à un joli minois que toutes les filles rêveraient. Ses yeux améthyste ne gâchaient rien à sa beauté, ils semblaient gorgés d'amour à donner. Ses cheveux orange coupés courts confirmaient par leur couleur qu'elle tenait sûrement une personnalité ardente et passionnée. D'ailleurs, ses bras enlaçaient sûrement quelqu'un mais la photo était déchirée au niveau de ses coudes, impossible donc de savoir qui avait pris cette photo avec elle. La couleur de ses vêtements étaient surtout orange avec du blanc, mais son vêtement le plus voyant était son écharpe rouge autour de son cou. Karin retourna la photo, il y avait un mot dessus, elle le lut à voix haute :

-« Maï »...

**oooooooooooooo**

*** **Voir Saison 1 Chapitre 4

**** **Voir Naruto Shippuden Episode 189

**Nicolas : Une nouvelle pièce dans le puzzle du passé d'Itachi et Sasuke, Maï tirée de Maï Tokiha l'héroïne de l'animé Mai-Hime. **

**Maï : Aligato, ça fait plaisir d'être là.**

**Homura, regardant Maï avec des étoiles dans les yeux : Tchuuu !**

**Naruto, regardant Maï avec des étoiles dans les yeux : Waouuu !**

**Sasuke regardant les deux idiots sans étoiles dans les yeux : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez.**

**Naruto : Mais toi, t'es insensible !**

**Maï : Disons qu'il a ses raisons.**

**Nicolas : Et ces raisons, vous les découvrirez au prochain chapitre ! Enjoy et merci de continuer à me lire ! A bientôt !**


	15. La princesse et les deux frères

**Le son d'une clochette**

**Saison 1 : L'équipe 7**

**Chapitre 17 : La princesse et les deux frères**

**Nicolas : Ca y est ! Il est enfin terminé ! C'est le dernier chapitre qui suit à peu près l'histoire originale, un évènement perturbateur va venir briser le fil ! Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**ooooooooooooooooo**

-Onii-san !

Sasuke se précipita à l'entrée de la maison, Itachi venait de rentrer.

-Je crois entendre un petit faucon qui fait autant de raffut qu'un taureau.

Sasuke déboula et s'arrêta devant son frère aîné en grimaçant.

-Pas du tout ! On va jouer ensemble maintenant ?

Itachi rit.

-Tu perds pas le nord, toi.

-Sasuke, ton frère doit parler à ton père, intervint Mikoto.

-Mais maman, Onii-san m'avait promis...

-Ne discute pas Sasuke.

-Ça sera pour tout à l'heure, dit Itachi.

Sur ce, l'aîné se leva et disparut dans sa chambre. Sasuke soupira, intenable. Il avait attendu son grand frère depuis qu'il était rentré de l'école et maintenant qu'il était enfin à la maison, le cadet devait encore patienter !

À l'académie, le professeur de Sasuke ne cessait de vanter les mérites d'Itachi et tous les élèves marmonnaient à son passage comme quoi Sasuke devait être super fort, le garçon préférait ne pas faire de commentaires là-dessus. En réponse il s'entraînait comme un fou tout seul dans la forêt à améliorer son lancer d'armes après l'école. Il devait toujours faire mieux. À son âge, Itachi exécutait déjà des lancers extraordinaires en pleine chute, la tête en bas, les yeux fermés. Ses projectiles se plantaient toujours au centre des cibles. Sasuke éprouvait de grandes difficultés juste pour lancer en plein mouvement, ce qui lui valut de jolis bleus. Il espérait ressembler à son frère et briller aux yeux de son père.

-Comment ? ! Tu refuses ?

La voix de Fugaku, leur père résonna soudain, ramenant immédiatement Sasuke à la réalité. Il se précipita à la porte de la pièce où étaient assis Fugaku et Itachi.

-Je ne refuse pas père, mais c'est hélas impossible. Je ne viendrai pas à cette réunion, répondit posément Itachi.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'en être absent !

-J'ai d'autres priorités.

Itachi ouvrit la porte coulissante et referma derrière lui, il tomba nez à nez sur Sasuke.

-C'est impoli d'espionner, sourit-il. Allons-y.

Sasuke avait un sourire coupable et ne se priva aucunement pour suivre son frère. Une fois dehors, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Onii-san, c'est quoi cette réunion dont père parlait ?

-Une réunion qui concerne uniquement le clan prévue ce soir.

-Ça devait être important alors. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu y aller ?

-J'ai d'autres priorités. Tu veux apprendre le lancer de shuriken ?

Avant que Sasuke ne demande plus de précisions, il était déjà enthousiasmé à l'idée qu'Itachi l'entraîne et en oublia tout le reste.

Au coucher du soleil, Itachi portait Sasuke dans son dos, ce dernier avait trop voulu en faire et s'était ainsi fait une légère entorse. Une fois à la maison, Mikoto se chargea de Sasuke.

-Ton père veut te demander quelles sont ces « priorités » dont tu lui as parlé, prévint Mikoto à son fils aîné. Il n'est pas commode.

-Merci maman, mais ça devra attendre. Je sors ce soir.

-Oui...

-Où vas-tu, Onii-san ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Dîner.

-Mais c'est ici qu'on mange.

-Dehors, dans le village, précisa Itachi.

-Je peux venir ?

-Non.

-Hein ? ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Sasuke, n'embêtes pas ton frère, gronda Mikoto.

Sasuke bouda et préféra monter directement dans sa chambre. Itachi souhaita un bon appétit à sa mère puis à son père avant de sortir. Son petit frère l'épiait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Puis Sasuke ouvrit la fenêtre, bondit du toit et le suivit discrètement jusqu'à la sortie du quartier Uchiwa. Itachi rejoignit une personne qui l'attendait. C'était... une fille ! Une fille ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Itachi pouvait bien avoir à faire avec une fille ? Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne voyant vraiment pas d'un bon œil cette étrangère fréquenter son grand frère.

Le lendemain, Sasuke frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère, il lui ouvrit.

-Oui ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Itachi le laissa entrer, Sasuke se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieux.

-Onii-san, c'est qui cette fille ?

-Quelle fille ?

-Celle avec qui tu étais hier soir ! Je t'ai vu alors ment pas !

-Et te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dit hier ? C'est impoli d'espionner.

-Dis-moi qui c'est !

-Moins fort, Sasuke.

-Mais tu réponds pas !

-Tu le sauras ce soir, je dois y aller.

Itachi ne laissa pas à Sasuke l'occasion de répondre alors que le petit Uchiwa se méfiait de cette fille, elle était peut être dangereuse, méchante, détestable, voir les trois. En plus elle était rousse, comme les sorcières. Il s'inquiétait pour son frère.

En rentrant de l'école, Sasuke eut une désagréable surprise : la fille rousse était assise en face de sa mère, elles prenaient le thé ensemble ! Mikoto se leva et se dirigea vers son fils.

-Okairi (bienvenue à la maison) Sasuke. Tu ne t'es pas fait trop de bobos aujourd'hui ?

-Maman ! Rougit Sasuke. Arrête de parler comme si j'étais un enfant !

-Mais tu ES un enfant, mon petit fils adoré, sourit Mikoto en l'enlaçant.

-P-pas du tout !

C'était déjà frustrant que sa mère lui parle toujours comme si il était un enfant, mais qu'elle le chouchoute devant des étrangers, en particulier cette fille était gênant. Et pour couronner le tout, cette sorcière se mit à rire

-Tu es mignon, Sasuke. Bonjour, je m'appelle Maï Tokiha.

-Rien à fiche !

-Ton langage Sasuke, gronda sa mère. Sois plus poli envers notre invitée.

Sasuke se tut mais n'en pensait pas moins, par exemple que cette Maï s'était invitée toute seule. Itachi arriva, s'installa à côté de Maï et posa sa main sur son épaule, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. C'était bien la première fois qu'Itachi ignorait Sasuke ! Et cette expression dans ses yeux qui ne semblaient intéressés que par la jeune fille...

-Onii-san ! On peut manger dans le village ce soir ? Rien que toi et moi.

-Sasuke ! Gronda à nouveau Mikoto. Installe-toi.

Il obéit sans grand enthousiasme. Parfois la sorcière se tournait vers lui et lui faisait un petit sourire sympathique, Sasuke en détournait immédiatement le regard, sa colère ne faisait que gonfler encore. Leur père s'installa lentement aux côtés de sa femme et ils parlèrent. Sasuke n'écoutait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle s'en aille.

Son père avait l'air de l'avis de Sasuke, il était resté silencieux et grave à écouter Itachi et Maï.

-Itachi, n'oublie pas que le clan entier fonde beaucoup d'espoirs sur toi, c'est tout ce que je dirai, dit Fugaku avant de se lever et quitter la pièce.

-... je raccompagne Maï chez elle.

Sasuke était de plus en plus jaloux de cette Maï, il espérait que ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la verra de sa vie.

Le lendemain à la sortie des cours, Sasuke eu l'heureuse surprise de voir qu'Itachi l'attendait à la sortie, il se précipita devant lui, tout sourire.

-Onii-san ! Tu es là, c'est génial ! Tu vas m'entraîner au lancer d'armes ? Demanda-t-il, impatient.

-Désolé Sasuke, je voulais te prévenir que j'allais être terriblement occupé durant ces prochaines semaines.

-Hein ? Mais Onii-san, tu avais promis...

-Je sais ne t'en fait pas, je me suis arrangé.

-Bonjour Sasuke, salua Maï qui venait d'arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, elle ? Demanda Sasuke en enlaçant le ventre d'Itachi pour avertir à Maï de ne pas l'approcher.

-Dorénavant, ce sera Maï qui supervisera tes entraînements.

-QUOI ? !

-On va bien s'amuser ensemble Sasuke, assura Maï.

-Mais je voulais que ce soit toi, Onii-san !

-J'aurai aimé mais c'est impossible, alors je préfère te confier à quelqu'un de confiance plutôt que te laisser t'entraîner tout seul.

-Mais !

-Sasuke.

Le garçon baissa la tête, une fois de plus déçu. Il se recula de son frère, celui-ci tendit la main et pressa deux doigts sur son front.

-Désolé, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Sasuke fit la moue en se tenant le front et regarda son frère s'éloigner.

-On y va ? Demanda Maï.

Le garçon détourna la tête.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Maï le prit par la main et se dirigea vers la forêt. Trop surprit pour réagir, Sasuke se fit traîner. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où étaient disposées des cibles.

-Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi et que je ne suis pas ton frère mais je veux vraiment t'aider, alors montre-moi comment tu te débrouilles.

-Non, j'veux pas.

-Oh, dommage. Itachi m'avait pourtant dit que tu te débrouillais bien pour ton jeune âge, tant pis.

-Onii-san a dit ça ?

L'information changea le comportement de Sasuke. Il voulait maintenant prouver à quel point il méritait cet éloge de la part de son frère. Maï ne manqua pas de cacher son petit sourire victorieux. Elle passa une heure à regarder Sasuke, lui prodiguant des conseils qu'il n'écoutait pas toujours, mais elle restait patiente, calme et douce. À la fin de l'heure elle lui lança une bouteille d'eau.

-Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, tu as déjà bien progressé Sasuke, mais il est important que tu te reposes.

-Pff ! Je pourrais encore m'entraîner deux heures !

Le garçon détourna fièrement le regard, néanmoins il savait lui-même qu'il était fatigué et en plus il mourrait de faim.

Le lendemain, Maï s'occupa à nouveau de lui. Sasuke serait beaucoup moins sauvage avec elle si elle arrêtait de sourire bêtement à Itachi ! Mais une fois de plus, une fois rentrés à la maison, alors qu'Itachi venait les accueillir, Maï eut encore son sourire mielleux et insupportable. Et le pire, c'était qu'Itachi ne faisait rien pour l'arrêtait, au contraire il lui souriait aussi, les yeux dans les yeux ! Sasuke semblait avoir disparu aux yeux de son propre frère jusqu'à ce que Maï pose sa main sur sa tête.

-Il a encore progressé aujourd'hui, il fait un peu le foufou en bougeant n'importe comment quand il lance mais ses projectiles touchent toutes les cibles.

-C'est bien Sasuke, félicita Itachi.

Sasuke grogna en guise de réponse.

-Je préfère quand c'est toi qui m'apprends Onii-san, s'il te plaît !

Mais une fois de plus, Itachi pressa ses deux doigts sur le front de son petit frère.

-Désolé Sasuke, ce sera une autre fois. Encore merci Maï-hime (princesse Maï).

-Je t'en prie.

Maï-hime, quand il lui parlait directement, Itachi l'appelait comme ça. Comme Sasuke boudait autant Maï que son frère, il ne demanda ni à l'un ni à l'autre pourquoi, mais une semaine plus tard, alors que Sasuke continuait à progresser, il se lassa des avertissements de Maï et en fit trop, une fois de plus. Sa punition ne se fit pas attendre : une crampe douloureuse au bras.

-Et voilà, il fallait que ça arrive, soupira Maï en le soignant.

-... Maï.

-Oui ?

-Arrêtes de fréquenter Onii-san.

Maï lui sourit paisiblement.

-Désolée, mais non.

-Pourquoi ? S'énerva Sasuke.

-Parce que ni moi ni lui le voulons.

-Ben forces-toi !

-Sasuke, sais-tu que ce n'est pas bien d'être égoïste ?

-Rien à battre, je veux que tu dégages et c'est tout !

Maï continuait à sourire, comme si les mots de Sasuke ne l'atteignaient pas, ce qui fit enfler sa colère.

-Je ne vais pas te le voler tu sais. Itachi sera toujours ton grand frère.

-On était mieux quand t'étais pas là !

-Non Sasuke, c'est toi qui étais mieux quand je n'étais pas là.

-...

**ooooooooooooo**

-Comment ? ! S'exclama Sasuke.

Il était à table avec sa famille et Maï. Il avait du mal entendre, c'était pas possible qu'il ait entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu !

-Comme je le disais, Maï et moi sommes fiancés.

-Il me l'a demandé il y a peu et j'ai dit oui, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, heureuse.

Fugaku restait grave mais Mikoto était grandement surprise.

-Ça alors ! Mais depuis quand tu caches de telles choses ?

-Je ne le cache pas puisque je viens de vous l'annoncer.

-Ne joue pas avec les mots, mon fils.

Maï était la petite-fille du roi du Pays du Feu, Sasuke venait de l'apprendre. Apparemment ça posait des problèmes vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser n'importe qui. Ça ne semblait pourtant nullement contrarier le jeune couple qui nourrissait déjà des projets pour l'avenir.

Les jours passaient, Sasuke s'améliorait d'avantage sous les yeux de Maï.

-C'est bon, on va arrêter le lancer d'armes légères. Demain, je t'apprendrai à lancer des armes lourdes.

Maï fouilla dans son sac et tendit à Sasuke une lame courbée. En la prenant, Sasuke réalisa qu'il pouvait la déplier, il découvrit pour la première fois ce qu'était un shuriken fuma, une hélice si grande qu'elle faisait presque sa taille, il peinait à la porter car elle était aussi très lourde.

-C'est un shuriken fuma, il faut le faire tourner autour de ta main à grande vitesse avant de le lancer. C'est délicat à maîtriser mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Je te le laisse, tu pourras t'habituer à son poids et à sa taille. Fais-y attention, j'y tiens.

-... Maï ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu as accepté de m'entraîner ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne t'aime pas.

-Mais tu ne me détestes pas.

-Ben si ! T'es une sorcière qui veut me prendre mon frère !

-Je le fais parce que j'ai mes raisons, sourit Maï. Pour Itachi bien sûr, pour toi, mais aussi pour moi. J'adore les enfants et mon rêve est de devenir éducatrice. C'est équitable non ? Tu apprends de moi et j'apprends de toi.

En regardant longuement l'arme de Maï, Sasuke se sentait coupable de l'avoir détesté. Elle était gentille, elle ne se mettait jamais en colère, patiente et douce. D'un certain côté, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Itachi. Et c'était grâce à elle que les progrès de Sasuke étaient si fulgurants, à tel point qu'en rentrant des cours il y a quelques heures, son père lui avait appris la technique de la Boule de feu et il l'avait réussi, ce qui était un signe de maturité dans le clan Uchiwa. Si son frère était toujours autant occupé et agissait assez bizarrement ces temps-ci, son père commençait enfin à remarquer son deuxième fils. Seulement ces instants de quiétude et de bonheur allaient bientôt prendre fin. La nuit était déjà tombée et pour Sasuke, même après cinq longues années, l'aube était toujours aussi lointaine...

**ooooooooooooooo**

Karin déboula dans la chambre avec fracas, renversant la porte d'un coup sur Suigetsu, ce qui réveilla Sasuke.

-On a un problème ! Un groupe de treize personnes se dirigent droit sur nous !

-Treize ? Répéta Suigetsu. La vache, ils sont nombreux !

-C'est Konoha, dit Sasuke en se redressant. On lève le camp. Direction les planques de l'Akatsuki.

Un instant plus tard, la Team Hebi était sur le départ, Karin s'approcha de Jugo. Elle tenait le kimono blanc de Sasuke tout déchiré qu'il avait troqué contre un haut noir.

-Jugo, peux-tu rassembler le plus d'oiseaux possibles et leur demander de tenir chacun un bout de ce tissu et de s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions ?

-Oui je le peux, mais pourquoi tu l'as encore alors que Sasuke l'avait jeté ?

-Heu... eh bien..., rougit Karin. Parce que heu... je suis une grande stratège ! Konoha dresse les chiens ninja pour suivre l'odeur de leurs proies, tôt ou tard on aurait eu besoin de l'odeur de Sasuke pour tromper leur museau.

-T'es sûre que c'était pas plutôt toi qui voulais profiter de l'odeur de Sasu comme une chienne avec son nonos ? Se moqua Suigetsu.

-Tu veux mourir, toi ? !

**ooooooooooooooooo**

La patrouille de Kakashi poursuivait son avancée dans les forêts du Pays du Feu, guidés par Kiba. Tout à coup, celui-ci renifla l'air et serra les dents.

-On a un problème XXL.

-Quoi encore ? Demanda Naruto.

-L'odeur de Sasuke s'est divisée par mille et pars dans toutes les directions !

-Il sait qu'on le poursuit, il brouille les pistes, dit Kakashi.

-Mais comment il le sait ? Demanda Sakura.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il est possible qu'il ait dans son équipe un ninja de type sensoriel aux talents poussés.

-Alors on a pas le choix ! Faut suivre toutes les odeurs en espérant qu'on tombe sur le bon ! Multi-clonage !

Des centaines de clones de Naruto apparurent à ses côtés et tous se dispersèrent dans la forêt.

-Waa ! La classe, je veux le même ! S'enthousiasma Homura.

-Tes réserves de chakra sont pas suffisantes pour que tu puisses utiliser un jutsu de cette ampleur, prévint Sakura.

-Oh, dommage. Hey Naru... Naruto-sempai ?

Homura regarda autour de lui, tous les Naruto avaient disparus, y compris l'original. Il poussa un soupir.

-Eh ben, il y tiens à le retrouver...

En effet, Naruto se mit à ratisser toute la forêt à lui tout seul, une silhouette se déplaça à proximité, le jeune homme plongea derrière un arbre et attendit. La silhouette mystérieuse émergea à quelques mètres de lui, Naruto le reconnu immédiatement, aussi incroyable que ça pouvait l'être, il venait de retrouver Itachi.

Un oiseau se posa sur une branche au-dessus de Naruto, Itachi se tourna vers lui avant de regarder l'arbre.

-Allez sors de là, Uzumaki Naruto.

Il l'avait repéré ! Décidément cet Itachi était balèze, mais pas question de se laisser intimider ! Il sortit de sa cachette, tendu et méfiant.

-Yo. Alors ? Ma capture est toujours d'actualité ? Si c'est le cas, viens donc pour voir !

-Pas aujourd'hui. Je veux juste parler avec toi.

Sans se retourner, Itachi dégaina deux kunai et les jeta derrière lui, les deux projectiles se plantèrent dans le cœur des deux clones qui l'attaquaient par derrière.

-Itachi, je sais tout ! Déclara Naruto en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un plan de secours, ou au moins un qui tienne la route face à ce genre d'adversaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es dans l'Akatsuki, mais si tu as massacré ta famille, c'était parce que tu y étais forcé, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi se contenta de fixer Naruto sans lui répondre.

-Ça devrait être à eux de payer, pas toi ! Alors quitte cette bande d'assassins !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne ment pas ! Ton journal convaincra Sasuke !

-Tu parles bien fort, Naruto. Si j'étais sous les ordres de Konoha, pourquoi donc aurais-je quitté mon village et rejoindre une organisation telle que l'Akatsuki ?

-...

-Dis-moi, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à ramener Sasuke à Konoha alors que lui-même ne le veut pas ? C'est un nukenin, fais-toi une raison.

-Jamais ! Contrairement à toi, j'aime encore Sasuke comme un frère !

-Comme un frère dis-tu ? Demanda Itachi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour charger sur lui.

-Et si je te capture maintenant, Sasuke reviendra !

Itachi leva un pan de sa veste d'où jaillirent une nuée de corbeaux. Naruto se protégea du bras, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il baissa les yeux et constata que son corps quittait le sol pour flotter au hasard en apesanteur. Les corbeaux volaient autour de lui.

_Oh merde ! Je suis déjà pris !_

_-_Écoutes-moi. Ce que je vais te dire, jamais tu ne devras l'oublier.

Itachi s'envola pour faire face à Naruto.

-Et pourquoi je le ferai ? Je ne sais même plus ce que tu veux !

-Parce que comme tu viens de le dire, tu aimes Sasuke comme un frère, mais peut-être était-ce des paroles en l'air ?

-Non ! C'est ce que je pense !

-Quitte à le forcer s'il ne le veut pas ? Dans le meilleur des cas, il acceptera mais imagine un instant que ça ne se passe pas comme tu le voudrais ? Que feras-tu ?

-C-comment ça ?

Itachi eut un léger rire.

-Quelle naïveté. Tu ne t'es donc pas posé la question ? Suppose un instant que Sasuke se retourne contre Konoha. Je serai curieux de voir comment tu réagirais.

-I-il ne fera jamais ça !

-Le cœur de Sasuke est comme une toile vierge. Sa force a repoussé la corruption d'Oroshimaru, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il soit à l'abri de tout. Si un jour une personne plus vicieuse et plus habile que lui l'influençait ? Si elle peignait à sa guise le coeur de Sasuke ? Si ça devait arriver, serais-tu capable de l'arrêter ? Quitte à le tuer pour protéger le monde qui est tiens ? Choisir entre Konoha et Sasuke.

-Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Je protégerai Konoha et arrêterai Sasuke !

-... oui, tu n'es qu'un gamin qui refuse d'affronter la réalité. Le monde n'est pas si simple que tu te bornes à le voir, un ninja doit parfois faire un choix difficile.

-... « la vie est dure avec les crétins », c'est ce qu'un vieux pervers m'a dit la première fois que j'ai voulu rattraper Sasuke. Mais si être sage signifie être à ce point cruel, je resterai un crétin. Ce n'est pas une question de choix. Je tiendrai ma promesse, c'est ça ma voie, je suivrais mon nindo !

Itachi sourit. Dans d'autres circonstances, si tout avait été différent, il aurait été comme un deuxième petit frère pour lui et il se rappelait bien le sourire de Kushina rien qu'en voyant celui de Naruto. Soudain, un corbeau munit d'un Sharingan bizarre du point de vue de Naruto pénétra soudain dans sa bouche et s'y faufila sans que le jeune homme ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il tomba à genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Je viens de partager mon pouvoir avec toi, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à t'en servir. Je dois partir, j'ai une affaire importante à régler.

-A-attend !

Mais trop tard, Itachi explosa en une nuée de corbeaux et tout redevint normal. Cet Itachi n'avait été qu'un clone.

**ooooooooooo**

-Qui est là ? S'écria Sasuke à l'intention de la silhouette au fond de la grotte de l'Akatsuki.

-C'est moi Sasuke.

Sasuke reconnut la voix et surtout le regard d'Itachi. Ce regard froid dénué d'humanité. Il avait un corbeau perché sur son épaule.

-Alors ? Tu ne te jettes pas sur moi ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. D'ailleurs tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Soudain, Sasuke disparut et réapparut derrière Itachi, sa main était parcourue d'un intense courant électrique, il transforma le courant en lance qui transperça son frère de part en part et le souleva en hauteur.

-Tu ne comprendras jamais combien j'ai pu te haïr, la force de cette haine m'a rendu puissant. Je ne suis plus ce garçon impatient que tu as connu.

Sasuke donna une impulsion à sa lance, des lames jaillirent du corps d'Itachi, achevant de trouer sa carcasse sous un flot de sang. Puis il laissa tomber le corps, celui-ci bougeait encore.

-Tu es devenu plus fort et bien moins pleurnichard, même si ce que tu as vécu il y a trois ans n'était qu'une illusion.

Sasuke ne broncha aucunement. Viol ou pas, ça ne lui importait plus. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la tête d'Itachi. Sans surprises, ce dernier s'éparpilla en une nuée de corbeaux.

-Viens seul au repaire des Uchiwa, résonna la voix d'Itachi avant que tous les corbeaux ne s'envolent hors de la caverne.

Sasuke regarda longuement les plumes noires que les corbeaux avaient laissés tomber lentement au sol.

-Hey Sasuke ! Cria Suigetsu.

L'intéressé se retourna et se retint de soupirer, Suigetsu, Karin et Jugo venaient le rejoindre.

-Je vous avais ordonné de rester à l'extérieur et de m'attendre.

-Karin avait senti un autre chakra alors on est allé voir.

-C'est quoi ces plumes ? Demanda Karin.

-En route, je sais où le trouver.

C'était le dernier voyage. Pour Sasuke l'aube était enfin à portée. Chaque saut dans les branches des arbres le rapprochaient de la lumière du soleil.

_Tu n'es pas trop anxieux ? _Demanda Fang.

_Non, je me suis préparé depuis longtemps. _

_Je serai là._

_... merci._

Soudain, un jeune homme de son âge, blond aux yeux bleus vêtu d'une ample cape surgit devant lui. Son bras droit était entièrement bandé. Il avait l'air incroyablement surpris.

-Sasu...

Chidori. Sasuke transperça le ninja de Konoha pour l'écarter du chemin. Ce dernier disparut.

-C'était quoi ça ? Un clown ou un clone ? Demanda Suigetsu.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi je sens le même chakra autour de nous depuis tout à l'heure, intervint Karin. Il nous encercle à lui tout seul et maintenant, il connaît notre position.

_Naruto... encore... il devient de plus en plus lourd._

_Je m'en occupe. Toi, amènes ta petite troupe et ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence_, intervint Fang.

_Tu es sûre de toi ?_

_Pour sûr ! Vas-y._

Sasuke exécuta un signe de la main, Fang apparut alors à ses côtés sous l'étonnement des trois autres, jamais ils n'avaient vu Sasuke et Fang en même temps. Celle-ci atterrit au sol et attendit, les mains sur les hanches. Karin demeurait perplexe. Cette femme était-elle vraiment un clone de Sasuke ? Elle n'en avait pourtant pas le même chakra. Sasuke avait il créé lui-même une nouvelle sorte de clone ?

**ooooooooooo**

Naruto guidait toujours la troupe, il aperçut Fang. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Poursuivait-elle Sasuke également ? Homura passa en un éclair devant lui et atterrit devant la jeune femme.

-Ah te voilà ! Cool, ça nous évitera de te chercher ! Clama-t-il.

-Hey, coucou toi. T'es pas un peu jeune pour une mission d'une telle importance ? Sourit Fang.

-Te moques pas de moi, je sais qui tu es !

-Homura, intervint Hoshi. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne cherches pas plus loin, ce n'est pas qui tu crois.

Naruto regardait tour à tour les deux genin puis Fang sans rien comprendre.

-Fang Uchiwa, ton existence est fortement sujette à controverse, dit Kakashi.

Fang eut un petit rire avant de regarder tout ce beau monde réunit.

-Je suis heureuse qu'il ait tant d'amis. Hors donc, je vous dois la vérité. Je n'existe pas.

-Hein ? ! Mais-mais..., balbutia Naruto, décontenancé.

-Je suis une invention de l'esprit torturé de Sasuke pour qu'il soit moins seul. Il y a trois ans, avec les évènements que vous savez, j'ai en quelque sorte prit une indépendance sur Sasuke.

-Hola hola ! Une seconde... Sasuke est schizophrène ? ! S'exclama Kiba.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Fit remarquer vicieusement Homura avant d'être foudroyé par un regard de Sakura.

-Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, avoua Fang.

-Mais ce n'est pas complétement ça non plus, ton chakra est différent de celui de Sasuke, intervint Hanabi, Byakugan activé.

-Ainsi que ton odeur. Qui es-tu vraiment ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Peu importe, pourquoi une telle ferveur à se lancer à sa poursuite ? Vous pourriez continuer à m'interroger mais ça ne fera que gagner du temps pour Sasuke et son équipe.

-Elle n'a pas tort, fit remarquer Shino.

-Écoute Fang, on sait qu'Itachi n'est pas le vrai responsable de la mort des Uchiwa, dit Naruto. Donc si tu l'aimes aussi fort que tu le prétends, il faut que tu nous aide à l'en empêcher !

Pour la première fois, Fang se fit silencieuse.

-Fang !

-Je ne suis pas sourde, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ce que vous avancez ?

-Kakashi-sensei, donnez-moi le journal d'Itachi, demanda Hoshi.

Kakashi hésita un instant avant de le confier à Hoshi, ce dernier le tendit à Fang. Cette dernière le parcourut rapidement.

-Le journal d'Itachi... hm !

Un instant plus tard, le livre prit feu.

-Hey ! S'exclamèrent Naruto et Homura.

-Vous en savez tous beaucoup trop. Ça se retournera contre vous si vous persistez. Il faut les laisser s'affronter, rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne le détournera de son obsession.

-Mais tu viens de détruire la seule preuve qu'on avait espèce de tarée ! S'exclama Homura.

-C'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle. Itachi attend Sasuke au repaire des Uchiwa, au Nord-est, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Essayez de ne pas arriver trop tard.

Le corps de Fang commença à partir en poussière en commençant par ses pieds, Naruto se précipita devant elle.

-Hey non ! Ne pars pas !

-Je te confie Sasuke, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu connais la vérité alors pourquoi le soutiens-tu encore ?

-Parce que c'est la volonté d'Itachi.

Et elle disparut, rejoignant Sasuke.

-Eh bien eh bien mes petits amis ! Que de révélations aujourd'hui !

Tous levèrent les yeux et virent un membre de l'Akatsuki perché sur la branche d'un arbre, portant un masque en forme de spirale.

-Salut la compagnie, je m'appelle Tobi ! Et vous savez quoi ? Nous allons jouer un petit moment ensembles.

-Sans façons, on est pressés ! S'écria Naruto.

Deux clones de Naruto surgirent derrière Tobi, Rasengan en main et s'abattirent sur lui, mais le membre de l'Akatsuki esquiva inexplicablement l'attaque et bouscula les deux clones des mains.

-Ah dis donc, s'est pas passé loin ! J'ai failli me faire avoir, houlala ! Mais quelle finesse ! Quelle attaque extraordinaire, si je n'avais pas esquivé, j'aurai été pulvérisé en miettes !

-Je rêve ou il se moque de toi, Naruto-sempai ? Demanda Homura.

-Grr ! On dirait bien.

_Non, pas encore, pas maintenant ! On est à deux doigts de rattraper Sasuke ! _

Sakura était encore plus anxieuse de savoir Sasuke si proche, mais pour elle et son équipe, elle se fit violence pour garder son sang-froid.

-Tobi... il n'est pas sur la liste que nous a donné Kabuto.

-Hihi, je suis nouveau, je remplace Sasori-sempai, paix à son âme glorieuse ! Jouons ensembles mes amis !

-On est pas tes amis, clown masqué ! Rétorqua Homura.

-Homura, Naruto, restez calme, dit Sakura.

Du calme et de la patience, ils allaient en avoir besoin pour maîtriser cet énergumène.

**oooooooooooo**

À la seconde où Sasuke était arrivé face à Itachi, les deux frères n'avaient plus bougé le moindre muscle. Sasuke était pris dans un genjutsu. À l'intérieur, Sasuke tentait de faire cracher à son frère le nom du troisième Uchiwa qui possèderait lui aussi le Magenkyo Sharingan, car si Itachi ne l'avait pas tué, il était forcément son allié. Cet homme se nommait Madara Uchiwa, le même Madara cité par Kyubi ainsi que l'un des deux fondateurs du village de Konoha avec Hashirama le Premier Hokage. Il aurait lancé Kyubi sur le village il y a seize ans pour détruire le village mais, comme tout le monde le sait, le valeureux Quatrième Hokage le stoppa en donnant sa vie. Itachi dévoila alors le secret le plus jalousement gardé du clan, démontrant la nature sombre et malsaine des Uchiwa, tuer son meilleur ami pour obtenir le Magenkyo et prendre les yeux de son frère afin de l'avoir pour l'éternité. Si avec les utilisations successives le Mangekyo causait la cécité progressive de son utilisateur, apposer les pupilles de son propre frère sur les siennes réglait définitivement le problème. C'est pour cette raison qu'Itachi avait poussé Sasuke à un tel niveau, pour lui prendre ses yeux. Le combat de toute une vie arrivait enfin à son terme.

Les ravages commencèrent.

D'un même mouvement, les deux frères lancèrent deux shuriken qui s'entrechoquèrent. Sasuke enchaîna immédiatement, son frère répliqua d'un même mouvement et deux avalanches de projectiles se retrouvèrent l'une contre l'autre. Leur dextérité commune fit match nul, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, Itachi bloqua le bras tenant le katana de son frère et Sasuke bloqua celui tenant le kunai. Les projectiles finirent de tomber autour d'eux. Deux secondes plus tard, deux Itachi s'écartèrent de Sasuke entouré par un anaconda blanc. Lorsque celui-ci disparut, le cadet faisait tournoyer de sa main un shuriken fuma qu'il envoya sur le faux Itachi, celui-ci bloqua avec son kunai mais Sasuke reliait son arme imposante à un flux électrique qui coupa le clone en deux. Itachi déclencha alors le Tsukoyomi sur Sasuke. Il lui arracha un oeil et tenta de lui prendre le deuxième lorsque Sasuke brisa l'illusion avec ses Sharingan de niveau trois.

Les deux frères haletaient. Contrer et utiliser une illusion aussi puissante drainait énormément de chakra. Sasuke ramena son shuriken fuma a lui avec le filin qui les relaient. Itachi ferma son œil droit. Il avait compris que le genjutsu serait inefficace contre Sasuke, aussi après le kenjutsu et le genjutsu, il allait passer au ninjutsu. Il composait déjà les sceaux mais Sasuke ne tarda pas à réagir et lança à nouveau son shuriken géant. Itachi s'interrompit et s'abaissa pour esquiver le projectile mais fut pris de surprise en constatant qu'il y avait un autre shuriken dans l'ombre du premier. De plus, Sasuke acérait leurs lames par son flux électrique. Itachi plongea habilement entre les deux, Sasuke choisit alors ce moment où les projectiles dépassèrent son adversaire pour déclencher son piège, les deux armes explosèrent, une des huit lames se planta dans la jambe d'Itachi.

-Ça, c'est pour Maï ! Clama Sasuke, satisfait de l'avoir touché.

Itachi suait, il retira la lame plantée dans sa jambe et tenta de reprendre son souffle, il posa sa main sur son œil gauche, il ressentait les effets néfastes du Tsukoyomi. Mais Sasuke ne comptait pas lui laisser un instant de répit.

-Et voilà pour ma famille ! Katon, boule de feu suprême !

Sasuke inspira un grand coup et souffla une immense boule de feu sur Itachi. Ce dernier sauta aussi haut qu'il le pouvait pour esquiver mais Sasuke émergea immédiatement au-dessus de la boule de feu, sa main parcourue d'éclair et frappa, Itachi esquiva, le coup de Sasuke transperça le plafond, son adversaire en profita pour sortir et souffla une boule de feu d'autant plus puissante. Sasuke se protégea derrière l'aile qui lui restait en utilisant son sceau maudit. À présent, tous deux étaient sur le toit, ils enchainèrent cette fois-ci en même temps.

-Katon, boule de feu suprême !

Les deux boules de feu s'entrechoquèrent. Peu à peu, les flammes de Sasuke prirent l'avantage. Itachi ferma alors de nouveau son œil droit, une goutte écarlate en coula avant qu'il n'ouvre soudain son œil, injecté de sang.

-Amaterasu !

Soudain, au cœur des flammes naquit une forme noire. À la plus grande surprise de Sasuke, ce noir engloutit le rouge des flammes de Sasuke. Itachi referma son œil lorsque les flammes finirent d'avaler le feu rouge, laissant un Sasuke sonné. C'était incroyable, Itachi venait d'éteindre du feu avec le feu ! Et tout ça, juste en le fixant de l'œil droit ! Sasuke se mit alors à bouger sur le côté pour échapper au regard d'Itachi. Ce dernier avait l'air de pleurer des larmes de sang. Il ouvrit à nouveau son œil, les flammes noires de ténèbres jaillirent à nouveau et poursuivaient Sasuke, incendiant les arbres autour du temple. Les flammes léchèrent l'aile de Sasuke, ce fut suffisant pour que son corps entier prenne feu, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

-Aaaargh !

-C'est finit Sasuke.

Soudain, les flammes noires se dégagèrent violement de Sasuke, Itachi s'écarta vivement, manquant de peu une flammèche. Il se tourna vers Sasuke, une jeune femme venait d'apparaître de nulle part, debout devant le frère cadet.

-F... Fang... ?

-Je suis désolée, je doute que tu apprécies la suite des évènements, Sasuke, prévint-elle.

-M-mon chakra... j'en ai perdu beaucoup d'un seul coup...

-C'est moi qui te l'ai pris. Sasuke, c'est moi qui vais tuer Itachi.

-C-comment ? !

-Eh bien Sasuke ? Haleta Itachi. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu te caches derrière une femme maintenant ?

-Ça faisait longtemps, Itachi. Sept longues années. Navrée de vous interrompre mais j'ai fait une promesse. Sasuke n'aura pas ton sang sur les mains.

-F-Fang arrêtes, c'est mon combat !

Sasuke tenta de se relever mais Fang lui avait pris tellement de chakra qu'il n'y parvint pas.

-... Maï-hime, dit Itachi.

Fang sourit, sa peau bronzée s'éclaircit, ses longs cheveux noirs se raccourcirent et prirent une teinte orange, ses yeux verts émeraude devinrent améthystes et ses vêtements redevinrent les mêmes que dans les souvenirs de Sasuke. C'était bien elle. Mais c'était impossible, Maï était morte cette nuit-là ! Son corps était à proximité du quartier Uchiwa, il tremblait encore, gisant dans une mare de sang. Sasuke avait tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la sauver et malgré la douleur, elle lui avait souri et dit qu'une seule chose :

-Sois fort.

Et elle avait fermé les yeux. Son dernier souffle était passé dans ces deux mots, personne ne sut combien Sasuke avait pleuré sur son corps. Jamais il ne l'admettait mais il aimait beaucoup Maï. Et la voir à nouveau devant lui avec ce même sourire, Sasuke ne saurait dire ce qu'il éprouvait.

-Sasuke, cette nuit-là, une partie de mon esprit est entrée en toi, une sorte de sceau. Tu as cru que tu t'étais inventé une cousine aînée qui veillerait sur toi mais en réalité, c'est moi qui te l'ai suggéré sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Et lorsque tu as revu Itachi, j'ai eu l'occasion de me « manifester » à ton égard. J'ai prise l'opportunité de tuer Oroshimaru pour éviter que tu ne le fasses, mais c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je me manifeste. Sept années ont passées, ma part d'âme s'est affaiblie, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Dorénavant Sasuke, il faudra que tu avances sans nous deux, mais n'ai pas peur, car même si le monde te paraît si dur tu ne seras jamais seul.

Maï s'avança de quelques pas vers Itachi avant de s'arrêter. Elle écarta les bras. Les flammes noires dans les arbres et répandues au sol se regroupèrent autour de Maï, comme attirées. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même avec grâce. Sa danse semblait bien simple, pourtant aux yeux d'Itachi, elle était toujours autant fascinante. (Maï signifie danse en japonais). Les flammes noires destructrices de l'Amaterasu s'élevèrent vers le ciel autour d'elle, envoûtées.

-Enton, Kagutsuchi*** **!

Maï fit un brusque mouvement de bras, les flammes noires se jetèrent sur Itachi. Ce dernier contra avec un autre Amaterasu, ce qui fit aggrava l'hémorragie de son œil. Il s'écarta le plus rapidement possible juste après.

Enton était le style du Brasier, une faculté héréditaire mêlant le Feu et le Vent, hors Maï était née, non pas avec l'affinité du Feu mais avec la faculté héréditaire du Feu, elle pouvait à sa guise créer le feu sans utiliser de mudras. Utilisant sa faculté du Feu avec un jutsu de type Vent, elle contournait la barrière du dosage de deux éléments que seuls les kekkei genkai pouvaient franchir. Même l'Amaterasu n'échappait pas à cette règle de l'Enton qui manipulait n'importe quelles flammes. Itachi était à son tour désavantagé, autant avec sa patte folle que son manque de temps, sa santé se dégradait à vitesse grand V. La danse de Maï continuait de plus belle. Les flammes noires se déchaînaient sur Itachi. Elles finirent par l'encercler et se jeter sur lui.

_Je n'ai plus le choix. Invocation !_

Les flammes noires se dégagèrent, un buste de géant fait d'aura rouge recouvrait à présent Itachi. Le monstre brandissait un bouclier en forme de flammes plus opaque que le reste de son corps.

-Susano O !

Ça se compliquait pour Maï. Le monstre sortit de son dos une épée aussi éthérée que son corps et de couleur dorée. Malgré sa protection de flammes noires, Maï fut transpercée par l'épée Totsuka de Susano O.

-Maï ! S'écria Sasuke.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sasuke toujours à genoux au sol. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, elle continuait à sourire, paisible.

-Désolée Sasuke. Ça aura été plus court que je ne le pensais.

Le corps de Maï partait en fumée sous ses yeux, Sasuke était aussi démunit qu'il y a sept ans, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la retenir.

-Maï...

-Mais le temps que ça a duré, je l'ai apprécié. Au revoir et n'oublie pas, sois fort et regarde vers l'avenir.

Elle disparut. Itachi s'écroula à genoux, toussa violement, la main crispée sur son œil, Susano O avait disparu. Sasuke rassembla ses forces et se redressa. Son invocation avait dû lui coûter ses dernières forces. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

-Non content d'avoir massacré notre famille, tu l'as tuée deux fois. Tu ne le mérites pas, mais je vais t'offrir une mort spectaculaire.

-Ne te surestime pas. Pour réapparaître, Maï t'as prise tout ton chakra. Mon Sharingan peut voir que tes réserves sont au plus bas.

-Je sais que tu es fort, je n'allais tout de même pas venir t'affronter sans être préparé. Mon ultime jutsu ne nécessite pratiquement pas de chakra.

Un courant électrique parcouru la main de Sasuke, il la leva vers le ciel. Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt mais des nuages noirs s'accumulaient dans le ciel, sans doute à cause de la température extrêmement élevée des flammes noires manipulées par Maï. Des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel obscur, puis cela devint festival d'éclairs.

-Comme Amaterasu, cette technique est si rapide qu'elle ne peut être esquivée. Raiton, Lightning Kirin !

Des nuages noirs émergèrent une forme lumineuse et électrique sous la forme d'un kirin, un animal mythologique à la silhouette d'un cheval, des pattes de bélier, le corps écaillé, des moustaches de dragon et des cornes de cerf. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement puissant avant de plonger directement sur Itachi. Un flash intense illumina tous les environs dans un immense fracas.

Le temple était entièrement dévasté, le corps d'Itachi gisait à quelques mètres. Son manteau de l'Akatsuki avait disparu. Sasuke tomba à genoux, la pluie s'arrêta, les nuages se dissipaient, c'était finit. Il ferma les yeux d'épuisement.

-C'est ça... la mort que tu voulais me donner ?

Sasuke sursauta violement en rouvrant les yeux. Itachi bougeait encore ! Sa main prit appui sur le sol et il se redressa lentement. Sasuke se transforma à nouveau et dégaina son katana. Il se rua sur lui.

-Tu vas crever, sale monstre ? !

Une immense aura écarlate recouvrit Itachi et le squelette éthéré du buste Susano O réapparut autour d'Itachi. Sasuke abattit sa lame sur Itachi, mais la lame s'arrêta net sur le corps de Susano O.

-J'avoue que c'était une magnifique attaque. Alors ? C'est finit ? Si il te reste encore quelque chose, vas-y.

Sasuke attaqua de nouveau avec son épée, encore et encore mais rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire ce monstre éthéré. Soudain, les muscles de Susano O se tissèrent le long de son squelette pour en former un corps doré puis il se recouvrit d'une drape rouge comme lors de son apparition face à Maï. Il poussa un rugissement. Sasuke s'éloigna le plus loin possible, il sentit soudain son corps bouger tout seul.

-Hnn ! Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? !

_Alors Sasuke ? On a des problèmes ? Si tu veux, je peux te donner de la force, moi._

Cette voix... c'était la sienne, celle d'Oroshimaru. Soudain, Sasuke fut pris de grandes douleurs, comme si il était écartelé. Il sentait son omoplate s'étirer, quelque chose en lui se déchira et soudain émergèrent de vastes formes blanches ondulantes. Ces formes se muèrent en une hydre géante blanche à huit têtes. Elle sifflait sn hostilité envers Itachi.

-Te voilà, je t'attendais, dit Itachi.

Susano O faisait pâle figure comparé à Oroshimaru. La tête du milieu ouvrit la bouche et en sortit le buste d'Oroshimaru en personne. Il ouvrit la bouche et vomi Kusanagi, l'épée légendaire.

-Enfin ! Cette fois, son corps est définitivement miens ! Cette garce me maintenait toujours loin de la conscience de Sasuke depuis que je lui ai apposé mon sceau, mais cette fois, elle n'est plus là et Sasuke ne peux plus me résister !

-Quelle ténacité... même mort, ce qui reste de lui poursuit obstinément son chemin.

Soudain, l'hydre Yamata no Orochi se jeta sur Susano O. Ce dernier se protégea de son bouclier et trancha deux têtes de l'hydre avec son épée dorée. Trois têtes l'emprisonnèrent mais il se dégagea et les coupèrent toutes les trois. Susano O plongea son épée directement sur le buste d'Oroshimaru. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer comme ça ! ... OH !

Itachi ne regardais même pas Oroshimaru, comme si il ne méritait que son indifférence. Le corps d'Oroshimaru fondait à vue d'oeil sur l'épée de Susano O.

-Non je rêve ! C'est l'épée légendaire Totsuka ! Itachi, toi un gosse, tu ne pouvais pas la détenir depuis tout ce temps ! ARRGH !

Les pouvoirs de l'épée Totsuka scellèrent Oroshimaru et Yamata no Orochi dans la gourde de Susano O, Sasuke redevint normal. Itachi marchait vers lui, chancelant à chaque pas, les yeux pratiquement vides, crachant du sang à chaque nouvelle toux. Sa main était crispée sur son cœur, l'autre était tendue vers Sasuke.

-Donnes-moi tes yeux.

-N'approches pas !

Sasuke ouvrit sa sacoche et lança sur Itachi des parchemins explosifs, mais Susano O brandit son bouclier devant Itachi, son corps ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Sasuke lança alors tous ses explosifs sur lui, sans atteindre Itachi. Il dégaina alors son katana et se jeta sur le monstre mais il fut violement repoussé et roula sur plusieurs mètres parmi les décombres avant de se cogner le dos contre un mur qui tenait encore debout avec le symbole des Uchiwa au sommet. Son katana se planta plus loin. Itachi continuait d'avancer vers lui. Tout était perdu, Sasuke en tremblait de peur. La main ensanglantée d'Itachi approcha lentement de son visage. Ses doigts se rapprochaient dangereusement de ses yeux... puis... Itachi pressa deux doigts sur le front de son frère et lui sourit.

-Désolé Sasuke, c'est la dernière fois.

Puis il perdit l'équilibre, se cogna contre le mur avant de glisser au sol. C'était la fin. Les nuages revinrent et la pluie revint sur les deux frères. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke alors que le sang de son frère coulait de son front jusqu'à son œil droit. Puis tout se brouilla, il s'écoula à son tour, sans connaissance.

**oooooooooooo**

-Guerg ! Peux plus respirer !

Tobi était cerné par le Mokuton de Yamato, Kurenai surgit de l'arbre derrière lui pour lui planter son kunai dans l'épaule, mais Tobi disparut juste avant. Il réapparut sur une autre branche, à l'envers.

-Ah ben dis donc, c'était dangereux ça ! Vous me forcez à utiliser ma plus terrible attaque super secrète !

-Reculez tous ! Ordonna Kakashi.

-Yahaaa ! La technique du lézard à collerette !

Tobi prit une pose encore plus ridicule mais rien ne se passa.

-... heu... héhéhé en fait je viens de l'inventer alors je sais pas trop comment elle est mais ça va venir, aussi je vous demande de ne rien tenter pendant les vingt prochaines minutes, merci.

-Il est pas croyable ce sale type ! Pesta Kiba. J'étais sûr de l'avoir touché mais il n'a rien.

-Moi aussi, mais c'est comme si je l'avais traversé, dit Naruto.

-Alors d'après toi, il fait semblant d'être bon en esquive alors qu'en fait, nos attaques le traversent, résuma Shino.

-Hey ! Alors ce type est un fantôme ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Se plaignit Homura.

-Sois sérieux, petit gars. C'est impossible au commun des mortels de faire un truc pareil..., lui dit Kiba.

-Et si c'était un clone ? Ou un genjutsu ? Proposa Sakura.

-On y a déjà pensées Hanabi et moi, mais il n'y a que sa présence dans tous les environs, dit Hinata.

Aucune stratégie, aucun coup ne semblait fonctionner sur ce Tobi, comme si les coups glissaient sur lui et il ne laissait passer personne. Soudain, l'énergumène se tourna vers l'horizon, un coup de tonnerre résonna au loin.

-Oho ! On dirait que le combat fait rage.

Une forme verte et blanche émergea à côté de Tobi.

-Beurk, c'est quoi cette horreur ? Dit Homura.

-Horreur ? ! Espèce de sale petite vermine ! Se vexa Zetsu blanc.

-C'est Zetsu, un autre membre de l'Akatsuki.

-Ah ouais ? Ben on peut dire que celui-là m'a tout l'air de faire les choses à moitié, se moqua Homura.

-Voyons voyons du calme les amis ! Se moqua Tobi. De bonnes nouvelles, Zetsu ?

-Grr... le combat est terminé, Sasuke est victorieux. Et Itachi est mort.

-Vraiment ? Fantastiche ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout... non je plaisante, c'est exactement ce que j'attendais.

Au milieu de sa phrase, la voix de Tobi changea brusquement, elle devint plus sombre et froide.

-Hey le truc vert ! Dis-moi où est Sasuke ! Exigea Naruto.

-Grr !

-Laisses Zetsu. On finira notre discussion une prochaine fois, petits ninjas de Konoha. À bientôôôt.

Kakashi eut un choc, il venait de remarquer son oeil, il était rouge et possédait trois branches de tomoe, exactement comme le Sharingan. Tobi s'effaça lui-même du bras et Zetsu disparut dans l'arbre.

**ooooooooooo**

-Si on y réfléchit un instant, la défaite d'Itachi était inévitable, sa santé se détériorait de jours en jours. Et si on le connaît un peu mieux, on peut dire qu'il a fait exprès de perdre.

-Me voilà, dit Zetsu blanc en émergeant du sol. J'ai mis un peu de temps, c'est pas facile de se déplacer avec une seule moitié de corps. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ma partie noire ?

-Parce qu'elle doit impérativement rester près d'Hikaru.

-Te méfierais-tu de lui ?

-Avec Itachi, c'est la seule personne qui a le don de me faire froid dans le dos. Je préfère que tu le surveille constamment. Alors ? Et ce combat ?

-J'ai tout enregistré.

-Bien. Je regarderai ça plus tard. Il est temps maintenant, emportes le corps d'Itachi.

-Tout de suite.

Tobi fixa longuement Sasuke.

-Toi et moi sommes destinés à faire de grandes choses.

Tobi tendit la main vers Sasuke et soudain, trois kunai se plantèrent dans le mur à proximité de sa main. Tobi se tourna vivement à sa droite.

-L'approches pas, connard ! Rugit Naruto qui chargeait sur lui.

-Toi ? Mais comment as-tu...

Soudain, le muret sur lequel il était assis explosa. Surpris, Tobi parvint à se rétablir dans les airs et fit un bond en arrière. Deux autres Naruto venaient d'attaquer le muret et les trois se tenaient à présent devant Sasuke.

-... oh je vois. Des centaines de clones répandus de partout. Bien joué, vous nous avez trouvés. Mais dites-moi, que comptez-vous faire avec un seul bras chacun ?

À l'instar de l'original, les clones de Naruto avaient le bras droit entièrement bandé, ce qui n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche.

-Laissez tomber, vous faites pas le poids, dit Tobi en marchant tranquillement vers eux.

Deux des clones se jetèrent sur Tobi et ne firent que le traverser. Tobi leur donna un coup de coude à chacun.

-Je ne suis plus d'humeur à jouer. Décampe petit clone.

-Jamais !

Tobi soupira, chargea sur lui et s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il s'avança jusqu'au corps de Sasuke, mais au moment où il allait le toucher, pouf ! Sasuke se transforma en un simple bout de bois. Tobi se tourna rageusement vers un autre clone qui avait manœuvré hors de vue et qui tenait le vrai Sasuke sur l'épaule.

-Vous êtes encore combien pour que je vous tue tous en une fois ?

Soudain, le sol d'ouvrit sous les pieds de Tobi, il tomba dans une fosse remplie de serpents. Malgré la pluie qui rendait la terre de la fosse friable, il s'agrippa à la paroi et bondit pour remonter au sommet. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir non plus. Il avait pensé que les ninjas de Konoha n'étaient que douze, trois équipes de quatre mais en fait, ils étaient treize ! Et la numéro treize n'était autre qu'Anko Mitarashi qui s'était habilement glissé sous terre pour continuer les recherches alors que les autres se battaient contre Tobi.

-Comment j'ai pas pu le voir ? Ça commence à devenir lassant !

-Désolée minus, mais Sasuke est à moi, trouves toi une autre proie, railla Anko.

Elle croqua son doigt et apposa sa main au sol.

-Invocation, Plissken****** !

Le serpent géant avec un bandeau à l'œil apparut. Le clone de Naruto bondit sur les anneaux du serpent en tenant toujours Sasuke tandis qu'Anko sauta au sommet de sa tête. Tobi chargea sur le reptile, sauta haut pour atteindre sa tête et lui donna un coup de coude sur le museau. Anko s'écarta juste avant que Plissken ne s'écrase par terre.

-Mince alors...

-J'ai assommé Sanbi d'un seul coup, tu croyais vraiment que ce petit serpent aurait pu faire mieux ?

Tobi se retourna vivement, il entendait comme un lourd objet fendre l'air dans sa direction. C'était blanc, ça plongeait droit sur lui et ça avait l'air d'être un humain. Un instant plus tard, Homura traversa Tobi et son Rasengan explosa dans les décombres.

-Ouille ouille ouille... ma tête !

Homura se redressa en se tenant la tête. Finalement, avoir demandé à Sakura de le jeter comme un javelot au-dessus des flammes noires pour se retrouver directement sur ce type de l'Akatsuki n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça.

-Homura !

Anko le prit vivement sous le bras et sauta en arrière, loin de Tobi.

-Ça va, j'vais bien. Hey toi le fantôme ! J'ai un compte à régler avec Sasuke-sempai alors pas touche !

-Pff ! Que vous soyez trois, huit ou cent, peu importe ! Il va venir avec moi.

-Bien sûr que non ! Clama Homura.

Soudain, Tobi fut traversé par le flux électrique du Chidori de Kakashi.

-Tiens ? Salut ! Vous avez été drôlement rapides.

Tobi se retrouva encerclé par les ninjas qu'il narguait dans la forêt.

-Mes aïeux, quelle ténacité !

-C'est toi qui va venir avec nous, dit Kakashi. Si tu te rends bien gentiment on ne te fera pas de mal.

-Moi ? Me rendre ? Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures vous savez ?

Mais pour l'arrêter, comme pour le tuer, il fallait trouver le moyen de le toucher. Or, même les techniques de ninjutsu le traversaient. Sakura était en train de vérifier l'état de Sasuke. Naruto en était partiellement soulagé mais il fallait toujours battre ce type ! Qu'avait dit Kakashi ? Que ce type devait utiliser un jutsu spatio-temporel, technique que seuls les meilleurs ninjas pouvaient acquérir, dont le Quatrième Hokage. Soudain, Naruto eut comme un flash.

-Homura ! Viens par ici !

-Hein ? Moi ?

Homura se précipita aux côtés de Naruto.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée.

-Tous aux abris ! Se moqua Homura.

-Écoute au lieu de faire l'idiot !

Naruto saisit un kunai de son étui et coupa son bandage pour libérer son bras, il le remua un peu. Il pouvait le bouger normalement, parfait.

-Homura, on va faire chacun un Rasengan complet.

-Mais tu as déjà essayé et tu l'as traversé.

-Fais ce que je dis, on verra après !

Naruto et Homura créèrent chacun un Rasengan. À cet instant, les deux sphères se mirent à grandir entre les mains de leur propriétaire.

-Waaa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demanda Homura.

-Je crois qu'ils entrent en résonnance.

-Comment ça tu crois ? T'es en train de me dire que tu ne sais même pas ce qui se passe ? !

-On s'en souciera plus tard... du moins si ça ne nous pètes pas à la figure avant.

Naruto approcha sa sphère à celle d'Homura. Les deux Rasengan s'absorbèrent l'un l'autre pour en créer un seul, une tornade bleutée entoura soudain les deux genin, soulevant les gravats autour d'eux.

-C'est dingue ! S'enthousiasma Homura.

-On regarde si ça fait du dégât ? Proposa Naruto.

-Et comment !

Ils se tournèrent vers Tobi.

-Hey, éloignez-vous tous ! Prévint Naruto. Go Homura ?

-Go !

Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux sur le membre de l'Akatsuki à l'intérieur de la bourrasque.

-Vous m'avez assez fait rire gamins de Konoha.

Tobi croisa les bras, prêt à laisser la « super technique » glisser sur lui. Les deux ninjas de Konoha sautèrent à l'unisson et plongèrent en piqué droit sur lui. Cependant, il fut frappé dans tous les sens du terme de constater qu'au lieu de passer à travers, la sphère lumineuse s'enfonça dans son ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc avant d'entrer dans une colère noire tout en sentant l'intense douleur qui le traversait de part en part.

-Taikyoku Rasengan ! S'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux ninjas.

-AAARGGHH ! Maudits ! Ce que vous faites ne sert à rien ! Un jour il connaîtra la vérité ! Réjouissez-vous pendant que vous le pouvez encore, car bientôt Konoha sera transformé en tas de poussière !

Tobi disparut dans l'intense lumière de l'attaque, corps et bien, sous une bourrasque phénoménale. Lorsque l'épais rideau de poussière fut balayé par le vent, les ninjas de Konoha découvrirent Naruto et Homura affalés par terre en reprenant leur souffle.

-Homura !

-Naruto !

Hinata et Kurenai furent les premières sur les deux garçons. Les rayons du soleil percèrent enfin les nuages noirs.

_Même lorsque tout a l'air d'aller de travers,  
Et que tu as juste une envie, tout abandonner.  
Si tu fermes les yeux un instant et réfléchit paisiblement,  
Tu peux voir le monde avec les yeux de ton cœur.  
_

-Regardez, une éclaircie ! Se réjouit Naruto.

Homura ferma les yeux et sentit les douces caresses du vent et les doux rayons chauds du soleil qui répandaient la lumière autour d'eux. Kurenai sourit et caressa ses cheveux. Hinata aidait Naruto à se relever.

-On a réussi, tu es heureux ?

-Pour sûr !

_Dans ce monde la vie peut paraître si dure  
Tu dois être fort.  
Continue de croire en toi et n'ai pas peur.  
Et ouvre nous ton coeur et fermes les yeux  
Prends un nouveau regard pour tout ce qui t'entoure.  
_

Hoshi restait près de Sasuke et essuyait soigneusement son visage tandis que Sakura refermait ses blessures avec son chakra.

-Eh bien les jeunes, mission accomplie, annonça Kakashi en levant le pouce à l'intention de tout le monde.

_Même lors de tes nuits de solitude, lorsque tu vagabondes, apeuré,  
Tu es peut-être seul, c'est vrai, mais ne perds pas espoir, car après tout  
Tes jambes peuvent t'emmener aussi loin que tu le désires.  
_

-Hourra ! Ah ça fait trois ans que j'attendais ça, clama fièrement Kiba.

-Ouaf !

-À l'époque, vous m'avez laissé sur la touche, rappela Shino.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment rancunier ! Se plaignit Kiba.

_Alors accroches toi, parce que si tu fermes les yeux  
Regardes en toi même, tu y verras une lumière brillante.  
Oui, je veux que tu croies en tout.  
Tu peux voir un autre monde à portée de main._

_Continues, accroches-toi, même si ton cœur se déchire,  
Recherches en ton âme, même si tu ne vois pas de lendemain possible.  
Oui, si tu as la force de vivre intensément,  
Tu peux voir un monde nouveau à portée de main.  
Jusqu'à ce que tu redécouvres tout ce qu'est l'amour._

-C'est normal, avec moi comme responsable, nous ne pouvions échouer les petits et moi, affirma Anko en croisant les bras.

-Quelle vantardise éhontée, Anko-sensei, commenta Hanabi.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonnée, miss Hyuga !

-Et en plus vous parlez fort. Quelle immaturité.

-Tu sais qu'on doit le respect à ses aînés ?

-Si ils me donnent raison de le faire, oui.

_Je te souhaite d'avoir la force et le courage pour survivre,  
Dans ce monde qui peut se montrer si hostile parfois.  
Alors ouvre ton cœur aux autres,  
Et tu alors tu verras, tu découvriras les choses les plus précieuses.  
_

-Désolé de perturber cette ambiance festive mais je vais vous demander à tous une minute d'attention, regroupez-vous en cercle autour de nous quatre, demanda Kakashi.

Étonnés, tout le monde rejoignit les quatre jonin.

-Nous allons devoir effacer vos mémoires concernant le clan Uchiwa.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? ! S'exclama Naruto.

-Cela vaut mieux pour vous tous, vous en savez beaucoup trop, cela pourrait vous porter préjudice pour la suite, prévint Yamato.

-Et pour Sasuke lui-même, ajouta Kakashi.

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto.

-C'est peut être mieux comme ça Naruto.

-Mais Sakura !

-Serais-tu capable de lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Sur son frère et toute leur famille ? Moi je n'en suis pas sûre. Et si il l'apprenait, peut être partirait-il encore...

_Souviens-toi que tu ne seras jamais tout seul,  
Alors n'aies pas peur.  
Même si des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent,  
Je serai à tes côtés.  
Alors ouvres ton coeur et fermes les yeux  
Je serai toujours là et ce, où que tu sois.  
_

-Ah ben non ! On s'est pas fatigués pour rien ! Se plaignit Anko. Je vous préviens si ça recommences, je bougerai plus le petit doigt.

-Moi non plus ! Affirma Homura. Faut pas pousser ! Vas-y le borgne enrhumé, gommes nous la mémoire.

Les autres se regardaient entre eux et comprirent à quel point c'était aussi important de ne rien savoir sur les noirs secrets de Konoha, autant pour eux que pour leur camarade en ce moment endormi. Naruto finit par se résigner, le plus important était d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami.

_Les étoiles vivent plus longtemps que nous, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant  
Que les mêmes jours vont encore et toujours se répéter.  
Personne ne peut dire ce qu'il se passera demain.  
_

Un flash d'une lumière blanche les frappèrent tous. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient déjà en route pour le village de Konoha, le cœur léger. Seuls Kakashi, Yamato, Anko et Kurenai se rappelaient de toute la vérité et d'un commun accord décidèrent de la garder pour eux jusqu'à bien plus tard, voire peut être jamais.

-C'est super pas vrai ? On a réussi une mission de rang A ! Se vanta Homura. On est digne d'être promus chunin ou même jonin !

-Ne t'emballe pas Homura, il faut qu'on passe des examens très difficile pour ça, prévint Hanabi.

-Mais c'est quand même réconfortant de se dire qu'on a acquis pas mal d'expérience durant cette mission, positiva Hoshi.

_Alors accroches toi, parce que si tu fermes les yeux,  
Regardes en toi même, tu sentiras un battement de ton cœur.  
Oui, le futur ne peut pas être si sombre.  
Tu peux voir un autre monde à portée de main_

_Oui accroches toi, même si ton cœur se déchire,_  
_Recherches en ton âme, même si tu ne vois pas le lendemain._  
_Oui, il y a un monde bien meilleur là-bas,_  
_Tu peux voir un monde nouveau à portée de main_  
_Et tu trouveras enfin tout ce qu'est l'amour._

Alors que Sasuke était encore inconscient, il vit défiler plusieurs visages, même si ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient tous rapidement, il eut le temps de reconnaître sa mère, son père, Itachi, Maï, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi et Hoshi. Tous lui souriaient et semblaient n'attendre plus que lui, âgé de huit ans, puis de treize, puis de seize, Sasuke accourut vers eux.

_Alors accroches toi, parce que si tu fermes les yeux  
Regardes en toi même, tu sentiras un battement de ton cœur.  
Oui, le futur ne peut pas être si sombre.  
Tu peux voir un autre monde à portée de main._

_Continues accroches toi, même si ton cœur se déchire,_  
_Recherches en ton âme, même si tu ne vois pas le lendemain arriver._  
_Oui, il y a un monde bien meilleur là-bas,_  
_Tu peux voir un monde nouveau à portée de main._  
_Maintenant tu peux être heureux avec les gens qui t'aiment._

Son chemin avait été long, difficile, plongé toujours plus profond au cœur des abysses des ténèbres mais finalement la lumière réapparut enfin au bout, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il fixa longuement le plafond. L'odeur des produits javel et des médicaments lui indiquèrent qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main sur laquelle il sentait un contact. C'était une main pâle, plus petite que la sienne. Sasuke suivit la main et le bras du regard et découvrit leur propriétaire : Sakura. Elle était assise sur une chaise, un garçon était assis sur ses genoux, Sakura passait son autre bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui. Ils dormaient. Sakura, le garçon et Naruto et Hinata assis contre le mur d'en face. Sasuke se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit les cinq visages des Hokage sculptés dans la montagne. Plus de doute possible, il était rentré à Konoha.

**oooooooooooooooo**

***Dans Maï-Hime, le Child (une sorte de gardien) de l'héroïne Maï Tokiha se nomme Kagutsuchi, le nom du dieu shinto du Feu. **

****Le nom du serpent invoqué par Anko fait évidemment référence à Snake Plissken, le héros charismatique des films New York 1998 et Los Angeles 2013. **

**Les paroles en italiques sont une traduction personnelle de la chanson Open up your mind de l'animé Saiyuki. **

**Nicolas : Et voilà ! Sasuke est rentré à Konoha mais la Saison 1 n'est toujours pas finit (néanmoins, elle le sera dans 3-4 chapitres).**

**Homura : Ouais ben va pas mettre Sasuke un peu trop en avant, je te rappelles que c'est MOI le héros.**

**Naruto : Non, c'est MOI le héros, p'tite tête.**

**Homura se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et grogne à l'encontre de Naruto.**

**Naruto se penche sur Homura et grogne à son encontre.**

**Sasuke les prends par la nuque et leur fait cogner la tête.**

**Naruto et Homura : Aie ! Hey ça va pas ?**

**Nicolas, tout sourire : Si, ça va pour moi. A tous les lecteurs, merci de me lire et si vous voulez redécouvrir Naruto et son univers, sachez qu'une vidéo sera bientôt disponible sur Youtube (j'ai bientôt finit de la faire), ça s'appellera "Wyté : Naruto". Pour ceux qui lisent Chroniques de Bourg-Palette, ben je m'appliques à finir au plus vite, le chapitre est plus long et difficile que je ne m'y attendais, mais je ferai le maximum pour qu'il sorte sous peu. Encore merci de me lire et merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir. A la prochaine.**


	16. Retour à Konoha

**Le son d'une clochette**

**Saison 1 : L'équipe 7**

**Chapitre 18 : Retour à Konoha**

**Nicolas : Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et un bon mois de Janvier, moi personellement ça allait. Je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit depuis deux mois, surtout que ce chapitre était dur à négocier, la suite l'en sera d'ailleurs peut être tout autant, mais comme j'ai décidé de ne pas revenir en arrière, mes récents projets d'introduire Fuu et Nanabi se soldent par un échec, mais l'histoire d'Homura continue ! Il n'y aura désormais plus de lien avec l'histoire originale, Sasuke étant revenu au village et seuls Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko et Yamato se souviendront de la terrible vérité sur le clan Uchiwa et le village de Konoha. De plus Naruto et Homura ont mit Tobi hors d'état de nuire pour un petit moment. Voici donc sans attendre la suite de l'histoire d'Homura Nagisa, le petit genin de Konoha !**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke venait de se réveiller. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours lui revint en mémoire d'un coup. Il était tourné vers Sakura qui lui tenait la main, encore endormie sur la chaise à côté du lit avec ce garçon aux cheveux argentés contre elle. Dans le lit voisin étaient allongés Naruto et Kiba qui dormaient côte à côte en ronflant, de vrais siamois. Shino était debout contre le mur, silencieux. Ses lunettes empêchaient de savoir si il était bien éveillé ou si il dormait debout. La porte s'ouvrit, Hoshi et Hinata entrèrent.

-Eh ben bravo, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, se moqua Hoshi. Sasuke, tu es réveillé !

Sasuke le regarda longuement avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher, Hoshi le fit et son aîné pressa deux doigts au milieu de son front.

-Ouille, hey !

Sasuke lui sourit et tapota la place à côté de lui, Hoshi ne se fit pas prier et monta sur le lit pour le rejoindre.

-Sasuke-kun, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, dit Hinata, soulagée.

-... si tu le dis. Hoshi, qui est ce garçon ? Demanda Sasuke en désignant Homura.

-C'est Homura Nagisa, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui que tu es là. Mais ne va pas le remercier, il pourrait prendre la grosse tête. Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si je me réveillais d'un long cauchemar.

Sasuke reposa la tête sur son oreiller et regarda longuement le plafond tout en caressant les cheveux d'Hoshi, ce dernier en profitait pour se coller à lui. Hinata secoua doucement l'épaule de Sakura, ce qui la réveilla doucement.

-Hm...

Elle bailla, regarda tendrement Homura toujours endormi contre elle et se tourna vers Sasuke, il était réveillé, elle lui sourit.

-Coucou.

-Yo.

Sur le moment, elle avait des milliers de choses à lui dire mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser elle-même que son homme était enfin là, à Konoha. Homura s'agitait doucement dans son sommeil.

-Allez, réveilles-toi, lui dit-elle doucement.

-Nan, veux pas.

Sakura eut un petit rire avant de titiller son nez, Homura fit une grimace et ouvrit un oeil.

-Maman est dans les parages ?

-Non, mais fais gaffes, je n'ai toujours pas passé l'éponge sur l'acte stupide et insensé que tu as fait.

-Aie...

Homura regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur Sasuke. Ce fut la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient réellement face à face, Sakura retint son souffle, espérant que son petit protégé n'allait pas se ruer sur Sasuke pour l'achever.

-Sasuke, je te présente Homura, Homura voici Sasuke, mon second coéquipier.

-...

-...

Homura se leva et pointa Sasuke du doigt.

-Tu la rends malheureuse, tu lui fais du mal, tu la blesses, tu l'abandonnes encore une fois, je te retrouve et j't'écrases comme une blatte !

-Homura..., marmonna Sakura.

Sasuke jeta un œil à Naruto puis revint sur Homura.

-On dirait des cousins, les mêmes signes de déficience neuronale.

-Hey ! Ma famille c'est ma grande soeur Sakura, alors fais gaffe !

-Je vois, il semble que je vais devoir passer plus de temps avec toi si je ne veux pas que tu m'échappes, dit Sasuke à l'intention de Sakura, avec un sourire certes mince mais assez éloquent pour la faire fortement rougir.

-Hanabi n'est pas là ?

-Elle est à la maison, répondit Hinata.

-... et heu... ça va ? Je veux dire... son père ne l'a pas tué ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, père prendra en compte qu'elle l'a fait pour ses deux amis, il ne devrait pas être trop sévère... j'espère...

-Tant mieux, tu vois les soucis que tu nous cause ? Demanda Homura à l'intention de Sasuke.

Sasuke se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de détourner le regard.

-Hey ! Me snob pas ! J'ai risqué les plus belles années de ma vie pour TOI !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, petit.

-Grr ! C'est trop facile ça !

-Homura, laisses Sasuke se reposer, gronda Sakura.

Homura se tut mais n'en pensait pas moins. Kurenai lui avait permis de rester avec Sakura pour veiller sur Sasuke mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé... le garçon n'avait plus qu'à attendre la punition impitoyable de sa mère adoptive.

Naruto restait endormi.

-Je vois qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, marmonna Sasuke en regardant le blondinet.

Hoshi bondit du lit et sortit un brin d'herbe de sa poche. Il s'approcha discrètement de Naruto et titilla son nez avec. Le blondin fronça les sourcils et agita la main pour chasser la chose qui l'importunait sans toutefois se réveiller.

-Nous devrions peut être le laisser tranquille, il s'est beaucoup surmené...

-Laisses Hinata-sempai, j'ai hâte de voir comment il va réagir, ricana Homura.

Hoshi retenta l'expérience, Naruto agitait plus sa main sans se réveiller, Hoshi insista, Naruto finit par se gifler en plein milieu du visage, ce qui le réveilla.

-AIIIE !

-Voilà, il est réveillé, sourit Hoshi en retournant auprès de Sasuke.

-Dis donc Hoshi, qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec lui ?

-Je lui tenais compagnie, répondit tranquillement l'intéressé.

-Dans SON lit ? !

Sakura fronça les sourcils à son tour, intriguée aussi. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de voir où était le problème.

-Ce gamin fait partie de ton équipe ? Demanda ce dernier à Hoshi.

-Ouais, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Plus pour très longtemps si tu continues à tourner autour de ce type au lieu de laisser la place prioritaire à ma Sakura ! Contra Homura.

-Sasuke ! Tu es réveillé ! S'écria Naruto.

-À moins que l'on fasse le même rêve en même temps, c'est un calcul qui te ressemble bien.

-Hey ! Commences pas à la ramener ! Yaa !

Il allait se précipiter sur Sasuke mais Sakura l'intercepta en pleine course.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est blessé ?

-Ah oui...

-Et arrêtes de crier, tu me casses les oreilles, ajouta Sasuke.

-Reposes-toi, dit Sakura. Tu vas devoir garder le lit un petit moment avant... avant ton procès.

-Quoi quoi quoi quoi ? ! Comment ça « son procès » ? ! S'exclama Naruto.

-Je suis un nukenin, tu t'attendais à quoi, nigaud ?

-Mais mais... mais ils ont pas le droit de te condamner ! C'est pas juste !

-T'en fait pas, notre Hokage aux gros obus arrangera surement ça, positiva Homura.

-Dis donc Homura, gronda Sakura.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Ino écarta tout le beau monde sans vergogne pour être la plus proche du lit de Sasuke et sauta à son cou.

-Sasuke, tu es là ! Tu m'as beaucoup manquée tu sais ?

Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, nul doute qu'elle était contente de revoir Sasuke, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Sakura.

-C'est Ino ça ? La vache on aurait dit un ouragan, commenta Kiba.

-Les filles peuvent parfois se montrer terrifiantes, dit Shino.

Sakura allait pour la dégager quand un autre phénomène, à savoir Lee, franchit la porte et fut en un éclair devant le lit, il saisit la main de Sasuke et la secoua sans ménagement, des larmes de joie coulant sur son visage.

-Oh Sasuke, quelle joie ! Quel intense bonheur que de te compter à nouveau parmi nous ! Que la séparation fut triste et douloureuse !

Et après ce préambule, Lee entama un petit speech qu'il avait sans aucun doute travaillé toute la nuit tandis que Ino continuait à la serrer contre son coeur. Sakura les empoignèrent par la peau du coup et les firent reculer.

-Ça suffit ! De l'air, laissez le respirer !

-Hey pas si vite, je te vois venir, grand front, tu veux le garder pour toi toute seule.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il est blessé espèce de truie ! Il a besoin de calme et de repos !

-Et en plus t'arrives avec un temps de retard Ino-sempai, Sakura est déjà sa copine, annonça Homura.

-Tiens donc ? Mais ces choses-là ne veulent rien dire. Pour construire une relation de couple durable, il faut de solides fondations sur des faits dont la légitimité est indiscutable. Sasuke, fais-moi un bébé.

Le pire, c'est qu'Ino parlait sérieusement, ce qui accentuait le choc causé par tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

-Non mais tu rigoles là ? ! S'exclama Sakura.

-Non, je suis sérieuse, sourit Ino.

À ce moment, Anko et Sai franchirent à leur tour la porte. Ce dernier portait une boite remplie de dango.

-C'est une étrange coutume, dit-il.

-Mais nan, c'est juste un geste d'affection. Yo people ! Moi et ton excellent ami Sai t'apportons un petit casse-croûte, jeune Uchiwa.

-... non mais c'est une chambre d'hôpital ou une salle de fêtes ? S'énerva Sasuke. Vous êtes en train de vous payer ma poire là ?

-Des poires ? Oh je serai ravi de t'en acheter en signe d'affection, sourit Sai.

-Heu... Sai a un humour douteux, intervint Sakura pour calmer le jeu, mais trop tard.

-... DEHORS ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! S'écria Sasuke.

-Mais quelle bonne idée Sasuke ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent ! Allons fêter ça dehors, aide moi Sai !

-Volontiers.

Un instant plus tard, Sasuke se retrouva hors du lit, soulevé par les deux énergumènes.

-Dépêchons, chaque instant ensemble est précieux ! S'enthousiasma Lee.

-Mais lâchez-moi bande de ringards ! J'ai pas dit que je voulais aller dehors !

Peine perdue, Lee et Sai sortirent de la chambre en le portant, Anko sur leur talons pour les encourager.

-Kya ! Ils enlèvent Sasuke ! S'exclama Ino avant de les suivre.

-Hey, attendez-nous, sourit Homura en les suivant.

Hoshi et Sakura ne purent que suivre, Naruto quant à lui agita la main avec un sourire roublard.

-Je te laisses en bonne compagnie, débrouilles-toi bien, mon frère.

Puis sur ce, il partit avec Hinata.

Shikamaru croisa le troupeau dans le couloir de l'hôpital, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il les regarda passer en clignant des yeux et se figea un long moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Si ça l'amuses de fêter ça, mais à sa place je me reposerais.

Anko n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Sasuke, les mains en porte-voix, elle cria bien fort :

-Citoyens de Konoha ! Le fils prodigue est de retour !

_Je vais les tuer..._

-STOOOOP ! Je vous signale qu'il est blessé et qu'il a besoin de REPOS, alors ramenez-le dans sa chambre ! Exigea Sakura.

-Oh t'es pas drôle grande soeur, laisse nous nous amuser un peu avec lui.

-Homura...

-Bon, j'ai rien dit.

-Rentre plutôt à la maison, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

-Rodger.

**oooooooooooooo**

Sakura devait en être à sa millième excuse quand sa mère débarqua dans la chambre et sans cérémonie, la prise par le poignet et l'entraîner avec elle.

-Woo ! M-maman, que fais-tu là ?

Ino ne fut pas la dernière à en profiter en annonçant qu'elle « remplaçait » Sakura.

-Ton père est rentré, dit Lightning.

-... c'est vrai ?

Sakura en oublia la présence dangereuse d'Ino dans la chambre de Sasuke, son père était enfin rentré à la maison ! Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle et sa mère attendaient cet instant. Elle se précipita à la sortie, direction la maison, sa mère sur ses talons. Arrivée chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte en trombe.

-Papa !

Il était là, assis dans le salon avec une tasse de thé à la main. Il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois que sa fille ne l'avait vu. Il était grand, musclé, le visage aux traits fins, des yeux pers et de longs cheveux argentés. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, Sak.

-Papa !

Sakura se jeta à son cou et l'enlaça fort.

-Mon petit papa ! Tu es là !

-Oui oui, je suis là, rit Séphiroth.

-Combien de temps restes-tu ?

-Deux mois.

-C'est toujours ça, commenta Lightning.

Sakura était heureuse, mais elle aurait dû s'en douté, ces deux bonheurs successifs que de retrouver les deux hommes de sa vie n'allait pas tarder à être ombragé par une mauvaise nouvelle.

Deux jours à peine après leur retour, Sasuke fut emmené au tribunal situé dans les bureaux de l'Hokage. Celle-ci trônait au milieu des deux anciens de Konoha, Utatane et Mitokado, assis au fond de la salle sur un bureau surélevé, encadrés par Genma Shiranui et Raido Namiashi. Shikaku Nara se tenait sur le côté. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait l'être, il ne s'agissait pas d'une cour martiale mais bien d'un tribunal militaire, Sakura espérait que ce fut bon signe, car elle était présente, assise dans la salle avec tous ceux de sa génération. Elle était juste derrière le banc où était assis Sasuke. Ce dernier était étroitement surveillé par Ibiki Morino en personne et Kakashi était assis à la gauche du jeune homme. Jiraya était discrètement appuyé contre le mur à l'entrée. Yoko était non loin à fixer Kakashi avec insistance, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'écroule d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Bien, silence je vous prie, demanda Tsunade. Aujourd'hui le conseil du village va juger l'affaire du nukenin de Konoha, Uchiwa Sasuke. Je laisse la parole à Mitokado.

-Merci, dit le vieil homme en se levant. Jeune Sasuke Uchiwa, tu es accusé de désertion, de complicité avec le terroriste Oroshimaru et d'avoir œuvré en sa cause durant ces trois dernières années. Que plaides-tu ?

-Que vous me tutoyer par rapport à mon âge, répondit cyniquement Sasuke.

Naruto éclata de rire, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Mitokado.

-L'insolence est malvenue en ce lieu ! Je repose ma question, que plaides-tu ?

-Non coupable, répondit Kakashi.

-La parole était à l'accusé, rappela Utatane. Pourquoi donc ne pas le laisser s'exprimer ?

-Je crains que tout ce temps à passer loin du monde extérieur l'ait un peu secoué, sourit Kakashi. Mais si vous me permettez, je suis là pour assurer sa défense, et je dis que Sasuke Uchiwa n'est pas coupable des charges qui pèsent sur lui.

-Non coupable ? S'étonna Mitokado. Vous rendez-vous compte que cette déclaration est un peu hâtive ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ?

-La preuve, elle est devant vous. S'il était réellement un déserteur, pourquoi dans ce cas serait-il ici de son plein gré ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, intervint soudain une voix grinçante et désagréable.

Tsunade grinça des dents, Danzo venait de faire son entrée, appuyé sur sa canne, avec la moitié de son visage bandé et son oeil fermé d'un sourire calme, vide et d'une certaine manière, sinistre. Il rejoignit sa place à côté d'Utatane.

-Pardonnez mon retard. Jeune Uchiwa, jeune Hatake, avant que vous n'alliez plus loin dans votre défense couverte de failles et de crevasses, je tiens à avoir une précision de la part de notre estimé Hokage. Avez-vous oui ou non envoyé justement pas moins de trois équipes de ninjas pour retrouver sa trace et le ramener au village d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Demanda Danzo en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

_Sale vieux renard ! _Pesta Tsunade. _Il cherche à jeter le doute._

-Ce n'est pas un secret et les rapports des trois équipes ont été remis à l'ensemble du conseil, répondit-elle.

-Oui, et à ce que j'ai vu l'une des équipe était constituée de... genin. Pour une mission de rang A ? N'était-ce pas un risque important ?

_Satané enfoiré ! Il tente de me faire dire que je suis irresponsable, Anko si je n'étais pas Hokage il y a longtemps que je t'aurai tué..._

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile en ces lieux de juger de mes décisions, rappelez-vous qu'ici, c'est le jeune Uchiwa que l'on juge.

-À votre guise. Selon les rapports concordants tous, le jeune Sasuke obtempéra une fois qu'il fut rattrapé par les équipes. Cela m'amène à une question, était-ce bien de gré ou de force qu'il obtempéra ?

-Je dirigeais les trois équipes, déclara Kakashi. Et je vous garantis qu'il ne s'est pas défendu.

-Je vois. Poursuivez donc, Mitokado-san.

-Nous voudrions des précisions sur votre affirmation Hatake-san. Trois ans au service d'un nukenin classé S, à être formé par ce dernier a des arts sûrement interdits et vous affirmez qu'il n'est pas le nukenin que les apparences désignent comme tel ?

-Je ne puis répondre, dit simplement Kakashi. Désolé.

-Avouez que ces arguments nous laissent perplexes, intervint Utatane.

-Par contre je puis affirmer qu'il a tué Oroshimaru, comme l'affirment les rumeurs de ces dernières semaines.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un disciple supprime un maître pour mieux percé les secrets de son art, intervint Danzo. Pouvons-nous vraiment réintégrer le jeune Uchiwa dans les rangs de Konoha avec un risque aussi élevé ? Si c'est bien ce que vous projetiez, Tsunade-san.

-En effet, c'est ce que je projette, une fois qu'il sera acquitté.

-Vous parlez comme si vous étiez sûre de vous, fit remarquer Mitokado.

Après de longues minutes, Sasuke fut invité à donner sa version, ce qu'il refusa.

-Quelle insolence, jugea Utatane.

Naruto était de plus en plus tendu, Homura le sentait à cause du tremblement du banc provoqué par les frissons de son aîné.

-Hey oh, relax, chuchota Homura.

Hinata qui était assise de l'autre côté de son petit ami lui serra la main et lui sourit pour l'encourager.

-C'est juste que je ne peux répondre, répondit calmement Sasuke.

C'est alors que Tsunade se leva.

-Membres du conseil du village, il est inutile de s'éterniser, car en effet ni Sasuke ni Kakashi ne vous en diront plus que ce qu'ils ne sont autorisés à dire par ma décision mais il est temps de lever le voile. Sasuke Uchiwa n'a jamais été un nukenin mais un ninja en mission classée Top secrète.

Sur le coup, Naruto et Homura en furent éberlués, comme beaucoup de monde dans la salle d'ailleurs.

-Une mission top secrète, dites-vous, Tsunade-hime ? Demanda Mitokado.

-Oui. Infiltrer les réseaux d'Oroshimaru, obtenir toutes les informations sur lui, ses réseaux, ses relations et ses expériences. Il fut également un temps membre d'une organisation qui a beaucoup fait parler d'elle ces derniers temps, l'Akatsuki. Bref pendant ces trois dernières années, Sasuke était un espion au service de Konoha à la place idéale, quand j'ai appris le profond intérêt qu'Oroshimaru lui portait j'ai imaginé ce plan, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il reprenne contact avec Sasuke pour amorcer la mission et convaincre Oroshimaru en envoyant une équipe le rattraper, nous permettant au passage d'éliminer le fameux Quintet du Son. Durant tout ce temps, Sasuke a servi son village et fort de ses progrès, certes controversés mais réels, a éliminé tour à tour Oroshimaru, Deidara et Itachi Uchiwa, tous deux membres de l'Akatsuki et classés comme étant des criminels de rang S, sans oublié les milliers de cobayes qu'il a libéré et ce en plus de toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il m'a révélé. De plus, mis à part ces dangereux criminels, il n'a jamais tué personne. Sasuke n'est pas un déserteur ou un criminel, c'est un héros ! Alors maintenant que la vérité est révélée, j'attends à ce que le village l'accueille comme tel.

_C'est ce que tu voulais pour lui, pas vrai, Itachi ? _Songea Kakashi en regardant Sasuke être acquitté, sous le soulagement de tous.

-Néanmoins, ajouta Tsunade. En guise de garantie qui achèvera de vous convaincre, éminents membres du conseil, Sasuke devra participer au prochain examen chunin. L'audience est levée.

**oooooooooooo**

Kakashi ouvrit l'œil, un rayon de soleil le frappait en plein visage. Il se le protégea de la main et tenta de se redresser, c'est là qu'il remarqua un poids sur son torse et le reste du bas du corps, il baissa l'œil et vit Yoko allongée sur lui en tenue légère et qui le regardait.

-Bonjour Kakashi, dit-elle timidement.

Perplexe, il se creusa la tête pour se souvenir des évènements d'hier soir. Après le verdict de Tsunade, Yoko l'avait agrippé par le bras et tiré jusqu'à chez lui pour l'allonger. Il avait beau lui assurer qu'il se sentait mieux après deux jours de repos, elle ne voulut rien entendre, elle commençait même à sortir des chaînes et des menottes pour le dissuader de protester et ça marcha. Néanmoins elle resta à son chevet tout l'après-midi et quand la nuit tomba, elle parla enfin de ce petit quelque chose dont ils devaient parler, alors ils parlèrent, toute la nuit.

-Bonjour Yoko, répondit-il. Tu... tu aurais pu rentrer chez toi, je sais qu'une chaise n'est pas confortable mais quand même...

-Désolée. J'étais mieux contre toi que dans mon lit.

Elle arborait un sourire entre le coupable et le malicieux, Kakashi était complètement bloqué, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors il se contenta de poser sa main sur le dos de Yoko et de la regarder. Il lui faudra sans doute du temps pour répondre aux sentiments de la jeune femme. En tout cas, cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas les livres de Jiraya qui l'aideront.

**oooooooooooooo**

Une semaine plus tard. Trois silhouettes surgirent des bosquets et courraient à travers la forêt à un rythme soutenu.

-Aha ce fut trop facile !

-Un des plus grands villages caché du monde, une vaste plaisanterie ouais !

-Pressons, on a beaucoup à faire et ils ne tarderont pas à s'apercevoir que nous sommes passés.

Les trois ninjas accélérèrent mais soudain, une voix criarde résonna :

-Kage bunshin no jutsu !

Plusieurs pouf se firent entendre autour des ninjas et une nuée de garçons blonds en orange et noir se ruèrent sur eux.

-Yahaa ! À l'attaque ! S'écrièrent-ils.

Deux des ninjas disparurent, le troisième exécuta un sceau, des marques recouvrirent son corps et des bras jaillirent autour de son cou, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même et repoussa ainsi avec sa douzaine de punchs les Naruto qui se ruaient sur lui.

-Le sceau maudit ? ! S'exclamèrent les Naruto.

-Ça te la coupe, hein minable ?

-Pas du tout, j'adore les challenges ! Et pour tes copains, rassures toi, les miens s'en occupent, assura Naruto en faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux autres ninjas poursuivaient leur progression dans la forêt en sautant d'arbres en arbres quand soudain, un éclair rouge surgit devant eux et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses banda son poing, les deux compères s'écartèrent juste à temps pour l'éviter, le poing de la jeune fille s'abattit sur l'arbre à proximité qui se renversa.

-Je rêve ? ! Mais c'est qui cette meuf ?

-Pas de panique, elle n'a fait que déraciner un arbre. Avec le sceau maudit, on peut en tailler des centaines !

-O-oui tu as raison. Je m'en occupe.

Sur ce, le ninja stoppa sa course, Sakura qui le poursuivait fit de même. Il fit craquer ses doigts.

-Nous allons bien nous amuser !

-Oh je n'en doute pas.

-Rassures-toi, je promets de laisser ton joli minois en parfait état, GRAAAAH !

Le corps du ninja tripla de volume, ses muscles hypertrophiés et sa peau avaient pris une teinte verdâtre, son haut était en un éclair partit en lambeaux. Sans attendre, il se précipita sur Sakura et abattit sa main sur elle. Sakura fit un salto arrière, prit appui au sol et fonça tel une flèche en plein sur le monstre et décocha en un éclair un solide coup de poing en plein sur sa poitrine, mais son adversaire ne broncha pas, il la regarda avec un sourire sadique, elle s'écarta aussitôt pour éviter qu'il ne l'étreigne de ses bras et frappa le sol, créant un tremblement de terre, le sol s'ouvrit sous plusieurs mètres. Son adversaire se contenta de croiser les bras et tapa légèrement du pied le sol, l'onde de choc sismique de Sakura en fut contrée.

-Pour me battre, il te faudra du renfort.

-... je ne crois pas, sourit-elle.

Elle ôta son gant, elle allait utiliser une technique encore plus dévastatrice que celles qu'elle a apprise auprès de Tsunade...

Le dernier ninja s'arrêta près d'une chute d'eau, dans une montagne qu'il avait atteint à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Finalement ces demeurés de Konoha ne sont pas si incompétents que ça. Kagemaru ne devrait pas tarder, et Ken et Yoshumi doivent sûrement être en train d'en finir avec ces deux gamins. Je vais les attendre ici. Hm ? Qui est là ?

Un corps tomba dans la rivière. Byakko s'approcha avec précaution du corps qui flottait à la surface et sursauta.

-Kagemaru ? !

-Vous êtes bien fanfarons à venir dans Konoha pour dérober les secrets d'Oroshimaru.

Byakko leva les yeux, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était assis au sommet un gros rocher surplombant le courant de l'eau. Il portait une veste grise à manches courtes, ses poignets et avant-bras étaient recouverts par deux brassards noirs, un pantalon noir et une serviette bleue serrée par un shimenawa mauve, la signature d'Oroshimaru, tous ses disciples en portaient un. En revanche, aucune trace d'un quelconque bandeau de Konoha sur lui.

-Toi ! Qui es-tu ?

La marque de Byakko se mit à briller et à recouvrir son corps mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le niveau deux du sceau maudit, il se sentit pourfendu de part en part, sa transformation se stoppa net. Il était hagard et tremblant, son adversaire avait disparu de son rocher. Byakko se retourna lentement et le vit, debout sur l'autre rive, dos tourné à lui à ranger son katana dans son étui noir à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Byakko remarqua alors le signe sur le dos du mystérieux jeune homme, un éventail rouge et blanc fièrement visible, couvrant tout le milieu du dos. Byakko le reconnaîtrait entre mille, écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

-Ce symbole ! Non, tu es...

-Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa, ninja de Konoha.

-Je... je... me rends ! Koff koff !

_Incroyable, je ne l'ai pas vu mais je suis sûr qu'il m'a frappé avec son katana mais il n'a fait giclé aucune goutte de sang, la rumeur disait vrai, c'est vraiment... un génie. _

Byakko s'écroula suite au coup furtif que Sasuke lui avait asséné.

**ooooooooooooo**

-Mission accomplie ! Clama Naruto.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke étaient côte à côte face au bureau de Tsunade, Kakashi lisait tranquillement son livre derrière eux.

-Je vous félicite, vous avez neutralisé quatre ninja d'Oto et récupéré des archives sur les recherches d'Oroshimaru, cela fait un moment que l'on soupçonne l'existence d'une autre cachette secrète dans Konoha.

-T'étais pas au courant ? Demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

-Oroshimaru ne parlait jamais de Konoha, répondit-il de son habituel ton calme. Est-ce finit, Hokage-sama ?

-Oui, vous pouvez disposer.

Tsunade avait à peine finit sa phrase que Sasuke tournait les talons et sortait, vite suivit par Naruto et Sakura.

-Tu m'as l'air pressé, tu nous cache un truc ? Demanda Naruto.

-J'ai beaucoup à faire, répondit Sasuke.

-On peut venir avec toi ?

-Vous n'avez pas des personnes à voir ?

-Hinata tiens compagnie à Hanabi qui est encore cloîtrée chez elle.

-Mes parents se retrouvent et Homura est privé de sortie, répondit Sakura. Et en ce moment, il n'y a pas beaucoup de patients à l'hôpital.

-Comme vous voulez.

Avec ses deux compagnons, Sasuke rentra au quartier des Uchiwa. Ces derniers temps, Sasuke et Hoshi ont fait le bilan de toute la maison pour les éventuelles réparations. Tout le matériel était prêt et les attendaient à l'entrée.

-Tu vas retaper ta baraque ? Demanda Naruto.

-On va tâcher de ne rien changer mais on va tout réparer et remettre à neuf.

-« On » ?

-Je suis rentré, annonça Sasuke en entrant.

-Okairi, onii-san, dit Hoshi en arrivant, tout sourire.

-Onii-san ? ! S'exclama Naruto. Hey, là c'est carrément louche ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi d'abord ?

-C'est mon cousin, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-... tu peux répéter ?

-Ton cousin ? S'étonna Sakura, elle observa bien Hoshi avant d'ajouter : oh oui, il me semblait bien qu'Hoshi me rappelait quelqu'un.

-Mon père Hiroyuki était un jeune frère du père d'onii-san et ma mère était Kazami Junko, on la prenait pour une fille des neiges, sourit Hoshi.

-QUOI ? ! S'exclama Naruto. Ça veut dire que c'est ton cousin !

-Je viens de le dire, répondit Sasuke. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons des réparations à faire.

-Pourquoi ne pas engager une équipe de genin pour le faire ? Demanda Sakura. Après tout nous aussi nous retapions les toits avant.

-C'est une idée, dit Sasuke.

-J'ai l'équipe de genin idéale pour ça ! Assura Naruto avec un grand sourire malicieux. Celle de Shikamaru.

-À vos marques... prêts... partez !

**oooooooooooooo**

Homura et Hoshi se mirent à courir accroupis dans les couloirs pour le nettoyer, pressant leur chiffon au sol. Hanabi les virent faire la course de l'extérieur par les fenêtres, occupée à repeindre la façade. Naruto peignait à côté, il sourit à Hanabi.

-Ça va à la maison ?

-Oui.

-Ton père n'était pas trop remonté ?

-Pendant ce prochain mois, je n'aurai plus le droit de sortir, sauf pour les missions. Et Homura et Hoshi sont interdits de venir.

-Ouille ! C'est pas très juste, il est hyper sévère.

-Mais juste.

Naruto caressa ses cheveux.

-Merci beaucoup les petits, sourit-il.

Hanabi lui fit un mince sourire et continua de passer son rouleau sur le mur. Naruto étant plus grand, il s'occupait de la partie au-dessus d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre. Sasuke réparait les tuiles du toit. Quant à Sakura, elle préparait le déjeuner pour tout le monde.

-Venez manger, c'est prêt !

-Manger ? Yaha !

Le premier à arriver dans la salle à manger était évidement Homura, suivit de près par Naruto.

-Estomacs sur pattes, murmurèrent Sasuke et Hanabi.

-Itadakimass ! (bon appétit) S'exclama Homura en commençant à manger alors que les autres s'étaient à peine installés.

-Dis donc, ça fait combien de temps que tu sais cuisiner Sakura ? Demanda Naruto. Parce que jusqu'à présent, tout ce que tu faisais était dégoûtant.

Sakura lui fit un beau sourire mais sous la table lui écrasa le pied.

-OUAILLE !

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

-Hnn ! Aucun problème..., marmonna Naruto entre ses dents.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop difficile de revenir dans une équipe, Sasuke-sempai ? Demanda poliment Hanabi.

-Non, faire bande à part est la plus mauvaise des idées.

-Et tes équipiers ? Ils sont où ? Demanda Homura.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors on les cherchera ! Déclara Naruto. Les amis de mon frère sont mes amis !

-Ce n'étaient pas mes amis et de toute façon, deux d'entre eux se sentiraient certainement mieux maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus d'engagement. Le troisième... je verrai.

-Et... y avait-il... une fille dans ton équipe ? Demanda Sakura.

-Oui, Karin Valentine.

-Oh... elle était... comment ?

-Utile.

-Elle te demandait si elle était agréable à regarder, espèce de faux-c... aouille !

Homura se tint la cheville, quelqu'un l'avait interrompu en le frappant sous la table. Sasuke n'en dit pas plus sur cette Karin.

-Où est votre sensei ? Demanda Sakura.

-Il est rentré chez lui, répondit Hoshi.

-Ce tête d'ananas-sensei est vraiment une grosse feignasse ! Se plaignit Homura. On vient à peine de revenir et il nous lâche déjà.

-Shikamaru-sensei, même avec son caractère distant sera toujours plus plaisant à avoir que cette rustre d'Anko-sensei.

-Houlà, elle t'a fait quelque chose pour que tu sois remontée contre elle ? Demanda Naruto.

-Elle a eu l'extraordinaire culot de me demander de mentir à mon père, que c'était elle qui avait décidé de la mission alors qu'elle était de notre propre initiative à tous les trois.

-Elle pensait sûrement bien faire, genre éviter que ton père commette un meurtre, dit Homura.

-Mentir est mal et vain car un la vérité finit toujours par éclater, mais vu le peu de vertu qui se bouscule dans ton esprit simplet, je conçois que ma vision des choses t'échappe.

Hoshi éclata de rire.

-Hey ! Refais pas ta snob ! Et toi soutiens-moi !

-Tu es assez grand pour te défendre seul, sourit Hoshi.

-Ben voyons. En tout cas, Sasuke-sempai, il faudra pas que tu payes tête d'ananas-sensei, ça lui apprendra. Ou alors tu le forces à nous inviter au resto !

-Tu ne te tais jamais ? Demanda calmement Sasuke au petit genin.

-Hey ! Tu m'cherches ?

-Ça suffit Homura, tiens toi tranquille et finit de manger, intervint Sakura.

-Mais Sakura-oneechan...

-Homura, dit-elle plus sévèrement.

Homura baissa les yeux et obéis mais grognait.

Trois jours plus tard, ils avaient fini, la maison était comme neuve et la vie reprenait son cours à Konoha. Mais évidemment, cette paix retrouvée était trop belle pour durer. L'Akatsuki se réunit à nouveau, Kizame poussa un gros soupir.

-Ah mes aïeux, on est plus que cinq, ça se vide.

-Ces gamins de Konoha auront provoqués l'hécatombe, dit Zetsu.

-La mort d'Itachi est une grande perte, concéda Pain. Ce Sasuke Uchiwa s'est montré plus redoutables que nous ne pouvions l'imaginer. Tour à tour, il a abattu Oroshimaru, Tobi, Deidara et Itachi. Nous allons nous hâter de récupérer les derniers Biju. Kizame, tu te chargeras de Hachibi. Hikaru, Zetsu, où en êtes-vous ?

-Nous avons trouvé Nibi et l'idiote qui lui sert d'hôte se laisse suivre, informa Zetsu.

-Elle nous attire dans un piège, dit Hikaru.

-Gérez cela comme vous voulez mais il nous la faut vivante, rappela Pain.

-Nous serons sur elle dans trois jours et piège ou pas, nous l'aurons, affirma Hikaru. Allons-y Zetsu.

-Heu... ouais.

Les deux hologrammes disparurent.

-Konan, prépare tout. Sous peu, nous partirons pour Konoha, ajouta Pain.

**oooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Les quatre filles du paradis", merci encore de me lire et d'avoir une patience d'archange pour attendre la sortie des nouveaux chapitres. Quant aux chapitres 12 et 13 avec Génésis... heu... pour l'instant je n'ai pas assez d'idées pour en faire un récit de deux chapitres, croisons les doigts pour que j'y arrive un jour! Salut!**


	17. Les quatre filles du paradis

**Le son d'une clochette**

**Saison 1 : L'équipe 7**

**Chapitre 19 : Les quatre filles du paradis**

**Nicolas : Coucou ! Revoilà Homura et sa bande de retour!**

**Homura, agité : Tu en as mit du temps ! **

**Nicolas : Doucement petite tête. Ayant vraiment hâte de passer à la saison 2, je vais me dépêcher de terminer le chapitre 20 qui sera sûrement le plus long de toute la saison 1. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, tout est dit dans le titre ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Naruto : Et oubliez pas, c'est MOI le héros!**

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Les cours sont finis, annonça le prof. Allez sauvez-vous.

Tout joyeux, les enfants se ruèrent à l'extérieur, épris de liberté après de longues heures à rester assis. Pour certains d'entre eux, ils savaient que leur parents ne viendraient pas encore les chercher alors ils commençaient déjà à jouer dans la cour en les attendant.

-Hey Sasuke, tu viens jouer avec nous ? Proposa Kiba.

-Non, je dois vite rentrer, j'ai plein de choses à faire, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-J'sais pas comment il fait pour être aussi motivé, soupira Shikamaru.

-Tu crois qu'il aime pas être avec nous ? Demanda Choji.

-Nan, c'est juste que le chouchou du prof veut pas décevoir, se moqua Naruto.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, les pères et mères vinrent chercher leurs fils et filles... tous sauf un, Naruto. C'était impossible bien sûr, puisqu'ils étaient morts. Le petit garçon entendait les reproches de certaines mères d'avoir joué avec lui, comme si il était le pire des voyous. C'était toujours la même chose avec les adultes, ils le fuyaient comme la peste et incitaient leurs enfants à faire de même. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas. Résigné à cette dure réalité, il prit le chemin de sa maison. Il fit néanmoins un petit détour pour faire du lèche-vitrine, mais une fois de plus, il déchanta...

Naruto marchait dans la rue, la lèvre en sang. Ce stupide vendeur de masques l'avait poussé tellement fort qu'il était tombé par terre la tête la première. Il s'était aussitôt enfuit sous les regards médusés mais distant des villageois qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder. Les derniers rayons du soleil brillaient dans un ciel d'or et de pourpre, il sera bientôt à la maison. C'est alors qu'un adulte arriva devant lui et lui bloqua la route.

-Hey toi ! C'est toi le petit fléau, tu causeras un jour des problèmes à notre village.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! Et c'est vous qui m'acceptez pas !

Naruto serra les dents, il était à bout qu'on lui fasse des reproches ou ces regards de dégoût. Un autre homme arriva derrière lui avec un bâton sur l'épaule.

-Ouais, ce sale petit renard. Rien que penser qu'on respire le même air me fait vomir.

-Débarrassons-nous de lui tout de suite alors, personne n'en sauras rien.

-J'ai le droit de vivre, j'suis comme tout le monde ! Venez, j'ai pas peur de vous ! S'écria Naruto.

-Ah ouais ? Demanda le premier adulte en le bousculant fort.

Cette fois, Naruto se cramponna à la main qui l'avait bousculé, bondit en avant et mordit de toutes ses forces au bras de son agresseur. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur.

-AAARH ! Mais il est enragé !

Mais son acolyte abattit sèchement son bâton sur le côté droit de Naruto qui lâche son emprise, tomba par terre et se tint les côtes en gémissant de douleur. Celui qui l'avait mordu en profita pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Sale bâtard !

Naruto en eut le souffle coupé et se replia sur lui-même, il avait trop mal pour se relever et fuir, il toussait, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que tu crèves ici et maintenant !

Naruto ferma les yeux, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il savait qu'ils le feront, ils le détestaient tous tellement.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ! J'ai rien fait... je vis juste, c'est pour ça qu'on me déteste ? Papa... maman... au secours..._

Le petit garçon savait que son appel muet était vain, personne ne viendra le sauver, ses parents étaient morts à sa naissance. Il entendait le lourd bâton fendre l'air pour le frapper. Il sentit alors un contact, mais curieusement ça ne faisait pas mal, au contraire, c'était un contact léger, doux et chaud, un bruit sourd résonna ainsi qu'un cri de douleur mais Naruto n'avait pas mal et ce n'était pas lui qui avait crié, que se passait-il ?

-Hein ? !

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Vous..., gémit une voix de femme, vous me dégoûtez ! Comment osez-vous vous dire villageois de Konoha ? !

Naruto en oublia sa douleur au ventre, il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, devant lui se dressait une personne aux longs cheveux noirs avec une robe sombre. Les deux adultes étaient surpris mais se reprirent vite.

-Dégage la bonne femme, on t'a rien demandé.

Naruto en revanche restait sans voix, il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu cette femme et pourtant elle était là et, chose impensable, elle le protégeait ! Elle s'était pris le coup à sa place !

-Dégagez ! Exigea-t-elle d'un ton dur.

En la regardant, les deux compères écarquillèrent les yeux, un voile de peur passa sur leur visage.

-Une Uchiwa !

-O-on veut pas de problèmes !

Et ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Naruto rampa doucement et une fois au niveau des jambes de la dame tendit le cou pour voir son visage mais à peine était-il arrivé au même niveau qu'elle s'écroula à genoux, le garçon en profita alors pour la regarder, c'était bien une femme, assez jolie aux yeux noirs emplis de larmes, elle pleurait.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle dans le vide.

Naruto se redressa et se mit devant elle.

-Ça va madame ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle semblait plus désemparée que souffrante.

-... tu n'es qu'un enfant, pourquoi te font-ils vivre des choses aussi cruelles ?

-Je ne sais pas..., répondit Naruto.

-Viens.

Naruto s'étonna encore plus, cette dame qu'il ne connaissait pas ouvrait ses bras comme le faisaient les mamans de ses camarades pour les accueillir contre leur poitrine, ce que Naruto n'avait jamais connu. Il hésita. La dame a dû le sentir, elle lui fit un sourire doux qui allait bien à son joli visage.

-N'aies pas peur. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, jamais.

Naruto s'approcha timidement, la dame attendait patiemment, ses bras toujours ouverts. Attiré par cet aura de douceur qui émanait d'elle, il finit par se blottir contre elle. Elle referma ses bras et le serra fort, c'était tendre, doux, chaud, d'une chaleur qui pénétrait le coeur de Naruto durcit par le manque d'affection et d'amour.

-Naruto.

-Hein ? Tu connais mon nom ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Chut, dit-elle doucement.

Elle passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, Naruto se laissa faire, trop heureux qu'on lui manifeste un tant soit peu d'affection, c'était beaucoup trop rare et si différent de la solitude et de la violence des autres adultes.

-Aime, Naruto.

Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers elle, elle pleurait encore.

-Vous avez mal ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Tu dois aimer, les gens ne sont pas tous comme ça.

-Je sais... mais un jour j'serai Hokage ! Et là tout le monde devra m'accepter comme je suis héhé !

La dame cessa de pleurer mais le regardait longuement, puis elle finit par sourire.

-Eh bien, avec un tel enthousiasme, tu ne peux que réussir.

-Ouais, je l'ai promis !

-Ah ? Une promesse ? Et à qui ?

-Heu... à quelqu'un. Je sais pas qui c'est, mais il cuisine trop bien ! Faut que je te montre !

Naruto prit la dame par le poignet et l'entraîna, celle-ci rit et se laissa entraîné.

Une fois chez lui, Naruto prit une chaise et la posa dans la cuisine, monta dessus, ouvrit un placard et en tira une casserole. Il la montra a son invitée, tout excité.

-Une casserole ? Sourit la dame.

-Ouais mais pas n'importe quelle casserole, c'est mon trésor ! Regardes au fond.

-Il y a une inscription. « _Quelque soient les difficultés que tu rencontreras dans ta vie, souries et aime, les autres t'aimeront _».***** Eh bien, voilà qui est très encourageant. Tu dois avoir un ange qui veille sur toi.

-Un ange ? C'est possible, je ne l'ai jamais vu, il frappe à ma porte et disparait sans que je puisse le voir. Ça a commencé il y a trois semaines, j'ai des ramens chaque Vendredi soir.

-Même si tu ne le vois pas, il veille sur toi.

-C'est vrai ! En fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Je m'appelle Mikoto Uchiwa, tu peux m'appeler Mikoto. Je suis la maman de ton camarade Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? ... ah lui ! Ben mon cochon, quelle différence !

Mikoto eut un petit rire en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le passa sous l'eau avant de nettoyer le visage de Naruto.

-Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bah j'ai connus pire !

-Je vais te laisser, monsieur le futur Hokage, tu as sans doute beaucoup de travail qui t'attend.

-Héhé ouais ! Dis Mikoto ?

-Oui ?

-On se reverra ?

Mikoto marqua un long moment d'hésitation en regardant le petit garçon mais elle finit par lui sourire.

-Sûrement.

Elle avait dit oui ! Et le soir même, Naruto regardait le ciel étoilé en repensant à elle. Mikoto Uchiwa. Il avait enfin trouvé une personne qui l'aimait. Il aurait aimé la connaître davantage, mais quelques jours plus tard elle fut assassinée avec son mari et toute leur famille à l'exception de Sasuke. Quant à l'ange de Naruto, il avait laissé une lettre avec le dernier repas qu'il avait fait pour le garçon.

_Cher Naruto, ceci est mon dernier message. Je dois partir, je dois m'envoler au loin pour aider un autre petit garçon tout aussi malheureux que toi. Je ne reviendrai pas mais n'oublies jamais que tant que tu aimeras, tu seras aimé. Deviens Hokage, réalises tes rêves et fait de Konoha une terre meilleure, je t'aime._

_Ton ange-gardien._

**ooooooooooooo**

Naruto regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, assis sur le toit de son appartement. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait ramené Sasuke et il profitait de ces instants passés avec son équipe d'origine avec plus d'intensité que lorsqu'il n'avait que douze ans. Saï et le capitaine Yamato avaient été affectés à l'équipe d'Ino et Anko avait « exceptionnellement » accepté de s'occuper de celle d'Hinata, Kurenaï ayant décidé de prendre son congé. Rien que savoir qu'elle était enceinte laissait Naruto songeur. Quand il était revenu au bout de deux ans et demi d'entraînement, il avait cru constater que pas grand-chose n'avait changé à Konoha. Finalement si, les choses bougeaient, les personnes évoluaient en bien comme en mal. Gaara était Kazekage, Shikamaru avait une équipe de genin et Asuma et le troisième Hokage n'étaient plus là. Même lui avait changé, il était désormais avec Hinata alors qu'il n'avait toujours pensé qu'il était amoureux de Sakura. Plus encore que cette réalité qui le frappait, une chose le rendait encore plus triste : sa mère. Qui était-elle ? Est-ce qu'il lui ressemblait ? L'avait-elle aimé ? Le troisième Hokage lui avait dit qu'il l'avait recueilli à peine venait-il de naître près d'un temple et que ses parents étaient morts en héros. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit mais c'étaient sûrement des ninjas de Konoha. Enfant, il avait souvent évité d'y penser, il savait que ça le rendrait malheureux et qu'il devait travailler d'autant plus dur pour briller aux yeux des villageois. Il n'empêche qu'il n'a jamais rien su d'eux et à presque seize ans, toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur sa mère lui revenaient, mais à qui les poser ?

Naruto poussa un profond soupir.

-Hey, ça va Naruto-sempai ?

Naruto se retourna et vit Homura.

-Tu as l'air triste depuis quelques temps.

-Je pensais à quelqu'un, répondit Naruto.

-Qui ?

-Quelqu'un qui m'a aidé quand personne ne voulait de moi.

-Ah, moi aussi je sais ce que ça fait. Quand ma mère est morte, beaucoup se sont mis à cracher sur elle, qu'elle n'était qu'une déserteuse, qu'elle avait abandonné le village pendant seize ans et tout ça, ça m'énervait alors j'emmerdais le monde pour me venger et faire taire leur langue de vipère. Franchement, si Sakura n'avais pas été là, je sais vraiment pas où j'en serai en ce moment... peut-être au même point.

-... oh non crois-moi.

-Ah ?

-Ouais, je t'aurais trouvé et filé une bonne correction avant de te prendre avec moi, affirma Naruto en faisant un clin d'oeil.

-T'es sérieux ? Demanda Homura, étonné.

-Si Sakura l'a fait, je crois que je l'aurai fait aussi, même si c'est pas mon genre de m'empêtrer avec des responsabilités et tout...

-Ben alors ? Si c'est pas ton genre, je vois pas pourquoi tu te serais occupé de moi.

-Parce qu'Iruka-sensei l'a fait pour moi.

-Je vois pas le rapport...

-J'ai été comme toi, petit chieur, rit Naruto. Sans parents et beaucoup me méprisaient, je faisais le pitre pour qu'on me regarde, mais Iruka-sensei a su me parler et m'accepter. Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour te comprendre et savoir dire stop quand tu abuses.

-Ben t'en auras pas eu besoin, c'est terminé maintenant ce temps-là.

-C'était pour dire que même si Sakura ou Kurenai-sensei ne t'avaient pas soutenu, ta solitude n'aurait pas continué. Ici, y'aura toujours quelqu'un pour te comprendre et te tendre la main, bon ça peut se faire attendre un peu mais ça finira toujours par arriver.

-Ouais, seulement je trouve ça un peu fanfaron de prétendre pouvoir s'occuper d'un gosse alors que tu ne sais même pas à quel jour passent les poubelles.

-Oh ça va, écrase !

Naruto amena vivement Homura sous son bras et lui frotta les cheveux du poing, le garçon se débâtit en riant. Le plus grand finit par le lâcher.

-T'étais venu me dire quoi en fait ?

-Ah ouais, Shikamaru-sensei nous a annoncé qu'on aurait bientôt une nouvelle mission de rang C, c'est au sujet de ces mystérieuses disparitions dans les montagnes.

Une équipe de ninja de Konoha était en effet partie il y a peu pour enquêter sur un monstre qui aurait été aperçu par les habitants d'un petit village situé dans les montagnes enneigées à trois jours de Konoha. Depuis, ils ne donnèrent plus aucun signe de vie, ce qui était loin de rassurer Naruto.

-Tu feras gaffe, hein ? Demanda Naruto.

-Bien sûr, j'suis trop costaud pour qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ! Affirma Homura.

Homura quitta Naruto pour rentrer chez lui se reposer, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savaient mais un grand changement se profilait à l'horizon. La montagne était cruelle et ceux qu'elle avait décidé de prendre, elle ne les rendait pas...

**ooooooooo**

-Bienvenue, accueillit Ino avant de s'émerveiller en voyant son client. Kyaaa ! Sasuke !

-Bonjour. Je voudrais un bouquet.

-Bien sûr bien sûr, c'est pour offrir j'imagine, demanda Ino, tout sourire.

-On peut dire ça.

-Tu sais, ma proposition tiens toujours.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu me fasses un bébé, répondit Ino, tout sourire.

-... je veux juste un bouquet de lilas.

Sasuke avait l'habitude des phrases un peu osées d'Ino mais là, il devait avouer qu'une demande dans ce genre était inédite, mais comme d'habitude, il ne s'y attarda pas. Ino lui offrit le bouquet, Sasuke prit alors la direction du cimetière et marcha jusqu'à la tombe de ses parents. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que Naruto était déjà assis devant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oh... rien, j'avais des souvenirs qui remontaient et... je me suis rappelé que ta mère m'avait protégé une fois.

-Ma mère ?

-Ouais. Mais elle est morte juste après...

Sasuke déposa son bouquet sur la tombe de ses parents et se redressa.

_Maintenant que j'y repense, elle avait eu tendance à partir on ne savait où en début de soirée et revenir tard le soir. _

**ooooooooo**

Mikoto cuisinait tranquillement, Sasuke était caché non loin de là. Itachi entra dans la cuisine.

-Coucou, dit Mikoto.

-Tu nous cuisine des ramens aujourd'hui ? Demanda Itachi en respirant l'odeur de la casserole.

-Non, ça c'est pour moi.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Demanda Itachi, pas convaincu.

-Bon d'accord, pour moi et mon amant, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-... maman... si tout avait été différend, il aurait été comme un second petit frère pour moi.

-De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Mikoto en feignant l'ignorance.

-C'est pour te faire comprendre que jamais je ne t'en ferai reproche.

À cette époque, Sasuke n'avait pas compris de qui Itachi parlait, il s'était contenté d'attendre que son frère le trouve, mais avec le recul, en y réfléchissant...

**ooooooooooo**

-Si tu me disais ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke avait entraîné Naruto chez lui et ils venaient d'entrer dans la chambre de ses parents.

-Ne poses pas de questions et aide moi à chercher.

-Chercher quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas sa place dans une chambre.

Naruto haussa les épaules, ouvrit un placard et commença à fouiller. Il retournait les vêtements pour être sûr de ne rien rater et fouillait toutes les poches dans les sacoches ou les gilets de ninja. Tous étaient de taille d'homme comparé aux robes qui se trouvaient à part, ce qui laissait penser que Mikoto n'avait que des robes et aucun équipement ninja que ce soit, ni même d'uniforme. Sasuke retournait les tables de chevet, regardait sous le lit et tapotait les murs, rien de suspect. Hoshi lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien touché dans cette chambre, le ménage avait été fait le jour où lui et son équipe avaient aidé à retaper la maison.

-Si ma mère cachait quelque chose à mon père, c'était sûrement à proximité, donc dans leur chambre... et ma mère était une femme...

-Et alors ?

-Alors où est-ce qu'une femme pourrait le plus efficacement cacher quelque chose ?

-Heu... sous le lit ? Demanda Naruto.

-Trop évident et j'ai vérifié, pas de lame de parquais dérobée. La réponse est là.

Sasuke se pencha et ouvrit un tiroir rempli... de sous-vêtements féminins.

-Gloups ! Ah ouais, personne n'irait fouiller dedans... heu qui s'y colle ?

Sans répondre, Sasuke commença à fouiller le tiroir, passant les lingeries au peigne fin sans rien trouver.

-Fausse piste ? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke tapota le fond du tiroir, un mince son creux résonna.

-Peut-être pas, donne-moi ton kunai.

Naruto ouvrit son étui, prit son arme et la tendit à Sasuke, ce dernier passa la pointe sur les bords et souleva le fond, dévoilant un compartiment secret.

-Waa ! On se croirait dans un film d'espionnage !

-C'est ce que nous sommes.

-Oh ça va ! Casses pas l'ambiance, fais voir ce qu'il y a.

Sasuke tira du compartiment secret un agenda rose. Il l'ouvrit, sur la première page était marquée « Mes années genin ». Sur la page suivante, une photo. Naruto regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke. Au-dessus de la photo était marqué « Les quatre filles du paradis ». Âgée de douze ans, des grands yeux noirs, des cheveux mi-longs et d'ébène, un sourire timide aux lèvres, Mikoto Uchiwa était au centre de la photo. À sa gauche se tenait une fille de son âge, ses longs cheveux bleu nuit, elle avait un sourire paisible aux lèvres, ses yeux étaient clos, elle était un peu plus grande. En l'observant, Naruto pensa automatiquement que cette fille ressemblait à Hinata. À droite de Mikoto, une autre fille, rousse, les cheveux très courts avec un sourire frimeur aux lèvres. Sa main était posée sur l'épaule de Mikoto et bandait l'autre bras pour exhiber ses petits muscles. Derrière elles, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisette, les mains posées sur les épaules de la bleudinette et de la rouquine, un sourire confiant et amusé à la fois. Elle attachait ses cheveux différemment par rapport à aujourd'hui et semblait avoir plus de peps, de fougue et d'énergie et n'avait pas encore sa marque sur le front, mais Naruto la reconnu aisément, c'était Tsunade !

-Les quatre filles du paradis ? Lut Naruto avant de rire. Ça m'étonne qu'à moitié venant de baa-chan. ... Sasuke ? Hey oh, t'as perdu ta langue ?

Sasuke demeurait figé en fixant la ligne sous la photo. Intrigué, Naruto lut à son tour. « Tsunade Senju, Kanna Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiwa et Kushina Uzumaki ». Uzumaki ? ! La rousse s'appelait Uzumaki comme lui ? ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Tu permets ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Sasuke, Naruto saisit la photo et se précipita à l'autre bout du village en sautant de toits en toits en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Quelque chose le rongeait et bouillonnait en lui, comme si il était à portée d'une chose trop longtemps recherchée sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Il arriva tellement vite qu'il faillit percuter la baie vitrée sur le balcon, il l'ouvrit en trombe. Tsunade faisait face à un vieil homme le visage serein à moitié masqué par des bandages, il s'était opposé à la réinsertion de Sasuke lors de son procès, raison qui suffisait à Naruto pour ne pas le porter dans son coeur.

-Naruto ? S'étonna Tsunade.

-Je dois te parler ! C'est urgent !

-Je suis occupée...

-Oui mais ça urge !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je parviens encore à m'étonner de votre remarquable sens de l'autorité, Tsunade-hime ? Railla Danzo avant de se lever. Vous n'avez indubitablement pas l'art et la manière de mater ces adolescents.

Tsunade préféra ne rien répondre et le laissa sortir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto.

-Naruto, tu es un ninja j'aimerai que de temps en temps tu puisses agir en tant que tel...

Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, il se mit en face de Tsunade et plaqua la photo sur le bureau puis tapota du doigt la fille rousse et vantarde.

-C'est qui ça ? Et pourquoi elle a le même nom que moi ?

Tsunade baissa les yeux et reconnut immédiatement le petit groupe sur la photo, elle sembla se figer un instant, plongeant dans les abysses de ses souvenirs.

-O... Où as-tu trouvé cette photo ? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux l'objet en question.

-Peu importe, je veux savoir qui c'est ! Exigea Naruto.

Tsunade resta muette un long instant malgré l'insistance du jeune homme, tentant de contrôler le flot ininterrompu des images de son passé qui lui sautaient à la gorge, mais finalement elle reprit la parole.

-Elle était beaucoup de choses. Elle était l'une des trois genin dont je m'occupais, elle était une descendante du clan des tourbillons Uzumaki, elle était l'épouse du Quatrième Hokage et malgré les difficultés qui se sont dressées face à elle, elle était le coeur de Konoha, elle était Kushina Uzumaki.

L'épouse du Quatrième Hokage ? Jamais Naruto n'avait entendu dire que cet homme s'était marié. Ça n'expliquait cependant toujours pas le lien qu'il y avait entre cette fille et lui.

-Et pour moi ? Insista Naruto.

-... c'était la femme qui t'as mise au monde.

C'était ce qu'il avait attendu d'entendre et pourtant malgré la troublante ressemblance de leur visage et de leur expression, Naruto n'avait pas osé y croire mais pourtant c'était vrai, cette fille, Kushina, était sa mère. Il pouvait enfin mettre un visage dessus. Un peu de joie éclairait son coeur mais beaucoup de peine en sachant déjà ce que le Troisième Hokage lui avait dit : elle était morte en héros avec son père.

-Physiquement, tu ressembles beaucoup à Minato, mais en caractère, tu as tout pris de ta mère. C'était un vrai phénomène, une grande gueule et une incorrigible vantarde qui rêvait de devenir Hokage.

Minato Namikaze... le Quatrième Hokage... son père... Naruto saisit mieux comment Kyubi s'était retrouvé en lui... et ce que ce sale renard avait fait à ses parents. L'adolescent n'en éprouvais que plus de mépris, à la fois pour le bijuu mais aussi pour le Troisième Hokage qui lui avait caché ça.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? POURQUOI PERSONNE NE ME L'A DIT ? ! ET POURQUOI KUSHINA A-T-IL L'AIR D'UN NOM AUTANT INCONNU ? JAMAIS JE N'AI ENTENDU PARLER D'ELLE, JAMAIS !

-Parce que son nom, son identité... tout a été effacé.

Naruto fut une nouvelle fois frappé en plein coeur et cette fois il avait l'impression que c'était une lame glaciale qui avait pénétré sa poitrine, répandant le vide en lui.

-Ne m'en demande pas plus, j'étais déjà partie du village. Je ne sais que ce qu'on m'a dit : Sarutobi a fait jurer aux villageois de te considérer comme un héros, toi un bébé qui retenait Kyubi en lui et... il leur a ordonné d'effacer toute l'existence de Kushina Uzumaki.

-Ils... ils ont tous... fait ça ? Ils ont tous été... d'accord ?

-D'accord ou pas d'accord, ils se devaient de le faire car... nous sommes un village de ninja.

_Ils ont reniés le coeur de leur propre village... mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi le Troisième Hokage a ordonné une chose pareille ?_

En un coup de vent, Naruto prit la photo et s'enfuit par le balcon, ivre de douleur et de rage.

-... hm ? Tu es là depuis quand ? Demanda Tsunade.

Kakashi apparut assis sur le balcon, son livre ouvert en main.

-Depuis le début. Je l'ai vu courir jusqu'ici et je me suis dit que le moment était venu.

-...

-Personne n'a jamais été informé sur les liens entre Minato-sensei et Naruto mais ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner pour qui le connaissait. Seul le Troisième et les hommes qui étaient avec lui savaient vraiment.

-Sarutobi te l'a raconté ?

-Non, mais il savait que j'avais deviné juste... et un jour...

**oooooooooo**

-Alors c'est ici que vis Naruto.

-En effet, il sera dans ton équipe avec Sakura, la fille de Séphiroth Haruno et Sasuke, le dernier des Uchiwa. Je te souhaite bonne chance, ils ont tous un caractère spécial qui les distinguent des autres reçus de cette année.

Kakashi se tourna vers la brique de lait posée sur la table, il la prit et regarda la date limite de consommation.

-... ce lait est périmé. J'en connais un qui doit avoir sacrément mal au ventre.

-Kakashi ?

L'intéressé se tourna vers le Troisième Hokage.

-Te souviens-tu de mes ordres le jour où j'ai repris mes fonctions d'Hokage après la mort de Minato ?

-Concernant Naruto ou Kushina ?

-Pour Naruto, c'était un souhait, chacun avait droit à ses opinions, bien que le tabou sur Kyubi lui est bien un ordre. Pour Kushina, c'était aussi un ordre. Cependant Naruto grandit et il se pourrait qu'un jour, il veuille savoir toute la vérité sur sa naissance. Et je pense que c'est normal de rechercher son identité. Qui plus est, Naruto n'est pas seul au monde. Il y a cinq ans de cela, je reçu une demande assez surprenante venant de la meilleure amie de Kushina. Elle souhaitait l'adopter. Quelque jour plus tard, elle était morte.

-Mikoto Uchiwa.

-Oui. Il reste tout de même un membre de la famille de Naruto toujours en vie, sa tante Kanan Namikaze. Elle a quitté le village peu avant la naissance de Naruto mais je suis convaincu qu'un jour elle reviendra. À ce moment-là, elle reconnaîtra sans difficulté Naruto et voudra sûrement s'en occuper. Il apprendra d'elle toute la vérité sur ses parents.

-Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je ne désapprouverai pas son retour, ni même qu'elle l'élève, au contraire. Mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, au cas où lorsque ce moment arrivera, je ne sois plus de ce monde.

-... l'ambiance est devenue très pesante tout à coup, ironisa Kakashi.

-Lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité, je souhaite que tu le conduises à l'endroit que je vais t'indiquer et tu briseras le sceau qui est dessus, mais pas avant.

-... bien, je le promets.

**ooooooooooo**

Naruto s'était brusquement arrêté en plein milieu de sa course sur les toits. Kakashi venait d'apparaître devant lui et le regarda longuement. L'adolescent serra les dents, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, encore moins de le voir, il voulait juste être seul. Kakashi le voyait clairement.

-... viens avec moi.

Naruto était sur ses gardes, méfiant comme un animal sauvage blessé mais accepta de le suivre. Kakashi l'entraîna dans le cimetière de Konoha. Sans un mot, il se dirigea à l'écart des tombes, dans un petit cercle de buissons. Il n'y avait rien à voir à première vue, Kakashi exécuta plusieurs mudras avant de tendre la main, des signes nombreux apparurent devant sa main avant d'exploser. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Naruto constata que les buissons avaient disparus et qu'une jolie tombe d'un blanc immaculée se dressait fièrement devant lui, avec un renard sculpté dans le marbre en guise de décoration en son sommet. Il s'approcha et lut sur la tombe :

« À celle qui fut dans nos coeurs, une amie dévouée, une tendre épouse et une mère aimante, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. »

Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, sa mère. Naruto en tomba à genoux devant la tombe, ne pouvant contenir ses larmes, il éclata en pleurs. Kakashi resta à côté de lui, en silence en regardant la tombe.

-C'est le Troisième Hokage qui l'a dressée ici, en cachette. Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, tu aurais su et tu aurais voulu un endroit où te recueillir.

-... j'y comprends plus rien... c'est lui qui a dit à tout le monde d'oublier ma mère...

-Il avait ses raisons, il a agi pour le village en priorité et non pour l'affection qu'il portait au Quatrième.

-... vous le saviez ? Pour... ma mère... et mon père ?

-La toute dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ta mère était enceinte. Plus tu grandis, plus tu as son caractère... affirmé.

Si Naruto n'était pas aussi peiné, il aurait été flatté par cette remarque en gloussant bruyamment. Là, il garda le silence en fixant le nom de sa mère.

-... hey sensei.

-Hm ?

-Vous pourrez me parler d'elle ?

-Non, je le peux mais je ne le ferai pas. Et puis, je ne suis pas la bonne personne.

-Alors qui le pourrait ? J'arrive plus à faire confiance à baa-chan... elle m'a trahie...

-Il reste encore une femme sur cette photo, répondit-il en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant.

Un vent doux et léger se leva à son départ. Naruto eut un instant l'impression que l'air s'était mué en une main tendre et chaleureuse qui caressait sa joue dans sa brise rafraîchissante. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux la ressentir, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

**oooooooooo**

-Il y a trois journaux de ma mère en tout, le premier concerne l'époque où elle était genin, le rose, le bleu raconte les jours où elle était chunin puis jonin et le noir raconte sa vie d'épouse et mère... jusqu'à brutalement s'arrêter.

-Ok...tu crois que je pourrais l'emprunter ? Juste un peu ? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda longuement.

-Je vais d'abord le lire. Il s'agit de l'intimité de ma mère.

-... pour le coup, c'est toi le voyeur..., commenta Naruto.

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Ok ok ! Quel ronchon... dis tu crois que cette Kanna Hyuga est toujours en vie ?

Naruto savait quoi faire pour en savoir plus sur sa mère, aller le demander à cette Hyuga. C'était quand même un sentiment étrange de savoir que sa mère et celle de Sasuke étaient dans la même équipe. Et à voir comment Kushina se comportait avec Mikoto sur la photo, elles avaient même l'air amies.

-Idiot, répondit Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

-« Cette Kanna Hyuga » comme tu l'appelles est la mère d'Hinata.

Pour le coup, Naruto fut vraiment sonné. Il avait complètement oublié dans les tréfonds de sa tête le prénom de la mère de sa petite amie. C'était mal partit. Déjà ses relations avec les Hyuga n'avaient pas brillamment commencé avec son redoutable père... la mère était-elle aussi redoutable ? Le point positif était qu'avec Hanabi et Neji, tout allait bien, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

-J'essayerai de la voir demain. Je dois digérer beaucoup de trucs. Oh, Hoshi t'as dit que lui et son équipe allaient avoir une mission de rang C ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, visiblement pas inquiet du tout. Naruto lui, il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait encore de la famille en vie, à savoir un petit cousin. Il ne l'avait encore dit à personne depuis qu'il l'avait réalisé. C'était trop nouveau et il ne savait pas comment se présenter. « Bonjour Homura, ça va ? Ah en fait, je suis ton cousin ! » Naruto n'avait jamais eu de famille et là, un garçon qui se révélait être son cousin tombait du ciel. Évidemment, il y avait toujours eu comme un air de famille entre eux deux et il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup, mais c'était encore trop tôt. Il préférait attendre.

**ooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain, à la demande de Kanna, et sûrement grâce à l'absence d'Hiashi Hyuga, Yuki conduisit Naruto au jardin intérieur où l'attendait la paisible femme. Son sourire se fit nostalgique en voyant la photo que lui tendait Naruto, elle ouvrit ses yeux blancs et leva la tête vers le ciel.

-Oui, les quatre filles du paradis... c'est sans doute vrai aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes appelées comme ça ?

-Ce n'était pas nous, c'était les gens qui nous surnommaient comme ça, plus particulièrement les garçons. Nous étions jeunes, cela nous amusait et nous flattait, surtout ta mère, du coup ce surnom nous est resté.

-Comment était-elle ?

-Elle était fière, débrouillarde, une incorrigible vantarde qui clamait chaque jour qu'elle deviendrait le prochain Hokage. Quand elle se mettait en colère, elle avait autant de force, de tact et de finesse qu'un grizzly en pleine charge.

Naruto déglutit, c'était à ce point ? Kanna semblait pourtant s'en amuser.

-Elle n'a jamais aimé ses cheveux roux, à l'école les élèves la surnommaient « la tomate ». Dès sa promotion, elle se coupa les cheveux de façon courte. En fait, tu lui ressemble un peu plus chaque jour. C'est pour ça que je pense sincèrement qu'Hinata a de la chance de t'avoir.

-... merci. Dites, vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur... ma tante ?

Kanna parut surprise avant de rire.

-Dans sa jeunesse, elle n'était pas une tendre. En fait elle était tout le contraire de son frère aîné. Si Minato a toujours été apprécié pour son tempérament doux et enjoué, Kanan était une femme dure, stricte et sévère. À l'âge de 8 ans à peine, elle était devenue genin, elle mettait toute occupation ou distraction de côté pour se consacrer uniquement à son entraînement de ninja. Je ne sais rien du père d'Homura mais je pense qu'il est le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais fréquenté.

-Wa... elle avait l'air sacrément effrayante...

-Oh oui, Yoko-san et Gaï-san doivent encore s'en souvenir.

-Gnié ? Comment ça ?

-Elle fut leur sensei.

-... ça explique bien des choses, dit Naruto en songeant à la redoutable Yoko. Je suis arrivé trois mois trop tard pour la rencontrer...

-Elle appréciait beaucoup ta mère. Avec son obstination habituelle, Kushina s'était mise en tête de faire sourire Kanan, ce fut très... comment dire ? Épique. Deux volontés aussi dures que l'acier se confrontaient. Et un jour, Kushina finit par faire baisser sa garde à ta tante et celle-ci se mit à sourire.

-Héhé, sacré maman. ... dites, vous pouvez me dire un truc ?

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes toujours kunoichi ?

-Non. La mort de Kushina et la naissance d'Hinata qui a suivi deux mois après ont fait que j'ai arrêté. Tsunade-sensei avait déjà quitté Konoha depuis un moment. Au bout de quelques années après la naissance d'Hanabi, je m'étais dit qu'il était peut-être temps de reprendre ma carrière mais la mort de Mikoto m'a définitivement fait tourner la page sur cette époque de ma vie. Je consacre mon temps à mon clan et à mes filles, cela me suffit.

-Je sais pas ce qu'elles en penseraient, Mikoto et Kushina mais moi j'en suis sûr, je trouve que vous êtes admirable. J'ai du mal à saisir qu'on puisse trouver un autre rêve mais franchement je vous admire.

-Si tu ne veux pas en trouver un autre, un bon conseil : modères tes ardeurs de jeune homme en pleine puberté, conseilla malicieusement Kanna. Sinon il se pourrait qu'un heureux évènement te tombe sur le visage.

-Hé ? Comment un heureux évènement pourrait être néfaste pour mon rêve ? Demanda Naruto sans comprendre l'allusion de Kanna.

-Disons que je suis encore un peu jeune pour être grand-mère, répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête ébahie de Naruto qui venait enfin de comprendre.

**ooooooooo**

Homura était assis en tailleur en face de Yakumo, tous deux avaient les yeux fermés et étaient plongés dans une grande méditation.

-Perçois-tu l'essence du chakra ? Demanda Yakumo.

-C'est dur.

-Détends-toi, il n'y a rien qui ne doit te distraire.

-Rien ne me distrait.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Vraiment, affirma Homura en ouvrant un oeil.

-Du calme, ce n'était qu'une question.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, ben dis-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, c'est toi qui te poses des questions.

-... ouais c'est vrai. En fait... je me sens nerveux.

-C'est ta nouvelle mission ?

-Non. C'est un truc... très perso.

-Ohhh je vois, cela concerne une fille, sourit Yakumo.

-Qwééé ? Comment t'as deviné ? !

-Ton coeur est un livre ouvert.

Homura eut un rire nerveux et se massa la nuque.

-Ça fait bizarre... je la vois presque plus ces derniers temps et là... je vais bientôt me retrouver à nouveau avec elle, hors de Konoha... y'a pas si longtemps on se faisait la guerre et maintenant j'en suis super fou, surtout depuis que je l'ai vue en kimono.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le premier amour ?

-Non ?

-Qu'il ne fleurit jamais.

-... ah ben merci de m'encourager ! S'exclama Homura.

-Tu as hâte d'être avec elle mais en même temps tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? Peur que tes sentiments ne soient pas partagés ?

-Ouais... et même si ils l'étaient... même si je sais que je suis pas trop son genre... ben il y a sa famille hyper... conservatrice. Ils ont sûrement déjà une idée de fiancé pour elle.

-Et peux-tu me rappeler quel âge vous avez ?

-J'en ai douze et elle bientôt aussi.

-« Vous êtes encore très jeunes », c'est que te disent ceux à qui tu parles de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben... à vrai dire t'es la seule avec qui j'en ai parlé. Mais je crois en effet qu'ils diraient ça.

-Aimer comme cela n'est pas très sain pour ton âge. C'est du à l'éducation que nous recevons tous. Être ninja n'est pas un jeu, on risque sa vie à de multiples reprises, alors à l'académie, nous sommes durement entraînés physiquement et psychiquement, le caractère des jeunes enfants évolue beaucoup plus vite, ils en éprouvent des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas ressentir avant l'adolescence, voir même à la fin de l'adolescence. Ce que tu vies, ce n'est pas une amourette ordinaire de petit collégien.

-Va dire ça à mon coeur, moi j'ai pas pu lui faire entendre raison.

-Tu es seul maître de ton coeur, mais pour l'instant ce que tu ressens est encore trop impressionnant pour que tu puisses le gérer.

-Tu crois ? Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-...

-Et de toutes façons, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse de ma vie.

_Ceci explique cela._ Homura allait lancer cette phrase sans réfléchir mais il songea que Yakumo pourrait mal le prendre. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra de nouveau.

-En tout cas... merci de m'écouter. Je me sens mieux maintenant.

-Sois patient. Les réponses, tu les trouveras de toi-même.

Homura n'aimait pas ce genre de phrase mystique mais prononcées par Yakumo, elles avaient un autre sens. Il se concentra à nouveau et plongea dans sa méditation, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pouvait rallonger la technique qu'Ino lui avait appris.

Le lendemain, Homura retrouva Hanabi, Hoshi et Shikamaru aux portes du village.

-Excusez-moi, j'me suis couché tard, clama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Il est des choses qui ne changent pas, dit Hanabi, sérieuse.

-C'est Homura, rit Hoshi.

-Bon puisque vous êtes prêts tous les trois, en avant.

**ooooooooooo**

***Le son d'une clochette Saison 0 Chapitre 9**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, avant dernier chapitre terminé. J'essayes de travailler aux chapitres manquants (12 et 13) mais je ne garantis rien, surtout que je suis impatient d'enfin commencer la saison 2 qui sera sans doute la plus importante pour Homura. Merci de continuer à me lire malgré mon rythme chaotique et salut!**


End file.
